Presunto inocente
by Sergex
Summary: "La justicia es ciega". Frase muy cierta, pero más cierto es que las cosas no pueden estar más complicadas para Lincoln en estos momentos.
1. Se desata el infierno

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 _ **The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Era un día de primavera agradable en la ciudad de Royal Woods, Michigan. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores estaban floreciendo, todo estaba en calma.

En la Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods, todo estaba yendo a su ritmo normal.

Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos y docentes aprovechaban este momento tanto para comer como platicar entre ellos con sus amigos. Sin embargo, Lincoln estaba almorzando solo... aún así, esto no le importaba, ya que sabía que esto se venía aconteciendo con mucha más frecuencia recientemente.

Después de una serie de eventos bastante cómica en el baile de Sadie Hawkins hace un par de semanas, Lincoln de alguna manera había ayudado a todos sus amigos a tener novias.

Su amigo Rusty estaba saliendo con Polly Pain, una chica del equipo de _roller derby_ de Lynn, que siempre llevaba consigo patines y su equipo de protección, ya que amaba y vivía para moverse con rapidez. Eran una pareja perfecta, debido al hecho de que Rusty estaba en una pandilla de ciclistas y también le gustaba moverse rápido.

Su amigo Liam estaba saliendo con Tabby, una chica que era una "tramoyista honoraria" de la banda de su hermana mayor, Luna. A los dos les encantaba el _rockeo_ , así que también eran una pareja perfecta.

Zach estaba con Risas, una amiga de Luan de la escuela de payasos. Estuvieron bien juntos porque ambos tenían un gran sentido del humor.

Y, por último, Clyde, el mejor amigo de Lincoln. Después de años de un enamoramiento no correspondido con Lori, Clyde finalmente estaba empezando a seguir adelante. Por supuesto que iba a paso lento, pero era mejor que nada.

Clyde estaba saliendo con Haiku, una amiga de Lucy que también era una chica gótica y fanática de la poesía. La razón por la que ella y Clyde se llevaron tan bien fue por sus enamoramientos con personas que nunca podrían volver a amarlos: Lori y un vampiro esquemático de Drácula que acaba de cumplir doscientos años.

Lincoln estaba feliz por sus amigos, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba solo sin ellos. En cuanto a su propia novia, Ronnie Anne, bueno...

Antes de que Lincoln comenzara a salir con Ronnie Anne, estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Cristina. Como con la mayoría de los niños jóvenes y sus primeros enamoramientos, no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo y, por ende, estaba obsesionado con ella. Desafortunadamente para él, ella descubrió ese detalle después de de ese incidente del concurso de vídeos, y estaba tan asustada que se transfirió a la otra clase de quinto grado de la escuela solo para mantenerse alejado de él.

Pero un día, después de chocar literalmente entre ellos en el pasillo, Lincoln se disculpó mientras recogían sus cosas y trató de explicarle el porqué había actuado de la manera en que lo hizo. Cristina simplemente le dijo que pensaría en aceptar su disculpa, y esa había sido la última vez que le había hablado oficialmente.

Sin embargo, hace unos días, Lincoln había visto a Cristina y a Ronnie Anne juntas, hablando y riéndose en la biblioteca. Más tarde, le preguntó a Ronnie Anne con respecto a ese suceso, y le pareció increíble el hecho de que ella le dijera que ambas estaban haciendo el mismo tema para sus informes de historia, y al enterarse, ellas decidieron trabajar juntas.

Esto, a su vez, les ayudó a descubrir que tenían mucho en común.

Y así, los amigos de Lincoln estaban ocupados con sus novias, y su novia estaba ocupada con su amiga. Por lo tanto, el chico de cabello blanco estaba por su cuenta en estos momentos... al menos eso resultaba en un pequeño alivio para él, puesto que hoy era el día de los _perros calientes_ en la cafetería de la escuela, así que podría tener más libertad en disfrutar con locura entre las diferentes variedades de condimentos.

Mientras masticaba lo que era su tercer _perro caliente_ , su maestra, la Sra. Johnson entró en escena. Miró alrededor de la cafetería, antes de poder verlo.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ lo llamó en voz alta.

La señora Johnson rápidamente se acercó a él, con su aliento forzado por un evidente agotamiento. Notando esto, el chico le dio su tiempo para que respirara y exhalara profundamente, antes de contestarle:

‒ Me alegra poder encontrarte al fin. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo.

Lincoln Loud no era para nada un estudiante prometedor. De hecho, muchas veces olvidaba ciertos detalles importantes de los temas tratados en clase y nunca tenía cierto interés en cualquiera de sus materias, desde matemáticas hasta educación física. Particularmente, el tenía una cierta atracción por las historietas, la ciencia ficción, los juegos de video y los juegos de rol, actividades en donde podía expresarse con mayor libertad y sin parámetros asfixiantes.

Pero eso no quería decir que era un completo irresponsable, pues, como estudiante, siempre tenía como prioridad cumplir con todas sus tareas y, como hermano e hijo, tratar de estar al día con sus deberes y obligaciones en el hogar. De vez en cuando, tenía problemas para asimilar todo debido a conflictos personales, pero nada como un pequeño "plan" para salir de los apuros o contar con el apoyo y/o la ayuda de sus allegados.

Aparte, el chico no poseía ninguna habilidad para sobresalir en lo académico, lo artístico o en una actitud deportiva; probablemente, eso se debía al hecho de que no le importaba mucho destacar, ya que siempre quiso considerarse como alguien que siempre quería pasar el rato, ya sea con sus familiares o amigos.

Aún así, eso no evitaba que varios de sus compañeros, e incluso algunos maestros, le solicitaran su ayuda algunas veces; todo esto se debía a su capacidad de congeniar con las personas o de adaptarse a la situación actual, pues siempre consideraba que pensar en el bienestar de los demás era algo importante para él.

‒ Claro ‒ dijo Lincoln, encogiéndose de hombros ‒ ¿Qué pasa, profa?

‒ Bueno, necesito que... ‒ comenzó la Sra. Johnson, antes de detenerse y mirar a Lincoln de una manera inquisitiva ‒ Disculpa... ¿qué clase de saludo fue ese?

En ese instante, Lincoln no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, justo cuando un tono rojizo estaba apareciendo en rostro.

En sí, la ausencia de sus mejores amigos era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando últimamente, un factor que fue quizás un catalizador de su comportamiento ambiguo como el que acababa de cometer en estos momentos.

‒ ¡Ay! Yo... lo lamento, Sra. Johnson. Es que... creí que sería bueno dirigirme a usted de una forma... más... amigable. Si la ofendí, le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

La Sra. Johnson lo miró severamente... antes de reírse entre dientes.

‒ Está bien, Lincoln. Es solo que ninguno de ustedes ha tratado de ser amigable conmigo antes.

» De todos modos, el otro maestro de quinto grado, el Sr. White, tuvo que correr a su casa para encargarse de una cuestión familiar, así que tengo que calificar ambas pruebas de la semana pasada para el final del almuerzo. Y como necesito hacer eso, me preguntaba si podrías hacer un mandado por mí.

‒ Claro ‒ asintió Lincoln ‒ ¿Cuál es?

‒ Solo necesito que lleves este _pendrive_ al profesor Thompson ‒ dijo ella, entregándole, efectivamente, un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento negro con memoria flash.

‒ ¿A quién?

‒ El Profesor Thompson, el maestro de ciencias. ‒ explicó ‒ Lo tendrás el próximo año. Su clase está al final del corredor trasero. Solo dile que esta es la información que obtuve para él, ¿está bien?

‒ De acuerdo ‒ dijo Lincoln, terminando su _perro caliente_ de un mordisco, mientras tomaba la memoria USB de su maestra, quien se apresuró a alejarse.

Deteniéndose para deshacerse de su bandeja, Lincoln miró a su alrededor, procurando avisar de su ausencia a algún allegado suyo en caso de que este se hubiese aparecido durante la charla con su maestra...

... No vio a NINGUNO de sus amigos en ninguna parte, pero no fue gran cosa. Los encontraría cuando regresara.

Para cuando Lincoln se había asegurado de que las cosas estaban normales en la cafetería, el chico ya estaba avanzando por el corredor trasero; pero mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos (al mismo tiempo de que se aseguraba de no correr o empujar a alguien más), no pudo evitar tener una mala sensación en el estómago, como si supiera que algo andaba mal...

Eso no tenía sentido... no había visto ni escuchado nada que implicara algo malo. Quizás se debía al hecho de que nunca se había apresurado en comer su almuerzo, o tal vez era simplemente por el hecho de que la cafetería habían servido judías verdes en lugar de papas fritas, cosa que a lo mejor no estaban sentándole bien con los _perros calientes_ que se había comido.

Sea lo que hubiese sentido, eso no lo detuvo, y después de un par de minutos, Lincoln llegó al final del pasillo trasero. Al mirar de un lado al otro, notó que en las paredes opuestas había dos puertas. En una de ellas se leía "Laboratorio de Ciencias" y en la otra "Prof. Thompson".

‒ Guau ‒ murmuró Lincoln. ‒ ¿Este tipo tiene su propia oficina? ¡Fascinante!

Dicho esto, el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta que supuestamente daba con el profesor y procedió a tocarla.

Después de un momento, un hombre, que estaba entrado en sus cincuenta y tantos, bajo, delgado y canoso abrió la puerta; el señor venía vestido con la clásica bata de laboratorio abotonada, con unos pantalones de color beige y zapatos negros, y lo primero que le notó es que aparentemente sufría de alguna discapacidad visual, puesto que el detalle estaba en los lentes que colgaban de su cuello, los cuales tuvo que utilizar de una vez para ver a su visitante.

Una vez que se puso los lentes, esperando a que sus ojos enfocaran correctamente su entorno, le echó una mirada neutral a Lincoln.

‒ Hola... ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, jovencito? ‒ la voz del hombre tenía un tono áspero, pero era lo suficientemente afable como para evitarle incomodidad al muchacho.

‒ ¿Usted es el profesor Thompson? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza. ‒ Verá... La señora Johnson dijo que consiguió algunas cosas para usted.

En eso, le tendió al hombre el _pendrive_ , el cual tomó ansiosamente.

‒ ¡Maravilloso! ‒ exclamó ‒ Joven, ¿sabes lo que es esto?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ Esto... ‒ el profesor Thompson señaló con algo de impaciencia al pequeño dispositivo. ‒ Esto es lo que el tío de tu maestra, que era un científico reconocido, estaba trabajando antes de morir. Si puedo completar sus teorías, el mundo puede tener un mañana mejor. Dile a la Sra. Johnson que aprecio mucho esto.

Lincoln sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez que captó la orden, y en eso, el hombre cerró la puerta, dejando a Lincoln solo.

En sí, la actitud del hombre, así como de algunos científicos, le resultó un poco extraña de comprender para el niño de cabello blanco; por lo general, es admirable el hecho de que gente como ellos eran capaces de comprender cosas que iban más allá del entendimiento común, pero el hecho de que algunos se recluyan en sus espacios de trabajo para que las otras personas no las molesten resulta algo lamentable, hasta cierto punto.

‒ Bueno... al menos, no me gritó cuando llamé a la puerta. ‒ exhaló el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ Lo que sea que se halla en esa cosa suena importante, por lo que al menos puede ser usado por alguien que aparentemente sabe lo que está haciendo.

Dando fin a la exteriorización de sus pensamientos, Lincoln decidió volver a la cafetería.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró y comenzó a andar, escuchó un ligero crujido. Girando su mirada, vio que la puerta del laboratorio se abría lentamente. Alzando una ceja, pensó que simplemente no estaba bien cerrada. Queriendo ahorrarle el trabajo al profesor, se acercó para cerrarla... y fue cuando ésta se abrió por completo.

El panorama extraño de ese acontecimiento decía a vivas luces que se evitara a toda costa, toda persona común creería que lo extraño podría traer un resultado incierto e inseguro, en la mayoría de los casos. Aún así, la curiosidad invadía cada zona de su organismo, por lo que Lincoln miró adentro para ver si había alguien en la habitación... no debería de haberlo, ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

Al mirar alrededor de la habitación oscura, notó que estaba totalmente equipada como un laboratorio tradicional: una docena de escritorios para 4 personas, cada uno con un fregadero. Hasta había una ducha en la parte posterior, así como un par de trajes para protegerse de materiales peligrosos.

‒ Je. Parece que el sexto grado no será tan aburrido ‒ murmuró, entrando completamente en la sala para ver mejor.

Definitivamente parecía que sería una clase interesante, principalmente porque ya podía verse a sí mismo utilizando productos químicos, tal y como lo hacía Lisa.

Pero la sensación de visualizar el futuro se vio interrumpida cuando el ruido de un vidrio siendo golpeado resonó en la totalidad de la habitación.

Siguiendo la fuente del ruido, Lincoln miró hacia uno de los escritorios para ver que un vaso de precipitado se había caído.

‒ Qué extraño ‒ murmuró Lincoln para sí mismo, mientras se acercaba para recogerlo.

Miró el escritorio y todo alrededor, pero no parecía haber ninguna razón para que el vaso se hubiera caído. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez la persona que lo había usado lo había puesto en el borde del escritorio, y finalmente se cayó.

Agachándose para inspeccionarlo, notó que el vaso estaba intacto, pero también se había derramado un poco del líquido que estaba ahí. Ahora, teniendo un genio científico como hermana menor, Lincoln debía de hacer algo al respecto, debido a que recibió educación básica sobre seguridad en el laboratorio, incluido el manejo de derrames.

Al mirar el vaso de precipitado, no había ninguna etiqueta que indicara qué era su contenido. Eso lo dejó en una desventaja pues no podía determinar si ese derrame era peligroso o no.

‒ ¿Debería conseguir a alguien? ‒ preguntó para sí mismo ‒ ¿O debería simplemente limpiarlo?

Al olfatearlo, Lincoln no notó olores inusuales en el aire y, al mirarlo, notó que el derrame era relativamente pequeño. Él podría limpiarlo fácilmente en un par de minutos, mientras que conseguir a alguien para ayudar probablemente demoraría al menos diez minutos.

Decidiendo que era inútil perder el tiempo, Lincoln se dirigió a la pared donde estaba el dispensador de toallas de papel para así tratar de limpiar ese derrame. Al acercarse notó que, en el borde del mostrador, había otro vaso de precipitado casi idéntico al otro, con la excepción de que éste estaba completamente vacío.

‒ Raro. ‒ murmuró, sacando un par de toallas de papel. ‒ Puede ser un poco normal que alguien coloque un recipiente fuera de lugar, pero no dos.

Decidiendo no pensar en ello, Lincoln sacó un par de toallas más, notando un ligero sonido de raspado mientras tiraba. Sin importarle nada, se dirigió al derrame y rápidamente lo limpió.

Luego caminó de regreso al mostrador y tiró las toallas en el bote de basura. Luego se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde se había producido el derrame y lo revisó para ver si había algún residuo o si el piso aún estaba resbaladizo.

Mientras se limpiaba sus manos, donde había estado el derrame, de repente percibió el olor del humo. Se dio la vuelta… ¡justo a tiempo para ver al bote de basura estallar en llamas!

‒ ¡SANTO CIELO! ‒ lloró Lincoln en estado de shock, saltando hacia atrás. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, notó un extintor de incendios junto a la puerta. Corrió y lo agarró, antes de correr de regreso al bote de basura. Manteniéndose a una distancia segura, tiró de la boquilla y roció el contenido hacia el fuego, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que las llamas se apagaban...

Solo para que su mente se amolase cuando las llamas volvieron a encenderse y comenzaran a "arrastrarse" por el torrente de espuma. Lincoln dejó caer el extintor y se arrojó debajo del escritorio del maestro, justo cuando el extintor estallaba en llamas, enviando pedazos de fuego a todas partes.

Mirando por encima del escritorio, Lincoln vio que las persianas no solo se habían incendiado, sino también los manuales de instrucciones de todos los escritorios de los estudiantes. Cada escritorio se prendió, y los vasos que tenían químicos en ellos explotaron.

Cuando la habitación comenzó a llenarse de humo, Lincoln procedió a correr hacia la puerta, sabiendo que tenía que salir de allí. Mientras tanto, justo al lado de la puerta había un perchero, y el único abrigo colgando de ahí se había incendiado. Para cuando Lincoln notó esto, ya era demasiado tarde.

Se topó con el pasillo del laboratorio y casi se queda atónito, puesto que donde rozó contra la pared en donde se exhibía algunas obras de arte de los estudiantes, las cuales rápidamente se incendiaron en un efecto dominó.

Al salir de la habitación, Lincoln observó horrorizado cómo el pasillo de afuera se incendiaba lentamente. Saliendo de su shock, rápidamente corrió y tiró de la alarma de incendios que estaba en una esquina cercana... ¡solo para gritar de ira cuando el mango se rompió en su mano!

Temiendo por su vida y la vida de todos los estudiantes de la escuela, Lincoln miró a su alrededor, tratando de formular un plan, encontrando todos los recursos a su alcance para lograr su objetivo. Es ahí donde notó a los aspersores de agua en el techo, pero... ¿por qué no se activó el sistema de riego? ¿No debería haber comenzado automáticamente una vez que los detectores de humo se encendieran...?

‒ ¡DIABLOS! ‒ gritó Lincoln, recordando de repente que ayer algunos estudiantes habían arrojado un montón de basura por los excusados en el baño de los niños, dañando las tuberías. Como tal, todo el sistema de agua se había apagado mientras se trabajaba en ello.

Sabiendo que no tenía ningún momento que perder, Lincoln se precipitó por los pasillos, dejando atrás las llamas, hasta que llegó a la alarma de incendios más cercana. Rápidamente, pero con cuidado, bajó el mango que la activaba, y efectivamente, la alarma se disparó.

En ese instante, los estudiantes salieron de la cafetería. Afortunadamente, estaba justo al lado de las puertas delanteras, por lo que todos lograron salir bastante rápido; sin embargo, la vida de los demás estudiantes era sólo el principio, el chico de cabello blanco tenía que averiguar si sus amigos y familiares estaban bien.

* * *

Afuera, al otro lado de la calle de la escuela, los profesores intentaban mantener el orden. Mientras que los estudiantes se estaban reuniendo rápidamente en sus respectivos grados, cada uno de los profesores tenía que tomar asistencia de ellos.

Para cuando Lincoln salió de la escuela, el cual fue uno de los últimos en hacerlo, miró frenéticamente al otro lado de la calle, tratando de ver si sus amigos y hermanas habían salido ilesos de todo el alboroto.

La situación era espeluznante. Mucho de lo que conocía hasta ahora de este día fue machacado por completo en cuestión de un parpadeo, un ardiente y letal suceso que por poco acaba con sofocarlo, y lo único que esperaba es que las personas relativas a su persona no hubiesen terminado heridas tras tan nefasto suceso.

El estrés lo agobiaba y el tiempo que transcurría era incierto, lo cual hacía difícil concretar su búsqueda; tomó tiempo... pero finalmente suspiró aliviado al ver a Lucy, Lola y Lana (las únicas tres hermanas que iban a la misma escuela con él) y a todos a sus amigos, todos completamente ilesos y justo en medio de sus grados respectivos.

Aún así, a pesar de que estaba completamente satisfecho del estado actual de los suyos como de los demás, no pudo evitar sentirse presionado por la situación. Mientras más observaba a todos los chicos y chicas reunidos, más se preocupaba por el hecho de que no lograba quitarse de encima las caras perplejas de todos, todo debido a lo que acababa de acontecer.

Sin duda, esa visión fue algo agobiante, puesto el origen de un incendio es motivo de un estado de emergencia dado a las implicaciones peligrosas de sus resultados; pero ya es un motivo sumamente serio cuando se trata de provocar un incendio, y... si pudo haber motivo como algo accidental o no, el responsable debía pagar por sus actos...

Antes de que otro pensamiento atrapara su atención, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por unos alaridos, que al parecer fueron emitidos por una voz familiar:

‒ ¿Lincoln? ¡Lincoln!

Efectivamente, la Sra. Johnson estaba mirando a su alrededor, llamándolo con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz:

‒ ¡¿Lincoln Loud?!

Tomando una respiración profunda, Lincoln trotó hacia su clase. Mientras Lincoln se estaba aproximando, no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa: él acababa de iniciar un incendio que probablemente pudo haber dañado a la mayoría de la escuela. A pesar de que fue un accidente, no había forma de que él saliera impune de este desastre.

Sin dudas, no pudo haberse sentido peor; lo que por poco termina en tragedia, pudo evitarse si no hubiese metido las narices en ello. Fue lo único que logró asimilar justo cuando dos de sus amigos se acercaban junto él e inmediatamente lo rodearon.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ gritó Clyde, abrazándose a su mejor amigo ‒ Me asusté cuando no pude encontrarte.

Lincoln le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

‒ Está bien, Clyde, estoy bien.

‒ Me alegro de que estés bien, Lincoln ‒ dijo Ronnie Anne, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él después de que Clyde lo hubiera soltado ‒ ¿Dónde estabas?

‒ Oh... ‒ Lincoln se congeló cuando todos los ojos de sus amigos cayeron sobre él. No había manera de que él pudiera decirles que había empezado el fuego, que se vería en problemas. ‒ Yo... tuve que hacer un mandado para la Sra. Johnson.

Antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera hablar, cuatro voces gritaron:

‒ ¡Lincoln!

Sus hermanas y la Sra. Johnson estaban corrieron hacia él. Las gemelas lo abrazaron, gritando que estaban contentas de que estuviera a salvo. Por su parte, Lucy se paró frente a él, y declaró con voz monótona que también estaba contenta de que estuviera a salvo. La Sra. Johnson suspiró aliviada mientras miraba su nombre fuera de su lista de asistencia.

‒ ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ‒ gritó la Sra. Johnson ‒ ¡Al fin, todos están contados!

A pesar de ver y escuchar que aparentemente no hubo heridos ni víctimas, esto no calmó los pensamientos de Lincoln mientras observaba cómo su escuela lentamente se quemaba. Pero lo peor de todo... es que fue a causa suya.

‒ Estoy frito ‒ murmuró para sí mismo, cuando los camiones de bomberos se detuvieron.

* * *

‒ _Y en otras noticias..._ ‒ decía el presentador de noticias ‒ _..._ _la parte trasera de la escuela primaria Royal Woods fue incendiada hoy. Pero milagrosamente, nadie resultó herido._

En la casa de los Loud, todos los hermanos se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Lucy, Lana y Lola se sentaron en los regazos de Lori, Leni y Luan, respectivamente. Al igual que todos los demás padres, el Sr. y la Sra. Loud se horrorizaron con la idea de que la escuela de sus hijos se incendiara.

Tan pronto como los niños llegaron a casa, fueron abrumados por sus hermanas mayores. Los abrazaron y le agradecieron al Cielo que estuvieran bien. Ahora, justo antes de cenar, todos se reunieron frente al televisor para ver las noticias sobre lo que sucedió. Como se dijo anteriormente, las hermanas menores estaban en el regazo de sus hermanas mayores, mientras que Luna sostenía la mano de Lincoln.

Lincoln, por su parte, estaba parado al lado derecho del sofá, mirando el televisor con temor. A pesar de que los bomberos habían logrado apagar el fuego antes de que quemara por completo el edificio, la mitad aún se hallaba maltrecha... y todo por su culpa. Claro que había sido un accidente, pero eso no lo hizo más fácil.

‒ _Acabamos de recibir el informe oficial_ _‒_ afirmó el presentador de noticias _‒_ _Vamos a la escena del crimen con el jefe de bomberos._

‒ ¡¿Crimen?! ‒ gritó Lincoln, causando que Luna le frotara la mano y le dijera que estaba bien.

El jefe de bomberos apareció en la pantalla junto con uno de los reporteros itinerantes.

‒ _Bueno, fue difícil determinar lo que sucedió al principio, aunque gracias a algunas investigaciones, sabemos con certeza que fue un incendio provocado._

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par. Aunque ya sabía lo que había pasado, aún así no podo sentirse más que aturdido y, al mismo tiempo, exasperado por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de una persona que se supone es un experto en lo que hace.

" _¿Cómo podría considerarse un incendio provocado cuando fue un accidente?"_

‒ _Encontramos rastros de un iniciador de fuegos artificiales_ ‒ dijo el jefe ‒ _Al parecer, fue hecho a base de aceite vegetal y tequila, era casi indetectable, aunque pudimos encontrarlo. Aparentemente alguien espolvoreó al laboratorio de ciencias de la escuela con eso, y así comenzó el incendio._

Fue así que Lincoln sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco. El líquido que había limpiado... ese debió haber sido el catalizador de fuego. ¿Pero cómo? Por supuesto, quizás habría sido capaz de que creciera un pequeño fuego, pero ¿cómo podría simplemente hacer que un bote de basura se incendiase? Lincoln no recordaba haber visto ni olido nada en la basura cuando cogió las toallas de papel, solo había algunos papeles arrugados.

‒ _¿Tienen sospechosos?_ ‒ preguntó el reportero que estaba en pantalla.

‒ _Bueno, según las cámaras de la calle, nadie fue visto ingresando a la escuela que se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Eso significa que probablemente fue un trabajo interno. Debido al desdén general por la escuela, naturalmente sospechamos que era un estudiante_ ‒ explicó el jefe de bomberos, antes de girar para mirar a la cámara. ‒ _Y para que lo sepas, pequeño vándalo, cuando te atrapemos, te enfrentarás al máximo castigo por tu crimen. Tal vez no estoy a cargo de la escuela, pero puedo decir con certeza de que la expulsión y el reformatorio serán parte de tu castigo. Si fuera tú, me entregaría, porque prolongar esto solo empeorará las cosas._

En ese momento, el chico sentía que su piel se tornaba del mismo color de su cabello, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar. ¡La expulsión y el reformatorio lo seguirían por el resto de su vida! Tendría suerte si conseguía un trabajo como conserje de _Burpin 'Burger_.

‒ Hermano, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó Luna, jalándolo para un abrazo. El resto de las hermanas miraron a su hermano, notando la preocupación en su rostro.

‒ S... sí ‒ forzó ‒ Es s... s... sólo que me da miedo pensar que alguien en mi propia escuela podría ac... ac... accidentalmente encender ese fuego gigante.

‒ ¡Oh, no, Lincoln! ‒ habló Lola en tono arrogante altivo ‒ ¡Un fuego así NO es accidental! Algunos idiotas lo iniciaron, más que probable, como una súper broma. ¡Probablemente se mantendrán ocultos durante años, y luego revelarán que fueron ellos antes de que huyan del país!

‒ Eso es algo exagerado de tu parte, ¿no crees? ‒ preguntó Lisa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ‒ Es más que probable que sea solo un incendiario que tenga una antipatía extrema hacia la escuela, quien finalmente se hartó de ella. Es probable que lo atrapen en una semana como máximo, porque ese tipo de personas siempre se equivocan y se delatan a sí mismas.

‒ Sí, y luego ese idiota que comenzó esto tendrá lo que se merece. ‒ exclamó Lori con enojo, envolviendo a Lucy en un abrazo que casi aplastaba sus huesos. ‒ ¡Nadie trata de lastimar a mis hermanos!

En cambio, Lucy no pudo más que (inexpresivamente) exhalar un aullido de dolor, mientras su hermana mayor la apretaba.

‒ Sí, esto se pondrá ardiente una vez que lo atrapen ‒ bromeó una Luan carcajeante, ganándose quejidos de sus hermanos.

Cuando las hermanas simplemente empezaron a irritarse, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente nervioso.

Pero él no debería estarlo, ¿verdad? El fuego fue un accidente y nadie resultó herido. Entonces en ese caso, realmente no había ninguna razón para que él arruinara su vida confesando, ¿verdad?

...¿Verdad?

* * *

Llegada la noche, y tras dar por concluida con la cena, Lincoln se hallaba en su cuarto, y mientras navegaba en línea, se cansó de todas las noticias sobre el incendio. Casi todo lo que miró llevaba consigo el mismo mensaje: _¡Te encontraremos!_ Aunque nadie sabía que él tenía la culpa, no podía evitar sentir que todos sabían exactamente a quién se dirigían cuando escribieron eso.

Decidiendo no pensar en lo que sucedió, Lincoln decidió ir a Bplus, uno de sus sitios web favoritos de juegos. Desafortunadamente, cuando se conectó y miró la gran variedad de juegos que aparecían en la sección de Tendencias, no pudo evitar notar un... cierto patrón en ellos.

Títulos como "El Príncipe Flama", "Bomberos Extremos", "Escape de Prisión" y "Cuidado con el Fuego" hicieron que Lincoln se sintiera nauseabundo, por lo que decidió cerrar su laptop y así distraerse leyendo un comic de Ace Savvy. Metió la mano debajo de la cama, en la caja donde estaban todos sus cómics y tomó uno al azar.

 _Ace Savvy vs. Los Extraterrestres Infernales_

Lo arrojó a un lado y agarró otro.

 _Ace Savvy vs. El Incendiario Loco_

De nuevo, lo arrojó a un lado y agarró otro.

‒ La tercera vez es la vencida ‒ murmuró.

Lo levantó y miró la cubierta.

 _Ace Savvy en Una de Policías_

Ahora sintiéndose extremadamente mareado, volvió a poner los cómics en la caja. No importaba que hiciera, la culpa lo estaba consumiendo y lo único que podía hacer era sentir un enorme remordimiento hacia su persona. En un intento por mantenerse estable, recurrió al único recurso que tal vez le otorgaría un poco de tranquilidad; recogió a su conejo de peluche, Bun-Bun.

‒ Bueno, Bun-Bun ‒ le murmuró a su preciado juguete desde el jardín de niños. ‒ Todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? No hice nada malo, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, el juguete simplemente lo miró, sin decir ni hacer nada. Había pasado un cierto tiempo desde la última vez que Lincoln había intentado entablar una conversación con su juguete, y pensó que tal vez tendría un consuelo de parte de un objeto que siempre consideró como un amigo auxiliar en momentos de crisis. Lamentablemente, la chispa por creer que

A pesar de que solo eran las ocho de la noche, y su hora de dormir no era hasta las once, Lincoln decidió simplemente prepararse para la cama. Sintió que quizás podría dormir hasta entradas las once de la mañana, ya que la escuela fue cancelada por el resto de la semana (era miércoles), y durante los siguientes cuatro días, los escombros quemados se limpiarían, y luego la escuela se reanudaría el lunes siguiente, y los salones que habían sido dañados tendrían clases en algunos remolques que se colocarían en el campo de fútbol. Sin embargo, la clase de ciencias fue cancelada hasta que atraparan al incendiario...

" _¡Je! ¡Qué casualidad!"_

Ese detalle de la cancelación indefinida lo llevó a pensar que quizás nunca lo atraparían, pues uno nunca creería que Lincoln Loud, el cándido niño de once años que tiene diez hermanas, podría ser el culpable. Cosa que también no lo ayudó, lo único que quería era que el incendio nunca hubiese ocurrido, pues lo más tedioso para él era tener que imaginarse detrás de una celda si tratara de confesar lo que realmente ocurrió.

‒ Soy un incendiario ‒ murmuró Lincoln, ligeramente desconcertado por la idea mientras se ponía su pijama.

Cuando apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, pensó para sí mismo:

" _¿Sabes qué...? ¡Hay que olvidarlo! Es más, no hay evidencia de que lo haya hecho. Solo voy a acostarme, y todo va a pasar al olvido"._

* * *

 _Lucy, Lola, Lana, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Ronnie Anne y la Sra. Johnson estaban todos atados y amordazados en la cafetería. Luchaban por escapar, sin suerte._

‒ _Bueno, bueno, bueno..._ _‒_ _gruñó una voz, cuando una figura entró en la cafetería_ _‒_ _Parece que toda la pandilla está aquí._

 _Los ojos de todos se agrandaron cuando vieron quién era la figura: Lincoln. En lugar de su habitual camisa naranja y jeans azul, llevaba un estereotipo de "esmoquin de gánster" completo con un fedora negro._

 _De por sí, la situación ya era preocupantemente extraña para los incautos cautivos, pero el ver al chico de cabello blanco con ese atuendo ya era casi una situación desconcertante. Lola, al ver a su hermano mayor de esa forma, intentó vocalizar una pregunta de cómo eso era posible, tratando de que la cinta en su boca no se lo impidiera._

 _Y funcionó, ya que Lincoln dijo:_

‒ _Me alegro de que hayas preguntado, hermanita_ _‒_ _sonrió Lincoln a sus cautivos_ _‒_ _Verán, el fuego que comencé el otro día no los mató, así que estoy haciendo lo único obvio: comenzar otro para quitarme las espinas de mi lado._

 _Todos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras chillaban en sus mordazas y luchaban por escapar._

 _Lincoln sacó dos botellas, una de tequila y otra de aceite vegetal, y un encendedor. Sonrió maliciosamente al grupo mientras comenzaba a verter las botellas sobre ellos. Intentaron sacudir el contenido, sin ningún efecto. En segundos estaban prácticamente empapados._

‒ _Y ahora... tiempo de encender todo_ _‒_ _Lincoln sonrió violentamente, viendo la expresión de miedo en las caras de sus amigos y hermanas. Encendió el encendedor y lo tiró al suelo justo en frente de la señora Johnson..._

 _Sobra decir que la mirada vil y la sonrisa descarada de Lincoln nunca abandonaron su rostro, mientras disfrutaba a cada minuto cómo se derretían esos rostros implorantes._

* * *

En la planta baja, las hermanas estaban sentadas en la sala de estar, simplemente holgazaneando, cada una haciendo lo suyo. Por supuesto, las hermanas mayores seguían vigilando a Lucy, Lana y Lola, así como a Lisa, que las estaba revisando para asegurarse de que no habían tenido ningún efecto negativo del incendio, a pesar del hecho de que no habían estado cerca de las llamas.

Lori estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a Bobby, preguntando si Ronnie Anne estaba bien. Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy se aseguraban de que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Lisa estaba revisando a Lola y Lana, y Leni estaba jugando con Lily.

A pesar de los eventos del día, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo...

... ¡Hasta que las chicas oyeron un grito que las hizo saltar en estado de shock!

‒ ¡Qué rayos! ‒ lloró Luna, mientras todos miraban hacia las escaleras ‒ ¡Eso vino de la habitación de Lincoln!

Todas ellas detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se apresuraron a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hermano. Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Lincoln en el suelo, enredado en las sábanas de su cama. Estaba revolviéndose, y para cuando logró quitarse las sábanas, vieron que tenía una expresión de terror en su cara roja.

‒ ¡Hermano! ‒ gritó Luna, cayendo de rodillas y agarrando a Lincoln por los hombros ‒ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasa?

‒ Yo... tuve un sueño... una pesadilla ‒ balbuceó Lincoln, mientras que lentamente perdía la mirada preocupada de Luna y se enfrascaba hacia la nada ‒ ¡el fuego era...! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡El fuego!

Tan pronto como veía que estaba perdiendo de nuevo el control de sí mismo, Luna envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo y lo apretó de manera mesurada para tranquilizarlo, frotando su mano sobre su espalda.

Por su parte, el resto de las hermanas solamente se mantuvieron contemplando esta escena con preocupación. Lincoln claramente estaba manejando lo peor del incendio, más que las otras tres hermanas. Después de todo, Lucy y las gemelas apenas parecían afectadas por eso.

‒ Linky, está bien ‒ dijo Leni, poniéndose de rodillas y envolviendo a Lincoln en un abrazo.

Lily, que todavía estaba en los brazos de Leni, atinó en mirarlo con tristeza, como si realmente supiera que estaba alterado, por lo que también se apresuró a abrazar a su hermano.

‒ Sí ‒ dijo Lori, uniéndose al abrazo grupal ‒ Los policías descubrirán quién o quiénes hicieron esto y lo pagarán.

‒ Si. Los culpables obtendrán lo que se merecen, te lo garantizo. ‒ dijo Lynn, al mismo tiempo que ella y el resto de las hermanas se unían lentamente en el abrazo grupal, tratando de consolar a su angustiado hermano.

Lincoln miró a todas sus hermanas, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos. Incluso si el fuego fue un accidente, sabía que tenía que confesar tarde o temprano, de lo contrario la culpa lo destrozaría por dentro. Sin mencionar que el castigo probablemente sería peor.

El castigo. Incluso si él explicara que el incendio había sido un accidente, ¿aún sería castigado con expulsión y arresto? Después de todo, el jefe de bomberos dijo que encontraron rastros de un iniciador de fuego hecho por el hombre, lo que honestamente no tenía ningún sentido. Pero, de nuevo, la basura puede estallar en llamas y el extintor de incendios que acelera el fuego tampoco tiene sentido. ¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Fue solo mala suerte, o estaba maldito?

Aún así... ¡eso no importaba!

Lo que importaba era que todos pensaban que el fuego se había iniciado a propósito, y todos estaban buscando al "culpable". No podía hablar de esto, porque sabía que su vida se arruinaría y que su familia probablemente lo desconocería. La misma familia que actualmente le estaba dando todo su amor para hacerlo sentir mejor...

Esto no hizo más que empezara a llorar con más fuerza.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Resultados inquietantes

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 _Ace Savvy y su compañero, Jack Un-Ojo, estaban parados frente a una casa. Era una bonita casa de dos pisos... que estaba actualmente en llamas, con los propietarios atrapados en el interior, debido a las tablas en todas las ventanas._

‒ _¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Incendiario Loco!_ _‒_ _exclamó Savvy, mirando al villano frente a él, un hombre alto y bien formado con un traje de bombero quemado, con un lanzallamas en la espalda y una máscara de gas cubriendo su rostro._

 _El Incendiario Loco se rió a carcajadas_

‒ _¡De hecho, ya lo hice! Esta familia no tiene ninguna posibilidad. ¡Y ahora, están obteniendo lo que se merecen!_

‒ _¿Por qué?_ _‒ exclamó_ _Jack Un-Ojo desesperado, agarrándose la pierna, que tenía quemaduras de tercer grado._

‒ _Porque se volvieron contra mí_ _‒_ _gruñó el pirómano, mientras miraba... a la casa de los Loud. La señora Loud estaba tratando desesperadamente de romper el tablas de una de las ventanas de arriba, sin ningún efecto. Mirando a la mujer, se giró hacia Ace y disparó su lanzallamas contra los héroes. Aunque Ace saltó a un lado, Jack tristemente fue un segundo demasiado tarde, quemando la mitad izquierda de su torso en el proceso._

‒ _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ _‒_ _gritó, corriendo para ayudar a su amigo_ _‒_ _¿Por qué se volvieron contra ti? ¿Quién eres?_

 _En ese momento, el Incendiario Loco se quitó la máscara y reveló su cara siniestra:_

‒ _El nombre es Loud, Lincoln Loud._

* * *

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de golpe y casi se disparó y gritó... si no fuera por un brazo alrededor de su torso y una mano sujeta sobre su boca.

‒ Sssssssssh. Tranquilo... todo está bien. ‒ dijo una voz tranquilizadora, mientras era abrazado.

Mirando hacia un lado, Lincoln vio que estaba en los brazos de Luna.

Hubo un tiempo en que les pedía a sus padres dormir junto con ellos, o incluso se lo pedía a sus hermanas mayores, cada vez que tenía un mal sueño; todo cambió cuando tuvo que asumir el cargo de hermano mayor, y desde que tiene memoria siempre tuvo una actitud condescendiente con sus hermanitas al permitirles lo mismo.

En un principio, el chico se extrañó al verse aislado junto a su hermana musical, y en su misma habitación. Se habría sentido algo confundido y un poco incómodo al ver que uno de los mayores tomaba la iniciativa de estar con él en busca de autoprotección... y fue entonces que recordó los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes de que llegara la hora de dormir.

Después de que sus hermanas lograron calmarlo antes, Lincoln les dijo que estaría bien esta noche... pero ellas no le creyeron. Debido a su estrecho vínculo entre hermanos, Luna dijo que se quedaría con él toda la noche. Trató de rechazar educadamente su oferta, aunque ella afirmó que no estaba proponiéndoselo; su pequeño hermano estaba claramente descompuesto y necesitaba consuelo. Cuando él señaló el hecho de que ella tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, Luna solo dijo que Luan iría a despertarla.

Por lo tanto, unos minutos más tarde, Luna entró en su habitación en su pijama y se metió en la cama con su hermano. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo, y después de decirle que lo amaba y que todo estaría bien, ella se quedó completamente dormida.

A Lincoln le había tomado unos minutos antes de que finalmente estuviera lo suficientemente calmado como para quedarse dormido. Pero, por supuesto, la tranquilidad en sus sueños no iba durar mucho.

‒ ¿Otra pesadilla con el incendio? ‒ preguntó Luna, manteniendo su tono de voz bajo y acariciando su cabeza.

‒ Sí ‒ murmuró Lincoln, mientras él tiraba de su brazo más fuerte sobre él, como si temiera que ella desapareciera.

‒ Descuida. Todo va a estar bien. ‒ dijo Luna, apretando su abrazo. ‒ Quien haya iniciado el fuego lo hizo en la parte posterior de la escuela durante el almuerzo. Eso significa que probablemente fue hecho como una "broma" cruel, sin intención de lastimar a nadie.

‒ Pero aún así, la gente pudo haber sido lastimada ‒ suspiró Lincoln ‒ Incluso si el fuego fue un accidente.

‒ Hermano ‒ dijo Luna, aun manteniendo a raya a su hermanito ‒ Un incendio como ese no se inicia por accidente. Además, dijeron que encontraron lo que ocasionó el fuego. Eso significa que tuvo que ser provocado. Sé que probablemente no quieras pensar que uno de tus compañeros de escuela sea capaz de algo tan malo, pero lamentablemente uno de ellos sí lo es. Algunas personas no son quienes crees que son.

Al escuchar esto, Lincoln se sintió mareado. Su hermana más cercana estaba HABLANDO con la misma persona a la que estaba riñendo, pero ella no lo sabía. Eso hizo que Lincoln se sintiera aún más horrible de lo que ya lo hizo.

‒ Sí, lo sé ‒ murmuró, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba volver a dormir.

Luna frunció el ceño, preocupada por su hermano. Tal vez no lo conocía con mucha profundidad, pero era el familiar con quien compartía mayor tiempo de calidad y el tener que ver a su querido hermanito perder toda su energía conspicua, ocasionado por un tétrico suceso, era una visión que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Por poco suelta una lágrima, hasta que recordó un detalle que casi deja de lado.

Su tramoyista, Chunk, tenía una prima que era terapeuta, y dijo que estaba muy bien informado sobre el trastorno de estrés postraumático, que es claramente con lo que Lincoln estaba tratando. Mientras se quedaba dormida, pensó que no sería una mala idea llamar a la dama, por si las dudas.

* * *

Lincoln no durmió más esa noche. Estaba demasiado preocupado por las pesadillas que probablemente tendría si lo intentaba. Por lo tanto, se quedó quieto toda la noche, escuchando la respiración ligera de su hermana. Lo extraño era que, para ser honesto, no era tan difícil para Lincoln mantenerse despierto; Estaba cansado, pero no podía quedarse dormido.

Finalmente, a las 6:45, Lincoln oyó crujir la puerta lentamente. Cerró los ojos cuando Luan se acercó y sacudió el hombro de Luna, diciéndole que era hora de levantarse. Su hermana se despertó lentamente e intentó tener cuidado de no despertarlo cuando se levantó de la cama.

Después de levantarse, los dos se miraron antes de mirar a Lincoln.

Luna se acercó y le acarició la cabeza mientras murmuraba:

‒ Espero que se sienta mejor. Odio verlo así.

‒ Te entiendo ‒ asintió Luan, acariciando el brazo de su hermano ‒ ¿Tuvo pesadillas anoche?

‒ Solo una ‒ admitió Luna ‒ Pude calmarlo antes de que enloqueciera y despertara a todos en la casa. Afortunadamente, creo que fue sólo eso. No se despertó en otro momento.

‒ Eso está bien ‒ murmuró Luan ‒ Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para la escuela.

Ante eso, las dos se dirigieron, no sin antes de que Luna se detuviera un momento más para inclinarse sobre su (supuestamente) dormido hermano y que le diera un beso en la frente:

‒ Te quiero mucho, hermanito. ‒ susurró Luna.

Lincoln, que había escuchado todo, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por la preocupación de sus hermanas por él. Se sentía tan bien, sabiendo que les importaba.

‒ También te quiero, hermanita ‒ murmuró pacíficamente... solo para congelarse internamente al darse cuenta de que acababa de darles un indicio de que estaba despierto.

Pensando rápidamente, Lincoln abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para que pareciera que acababa de despertarse.

‒ ¿Estás despierto, hermano?" Preguntó Luna, algo escéptica.

‒ Sí ‒ dijo él, emitiendo consigo un falso bostezo ‒ Estaba un poco dormido y luego oí que se abría la puerta.

‒ ¡Cielos! Perdón por despertarte, Lincoln. ‒ se disculpó Luan ‒ solo vine a buscar a Luna.

‒ No, no te preocupes. Sé que no fue tu intención hacerlo. ‒ aseguró el chico.

‒ Bueno, aún así creo que deberías dormir un poco más, hermano. ‒ dijo Luna, adoptando un tono de voz flexible ‒ Después de todo, no tienes escuela, y parece que podrías usar algunas zetas extra.

‒ Gracias ‒ dijo Lincoln, levantándose de su cama ‒ Pero ahora que estoy despierto, estoy un poco hambriento.

Esto sí que era algo inusual. Uno pensaría que, en un día en donde no hubiera escuela, Lincoln aceptaría con gusto el privilegio de permanecer más tiempo acostado. Sin embargo, ambas hermanas no decidieron objetar la prematura decisión de su hermano cuando se vieron las caras, por lo que se voltearon a verlo de nuevo con unas leves sonrisas.

Luan levemente encogió los hombros mientras decía:

‒ Bueno, en ese caso... Hay que desayunar.

Acto seguido, la bromista procedió a salir de la habitación junto con sus hermanos.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras, donde estaban el resto de las hermanas mayores. Lori estaba haciendo una taza de café (cosa que Lincoln, recordando sus intentos de actuar como "adulto" para llegar a la mesa de los adultos, se estremeció al ver, preguntándose cómo podía alguien ignorar ese amargo sabor), Leni estaba esperando que la tostadora le diera los gofres que ella puso en ella, y Lynn estaba comiendo un coctel de frutas y un muffin de salvado.

‒ Buenos días ‒ dijo Lori, dirigiendo su saludo a los recién llegados... para luego alzar las cejas en señal de asombro cuando vio a su hermano ‒ Linc, ¿qué estás haciendo levantado? No tienes escuela.

‒ Me desperté cuando Luan vino a buscar a Luna, y me sentía algo hambriento ‒ Lincoln se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la alacena para obtener un poco de cereal.

Las hermanas mayores compartieron una mirada consternada. Los fines de semana, Lincoln no estaba despierto hasta que una de ellas (o algunas veces sus padres) lo sacaba de la cama alrededor de las once de la mañana. Por lo que, el hecho de que se levantara tan temprano en un día en que SABÍA que podía dormir más... bueno, les preocupaba un poco.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Lana y Lola entraron, ambas luciendo excepcionalmente cansadas.

‒ ¿Por qué me despertaste? ‒ Le gruñó Lola a su gemela, mientras tomaba un tazón y se colocaba detrás de su hermano, quien le tendió la caja de cereal ‒ No tenemos que despertar temprano.

‒ Lo siento ‒ se disculpó Lana, pareciendo menos cansada que su gemela ‒ Olvidé que no teníamos escuela, y cuando es una noche de escuela, simplemente pongo la alarma... ya sabes, la fuerza del hábito.

‒ Como sea ‒ refunfuñó Lola ‒ voy a comer algo, luego me voy a volver a dormir. Necesito mi descanso de belleza.

Lana puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más. Después de eso, los hermanos Loud se sentaron en la mesa de adultos mientras comían su desayuno.

Mientras comían, las hermanas no dejaban de mirar a Lincoln, cosa que él notó. Sabía que todas aún estaban preocupadas por él. Pensó que tenía que hacer algo para que dejaran de preocuparse por él; después de todo, lo miraban como ojos de halcones, y con lo estresado que estaba, estaba seguro de que lo notarían tarde o temprano.

‒ Entonces ‒ habló por fin, volviéndose hacia las gemelas ‒ ¿Cómo están ustedes dos esta mañana?

‒ Estamos bien ‒ respondieron al unísono. Cada una de ellas (salvo quizás Leni) sabía que Lincoln estaba tratando de desviar el enfoque de sí mismo, y que las gemelas no lo estaban observando de la misma manera.

‒ ¿Cómo estás, Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Lola ‒ Te comportabas bastante extraño ayer.

‒ Sí ‒ agregó Lana. ‒ Ese fuego realmente te alteró.

‒ Claramente, te aterró más a todas nosotras.

Lincoln saltó casi un metro cuando giró y vio a Lucy, que sostenía un plato con una tostada con mantequilla quemada, justo detrás de él. Como de costumbre, ni él ni ninguna de las otras hermanas la habían notado.

Tranquilizándose, Lincoln habló:

‒ Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, nuestra escuela se incendió ayer. Fue aterrador. Me sorprende que ustedes tres no estén más alteradas al respecto.

‒ ¿Por qué lo estaríamos? ‒ preguntó Lana ‒ Quiero decir, sí, fue un gran incendio, pero no fue tan peligroso para ninguna de nosotras.

‒ Aún así, quemó casi la mitad de la escuela ‒ argumentó Lincoln. En ese momento, el Sr. y la Sra. Loud, ambos vestidos para el trabajo, entraron. No dijeron nada mientras escuchaban la conversación de sus hijos.

‒ Pero comenzó en la parte de atrás ‒ respondió Lola. ‒ Mientras que casi todos estaban en la primera mitad, así tuvimos mucho tiempo para salir.

‒ Está claro que cualquiera que haya sido la mente retorcida que cometió tal atrocidad fue claramente por daño a la propiedad, no al cuerpo estudiantil ‒ dijo Lucy, comiendo su desayuno.

‒ Bueno, aún así pudieron haber problemas. ‒ argumentó Lincoln. ‒ Imagínense si la alarma contra incendios no se hubiese activado cuando ocurrió. Entonces pudo haber habido incluso más daños, y alguien pudo haber sido herido de verdad.

‒ Pero la alarma contra incendios FUE activada, hermano ‒ dijo Luna. ‒ Así que realmente no hay razón para estar tan alterado.

‒ Si. Están más devastado que alguien que acaba de perder el gran juego ‒ dijo Lynn. ‒ Solo déjalo.

‒ Vamos, Linc ‒ habló Luan ‒ Deja de sentirse tan angustiado. Después de todo, eres el fuego que ilumina nuestra casa.

Ella se rió entre dientes, solo para apenarse ante las miradas que sus hermanas le enviaban.

‒ Sí ‒ asintió Leni. ‒ Lucy y las gemelas no están preocupadas por eso, así que realmente no hay razón para que lo estés, Linky. Fue un mal fuego, pero ya terminó.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo. ‒ dijo Lisa. ‒ Aunque el fuego fue terrible, tú y tus compañeros no corrieron peligro inmediato, por lo que realmente no hay razón para que tus niveles de estrés estén tan altos. No es saludable.

‒ Sí ‒ Lori se encogió de hombros ‒ No deberías estar preocupado por algo que ya pasó, tonto, pero parece que estás haciendo un gran escándalo por nada. Quiero decir, el fuego, obviamente, no fue nada, pero estás actuando como si fuera mucho peor de lo que fue.

‒ ¡SI! ¡PERO ES POR QUE USTEDES NO TUVIERON QUE CORRER ENTRE LAS LLAMAS! ¡ASÍ QUE, POR SUPUESTO, NO ENTIENDEN POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO! ‒ exclamó un Lincoln sumamente harto, agitando los brazos de manera descontrolada en el acto, y soltando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

Mientras que un encolerizado Lincoln les lanzaba una mirada furiosa y húmeda, t oda su familia lo miró en estado de shock, sorprendida por su arrebato.

‒ Hijo... ‒ su padre dio un paso adelante y puso una mano en su hombro. ‒ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estabas en la cafetería con el resto de tu clase?

A medida que su molestia hacia sus hermanas disminuía lentamente, Lincoln lentamente recobró el sentido y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas y padres lo miraban preocupados. Ahora, más que nunca, él sabía que simplemente ya no podía dejarlos más en la oscuridad.

‒ Yo... yo...

Lincoln vaciló por un momento. Sabía que si confesaba lo sucedido podría enfrentarse a algo mucho peor que un incendio; sin embargo, aún estaba consciente de que su familia se preocupaba por él, y sabía con certeza que si alguien de la casa Loud tenía algún problema, por más pequeño que fuese, éste no pasará desapercibido por todos los demás.

Suspirando derrotado, Lincoln no tuvo otra elección que darse a entender:

‒ Yo... estaba haciendo un mandado para la Sra. J... Johnson. Estaba en la oficina del profesor de ciencias, el cual... el cual está al lado del laboratorio de ciencias.

Ante esto, el chico de cabello blanco se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y limpiarse los ojos, tratando de no romper a llorar.

Nadie dijo nada. El Sr. y la Sra. Loud se miraron con gran preocupación, y las hermanas de repente se sintieron horriblemente culpables por sacudir el estrés de su hermano.

De la misma manera, nadie dijo nada cuando todos se reunieron alrededor de Lincoln en un abrazo grupal, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Así, después de unos minutos reconfortantes, la señora Loud habló:

‒ Muy bien... atención, todo el mundo. Todas deberán estar listas en diez minutos. ‒ Se volvió hacia su esposo ‒ Cariño, tendrás que llevar a las chicas a donde deben ir: las mayores a sus escuelas, Lisa a su conferencia en la universidad y las más jóvenes a la guardería con Lily.

A pesar del pensamiento pueril de la guardería, ninguna de las hermanas más jóvenes se quejó. Ya que tenían la sensación de por qué no se quedarían en casa.

‒ Voy a reportar mi ausencia al trabajo ‒ continuó Rita ‒ Para así llevar a Lincoln a un terapeuta.

Tras escuchar esto, Luna inmediatamente le pidió a su madre que esperara mientras partía de la habitación y volvía tan rápido como pudo.

‒ Ten, mamá ‒ dijo Luna, entregándole a su madre una tarjeta ‒ Esta es la prima de Chunk, Sylvia. Ella trata principalmente con todos los niveles de estrés. Sólo dile que Chunk te envió.

‒ Gracias, Luna ‒ asintió su madre, mientras todas las hermanas salían de la habitación, echando miradas de simpatía a su hermano mientras lo hacían.

Para cuando todos se fueron de la residencia, Lincoln quedó en manos de su madre por un momento más, antes de que ella lo llamara:

‒ Bueno, Lincoln, ve a vestirte ‒ ordenó ‒ Voy a llamar a esta señora Sylvia y ver si puedo llevarte a verla.

‒ Oye, no tienes... ‒ comenzó Lincoln, pero fue interrumpido.

‒ Lincoln, claramente estás dejando que el estrés de esto te afecte ‒ dijo Rita ‒ Necesitas hablar con alguien.

‒ Hay 12 personas con las que puedo hablar solo en esta casa ‒ murmuró Lincoln ‒ sin mencionar a todos mis amigos.

‒ Eso puede ser cierto ‒ asintió Rita ‒ Pero creo que en algo como esto, debes hablar con un PROFESIONAL. Ahora, vístete y enlístate para partir, por favor.

Lincoln quería discutir, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, lo único que no dejaba de preguntarse era con cómo sería la cita. ¿Acaso se rompería de nuevo? ¿Sería capaz de morderle la cabeza de la mujer por presionarlo demasiado? ¿O tendría un desliz de la lengua y accidentalmente confesaría que él comenzó el fuego?

‒ Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo ‒ murmuró ‒ Estoy perdido.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Lincoln y su madre entraron en un edificio que estaba justo al final de la misma calle en la estaba su oficina. El edificio era la oficina de terapeutas donde trabajaba la prima de Chunk. Al llamarla y mencionar el nombre de Chunk, Sylvia en realidad dijo que solo tenía un cliente programado para el día, y que no volvería hasta después de la una de la tarde, pero también dijo que para su primo, siempre haría una excepción.

Por lo tanto, cuando entraron, oyeron que alguien entraba detrás de ellos. Cuando esta persona se volvió, vieron a una mujer que parecía tener más de 30 años. Tenía un cabello marrón lacio envuelto en una cola de caballo, y su vestimenta consistía de la habitual bata de laboratorio medio abotonada, junto con una blusa rosada, unos jeans y unas zapatillas blancas.

La señora, al ver que ya tenía su visita programada ante ella, simplemente les pidió que la acompañaran y así comenzar la consulta.

‒ ¿Ustedes son los Louds? ‒ preguntó ella, y Lincoln pudo escuchar el ligero acento británico en su voz.

‒ Sí ‒ asintió la señora Loud ‒ Este es mi hijo Lincoln. Asiste a la escuela primaria Royal Woods, la escuela que se incendió el día de ayer.

‒ Ah, sí ‒ asintió Sylvia, mientras los tres se aproximaban a su oficina. ‒ Me enteré de eso. Bueno... es un milagro que nadie haya sido herido. Tan sólo espero que atrapen tan pronto a ese incendiario que lo inició. Me asusta pensar que alguien así ande suelto, y asusta aún más pensar que es un menor de edad.

Cuando entraron en su oficina, con Rita quedándose afuera de esta y besándole en la mejilla, y diciéndole que estaría afuera en la sala de espera, Lincoln sintió que su terror volvía. No era un niño revoltoso que intentó incendiar su escuela, pero mentía al no admitir lo que realmente hizo.

Cuando Sylvia se sentó en su silla y agarró su bolígrafo y su cuaderno, Lincoln se subió al sofá, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué podría decir al respecto? Técnicamente, si no quería arruinar su vida, tenía que MENTIRLE a esa mujer, una persona entrenada para percatarse de cosas pequeñas que la gente hacía para contar cómo estaban pensando.

‒ Una vez más, estoy tan jodido ‒ murmuró para sí mismo, mientras Sylvia anunciaba que estaba lista para comenzar cada vez que él estaba.

* * *

Después de otra media hora, se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sylvia. De ella, salía un Lincoln salió todo aturdido.

La señora Loud, que estaba bajando el teléfono con inquietud por el texto que acababa de recibir, miró a su hijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

‒ Hijo, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó ella.

Lincoln abrió la boca para responderle, pero por más que lo intentó no salieron las palabras. Por lo que, Sylvia aprovechó este momento para llevar a la Sra. Loud a un lado.

‒ Sra. Loud, su hijo está lidiando claramente con un severo trastorno de estrés postraumático debido a que tuvo que correr entre las llamas en ese pasillo. Le sugiero que lo lleve a su casa, lo ponga en un ambiente tranquilo, y no traiga a colación ese asunto del fuego. Es claramente muy insoportable para él hablar de eso. Apenas conseguí más de 5 palabras del niño antes de que se echara a llorar. Luego, cuando se sentó, él trató de no volver a colapsar.

‒ Ya veo ‒ dijo nerviosamente Rita ‒ Entiendo lo que dice, y tiene buen sentido, pero... ¿no cree que puede haber un pequeño problema al no volver a mencionar el incidente? Es que tendrá que volver a clases dentro de cinco días y... puede se tope con alguien de sus amigos que pueda recordarle eso.

Sylvia, al no tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad anteriormente, simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir:

‒ Creo que eso posible. Solo manténgalo ocupado en casa por un tiempo, de esta forma no tendrá que preocuparse por la escuela y acordarse del daño.

‒ Perfecto ‒ dijo la señora Loud, pasando a un estado satisfecho... el cual no duró tanto cuando se escuchó el sonido de neumáticos chirriantes.

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta principal, donde había un par de camionetas estacionadas afuera.

‒ Oh, diablos ‒ murmuró Rita, agarró a su hijo y lo alejó de las puertas, luego se volvió hacia Sylvia y le preguntó: ‒ ¿Cuánto le debo?

‒ Oiga, no se preocupe, cualquier amigo de la familia es libre de venir aquí ‒ respondió Sylvia, mirando más allá de Rita, afuera de las puertas, donde varias personas con cámaras estaban paradas esperando a que alguien se apareciera en las puertas.

‒ Gracias ‒ asintió la señora Loud, para posteriormente dirigir la conversación para un detalle imperante. ‒ ¿Este lugar tiene una puerta trasera?

‒ Lamentablemente no ‒ dijo Sylvia ‒ La única salida alterna es la salida de emergencia, y la alarma suena si sales por esa ruta.

‒ ¡Diablos! ‒ murmuró de nuevo ‒ Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda.

Ante eso, agarró a Lincoln por los hombros y comenzó a encaminarlo hacia la puerta de entrada, susurrando:

‒ Una de las amigas de Leni le preguntó cómo se encontraban tú y tus hermanas después de lo de ayer, y de alguna manera eso la llevó a contarle a mucha gente que estuviste EN el fuego. Y aparentemente, uno de esos niños tiene a un presentador de noticias como su padre.

Fue así que los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par.

‒ ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

‒ Aparentemente, Leni le preguntó a Luna cuál era el nombre de la prima de Chunk, y Luna simplemente le contestó sin tener cuidado ‒ dijo Rita, deteniéndose en la puerta ‒ Así que prepárate, cariño. Y no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado, ¿está bien?

Acto seguido, el chico no tuvo de otra que asentir y enfrentarse a lo que tenía en frente.

Lincoln no podía estar más presionado. El sólo hecho de haber padecido algo que probablemente le traería problemas a su estabilidad social, si es que se atrevía a confesarlo, era algo que aumentaba su culpa.

Ahora, más que nada, sentía que todo el universo estaba en su contra, pues no sólo la conciencia lo carcomía sobre si debía confesar o no, sino no tuvo en cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, este asunto se les escaparía de las manos hasta el punto de llegar a oídos públicos.

Ya había rutas alternas. Al abrirse la puerta, al menos media docena de micrófonos aterrizaron en a la cara de Lincoln, y siendo bombardeado con miles de preguntas ante un tema en común.

‒ Niño, ¿viste quién comenzó el fuego?

‒ ¿Fue un estudiante o un maestro?

‒ ¿Han sido revisados por inhalación de humo?

‒ ¿Crees que el pirómano recién está comenzando?

‒ Vamos, chico, cuéntanos lo que viste.

‒ ¿Te están amenazando si revelas su nombre?

Lincoln sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. No podía concentrarse con todas estas personas a su alrededor. Pero si quería sentirse librado de este alboroto necesitaría enfocarse en decirle lo que él sabía... hasta que tuvo que descartar dicha acción; fue que en esos momentos que pudo vislumbrar la probable situación en la que sus hermanas se vieran enfadadas con él, o incluso más indignadas que aquella vez que publicó videos vergonzosos de ellas en línea, azotándole la puerta principal de la casa en su cara, antes de que lo esposasen y lo arrojaran en la parte trasera de un automóvil policial.

‒ ¡Cariño!

Lincoln regresó a la realidad en un instante cuando sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro. Él la miró y se dio cuenta de que él estaba empezando a llorar otra vez.

La forma en que toda la comunidad de Royal Woods estaba reprochando el suceso del incendio como algo intencional ya era incómoda para él, pero el hecho de que su familia probablemente pudiera desconocerlo por eso ya era aterrador. No quería dejar de sentir el cariño de su familia... simplemente no podría soportar dicho escenario.

Aún así, al mirar de nuevo hacia los reporteros, se tuvo que enfrentar de una vez por todas a, por antonomasia, lo más desagradable para su persona: confesar.

‒ Yo... Yo...

De por sí, no tenía idea de qué decir. Pero él sabía que tenía que decir algo tarde o temprano.

‒ Yo... lo hice.

Nadie dijo nada, todos los reporteros lo miraron fijamente, puesto que no supieron lo que quiso decir con ello.

Por su parte, Lincoln estaba seguro de que todos sus amigos verían esto cuando llegaran a casa. O hasta incluso, probablemente recibirían alertas en sus teléfonos y lo verían en vivo durante el almuerzo. Cada vez que sentía lo que ya se tenía previsto, estaba seguro de que su vida se habría terminado.

‒ Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir...? ‒ comenzó uno de los reporteros, una mujer joven no mayor de 25 años, vestida en un curioso traje amarillo, dio un paso adelante, y Lincoln se preparó para el impacto ‒ ¿... que tú eres el que activó la alarma de incendios?

Tras esa declaración, los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de golpe. El muchacho claramente no tenía que hacer otra cosa más que confesar los hechos, pero... ¿por qué alguien pensó que se refería al hecho de que fue él quien activó la alarma?

Sin embargo, al muchacho no se le permitió continuar pensar en otra cosa cuando los periodistas se acercaron nuevamente a él con sus chocantes preguntas.

‒ ¿Entonces estás diciendo que no viste quién lo hizo?

‒ Debe haber sido aterrador para ti, corriendo por los pasillos solo con la idea de sacar a tus compañeros de clase del edificio.

‒ ¿Temías que en cualquier momento, las llamas te hubiesen engullido antes de que pudieras dar con la alarma?

Nuevamente, la situación se tornó aún más confusa para él. Hasta que la sirena de Vanzilla se hizo presente, para que ésta repentinamente se detuviera junto a los periodistas, con el señor Lynn Loud detrás del volante.

‒ ¡Rápido, entren! ‒ gritó.

Ante esa señal, tanto su esposa como Lincoln no vacilaron; pasaron corriendo junto a los periodistas y se subieron a la camioneta de la familia, mientras papá pisaba el pedal a fondo y se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras su padre explicaba que Lori también le había enviado un mensaje de texto sobre el error de Leni y que había venido a "rescatarlos", Lincoln no dejaba de estar aturdido al respecto. No solo había confesado lo que había hecho, sino que también había LLORADO en la televisión en vivo.

No importaba a qué le prestaran atención o creyeran las personas, estaba seguro de que, de cualquier manera, él estaría en el infierno cuando volviera a la escuela.

* * *

Para Lincoln, el resto del fin de semana parecía que se prolongaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como algo muy difícil de manejar.

Cada noche Luna dormía con él, asegurándose de que su hermanito estuviera bien. Con todo eso, Lincoln tal vez hizo que tuviera dos horas de sueño en esas cuatro noches, pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño en su mayoría.

Las cosas durante el día fueron un poco mejor, pero no mucho. El jueves por la noche, todas las hermanas lo vigilaban, siempre asegurándose de que estuviera tranquilo, por temor a que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad si no estaba cerca de sus seres queridos.

Durante la cena, Lincoln descubrió que apenas podía comer sin sentir náuseas. Afortunadamente, sus hermanitas estaban demasiado ocupadas en su pelea de comida nocturna como para darse cuenta de que él no estaba comiendo.

Durante el viernes, la señora Loud tuvo que volver al trabajo, por lo que se aseguró de que Lincoln estuviera bien antes de que condujera nuevamente a Lucy y a las gemelas hacia la guardería junto con Lily. Sin embargo, imperando en él la necesidad de algo nuevo para distraerse, puesto que sentía que cualquiera de sus pasatiempos le recordaría una vez más lo acontecido, Lincoln dijo que estaría bien si las dejaba con él.

Aunque su madre, preocupada por él, honestamente pensó en oponerse a la idea, el muchacho le aseguró que estaría bien mientras las cuidara. Por lo que, a estas alturas, tuvo que concedérselo, pues ese detalle no sólo le ahorraría un molesto esfuerzo al momento de regreso, sino que sería más que apropiado para mantenerlo ocupado de ese suceso inaudito, tal y como le indicó la terapeuta.

Al salir, mamá les recordó a las niñas que Lincoln estaba a cargo, aunque también les pidió que lo vigilaran solo para estar segura de ello.

Después de que los padres y el resto de las hermanas se fueron, una inusualmente extasiada Lucy abrazó a Lincoln con fuerza, agradeciéndole por ayudarla a evitar la guardería; sin embargo, siendo la hermana mayor en esos momentos, Lucy había sido "reclutada" para ayudarlo a cuidar de las demás. Mientras que ella a menudo cuidara de Lily, esta sería una ocasión en la que ayudar con un solo bebé era más que suficiente para ella.

Decidiendo que esto podría ayudarlo a olvidar, Lincoln le preguntó a Lucy exactamente qué había sucedido durante su estadía en la guardería, y le prometió que podría escuchar de sus espeluznantes recitales todo el día si así lo quisiera.

Una oferta que, ni corta ni perezosa, aceptó...

‒... y luego el pequeño monstruo comenzó a golpearme con un conejo de peluche. Se sentía peor que un martillo en la cabeza ‒ dijo Lucy inexpresiva, mientras Lincoln preparaba el almuerzo, el cual consistía en los clásicos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, manzanas y cajas de jugo de naranja.

‒ Perdón por escuchar eso ‒ se rió entre dientes Lincoln, lamentándose secretamente el habérselo perdido ‒ Pero bueno, al menos solo fue por un día. Ahora, ve y diles a Lola y Lana que el almuerzo está listo.

Lucy asintió y se dirigió al piso de arriba para decirles a sus hermanas que la comida estaba lista. Tan pronto como estuvo arriba, Lincoln silbó para llamar a Charles, el perro de la familia. Una vez que Charles estuvo a los pies de Lincoln, su amo lo alimentó con el sándwich que presuntuosamente se había preparado. Lincoln solo sabía que no podría comer, la mera idea de comer ya sólo le producía náuseas.

Charles devoró el sándwich, justo cuando Lucy y las gemelas entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa, junto a una balbuceante y entretenida Lily. Lincoln les trajo sus platos, lamiendo sus dedos y afirmando que estaba tan hambriento, que ya había comido su sándwich. Luego se sentó y comió su manzana mientras sus hermanas comían, mirándolo mientras lo hacía. Cosa que tuvo que ser llevadera para el muchacho, proponiéndose a iniciar conversaciones ocasionales.

Esa noche, Lincoln se encontró nuevamente incapacitado para comer. Sin embargo, Lisa pareció darse cuenta de que él no estaba comiendo, por lo que tuvo que distraerla al preguntarle sobre su conferencia. Mientras ella lo explicaba, el resto de las hermanas tuvo una pelea de comida. Al darse cuenta de que Lucy, que estaba justo al lado de él, casi se había quedado sin comida, Lincoln esperó hasta que ella se distrajera e intercambió los platos con ella.

Para cuando Lisa terminó de hablar, la pequeña intelectual notó de manera absorta que el plato de Lincoln estaba vacío. De haber sido más perspicaz, se habría dado la libertad de investigar más a fondo a los detalles inconexos, pero en su lugar ella no pensó en nada más que el terminar su propia cena, antes de que las gemelas recurrieran a "municiones extra".

El día siguiente fue un sábado normal en la casa de Loud, con cada hermana haciendo lo suyo. Sin embargo, una pequeña diferencia esta semana hizo que cada hermana se asegurara de que Lincoln nunca estuviera solo, siempre haciendo algo con al menos una de ellas. En realidad, eso lo hacía sentir bien, sabiendo que a sus hermanas les importaba tanto estar allí para él en su momento de necesidad. El domingo resultó ser igual, con las mismas cosas normales de un fin de semana cualquiera, y siempre con cada hermana asegurándose de que su hermano estuviera bien.

Ambas noches, Lincoln nuevamente se encontró incapacitado para comer, así que nuevamente esperó los momentos oportunos para cambiar los platos con Lucy, quien estaba demasiado absorta en su libro de poesía como para darse cuenta.

Pero antes de que Lincoln lo supiera, ya era hora de volviera a la escuela, cosa que NO estaba esperando.

* * *

‒ Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. Todos afuera ‒ dijo Lori, mientras detenía a Vanzilla junto a la Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods.

Si. El tan infame día de regreso a la escuela había llegado, y Lincoln no podía sentirse más perturbado. Hasta este momento no tenía más que una cierta frustración por todos los demás, debido al apresurado y estólido punto de vista que todo el mundo tomó con respecto a lo que pudo haber originado el incendio, pero es aquí también en donde se deslindó de su postura conspicua cuando notó a varios padres abrazando a sus hijos con más fuerza antes de enviarlos adentro.

... Eso sí que fue desalentador.

Si bien es cierto que había cometido varios errores en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de sus once años de vida, no pudo evitar sentirse más que deshecho y decepcionado de sí mismo, puesto que no sólo la comunidad entera apuntaban a ese suceso como un evento sumamente intencional, sino que también deja de lado el hecho de que cometió un accidente... ¡que casi se cobra la vida de muchos inocentes!

Eso, aunado con el hecho de que, de una forma u otra, había confesado en televisión en vivo lo que sucedió, no hacía más que entrar en un dilema sumamente complicado de resolver: si iba a entrar a la escuela, ¿qué le pasaría? ¿Aún tendría oportunidad de ser perdonado?

‒... ¡Vamos, Linc!

En ese instante en que escuchó a Lana llamarlo con insistencia, Lincoln apartó la vista de la ventana para ver que Lucy y las gemelas ya habían salido de la furgoneta, y que todas las hermanas mayores le lanzaban miradas de preocupación.

‒ C... cierto ‒ murmuró, agarrando su mochila y saltando hacia el exterior. Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el suelo, alguien llamó su atención:

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien, hermanito? ‒ preguntó una Luna preocupada.

‒ Si quieres... ‒ añadió Lori ‒ podría dejar a todas en sus destinos y llevarte a casa. Creo que podrías dormir más.

La preocupación que ellas sentían al respecto era más que justificada, pues durante la rutina de esta mañana el muchacho había estado en una actitud sumamente callada y más estoica que de costumbre.

Creyó que nadie notaría su actitud indiferente al calor de la mañana, pero considerando los hechos de su anterior comportamiento errático tras el incendio, era más que obvio que no iba a pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de su familia, y más aún de sus hermanas, quienes a pesar de las órdenes directas de sus padres de mantenerlo tranquilo, esta vez estaban más que dispuestas a erradicar cualquier tipo de anormalidad en su estado de ánimo.

Lincoln observaba cómo sus hermanas, por medio de sus miradas, se preocupaban por él más que nunca. Ese detalle era más que agradable y quería que en verdad lo ayudaran a enfrentar al problema que había arrastrado consigo desde el miércoles; pero el problema es que no podía permitírselo a ellas, pues no tenía el valor suficiente para confesar, ni mucho menos afrontarse a la idea de que fuera desconocido por si propia familia si lo hacía.

Apartándoles un poco la vista para adentrarse en sus pensamientos, Lincoln tuvo que meditarlo muy bien antes de darles una respuesta lo suficientemente plausible como para no preocuparlas con su situación... hasta que casi olvida cinco detalles adicionales.

El miércoles por la noche, el jueves por la noche, el viernes por la noche, el sábado por la noche y el domingo por la noche. ¡Él estuvo cinco noches seguidas en las que apenas pudo haber dormido! Ante eso, se sorprendió de que aún estuviera vivo; después de todo, se sentía tan bien como si normalmente lo estuviera. Debería haber estado parado, listo para caerse y desmayarse en cualquier momento, y sin embargo, en realidad se sentía bien, casi como si fuera alguien nuevo.

Acto seguido, su rostro se llenó de una sonrisa amena, y se dirigió una vez a sus hermanas:

‒ Estaré bien. Después de todo, tengo que afrontar mis problemas de frente. Y... ‒ se encoge de hombros para continuar ‒ quizás después de hoy pueda dejar de preocuparme por el fuego.

Él sabía que esto no era verdad; no dejaría de preocuparse por eso hasta que confesara, e incluso superarlo parecía una posibilidad remota.

Ante esa afirmación, varias miradas indescriptibles fueron compartidas entre sus hermanas, para que finalmente le dieran el beneficio de la duda, otorgándole sonrisas igual de condescendientes y un asentimiento al unísono.

Así fue que salió de la camioneta, diciendo adiós a sus hermanas mayores mientras lo hacía. Vio a Vanzilla salir del sitio, saludando a su forma de retirada mientras lo hacía. Luego se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de ver que todos, incluidas sus hermanas, ya estaban adentro del edificio.

* * *

Lincoln caminó hacia las puertas de entrada, con una sensación nerviosa creciendo en sus entrañas mientras lo hacía. Lentamente abrió las puertas, notando que todos estaban mirando hacia la parte posterior de la cafetería, por las puertas que llevan al resto de la escuela. La Sra. Johnson estaba realmente parada en una mesa con un micrófono. Parecía estar mirando a la multitud, como si buscara a alguien en particular.

‒ ¡LINCOLN LOUD! ‒ gritó ella, al verlo por las puertas delanteras.

Lincoln se congeló cuando todos se voltearon para mirarlo. Prácticamente todo el mundo tenía sus ojos bien fijos en él, mientras que la señora Johnson lo saludaba con la mano.

Lentamente se abrió paso entre la multitud, eventualmente se levantó sobre la mesa al lado de su maestra. Las luces se atenuaron, salvo por una encima de ellos. La Sra. Johnson luego chasqueó los dedos hacia la derecha en frente de la mesa.

Mirando hacia abajo, Lincoln notó a sus hermanas, a Clyde y a Cristina de pie justo en frente de la mesa en la que estaban. Cristina asintió y sostuvo una videocámara de mano hacia su cara.

‒ Aquí Cristina Marshall reportando para las noticias de la Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods. La semana pasada, nuestra escuela experimentó un espantoso incendio que se llevó la mitad del edificio. Ahora, vayamos directamente con actualizaciones impactantes sobre los resultados que se tuvo.

Luego giró la cámara hacia la Sra. Johnson y a Lincoln.

Ahora Lincoln no podría estar más que preocupado, ya que el noticiero oficial de la escuela no solo estaba en todos los televisores del edificio, sino que también estaban en vivo en el sitio web de la escuela, que estaba seguro de que mucha gente estaría mirando en caso de alguna actualización sobre el incendio.

‒ Saludos, estudiantes y compañeros maestros ‒ habló la Sra. Johnson, mirando a la multitud. ‒ Como saben, el miércoles pasado nuestra escuela casi fue quemada por un loco, un incendiario que probablemente esté en esta misma habitación mientras hablo.

Ahí mismo, Lincoln notó que varios estudiantes volteaban sus cabezas y movían sus ojos para mirarse sospechosamente.

‒ Bueno, tengo algunas noticias que aún no se han hecho públicas sobre el incendio, así que aquí va.

La Sra. Johnson levantó un portapapeles de la mesa y comenzó a leer.

‒ Como muchos saben, un par de estudiantes dañaron las tuberías de agua el martes pasado al tirar artículos al azar en uno de los baños de los niños, incluido varios trozos de papel, un globo cortado y una sustancia misteriosa del laboratorio de ciencias.

» Esto sucedió al final del día, y no fue descubierto hasta el miércoles por la mañana. Como tal, todo el sistema de agua fue desconectado durante el tiempo del incendio, lo que significa que no teníamos sistema de riego.

Lincoln tragó saliva, no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía esto. Tal vez podría saltar de la mesa y correr por las puertas principales y por los pasillos hasta la parte posterior de la escuela, lo que probablemente era una gran apertura. Podría ir corriendo a casa, conseguir algunos suministros básicos y salir del estado, comenzando su vida como prófugo.

Él decidió prepararse para correr, pero...

‒ Sin embargo... ‒ continuó la Sra. Johnson ‒ aunque los rociadores no funcionaban, todavía teníamos los detectores de humo. Esto obviamente nos habría alertado sobre el incendio y le habíamos dicho a alguien que dejase que sonara la alarma, ¿no?

Tras eso, ella miró a su alrededor, mientras la gente asentía con la cabeza y murmuraba que sí.

‒ ¡Incorrecto! ‒ exclamó ella ‒ Porque resulta que en una ocasión, la dama de la cafetería, Laura, estaba preparando otro lote de _perros calientes_ cuando apareció recibió una llamada importante.

» Mientras ella manejaba esto, los _perros calientes_ en el horno se sobrecalentaron, y debido a que necesitábamos un horno nuevo por un tiempo, causó una pequeña explosión.

» Nada grave, pero todavía causaba suficiente humo para encender los detectores de humo. Y creo que muchos de ustedes probablemente escucharon de esto, ¿verdad?

La mayoría de los estudiantes tenían los ojos muy abiertos al recordar esto y asintieron con la cabeza.

‒ Así que... ‒ continuó la Sra. Johnson ‒ Obviamente, lo más probable es que habría pasado un minuto antes de que ninguno de nosotros notara el incendio y haya encendido la alarma, lo que significa que para cuando los bomberos llegaron aquí, sería demasiado tarde para salvar la escuela.

Lincoln tragó saliva mientras mucha gente miraba a su alrededor, obviamente nerviosa por el hecho de que el edificio ya no estaría, si no fuera por ciertas circunstancias.

‒ Y luego, está el problema con los ventiladores de los respiraderos. ‒ suspiró la Sra. Johnson ‒ Resulta que los ventiladores principales en los respiraderos están en la sala de profesores, el gimnasio, y... el laboratorio de ciencias y la cafetería.

Los ojos de los estudiantes se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa, al igual que los de Lincoln.

‒ Según los bomberos, justo después de que Lincoln saliera del edificio, menos de un minuto después de que lo hiciéramos los demás, la cafetería estuvo un poco llena de humo. Esto, por supuesto, hubiera sido muy peligroso para la salud de todos. No sucedió porque alguien activó la alarma contra incendios a tiempo.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par cuando la señora Johnson se volvió hacia él con una mirada sombría en los ojos. Lentamente, todos se volvieron hacia él, todos mirándolo en estado de shock.

‒ Así que ya saben lo que eso significa... ‒ dijo la Sra. Johnson, aparentemente manteniendo una actitud soberbia... cuando de manera casi automática, su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa.

Lincoln no podría estar más que confundido en estos momentos, puesto que la mirada feliz y para nada siniestra en el rostro de su maestra no concordaba con lo que se suponía que debía sentir al saber que alguien había provocado intencionalmente un incendio que pudo haber matado a todo el mundo dentro del edificio.

" _¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?" ¿Acaso ella no ha resuelto el hecho de que fui yo quien inició el fuego?"_

De repente, Lincoln fue levantado del suelo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Polly y Rusty lo habían levantado, colocándolo sobre sus hombros.

‒ ¡TRES HURRAS POR EL HÉROE DE LA ESCUELA PRIMARIA ROYAL WOODS! ‒ exclamó Clyde.

Y así, los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron ante esa declaración entusiasta de su amigo más cercano.

" _¿Acaso me están... reconociendo como... ¡como un HÉROE!? ¿Pero qué... ¡demonios!?"_

De repente, se detuvo y pensó en todo lo que la Sra. Johnson acababa de decir, y todo tenía sentido.

Debido al fuego en la cocina, nadie prestó atención a los detectores de humo. Como tal, todos creían que al accionar la alarma contra incendios, había logrado que todos salieran de forma segura y evitó que toda la escuela se quemara hasta la raíz.

Sin embargo, eso aún estaba fuera de su alcance, pues... ¿cómo puede ser considerado como un héroe... ¡si él fue quien inició todo este alboroto!?

‒ ¡HIP-HIP HURRA!

‒ No. Por favor, no lo hagan ‒ gimió Lincoln.

‒ ¡HIP-HIP HURRA!

‒ No soy un héroe. ‒ dijo Lincoln, tratando de no llorar ‒ Ni siquiera soy alguien que acaba de hacer lo correcto.

‒ ¡HIP-HIP HURRA!

Lincoln miró a todos los rostros que lo animaban. Prácticamente, todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase creían por unanimidad que era un héroe.

De por sí, él se podría sentirse más que revuelto del estómago.

De hecho, esta vez se sintió realmente enfermo. Tan pronto como sus amigos lo bajaron, salió corriendo de la cafetería y entró al baño, donde vomitó lo que había comido en el desayuno esta mañana.

Él emitió un gemido áspero y profundo, mientras se inclinaba contra el inodoro cuando creyó terminar de expulsar todo lo malo de su interior. Si Lincoln pensó que ya estaba en un profundo bache de incertidumbre, bien podría sentirse como si estuviera vagando en un océano ahora.

‒ ¿Acaso esto podría empeorar aún más? ‒ murmuró.

Para su confusión, esa respuesta llamó a la puerta principal del baño cuando ésta se abrió, y oyó que algo se deslizaba por el suelo. Ese ruido extraño se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta de su cubículo. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que era un walkie-talkie.

Lincoln solo se quedó mirando el walkie-talkie, sin saber qué hacer con él. Hasta que, después de un momento, zumbó a toda potencia con algo de estática.

‒ Hola, Lincoln. ‒ dijo una voz profunda.

Quienquiera que fuera, este sujeto sonaba como si tuviera un trapo o algo por delante de su boca, lo que hace difícil descubrir quién era.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Lincoln levantó el walkie-talkie y presionó el botón de conversación

‒ ¿Hola?

‒ Bueno, bueno, bueno... ‒ la voz se rió entre dientes. ‒ Es un placer estar hablando con el "héroe de la escuela". Sin duda, es algo grandioso que hiciste. Muy bien, de hecho.

‒ Yo... yo no soy un héroe ‒ murmuró Lincoln, todavía un poco mareado.

‒ Sé que no lo eres, Señor Incendiario ‒ dijo la voz sin emoción, haciendo que los ojos de Lincoln se ensancharan en estado de shock. ‒ ¡Ahora, escúchame... muy... bien! Tengo evidencia que te conecta con el fuego... y creo que sería una vergüenza que esta evidencia saliera a la luz. Quiero decir, serías expulsado y arrestado, y todos los que te aman se volverían en contra tuya.

En eso, Lincoln comenzó a hiperventilarse ante la idea de ser (literalmente) sacado a patadas de la escuela, esposado en la parte trasera de un automóvil de la policía, y sus hermanas golpeándole la puerta en la cara cuando le dijeron que ya no lo amaban.

Le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento, pero cuando lo hizo no estuvo más que dispuesto para rogar con mucho ímpetu:

‒ ¡Por favor, no le digas a nadie! ¡Haré lo que sea!

‒ Me alegra que esté dispuesto a negociar, Sr. Loud ‒ la voz se rió entre dientes. ‒ Pero, ¿sabes qué? Adelante, disfruta el resto de tu día, tus 15 minutos de fama, muchacho. Luego, me pondré en contacto contigo esta noche.

En eso, el otro lado de la comunicación del walkie-talkie se apagó, y así Lincoln se quedó en silencio.

‒ Esto... no va a terminar bien ‒ suspiró Lincoln en la miseria, mientras se metía el walkie-talkie en su bolsillo trasero.

Luego se levantó, usó un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse la boca, se aseguró de que su ropa estuviera limpia y salió del cubículo.

Se lavó las manos y salió del baño, donde se encontró con más aplausos de los estudiantes que por casualidad estaban esperando a su "héroe".

Él lo odiaba.

Odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo lo que hacían sus "admiradores" simplemente era recordarle que estaba viviendo una gran mentira...

Una mentira que era demasiado cobarde como para que se pudiera enderezar por sí mismo de nuevo.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Una fama fastidiosa

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Lincoln, como todos los días, se estaba dirigiendo a su salón de clases. Desafortunadamente para él, mientras lo hacía, todos los estudiantes lo aclamaban y le lanzaban vítores de manera descontrolada, haciéndolo sentirse más mareado que de costumbre.

‒ No merezco ninguna alabanza ‒ murmuró.

Cada vez más, se sentía disgustado consigo mismo por no dejar las cosas claras: él había comenzado un fuego de manera no intencional en su propia escuela, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirle a la gente que necesitaban dejar de ovacionarlo.

Lincoln sabía que estaría en un gran problema por iniciar el incendio, y en realidad estaba bien con eso. Lo que lo hizo enojar fue la idea de que no podría explicar que no había iniciado deliberadamente el incendio, y que su familia ya no lo amaría. Ese último pensamiento por sí solo fue más que suficiente para que mantuviera cerrada su boca.

Pero resulta que, ahora, eso podría no depender enteramente de él para mantenerlo en secreto, dado que aparentemente alguien ya sabía que fue él quien había provocado el incendio. ¿Cómo? Él simplemente no lo sabía con mucha certeza, pero lo que él si sabía, sin embargo, es que se supone que nadie debería haberlo visto, ni mucho menos tener evidencia de que lo estaba haciendo.

Prácticamente, cuando se dio lugar el nefasto suceso, todo el mundo en la escuela estaba ocupado en asuntos personales, ya sea pláticas entre amigos o entreteniéndose con algún tipo de juego o pasatiempo mientras se

‒ Simplemente es otro hecho de que el universo aparentemente está dispuesto a atraparme ‒ murmuró para sí mismo, mientras entraba en su salón de clases.

Al entrar, Lincoln se dirigió a su asiento habitual, solo para ser detenido por Clyde

‒ Espera, Lincoln.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Clyde? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln confundido.

‒ Estamos terminando de hacer los cálculos, hermano. Sólo espera un momento. ‒ respondió Clyde, mientras Liam y Zach caminaban por la habitación, mirando las ventanas y escribiendo algunas cosas en una libreta de anotaciones.

Después de un breve momento, los dos se dirigieron a un pupitre justo en el centro de la habitación.

‒ Lincoln ‒ dijo Zach ‒ Hemos hecho los cálculos y, teniendo en cuenta varios factores, hemos determinado que este es el mejor asiento de la sala. Todo porque está debajo del respiradero y a la izquierda de éste; por lo tanto, cuando se encienda, no serás acribillado con aire súper frío, pero seguirás teniendo un buen escalofrío.

» Aparte, estás a una distancia adecuada del frente de la clase para poder escuchar a la maestra, pero también puedes distraerte si quieres. Y, por último, el sol no debería brillarte en los ojos en ningún momento, porque para cuando llegue a tu asiento, la escuela habrá terminado.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par cuando sus amigos hicieron ese gesto propio hacia el pupitre, esperando a que tomara la iniciativa de sentarse sobre él. Supuestamente, el mejor asiento del aula.

No podía creer que sus amigos habían hecho esto por él, ya que le eran bastante atronadores los vítores que recibía por parte de todos sus compañeros por algo que fue visto de buena manera, cosa que en realidad sólo encubría un suceso sumamente nocivo como para que lo recordara nuevamente...

‒ Gra... gracias, chicos ‒ dijo con gratitud, tomando asiento en su nuevo lugar.

Sus amigos asintieron y se sentaron a su alrededor, mientras que la Sra. Johnson entró en el aula.

‒ Bienvenidos de vuelta, clase ‒ dijo felizmente ‒ Sé que todavía están un poco impactados por lo que sucedió la semana pasada, pero estamos dos días atrasados, así que tenemos que volver a ponernos al día.

» Por lo tanto, lo primero de hoy será la prueba de Historia que se suponía que debíamos tener el viernes. Espero que hayan usado este largo fin de semana para estudiar un poco más.

Ante esa declaración, la clase entera emitió un enorme quejido, pero inmediatamente todos se prepararon para la prueba cuando la Sra. Johnson, famosa por poseer un carácter temperamental y un poco cuestionable, sacó los papeles de prueba de su escritorio y se preparó para pasárselos a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

Los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron al enterarse de la prueba, en ese momento preciso. No había hecho NINGÚN estudio este fin de semana. El jueves todavía estuvo volviéndose loco por lo que había pasado ante las cámaras en la oficina de la terapeuta. El viernes se la pasó jugando con sus hermanitas todo el día, y el sábado y el domingo pasó todo su tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro mientras sus hermanas pasaban el rato con él para que no estuviera solo y así no tener que pensar en el incendio.

En resumen, estaba tan concentrado en no tratar de pensar en el fuego, que se distrajo con todo lo que podía... ¡EXCEPTO estudiar!

Si hubo algo que lo puso en un estado más exasperante, sin dudas, fue esto. Él simplemente pudo quejarse en lo más profundo de su alma, sabiendo que iba a reprobar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que la Sra. Johnson repartía los papeles, sin embargo, Lincoln procedió a sacar rápidamente su lápiz y decidió que a lo mejor podría improvisar. Después de todo, si seleccionaba "C" como respuesta para cada pregunta... había una... posibilidad de que pudiera obtener el cincuenta por ciento de aprobación, ¿no?

" _Esperemos que así pase..."_

Al pasar junto a Lincoln, la Sra. Johnson colocó el papel de la prueba sobre su pupitre... antes de colocar otro papel sobre éste. Este segundo documento fue una pequeña página de un cuaderno rasgada a la mitad. Invadido por la curiosidad, Lincoln le dio la vuelta... y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que era... ¡la hoja de respuestas de la prueba! ¡No, es en serio! Escrito en este papel no había nada más que las respuestas correspondientes a cada pregunta.

Lincoln buscó a la señora Johnson, tratando de llamarla de nuevo para decirle que le había entregado un papel extra, pero cuando lo hizo ella ya había vuelto a su escritorio para clasificar algunos papeles personales.

Mirando de vuelta hacia la hoja de respuestas, el cerebro de Lincoln intentó descubrir qué estaba pasando... Lo único que podía entender era que, como el "héroe" de la escuela, estaba siendo recompensado por no tener que preocuparse por reprobar en este examen.

Esto era solo otra cosa que agregar a la pila de culpabilidad que Lincoln estaba enfrentando.

* * *

Al final del día, Lincoln salió de la escuela, aún siendo felicitado y agradecido por varios estudiantes. Por ahora, estaba empezando a entumecerse aún más ante la sensación de recibir felicitaciones no merecidas. Todavía se sentía culpable, pero creyó que, al menos, era tanta la culpa suficiente que una persona podía sentir.

... O eso pensó.

‒ ¡Hola, Lincoln!

Lincoln alzó la vista hacia aquella persona que lo había llamado por su nombre, y alzó una ceja al ver a un hombre corpulento con un buen traje sospechosamente familiar, parado frente a una limusina.

‒ ¿Kirby? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln sumamente estupefacto, obviamente sorprendido de ver al hombre que había sido su chófer temporal cuando ganó el servicio de una limusina por un día por comerse el equivalente de su peso en mostaza elegante.

Originalmente, los dos habían comenzado en buenos términos, con Kirby contento de ver que Lincoln no era como esos chicos _snobs_ que tenía que llevar habitualmente. Sin embargo, conforme fue conociendo la gran vida, la cabeza de Lincoln fue inmediatamente seducida por ésta, y corrompida con la fantasía de que era un millonario de verdad, convirtiéndolo en un gran idiota.

Afortunadamente, el chico logró salir a tiempo de esa fantasía (todo gracias al brutal golpe de la realidad) y se disculpó con Kirby, y los dos se habían despedido en buenos términos. Más tarde, ellos se convirtieron en amigos a través de Facebook, ocasionalmente comentando en sus chats y/o gustando de las publicaciones del otro, pero ciertamente había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se habían visto en persona.

‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ‒ Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntar, mientras caminaba hacia la limusina, aquella misma limusina en la que había viajado aquella ocasión.

‒ Estoy aquí para recogerte, por supuesto ‒ respondió Kirby, como si no fuera nada inusual.

‒ Ah, disculpa... ¿qué? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, asegurándose de que había escuchado mal.

‒ Estoy aquí para recogerte ‒ repitió Kirby ‒ Te llevaré a casa, o donde sea que necesites ir.

‒ Muy... bien... ‒ dijo el chico de cabello blanco, de una manera lenta como para estar seguro de que algo estaba mal ‒ Pero... ¿por qué?

‒ Bueno, eres un héroe, ¿no? ‒ dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros por un breve momento ‒ Y mi jefe dijo que los héroes deben viajar con estilo.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln sorprendido ‒ Pero... ¿cómo rayos descubrió tu jefe que yo soy un...? un...

Lincoln tuvo dificultades para llamarse a sí mismo con esa palabra, sabiendo muy bien que él no era uno.

‒ ¡Un héroe! ‒ finalmente lo soltó, y luego se tapó la boca con la mano, como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra.

Ante eso, Kirby sólo pudo arquear una ceja, claramente confundido por el arrebato de su joven amigo, el cual sólo atinó a lentamente quitarse la mano de su cara y lanzar una sonrisa apenada ante la acción errática que cometió.

A pesar de que se ha topado varias veces con cosas inusuales en su vida como chófer, Kirby, sin embargo, creyó eso que debió de ser suficiente para él pensar que tal vez estaba pasando por la acostumbrada presión de ser admirado, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros y procedió a explicarle todo lo que lo condujo hasta él:

‒ Bueno, resulta que la sobrina de mi jefe asiste a esta escuela, y él estaba mirando el sitio web cuando tu maestra hizo el anuncio sobre tus acciones heroicas.

‒ ¿La sobrina de tu jefe? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, confundido.

Ese detalle fue inesperado para el chico de cabello blanco. Siempre hubo algunos niños más ricos que asistieron a su escuela, pero no sabía que ninguno era asquerosamente rico. Y lo sabía por el hecho de que para ser dueño de una compañía de limusinas, tenía que serlo por completo.

Antes de que Kirby pudiera responder, una voz habló:

‒ Oye, Kirby.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Cristina caminando hacia ellos.

‒ Hola, señorita Marshall ‒ saludó Kirby con una punta del sombrero.

‒ Ah, Kirby ‒ Cristina rió entre dientes ‒ Ya te lo dije, llámame Cristina.

Si el hecho de que fuera aclamado por todos como un "héroe" ya era algo que no podía entender con suma precisión, los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron cuando vio a Cristina reconocer a su amigo conductor.

‒ ¡No inventes!

Ante el ataque de sorpresa del muchacho, ella se volvió hacia Lincoln, el cual continuaba mirándola conmocionado.

‒ ¿Tu tío es Sir Kyle Marshall, el dueño del Servicio Real de Limosinas de Royal Woods?

Ante eso, Cristina no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con algo de pena, ya que su rostro se sonrojaba en el acto; cosa que llevó a Lincoln a sonrojarse de igual manera, y a apretarse los labios con algo de fuerza, sintiéndose arrepentido de su pregunta.

‒ Sí. Realmente no me gusta hablar de eso. Es que quiero que la gente sea mi amiga por lo que realmente soy, no porque mi tío sea uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad.

Tratando de superar su acción pasada, Lincoln pensó en eso, antes de encogerse de hombros y replicarle:

‒ Creo que tiene sentido.

Al corresponderse entre ellos con una sonrisa amena, Cristina luego se volvió hacia Kirby y le dijo:

‒ Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Kirby? Le dije a mi tío que no quería una limusina que me recogiera de la escuela.

‒ En realidad... ‒ admitió Kirby ‒ estoy aquí por Lincoln. Ahora soy su chófer personal.

Los ojos de Lincoln volvieron a abrirse cuando se dirigió hacia él y le preguntó:

‒ ¡Espera, ¿qué?!

‒ Bueno... ‒ comenzó Kirby ‒ Como dije, el Sr. Marshall estaba mirando el sitio web de la escuela, y al enterarse de tus acciones heroicas, recordó el concurso que ganaste hace tiempo. Entonces, él me envió a recogerte y me dijo que esta limusina, junto con su operador oficial, es decir, yo mismo, son todos tuyos ahora.

Tras escuchar lo que le dijo Kirby, Lincoln no pudo más que sentir que su corazón se hundía cada vez más.

Primero, sus amigos hicieron todo lo posible para asegurarse de tener el mejor asiento donde quiera que fuera (ya sea que fuera en el aula, la sala de música, la sala de arte, e incluso en el comedor).

Luego, la Sra. Johnson literalmente le dio las respuestas clave para una prueba a la cual no había estudiado (cosa que le dio vergüenza admitir por haber mirado en un par de ocasiones).

Y ahora... ¡¿Le estaban dando su PROPIA LIMUSINA?!

Simplemente ya no podía con esto, pero todavía no podía confesarlo, así que soltó la primera excusa creíble que se le vino a la cabeza

‒ Pero... ¡pero mi familia no puede pagar su propia limusina!

‒ Ah, no te preocupes por eso. ‒ dijo Kirby, enfatizando su repuesta con un ademán propio de su mano ‒ Mi jefe dijo que se encargaría de todo: mi cheque de pago, el seguro y el combustible de la limusina, incluso cuando sea necesario, el lavado de autos. Además, dijo que personalmente le traerá a tu familia los documentos de propiedad a finales de esta semana... ‒ realizó una pausa para palmear la parte superior del vehículo, resaltando así su respuesta final ‒ Básicamente, este cachorro ahora es la Limusina Loud.

Lincoln no podía creer lo rápido que esto se les estaba saliendo de control. Todo lo que hizo (por lo que todos sabían hasta ahora) fue activar la alarma de incendios. Sin embargo, la gente actuaba como si él fue capaz de correr entre las llamas y sacar a cada estudiante por cuenta suya del edificio ardiente.

Sintiendo que era hora de desmentir los aspectos más exagerados de este asunto, Lincoln decidió hablar al respecto:

‒ Mira, Kirby... yo...

‒ ¡Guau! ¡La limusina ha vuelto!

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando escuchó a Lana exclamar su sorpresa, y vio que Lana, Lola y Lucy corrieron hacia su hermano, mirando la limusina con los ojos muy abiertos... bueno, se podría decir que Lucy si tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque era difícil saberlo porque sus ojos no eran visibles bajo su fleco.

‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kirby? ‒ preguntó Lola, mirando la limusina con asombro.

‒ Esta es su limusina ahora ‒ explicó Kirby, riendo entre dientes debido a las caras de las chicas, ambas boquiabiertas por el embeleso que demostraban ‒ Bueno, técnicamente es de Lincoln, pero estoy seguro de que él la compartirá con ustedes.

‒ Será mejor que así sea ‒ dijo Lola, caminando hacia la puerta, que Kirby abrió para ella. Lana y Lucy hicieron lo mismo.

Lincoln, sabiendo que al menos tenía que llevar la limusina a su casa, para no incurrir en la ira de sus hermanas menores, también comenzó a entrar, pero se detuvo cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo.

Dando media vuelta, se enfrentó a Cristina, que en realidad había olvidado que estaba parada allí.

‒ Lincoln ‒ suspiró ‒ Yo... quiero que sepas que te perdono por ese video que subiste aquella ocasión. Y antes de que preguntes, ser un héroe es solo parte de la razón por la que te perdono. Es solo que me doy cuenta de que me haría quedar como una mala persona si aún tuviera ese desprecio por ti.

» Pero también me di cuenta de que... bueno... estamos en quinto grado. No sabemos casi nada sobre estos sentimientos, que estamos comenzando a involucrar al romance, por lo que tiene sentido que hayas hecho lo que hiciste. Estabas enamorado de mí, y no sabías exactamente qué hacer al respecto.

» Además, desde que Ronnie Anne y yo empezamos a hacernos buenas amigas, siento que sería malo para mí que no le agradase a su novio... Así que, de cualquier forma…

Fue así que Cristina se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había estado divagando, todo y bajo la mirada conspicuamente pasmada de Lincoln.

Por su parte, Lincoln, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el discurso, miró a su antiguo amor platónico con los ojos muy abiertos. Finalmente, después de un momento de mirarla (y tomarse un momento para cerrar la puerta para que sus entrometidas hermanas no pudieran escuchar), Lincoln finalmente encontró su voz:

‒ Bueno... gracias, Cristina. Una vez más, me disculpo por hacerte sentir incómoda. Solo necesitaba avergonzarme para compensar a mis hermanas por avergonzarlas, así que simplemente puse todos los videos que mi hermana Luan había tomado de mí. No tenía idea de que ella había capturado... ese momento.

Tras eso, el muchacho se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo, y Cristina hizo lo mismo.

‒ De todos modos... ‒ fue ahí que, apartando un poco la vista de ella, le tendió la otra mano. ‒ ¿Amigos?

En ese momento, Cristina se encontraba igualmente pasmada. Pudo haber pensado mal en un principio del chico de cabello blanco, pero ahora se encontraba admirada bajo lo que era una nueva perspectiva de su persona, como alguien simple y sensato. Por lo cual, ella sonrió y le estrechó la mano:

‒ Amigos.

Tras ese movimiento, Lincoln, se puso a mirarla con más tranquilidad, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa que ella.

‒ Bueno, tengo que irme. Supongo que te veré mañana ‒ dijo Lincoln, abriendo la puerta de la limusina y entrando.

Cristina se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

En la limusina, todas sus hermanas le lanzaban una sonrisa pícara, a lo cual él suspiró y les recriminó:

‒ Ni una palabra, ¿entendieron?

Después de tanto estrés y culpa, a Linc le pareció algo bueno el haberlo sacado de su pecho. Si bien se había disculpado con Cristina un par de semanas antes, se sentía bien de haberlo aceptado.

" _Al menos eso es una cosa que salió bien últimamente"_ , suspiró aliviado en sus pensamientos, mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

* * *

El viaje en limusina fue algo complicado para el muchacho, puesto que sus hermanas no dejaban de molestarlo con respecto a lo sucedido con Cristina; después de suplicarles en vano a sus hermanitas de mantenerse en control, el muchacho llegó a un trato con ellas e hizo que Kirby se detuviera en el establecimiento de _Gus' Games and Grub_ en el camino a casa desde la escuela.

‒ No arruinen sus apetitos ‒ les gritó a sus hermanas, mientras veía como ambas niñas entraban corriendo.

Diciéndole a Kirby que solo serían unos minutos, Lincoln siguió a sus hermanas menores.

Una vez adentro, fue ahí en donde Lincoln suspiró al ver a su lugar favorito en todo su esplendor. Se sintió bien estar allí, justamente un lugar para tener diversión plenamente azarosa.

Caminando hacia el mostrador, Lincoln encontró a Lori limpiándolo. Sin embargo, al notar a su hermanito, ella se detuvo y le sonrió.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ exclamó ella.

Acto seguido, saltó sobre el mostrador y envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo.

‒ ¿Cómo te sientes, señor Héroe? ‒ dijo ella, revolviendo juguetonamente su cabello.

Lincoln tuvo que resistirse a hacer muecas tras escuchar esa infame palabra, por lo que, mientras que su hermana mayor aún lo mantenía en su abrazo con mayor vigor, atinó en forzar una sonrisa apenada y replicarle con recato:

‒ Por favor, no me llames así, Lori. Todo lo que hice fue apagar la alarma de incendio.

Mientras Lori se divertía a lo que sintió que era una acostumbrada muestra de humildad, intentó responderle lo contrario, sólo para ser interrumpida por alguien más:

‒ Pero aún así, hacer eso salvó a la mitad de la escuela y nos salvó a todos de tener que ir al hospital para respirar humo ‒ comentó Lana, mientras ella y Lola caminaban hacia ellos, cada una con... ¿un rollo de boletos?

‒ A ver, esperen... ¿acaso ambas ganaron todos esos boletos en menos de 5 minutos? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln inquieto.

‒ Ah... sí. ‒ dijo Lana, tratando de meterse cuidadosamente su destornillador devuelta en su bolsillo.

Lincoln y Lori sólo atinaron en poner los ojos en blanco, mientras que las gemelas se apresuraban a colocar sus boletos en el mostrador. Tan pronto lo hicieron, Lori soltó a su hermano mientras tomaba los boletos y procedió a darle a cada gemela un premio que les gustaría: un horno de juguete _Easy-Bake_ para Lola y un kit de herramientas de tamaño infantil para Lana.

‒ Lana tiene razón, hermano ‒ dijo Lori, mientras las gemelas salían corriendo.

Acto seguido, la muchacha se apoyó en una pierna para estar a su altura, y le dijo:

‒ Aunque es posible que no hayas hecho mucho, tu simple acto tuvo un gran efecto. De no haber tirado de la alarma de incendios, toda la escuela probablemente se habría quemado y todos los estudiantes probablemente hubieran terminado en el hospital debido a que los respiraderos soplaban todo ese humo en la cafetería.

Para concluir con su discurso conmovedor, la hermana mayor sostuvo ambas manos en sus hombros:

‒ Eres un héroe y estamos muy orgullosos de ti por ello.

Al escuchar todo eso, por supuesto, solo hizo que Lincoln se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya era. Y fue aún más pesado para él, cuando recalcó su orgullo hacía él envolviéndolo en otro abrazo cálido.

Sin embargo, el momento que se veía conmovedor fue interrumpido cuando Lori lo soltó de nuevo, levantándose en su sitio y dirigir una mirada confundida hacia el exterior del establecimiento.

Luego, dirigiéndole una mirada atrevida a su hermano menor, le preguntó:

‒ Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la limusina en el frente? ‒ preguntó una Lori divertida.

Con un suspiro de entretenida conmoción, Lincoln explicó que el tío de Cristina era el dueño del servicio de limusina, y al enterarse de sus acciones "heroicas", había enviado a Kirby a buscarlo, diciéndole que la limusina ahora era de su propiedad, y completamente gratis.

‒ ¡Eso es increíble, Linc! ‒ exclamó una Lori feliz. ‒ Ahora que tenemos nuestra propia limusina, las cosas deberían ser más fáciles para nosotros.

» Como la limusina puede llevarnos a la escuela, mamá y papá pueden llevar a Vanzilla al trabajo, lo que significa que podrán disfrutar de dormir un poco más cada mañana, ya que no tendrán que caminar.

‒ Sí ‒ dijo Lincoln, contento de escuchar ALGO que estaba saliendo de esto. ‒ Y si quieres puedes pedirme prestada la limusina para tus citas con Bobby, eres más que bienvenida.

‒ Ahh... gracias, Linky ‒ arrulló una Lori conmocionada, inclinándose y envolviendo nuevamente a su hermano en otro abrazo ‒ Y estoy segura de que no soy la única que querrá tomarlo prestado, así que prepárate para eso.

‒ Oye, mi limusina es toda suya, chicas. ‒ explicó Lincoln.

Después de todo, él ni siquiera quería la limusina, ya que sabía que no se lo merecía, por lo que sus hermanas al menos podrían sacarle provecho.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln.

Tanto Lincoln como Lori, se elevaron de un salto en estado de shock, cuando Lucy se coló a un lado de ellos y habló en su habitual tono monofónico.

‒ ¿Tú crees que pueda pintarla de negro?

Sin dudas, esa fue una petición muy propia y que esperaba de Lucy. Cosa que contrastaba con el objeto que ella llevaba en una canasta, la cual Lincoln notó que era una que usualmente usaba. Por lo que, un poco más extrañado por ello, decidió desistir de responder a su petición y preguntó:

‒ Ah, Lucy... ¿acaso esa es una orden de nudos de ajo? ‒ preguntó él sospechosamente.

‒... tal vez ‒ respondió Lucy.

‒ Pensé que los vampiros ODIABAN el ajo ‒ exclamó Lori, con una voz procaz.

‒ Exacto ‒ respondió Lucy ‒ Es por esa razón, que cuando eventualmente me convierta en vampiro, no podré comer ninguno de nuevo, así que quiero disfrutarlo mientras pueda.

Lori y Lincoln solo sacudieron la cabeza y se rieron entre dientes. Si había algo que siempre era bien recibido por los Louds, era la espontaneidad de cada uno por cada momento que se presentaba en ese ambiente catastrófico... bueno, a excepción de la "espontaneidad" de Luan, la cual llegaba a ser molesta en ocasiones.

Se podría que decir que, con ese elemento bien establecido, era más que un ambiente propicio para seguir teniendo charlas amistosas, de no ser porque Gus, el dueño del establecimiento, al salir de manera imprevista de la puerta de su oficina junto a la cocina, le llamó la atención a Lori para que regresara inmediatamente a su puesto de trabajo.

Los dos niños, tanto Lucy como Lincoln, procedieron a continuar por sus propios caminos, después de que se despidieron de Lori. Sin embargo, las acciones de Lincoln fueron interrumpidas nuevamente cuando éste señor llamó de vuelta al muchacho, todo y con la intervención de su hermana mayor, mientras que dejaba a Lucy dirigirse de vuelta hacia la limusina.

El aspecto de ese cuarentón robusto, moreno y castaño que era un poco más alto que Lori, y que poseía una vestimenta formal acorde a su ocupación, no era una imagen dispar para cualquier persona que lo conocía a primera vista; a excepción tal vez de esa voz vivaz y potencialmente coercible que poseía, la cual denotaba un gusto particular por la vida como si fuera una balanza dorada.

Sin embargo, fue algo de extrañarse que sólo le pidiera a Lori que esperara junto con él, mientras iba y regresaba de la cocina... con dos objetos particularmente llamativos: una caja de pizza tamaño individual y una lata de refresco. Objetos que de manera inocua, simplemente le entregó al muchacho de cabello blanco:

‒ Ahh... señor, yo no ordené esto ‒ dijo Lincoln, tratando de devolver la comida.

‒ Son cortesía de la casa ‒ explicó Gus ‒ Los héroes reciben comida gratis. ‒ Comentario final que acentúo con un guiño.

Tras lo dicho y hecho, no sin antes recordarle a Lori que volviera a reanudar su labor, el sujeto se volvió y se dirigió de vuelta a su oficina.

De nuevo, Lincoln se encogió tras escuchar la palabra "héroe". Prácticamente, lo hacía sentir tan sucio.

" _¿Por qué no puedo simplemente admitir la verdad?"_

Varias veces se daba ínfulas de cobarde por no querer admitir lo que era innegable para él, y que le era completamente arremetedor por lo que estaba pasando tras lo ocurrido la semana pasada; pero lo que era más lamentable para él, sin embargo, es el por qué no podía simplemente confesarlo.

‒ Felicidades, Sr. Héroe ‒ dijo Lori, juguetonamente golpeándolo en el hombro.

Ante esa señal, él la miró y vio la mirada radiante que le dirigía, mientras esta se dirigía nuevamente hacia su puesto. Una vez más, la idea de que sus hermanas lo echaran de su casa fue un justificativo más que suficiente para mantenerlo callado y simplemente fingir mera normalidad ante las situación dada.

‒ Eh... gracias ‒ exclamó él. ‒ Bueno, yo... ah... tengo tarea por hacer, así que tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que te envíe a Kirby cuando tu turno termine?

Lori, quien se apoyó contra la parte externa del mostrador, adoptando una postura acomedida a su comodidad, se dirigió nuevamente a su hermanito, quien permanecía en su sitio:

‒ Gracias, pero conduje a Vanzilla hasta aquí, así que tengo que llevarlo de vuelta a casa ‒ dijo Lori.

‒ Oh. Bueno... está bien, entonces. ‒ exclamó un Lincoln frustrado, quien procedió a dirigirse a la salida del lugar... sólo para volver a interrumpir su paso regular cuando oyó a Lori llamarlo nuevamente, cosa que hizo que se volteara para verla dirigirse hasta donde estaba y volviese a arrodillarse hasta estar a su altura:

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar un rato aquí? ‒ Le susurró ella ‒ Puedo darte las fichas gratuitas que recibo durante mi turno.

A esta afirmación le siguió que ella le sostuviera una bolsa un poco holgada ante sus ojos, la cual contenía una docena de fichas dentro.

‒ Eh... tal vez mañana ‒ dijo Lincoln.

Incluso si Lori normalmente le daba sus fichas, simplemente no estaba de humor para que le dieran nada en este momento. Simplemente sentía que le habían dado demasiadas "recompensas" por hoy, y todo eso no hacía más que aumentar su culpa.

‒ Bueno, te veré en casa en un par de horas ‒ dijo Lori.

Ante eso, Lincoln llamó a las gemelas y comenzó a acompañarlas hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de Lori mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Kirby mantuvo la puerta abierta para las chicas. Antes de entrar, Lincoln le entregó la pizza y el refresco al chófer.

‒ Es un regalo de agradecimiento ‒ explicó Lincoln ‒ Es por hacer un gran trabajo.

La verdadera razón por la que Lincoln regaló su comida gratis fue porque todavía tenía náuseas ante la idea de comer. Ni siquiera había podido comer una manzana en el almuerzo, por lo que sabía que la pizza no se iba a quedar abajo, si intentaba comerla.

Mientras Kirby colocaba la comida en el asiento del pasajero, Lincoln estaba a punto de entrar, cuando una voz lo llamó:

‒ Espera un momento ahí, Loud.

Lincoln se congeló, reconociendo esa voz irritante en cualquier parte. Dándose la vuelta, vio a su viejo "amigo" Tetherby saliendo de su propia limusina. El caballero gordo, bajo y de avanzada edad era la razón por la que Lincoln había dejado que el hecho de tener una limusina, como si ésta fuese completamente suya, se le subiera a la cabeza.

Tetherby tenía su propio club campestre, al cual Lincoln había sido invitado. Las ventajas de ser rico hicieron que Lincoln olvidara lo terrible que era realmente Tetherby hasta después de haber actuado como un gran idiota con sus hermanas. Afortunadamente él había hecho las paces con ellas, y desde ese día todos habían olvidado por completo de volver a ver o tan siquiera hablar de Tetherby, de nuevo.

‒ Hola, Tetherby ‒ dijo Lincoln, tratando de sonar educado. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que el viejo era muy consciente de que no le gustaba en lo absoluto su presencia, así que no había razón para actuar de forma grosera. ‒ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

‒ Bueno, Loud ‒ dijo el hombre ‒ Resulta que estaba viendo el sitio web oficial de la escuela primaria cuando vi a tu maestra revelar tus acciones heroicas. En primer lugar, quisiera felicitarte.

‒ Gracias ‒ asintió Lincoln ‒ ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué estaba mirando el sitio web de mi escuela?

‒ Mi sobrino va a tu escuela ‒ explicó Tetherby ‒ De todos modos, después de enterarme de tus acciones, supe que fuiste el invitado de honor perfecto para mi Fiesta de Héroes de este año.

‒ ¿"Invitado de honor"? ¿"Fiesta de Héroes"? ‒ cuestionó un Lincoln confundido.

‒ ¡Exacto! ‒ exclamó Tetherby ‒ Verás. Cada primavera lanzo una Fiesta de héroes para honrar a todos los héroes de este país. Policías, bomberos, doctores, todos ellos están invitados.

» Pero, como elemento principal, siempre me aseguro de tener un invitado de honor, una persona que ha exhibido acciones heroicas por encima y más allá de lo ordinario.

» Como en 2009, invité a ese piloto que salvó a un avión de estrellarse al momento de hacer un aterrizaje suave en el río Hudson. Pero este año, quiero invitarte, viejo amigo.

Dicho esto, el señor le entregó una carta dorada a Lincoln, quien nerviosamente la tomó. Efectivamente, dicha papeleta tenía las letras resaltadas que lo señalaban como invitado de honor.

‒ Sólo recuerda. Es este próximo viernes.

Conforme miraba más la tarjeta, la idea de, por fin, estar en una fiesta de la alta clase seducía nuevamente su mente; aún así, sólo bastó con darle una mirada más al organizador del evento, para que lo único que resaltara en su mente con mucha vehemencia, fuera la reticencia.

‒ Mire, Tetherby, aprecio el gesto, pero...

‒ Ay, escucha. Sé que no soy tu persona favorita, viejo amigo... ‒ lo interrumpió Tetherby ‒ Estoy muy consciente de que soy bastante arrogante. Pero no te estoy invitando porque tienes una limusina.

» Además, la invitación no es solo para ti. Todos tus familiares y amigos pueden venir. Esta es la única vez del año en que soy gene... gene...

A estas alturas, el viejo parecía tener problemas para decir la palabra que quería vocalizar, pero finalmente la soltó:

‒ ¡Generoso!

Lincoln se mordió el labio. No cabían dudas, todo indicaba que Tetherby en realidad parecía estar tratando de ser amable. Pero aún así, él no era un héroe... no se merecía esto.

‒ Yo... lo pensaré ‒ dijo finalmente.

‒ Bueno, en ese caso... ‒ dijo Tetherby, entregándole una segunda tarjeta con su número telefónico ‒ contáctame dentro de un par de días más o menos, y cuando lo decidas, haremos los arreglos.

» Tenemos mesas lo suficientemente grandes para toda tu familia, así que házmelo saber si necesitarás una o dos si traes amigos.

Ante eso, el anciano se dirigió y se subió a su limusina para luego alejarse del lugar.

Suspirando, Lincoln se metió en su propia limusina.

‒ ¿Qué quería ese cabeza de pelota? ‒ preguntó una Lana molesta.

Después del incidente con la limusina, era más que claro que ninguna de ellas quería a Tetherby.

En eso, Lincoln explicó todo a sus hermanas. Sobre ese asunto de la fiesta y que Tetherby lo había invitado como Invitado de Honor. Esperaba que sus hermanas se molestaran y le dijeran (e incluso lo amenazaran, como es en el caso de Lola) de que no fuera. Sin embargo… la respuesta que recibió de ellas, fue todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba:

‒ ¡Guau! Eso es genial, Lincoln ‒ dijo Lola, sonriendo a su hermano mayor.

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ habló Lana, también sonriendo ‒ Es bueno cuando una persona es reconocida por sus acciones heroicas.

‒ Eso demuestra que las personas están dispuestas a pensar en otras cosas que no sean ellos mismos ‒ dijo una Lucy habitualmente inexpresiva ‒ Especialmente si alguien como Tetherby piensa así. Creo que deberías ir, hermano.

Lincoln nuevamente se sintió mareado. Si sus hermanas, de todas las personas que pudiese conocer, estaban de acuerdo con las intenciones de un ser arrogante como lo es Tetherby, entonces él sabía que estaba en un gran problema.

‒ Bueno... si ustedes lo dicen ‒ respondió un Lincoln indeciso.

No dijo nada más mientras miraba por la ventana durante el resto del viaje a casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Lincoln se dirigió directamente a su habitación para comenzar su tarea. Sus padres aún no estaban en casa, así que no tuvo que explicar la limusina. Aunque, por supuesto, estaba más que seguro de que no tendrían ningún problema con eso.

Una vez dentro, Lucy y las gemelas se fueron a hacer lo suyo. Mientras Lincoln subía las escaleras, oyó que se abría la puerta de la primera habitación que estaba primero al subir las escaleras y Lynn llamó:

‒ Hola, hermano.

Girándose, Lincoln forzó una sonrisa cuando dijo:

‒ Hola, Lynn, ¿qué pasa?

‒ Sal afuera, tengo una sorpresa para ti en el patio trasero ‒ dijo Lynn, mientras se dirigía hacia afuera.

Lincoln se quejó en ese instante, dejando caer su mochila mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Por lo general, cada vez que Lynn le tenía reservada una "sorpresa" era un sinónimo equivalente a una broma cruel, lo cual hacía que lo evitase a toda costa; pero en realidad, a estas alturas, estaba rezando para que ella lo rociara con globos de agua o asfixiara su cara con su propia ropa interior (otra vez), porque no estaba de humor para recibir otra "recompensa" por sus "acciones heroicas".

Al salir de la casa, se sorprendió al ver a Lynn, Rusty, Polly, "Papá Ruedas" y "Llanta Ponchada", todos de pie frente a una lona que estaba cubriendo un objeto grande.

Huelga decir que el chico de cabello blanco estaba empezando a tener una sensación incómoda al respecto.

‒ Entonces, Linc, creo que no hace falta decir cuán orgullosos estamos todas de tus acciones heroicas ‒ dijo Lynn, mientras los otros asentían. ‒ Entonces, pensamos que era lógico que obtuvieras una recompensa por ello. O, por lo que he estado escuchando, OTRA recompensa por ello.

El estómago de Lincoln cayó cuando Lynn arrancó la lona, revelando su bicicleta... como nueva.

Un par de meses atrás, Lori le había heredado a Lincoln su vieja bicicleta rosada. Pero como no quería parecer un perdedor, comenzó a "pedir prestado" la súper genial bicicleta de BMX de Lynn, que finalmente le dio el puesto de "líder" en la pandilla de ciclistas, conformada por los tres chicos ahí presentes.

Sin embargo, la bicicleta de Lynn fue eventualmente robada, por lo que tuvo que llegar con las manos limpias. Al enterarse de lo que había hecho, ella tuvo que llevar su bicicleta rosada a una competencia y le dijo que buscara su bicicleta mientras no estaba.

Sin embargo, cuando encontró la bicicleta de Lynn, Lynn se había acostumbrado a la suya y decidió quedársela. Lincoln fue expulsado de la pandilla de bicicletas, y Lynn tomó su lugar como líder. En señal de culpabilidad, decidió entregarle la bicicleta a Lana, quien rápidamente la desmanteló para quién sabe qué cosa hiciera con ella.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba... y como nueva.

‒ Todavía soy el líder ‒ dijo Lynn ‒ Pero estamos felices de darte de nuevo la bienvenida, "Cadenas Linc".

‒ Sí, me alegro de tenerte de nuevo en la pandilla ‒ dijo "Llanta Ponchada", dándole un puñetazo amistoso a Lincoln en el hombro.

‒ Es lo que yo digo, será genial tener a un héroe en nuestro grupo ‒ dijo "Papá Ruedas", y los otros asintieron.

Mientras más escuchaba a sus compañeros sobre lo estupendo que será el tenerlo de vuelta, más se sentía hundido con una situación que le costaba asimilar: otros de sus amigos habían hecho algo bueno por él sin pedirlo, y lo peor es que se trataba de algo que no se merecía debido al falso título que le fue otorgado.

‒ Chicos ‒ Lincoln se rió nerviosamente ‒ No tienen... eh... no necesitan hacer esto, en serio.

‒ ¡Oh, vamos! Te lo mereces, hermano ‒ dijo Lynn, acercándose a él y pasando un brazo por su hombro. ‒ Después de todo, has tenido un fin de semana difícil, así que pensé que podrías tener algunas buenas noticias. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices...?

Al notar ese brillo en los ojos de su hermana, rápidamente se dio cuenta que ya no tenía escapatoria. Sabía que el negarle un regalo a alguna de sus hermanas que le empeño todo su esfuerzo por él, implicaría todo un calvario en el que involucraba lamentarse por completo de su abstinencia, ya sea experimentando un remordimiento por sí mismo o ser acribillado con ataques físicos y/o verbales por su falta de consideración, como era el caso de Lynn.

Mirando de nuevo a la bicicleta, y de nuevo a su hermana, forzó una sonrisa complaciente y asintió en señal de aceptación.

‒ Bueno, en ese caso... ¡vamos, hay que rodar!

Ante eso, su hermana tiró de él hacia su bicicleta, prácticamente tirándolo sobre ella. Luego, le arrojó su casco, y partieron. Gimiendo de angustia, Lincoln los siguió, pensando que tal vez un viaje lo ayudaría a aclarar su mente.

* * *

Lynn y Lincoln llegaron a casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde, justo antes de la cena. Notaron que la limusina ya no estaba, pero no pensaron mucho en eso. Después de todo, incluso con la puerta del garaje abierta, ocupaba todo el camino de entrada, lo que significa que obviamente no podían guardarla en casa.

Al entrar a la puerta principal, Lincoln olfateó, y su boca comenzó a aguarse por el olor a carne asada y puré de papas. Realmente apestaba el hecho de que, aunque olía delicioso, también lo hacía sentirse nauseabundo. Prácticamente, era su culpabilidad la que todavía le hacía sentir mareos espontáneos como para comer cualquier cosa.

" _¿Cómo diablos sigo incluso funcionando?"_ , pensó para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, _"No he comido ni dormido en días. Debería estar como a 5 segundos de desmayarme. Pero en cambio me siento igual que siempre... Tal vez debería preguntarle a Lisa sobre eso más adelante"_.

Cuando Lincoln llegó a la cocina y estaba a punto de sentarse a la mesa para los niños, su padre lo llamó de repente:

‒ Oye, campeón, ¿te importaría venir aquí por un minuto?

Compartiendo una mirada confundida con sus hermanas pequeñas, Lincoln se dirigió al comedor. Sus padres y las hermanas mayores estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de adultos, con mamá preparándose para repartir la cena.

‒ ¿Todo está bien? ‒ preguntó, pensando que sus padres probablemente querían felicitarlo por su nuevo puesto como "héroe".

‒ Cariño, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando últimamente ‒ dijo mamá ‒ sobre todo lo que pasó hace un par de meses cuando trataste de unirte a la mesa de los adultos.

En un instante, Lincoln tuvo que ahogar una mueca ante ese recuerdo bastante incómodo: todas las cosas que trató de hacer para llegar a la mesa de los adultos, solo para descubrir que era tan infernamente aburrida.

Afortunadamente logró regresar a la mesa de los niños, aunque la confianza de sus padres en él había sido ligeramente dañada después de eso; aún más debido al hecho de que sus hermanas mayores también habían tratado de volver a la mesa para niños. Se les permitió quedarse por una noche, pero luego se les hizo regresar a la mesa de adultos.

Afortunadamente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad ahora, y Lincoln no tenía planes de ir a la mesa de los adultos en un corto plazo de tiempo.

‒ Hemos estado pensando, y, bueno... puedes venir y unirte de nuevo a la mesa de los adultos ‒ dijo papá, sonriendo.

Hecho no tan divertido: cuando eres un niño, lo que tú planeas hacer algo realmente no importa.

Lincoln hizo una mueca de desconcierto, para posteriormente rematar con una respuesta, después de pensarlo detenidamente:

‒ Ah, eso... eso está bien, y en serio se los agradezco, pero estoy bien en la mesa para niños.

Ante eso, se giró y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina... sólo para que su acción volviera a ser interrumpida una vez más, permaneciendo estático en su sitio cuando su madre le dijo:

‒ Cariño, sabemos por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

En eso, un Lincoln algo extrañado por el comentario de su madre, se devolvió para mirarla de nuevo:

‒ ¿En serio?

‒ Sí ‒ suspiró su madre, mientras ella y papá asentían. ‒ Verás, resulta que incluso nosotros hemos estado pensando que la mesa de los adultos puede ser aburrida en ocasiones, y que nuestra comida no es tan buena como la que ustedes tienen en la mesa de los niños, e incluso estamos de acuerdo en que no tener ningún postre después de cada comida puede ser algo molesto, y...

Al ver que su hijo permanecía algo aturdido en su sitio, ante lo que él estaba considerando como un lenguaje ampuloso de parte de su esposa, el señor Loud decidió intervenir, dirigiéndose esta vez no sólo a su hijo sino a todos los presentes:

‒ El punto es que tenemos once niños, y solo queríamos media hora al día para poder tener algo de paz y tranquilidad a la hora de comer... Pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que eso no era justo para ustedes.

» Es por eso que, a partir de ahora, ofreceremos un menú más diverso. Todos tendremos lo mismo todas las noches, y mientras que su madre y yo comeremos nuestros alimentos más... refinados, por así decirlo, ustedes podrán comer pizza. Y además, todos tendremos postre a partir de ahora. Incluso podemos permitir un chiste o dos de vez en cuando.

Cuando sus hermanas comenzaron a enardecerse, Lincoln sonrió sumisamente. Mientras estaba contento por el cambio, sabía que esto podría representar un problema: sus hermanas menores siempre andaban dando vueltas, y por lo tanto sus padres no eran conscientes de que no habían estado comiendo recientemente junto a ellas. Estaba seguro de que al menos una de sus hermanas mayores o padres lo notaría, lo que significaba que tendría que tener cuidado con ello.

Sabiendo que no había forma de salir de esto, Lincoln se sentó al final de la mesa y esperó a que su madre le sirviera su plato. Se podría decir que las cosas al menos tenían su lado amable, tanto sus padres como sus hermanas lo miraban con admiración, con Lynn y Leni, quienes estaban a cada lado suyo, de vez en cuando lo golpeaba amistosamente en el hombro y le daba un abrazo, respectivamente.

Pero nuevamente, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentía acorralado en su propia consciencia, puesto que las personas que más amaba en este mundo, estaban completamente inconscientes de sus verdaderas acciones cometidas durante el incendio.

Durante la cena, la conversación se sintió más relajada que la última vez que Lincoln había estado en la mesa de adultos. La mayor parte de la conversación era sobre él, por supuesto, pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención; aunque también sabía que Lucy o las gemelas probablemente mencionarían tarde o temprano ese asunto de la Fiesta de Héroes en el Club Campestre, y no estaba seguro de cómo sería la postura de los demás al respecto. Aún así, pensó que probablemente sería mejor sacarlo a colación él mismo, para poder dejarlo atrás:

‒ Así que... ‒ el habló, al encontrar una pausa en la conversación. ‒ Yo, eh, fui invitado a esta Fiesta de Héroes, y...

‒ Eso es genial, cariño ‒ dijo mamá, sonriéndole a su pequeño niño de manera efusiva.

‒ Así se hace, campeón ‒ dijo papá, dándole un pulgar en alto a su hijo.

‒ Gracias ‒ dijo Lincoln, forzando una sonrisa. ‒ La fiesta va a hacerse en el Club Campestre de Lord Tetherby, así que entiendo si ustedes no quieren ir.

‒ Espera... ¿Lord Tetherby? ‒ preguntó una Lori molesta. ‒ Pensé que habías terminado con él.

Ante eso, Lincoln explicó cómo se había topado con Tetherby al lado del establecimiento de _Gus 'Games and Grub_ , y cómo había explicado que cada año hacía una fiesta para honrar a los héroes, y que era la única vez del año que intentaba ser generoso... sin olvidar el hecho de que tenía a la mano una tarjeta con sus líneas de contacto.

‒ Pero aún así, sé que a ustedes no les agrada ese sujeto, así que... creo lo llamaré y le diré que no puedo ‒ dijo Lincoln, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

‒ ¿Y qué pasa con el hecho de que eres el invitado de honor?

Todos gritaron de sorpresa cuando Lucy se apareció detrás de Lincoln.

Mientras esperaba que su familia se tranquilizara, Lucy explicó:

‒ Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Tetherby es un tonto arrogante, dijiste que parecía estar tratando de ser amable.

‒ Espera... ¿eres el invitado de honor de esa fiesta? ‒ habló su papá, mientras todas las hermanas se volvían sorprendidas hacia Lincoln. Pero el impacto apenas se intensificó más, cuando ‒ Bueno, en ese caso creo que no se trata de que vayas o no, y pienso que todos tenemos que ir a apoyarte.

Fue así que todas las hermanas hablaron al mismo tiempo, estableciendo una breve cacofonía de expresiones propias en concordancia con lo que dictó su padre, y de igual manera expresando sus felicitaciones a su hermano por ese suceso.

‒ Vaya, gracias a todos. ‒ dijo Lincoln, forzando una sonrisa. ‒ Pero sinceramente, no creo que me merezco esto. Todo lo que hice fue solamente activar la alarma de incendios.

‒ A ver, Linc, ¿de qué hablamos recientemente? ‒ preguntó Lori, sonriendo a su hermano. ‒ Si bien tú hiciste algo pequeño, tuvo un gran efecto, y eso es lo que hace que seas un verdadero héroe.

El resto de la familia estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo y sonriéndole a Lincoln, quien solo se sentía más culpable al respecto.

Mientras el resto de la familia volvía a sus propias comidas, Lincoln miró su plato. Hasta el momento, solo había podido comer un par de bocados de su carne asada; aunque sabía delicioso, todavía sentía náuseas. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que alguien notara que no estaba comiendo por completo.

Mirando a su izquierda, vio que Leni casi había terminado.

En ese momento, Lincoln se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de pensar en una solución a sus problemas alimenticios. Y mientras más observaba la situación, por lo visto, sus acciones se redujeron a dos opciones simples:

» Tragar a la fuerza su comida, y luego, más que probable, vomitarla más tarde. O...

» Distraer al resto de la familia el tiempo suficiente para intercambiar platos con su despistada hermana, que probablemente no se daría cuenta de que de repente tenía un plato lleno.

Por supuesto, estaba el hecho obvio de que si iba a comer en la mesa de adultos a tiempo completo, tenía que encontrar una solución más permanente; por ahora, iría un día a la vez.

‒ Disculpa, ¿Leni? ‒ él habló, llamando su atención. Un par de ojos más se dirigieron hacia él, solo por curiosidad natural de lo que le iba a preguntar a su hermana ‒ ¿Podrías por favor pasarme la sal?

Afortunadamente eso hizo que los demás volvieran a su comida, mientras que Leni lo pedía el salero a Lori para así agarrarlo. Luego se lo dio a Lincoln, quien se sirvió sal en la poca comida que le quedaba.

‒ Gracias, Leni ‒ dijo él, mientras dejaba el objeto sobre la mesa.

‒ De nada, Linky ‒ dijo ella, sonriéndole, antes de volver a su propio plato, el cual para su sorpresa, se llenó de repente.

‒ Es extraño, podría haber jurado que mi plato estaba casi vacío.

‒ ¡Ja! No sería la primera vez que olvidas algo ‒ se burló Lori, solo para hacer una mueca de pena cuando sus padres la miraron.

‒ Eh, cómo sea. ‒ exclamó una Leni indiferente, la cual se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a comer.

Tras esta acción, Lincoln exhaló un suspiro de alivio, mientras tragaba los últimos pedazos de comida en el plato de Leni.

Solo esperaba poder encontrar una solución más fácil para en un futuro cercano. Después de todo, cualquiera de sus hermanas podría haber mirado al azar en su dirección cuando cambió los platos con Leni.

 _"Estaré bien"_ , pensó, _"He sobrevivido a la vida con 10 hermanas. Puedo encontrar una solución para todo este estrés que estoy sintiendo, no hay problema"_.

...Si tan solo pudiera creerse eso en su totalidad.

* * *

El postre de esta noche consistió de _sundaes_ de helado. Lincoln esperó nuevamente un momento oportuno para intercambiar platos con Leni. Afortunadamente, la muchacha no cuestionó el discreto intercambio de platos que realizó de nuevo, y también nadie pareció notarlo.

Aún así, el chico de cabello blanco sabía perfectamente que esta buena racha no le duraría demasiado. Precisamente, eso hizo que se quejara ante este pensamiento mientras subía las escaleras, agarrando su mochila que estaba donde la había dejado caer cuando Lynn lo arrastró afuera. Luego se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar su tarea.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, se detuvo y miró a su derecha, encontrándose con la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta.

Lincoln se mordió el labio inferior, obviamente sintiéndose consternado a lo que estaba por hacer.

A pesar de que Lisa fuera una intelectual destacable, y de que tenía sus razones para mostrarse inmutable ante sus propias emociones, su hermana aún seguía siendo una niña de cuatro de años, y el sólo hecho de que ella estuviera sometida ante la cruenta posibilidad de saber quién es el verdadero responsable del incendio implicaría una desoladora realidad tanto para ella como para él mismo.

Sin embargo, eso no implicaba que necesitaría revelarle ese detalle aún, puesto que tenía que averiguar por parte de su ayuda profesional lo que le ocurría en esos momentos de inquietud y desasosiego; aquellos momentos en los que sentía un completo repelús nauseabundo hacia las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer, o simplemente en los que alguien con tan sólo le mencionara la palabra "héroe" sintiera un completo repudio hacia su persona.

Por lo que después de colocar su mochila dentro de su habitación, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas más jóvenes, la tocó y espero la tan esperada respuesta de su interior:

‒ Adelante ‒ llamó Lisa.

Lincoln entró, notando que Lisa estaba sentada en su silla giratoria, escribiendo algunas notas en su escritorio, y aparte, Lily estaba jugando con algunos juguetes en su cuna.

‒ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hermano mayor? ‒ preguntó ella, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

‒ Me preguntaba si podría obtener tu ayuda con alguna... ¿tarea? ‒ preguntó nerviosamente, esperando a que su hermanita no entendiera el hecho de que estaba mintiendo.

‒ Bueno, se supone que debo enseñarle matemáticas a Lucy esta noche ‒ dijo Lisa. ‒ Sin embargo, eso no es nada para otros cinco minutos, así que supongo que puedo echarte una mano.

Tras terminar lo que estaba haciendo, la niña de lentes se dio vuelta, pareciendo casi ansiosa:

‒ Dime, ¿es algo desafiante?

‒ Algo así ‒ dijo Lincoln, frotándose nerviosamente las manos mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de decir esto para que pudiera ayudarlo. De repente, la mentira perfecta vino a él:

‒ Verás, desde que el incendio fue iniciado por un estudiante, la Sra. Johnson quiere que escribamos un ensayo sobre la culpa y cómo puede meterse con nosotros.

Tras su comentario, la sonrisa ansiosa de la niña genio se esfumó levemente, adoptando una postura conspicuamente inquisitiva.

‒ Interesante ‒ dijo Lisa, entrecerrando un poco la mirada que tenía hacia su hermano mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

En este punto, Lincoln comenzaba a inquietarse un poco, a tal punto que algunas gotas de sudor surgieron en su frente. Si por algo era sumamente conocida Lisa, además de su capacidad de resolver problemas académicos mil veces más rápido que un tutor promedio, era su increíble forma de descifrar los problemas antes de que éstos llegasen a oídos de todos los demás en la casa Loud.

Una vez, estuvo ocultándose de sus hermanas para que no se entrometieran en un asunto que involucraba a un abusador, puesto que llevaba un chicle pegado en su cabello una vez que estaba llegando a su casa; pero al final de cuentas esto resultó inútil, ya que la pequeña niña logró deducirlo de manera obvia y terminó por contárselo a Lynn, quien eventualmente terminó por contárselo a todas las demás chicas.

Aún así, el hecho de que se entrometieran en un asunto personal, terminó favoreciendo su perspectiva al respecto de que ellas, de una manera u otra, terminan por sacarlo de las situaciones que no podría manejar... Es decir, ¿quién diría que terminaría entablando una agradable relación con la misma bravucona, y que esta eventualmente se terminaría convirtiendo en su novia?

Lamentablemente, este no era el caso; lo último que realmente quería era que ella o cualquiera de sus otras hermanas se involucrase al respecto sin que sintieran un extremo disgusto hacia él, puesto que eso conllevaría a que se cumplieran uno de sus mayores temores.

Desviando un poco la mirada para pensar un poco mejor, la niña de anteojos le dijo:

‒ Bueno, sin detenerme mucho a pensar, sé que hay varios factores clave que la culpa y el estrés pueden causar. ‒ estableció ella, volviéndose hacia su hermano y poniendo su habitual mirada estoica ‒ ¿Estás buscando algún área en particular?

‒ Bueno...

Lincoln respiró hondo, rezando para que su hermana intelectual no atara los cabos sueltos. Exhalando un poco, le dijo:

‒ ¿Qué tal... la del insomnio y las náuseas producidos por la culpa?

Lisa hizo una pausa y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando en voz alta:

‒ Bueno, primero tenemos que mirar a la culpa...

» Básicamente, si tenemos conciencia, cuando hacemos algo mal nos sentiremos mal por ello. Y, por supuesto, esto comenzará principalmente con cosas que disfrutamos.

» Por ejemplo, si el incendiario disfruta de los videojuegos, entonces no podría disfrutar de una buena sesión de videojuego sin sentirse mal por lo que hizo.

‒ Muy bien, eso tiene sentido ‒ asintió un Lincoln perturbado, tratando de sonar neutral.

En sí, realmente no había tenido tiempo para jugar videojuegos este fin de semana, por lo que no estaba seguro de si se vería afectado por ellos.

‒ En cuanto al insomnio y las náuseas,... ‒ continuó Lisa ‒... estos son resultados igualmente plausibles del estrés inducido por la culpa. Después de todo, el sueño se considera algo maravilloso, debido a que nos puede ayudar a recargar.

» Sin embargo, los malos sueños tienden a ponernos en un estado de angustia, lo que hace que nuestro sueño sea desagradable, lo cual, si es continuo, puede hacernos temer al sueño.

» En cuanto a las náuseas, nuevamente tenemos que mirar los alimentos que nos gustan, lo que nos haría incapaces de disfrutarlos debido a sentir culpa. Y esto podría desencadenar una reacción en cadena.

» Por ejemplo, si te gusta la pizza pero odias el brócoli, entonces eventualmente la culpabilidad que te hace incapaz de disfrutar una rebanada de pizza, termina entorpeciendo aún más tus intentos por comer brócoli.

‒ Prácticamente, no es una ciencia exacta. ‒ agregó Lisa, estableciendo contacto visual con su hermano mayor.

En ese momento, Lincoln sintió un suave impulso por fruncir el ceño en señal de preocupación, pero tuvo que retenerse para no levantar sospechas.

En eso, pensó en todo lo que su hermana le había dicho hasta ahora... y lamentablemente, todo tenía perfecto sentido. Tenía pesadillas casi cada vez que se quedaba dormido, y aunque la idea de pizzas, hamburguesas y espaguetis le hiciera agua a la boca, también le revolvía el estómago. Era la culpabilidad que lo estaba liando lentamente y, desafortunadamente, él sabía que la única manera de detener todo esto... era más que obvia.

‒ Y... ¿cómo se puede vencer la culpa? ‒ preguntó, a pesar de saber que no había razón para hacerlo.

Y por supuesto, Lisa le dijo la respuesta que había estado esperando:

‒ Confesando.

Después de eso, ya no tenía reparo en evitar otra conversación con ella. Por lo que Lincoln suspiró, sonando algo cansado:

‒ Gracias, Lisa.

Luego se volvió y se dirigió a su habitación, queriendo salir de allí antes de que algo imprevisto le sucediera, tal y como si fuese Lucy acercándose sigilosamente hacia él para sorprenderlo... OTRA VEZ.

Entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, reposando su cabeza y hundiendo su rostro en lo más profundo de su almohada mientras ahogaba cada grito de desesperación, limitándose sólo a sollozar.

El chico ya no tenía remedio, ya no tenía escapatoria...

Les había dicho a todos que llamaría a Tetherby mañana después de hablar con Clyde y Ronnie Anne, y también les dijo a Lori y a Leni que eran más que bienvenidas para invitar a sus novios en su limosina nueva.

Honestamente, no quería ir a esa fiesta y lamentaba por completo haberla mencionado; debió haberles dicho a sus hermanas que Tetherby estaba tratando de invitarlo a que regresara al Club Campestre, o algo así. Entonces, podría haberlo llamado y haberle dicho que no podía hacerlo. Pero ahora, tenía que arreglarse, ir y estar presente... y consciente de que no era más que un fraude.

Para cuando terminó de desahogarse, el muchacho se quedó observando al techo durante otros buenos quince minutos antes de decidir que debería comenzar con su tarea. Suspirando, sacó y abrió sus libros de Matemáticas y de Inglés.

Para esta noche, tenía que resolver los problemas de la página 105 y algunos ejercicios en inglés en la página 69, consistiendo en identificar fragmentos de oraciones y en completar oraciones continuas.

Sin embargo, al abrir su libro en la página indicada, se sobresaltó al ver otra hoja de respuestas. Y efectivamente, al revisar su libro en inglés, también había una hoja de respuestas allí.

Si eso fue suficiente para que hiciera una mueca de sorpresa, las palabras que venían como mensaje adicional en ambas hojas fueron suficientes para sacarlo de sus casillas mentales:

 _Espero que esto te ayude, hermano mayor._

 _Eres todo un héroe._

‒ _Lisa_

No hacía falta ser detective para saber que Lisa ya había estado enterada de que se había convertido en un "héroe".

Tal vez sus acciones se debieron a que era algo que sentía que era necesario... o simplemente porque tal vez quería entrar en tendencia por sentirse orgullosa de estar informada; en lo que no había dudas, sin embargo, era que la pequeña Lisa encontró su mochila desatendida en el pasillo, miró que entre sus cosas tenía tarea y decidió ayudarlo con respecto a eso.

Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio y soltando quejidos. No podía tomar mucho más de esto... él no era un héroe, y no merecía todas estas recompensas.

‒ Honestamente, deseo que algo malo me suceda ‒ gimió, mientras se sentaba y sacaba su caja de lápices, listo para hacer su tarea.

Al igual que su prueba, no tenía intención de usar las hojas de respuestas, a menos que éstas fueran absolutamente necesarias. Sin embargo, tuvo que ser interrumpido en el acto... ¡ya que el simple deseo de algo malo le pasase se hizo realidad!

‒ Hola, Lincoln.

Lincoln se congeló ante la voz que venía de la nada. Gruñendo nerviosamente, metió la mano en su mochila y tomó el walkie-talkie que su chantajista le había dado antes.

Pero antes de entrar en contacto con el desconocido que lo tenía amenazado, se aseguró de que su puerta estuviera cerrada, antes de saltar a su cama y meterse debajo de las sábanas, tratando de asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Tembloroso, Lincoln presionó el botón de conversación en el walkie-talkie y murmuró:

‒ ¿Hola?

‒ Buenas noches, Lincoln ‒ la voz amortiguada se rió siniestramente ‒ Saltémonos las bromas y pongamos manos a la obra. Tengo toda la lista de cosas que debes hacer si quieres que me quede callado. ¿Estás listo?

Tragando saliva, Lincoln miserablemente preguntó:

‒ ¿Tengo tengo otra opción?

La misteriosa persona se rió de nuevo:

‒ Por supuesto que no. Ahora, comencemos...

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III**


	4. Una vida complicada

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Lincoln no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.

Gruñía mientras continuaba corriendo hacia su destino, ya sabía que esto estaba tan mal de muchas maneras. Pero él no tenía otra opción.

El aire frío que recorría la noche era penetrante...

Solo quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Quería sentir todo el calor de su casa, sentirse a salvo en su habitación mientras sus hermanas rondaban alrededor, listas para ayudarlo si era necesario.

Se podría pensar que había abarcado una buena distancia... de hecho, dándose la vuelta, pudo distinguir el contorno de su casa al final de la cuadra. Suspiró, sabiendo que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera regresar a casa y meterse en la cama, si no había otra razón más que quedarse quieto toda la noche para que su cuerpo pudiera descansar.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por perder el toque de queda, ya que nadie sabía que estaba fuera.

* * *

 **Hace diez minutos...**

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de unos dos minutos y medio cuando el muchacho de cabello blanco había terminado de recibir las instrucciones de su extorsionador.

Por un momento, Lincoln se encontró abismado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Simplemente no podía creer en lo que acaba de escuchar.

En sí, la tarea que le impuso ese sujeto le parecía algo inconcebible debido a sus principios, pues el solo imaginarse a sí mismo llevarla a cabo era algo que probablemente lo condenaría a un castigo más o menos pernicioso, en donde sus padres, a lo mucho, lo mantendrían controlado por un lapso de tiempo, y sus hermanas estarían impactadas y, al mismo tiempo, desilusionadas de él.

Cosa que no podría arriesgarse a que pasara, puesto que él mismo les ha demostrado un amor incondicional en base al valor del sacrificio cada vez que siempre hace algo por ellas. Quizás tenía momentos en los demostraba una actitud más ambiciosa ante las circunstancias, pero al final del día siempre lograba redimirse de sus acciones, anteponiendo a su familia y a sus amigos.

Por lo que Lincoln, tomando la iniciativa de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, salió de su cuarto para luego bajar las escaleras lo más pronto posible... pero en el acto, escuchó a sus hermanas charlar en la sala de estar, por lo que bajó cautelosamente las escaleras... Y es ahí en donde frunció el ceño en señal de autodesprecio, pues captó el tipo de conversación que ellas estaban teniendo:

‒ Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos hablar con Tetherby, así podremos pedirle que durante la parte en que rinde homenaje a Lincoln, todos nos levantemos y contamos algunos de nuestros recuerdos más apreciados con él ‒ dijo Lori.

‒ ¡Sí! ¡Entonces todas podremos decir lo orgullosas que estamos de Linky! ‒ chilló Leni, con todas las demás chicas asintiendo en una cacofonía de clamores en concordancia.

Nuevamente, Lincoln sintió culpa al tope de la boca de su estómago mientras escuchaba a sus hermanas. El simple hecho de que estuvieran muy orgullosas de él hizo que sintiera más afligido de su decisión.

Quizás se metería en problemas por cometer un simple acto de vandalismo; pero, el riesgo de no obedecer a las órdenes de este desconocido implicaría que éste revelaría una supuesta evidencia en su poder que lo señalaba como el verdadero responsable del incendio.

Y si ya tenía suficientes contratiempos con que toda la comunidad de Royal Woods señalara al incidente del incendio como algo intencional, pero que a la vez todos lo catalogaran como un héroe por accionar la alarma contra incendios... entonces, todo terminaría para él. La evidencia terminaría por hundirlo por completo si esta se supiera por la gente que más ama.

Al final, el chico simplemente decidió que ante situaciones desesperadas se requieren realizar medidas desesperadas.

Tomando una respiración profunda, bajó las escaleras y anunció:

‒ ¡Hola, chicas!

Todas se volvieron hacia él y le sonrieron. Tratando de mantener un tono de voz conciso y normal, Lincoln comenzó a excusarse con lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

‒ Verán... creo que estoy algo vencido, así que voy a irme a dormir temprano, ¿está bien?

Así, todas las chicas terminaron aceptando su decisión deseándole las "Buenas noches".

Lincoln asintió, antes de volver a subir a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando colocó su mano en la puerta, escuchó a alguien corriendo escaleras arriba. Dándose vuelta, vio a Luna detrás de él.

‒ Hola, Luna, ¿qué pasa?

‒ Solo... solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien ‒ dijo Luna, acercándose a su hermano y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Lincoln NO estaba bien, pero para ocultar su exasperación tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cuando respondió:

‒ Lo estoy, gracias. Es más, creo que estaré bien esta noche. ‒ dijo, envolviéndola a ella también.

Luna sonrió ante esas palabras. Creyó que al fin había logrado hacer que este niño, el cual exclamó su nombre como su primera palabra cuando cumplió los dos años de nacido, dejara de temerle a las circunstancias. Por lo que, ahogando sus impulsos de llorar de alegría, le dijo:

‒ Qué bueno. Sabes que siempre estoy feliz de ayudarte, hermanito. ¿Verdad?

‒ Si, lo sé... Gracias, Luna ‒ replicó él, mientras se separaban.

Cuando ella le dio un beso en su frente, deseándole las buenas noches, bajó las escaleras, dejando a un Lincoln que sintió el impulso de morderse el labio en señal de desesperación.

 _"Debo decirle"_ , pensó para sí mismo, _"Después de todo, ella es mi hermana. Ellas son TODAS mis hermanas. Si explico que fue un accidente, me creerían, ¿verdad? Ellas podrían ayudarme"_.

Ante esto, Lincoln suspiró cuando entró en su habitación, murmurando para sí mismo:

‒ ¿Ayudarme? ¿Confesar? Claro... eso solo pasará si es que no me den la espalda por ser un incendiario.

Lincoln suspiró miserablemente mientras cerraba la puerta y colocaba un tumulto de ropa debajo de sus sábanas. Luego, abrió su ventana y tiró de la "palanca secreta" para liberar el tobogán inflable y bajar por el costado de la casa. Después, salió corriendo, sabiendo que tenía que actuar rápido.

* * *

Lincoln suspiró de nuevo cuando llegó a su destino: la estación de servicio "Flip: Comida y Combustible".

Su chantajista había declarado que su vida sería un infierno si no hacía lo que le dijera. Sin embargo, también dijo que sería "agradable" y que comenzaría suavemente.

Entonces, ¿qué tuvo que hacer el pobre Lincoln esta noche? Sencillo. Lanzar una piedra a través de la ventana del establecimiento, sin que lo atrapasen. El truco fue que Lincoln también tenía que tomar una foto de sí mismo frente a la ventana rota. Además, tenía que ser antes de que la estación de servicio se cerrara, lo que ocurriría a las nueve de la noche, o sea, dentro de diez minutos.

‒ Si esto es lo primero que tengo que hacer, entonces quizás debería seguir corriendo ‒ murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se ponía frente a la ventana de Flip, asegurándose de que estaba fuera del punto de vista de la cámara de seguridad.

Mirando a través de la ventana delantera, Lincoln vio a unas 4 personas adentro del local, incluyendo a Flip. Él realmente no quería hacer esto, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, entonces su chantajista le enviaría la evidencia de su "crimen" a la policía.

Mientras preparaba la cámara de su teléfono y levantaba una piedra del suelo, inmediatamente le vino algo a la mente, un detalle que tal vez no tomó en cuenta desde el inicio:

‒ Por supuesto ‒ murmuró para sí mismo ‒ Si hago esto, entonces le daré MÁS material de chantaje.

Ante eso, Lincoln hizo una pausa, y pensó para sí mismo:

"¿Y si ese es el truco? ¿Qué pasa si este tipo acaba de verme cerca del laboratorio de ciencias y solamente ató los cabos? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad no tiene ninguna prueba real...?"

» "Entonces, al hacer todo esto... ¡le estaría dando evidencia en mi contra!".

» "¡Claro! Tal vez no tenga evidencia sobre el incendio, pero me haría ver como un vándalo... ¡Diablos, por qué no pensé en eso antes!"

» "Tal vez su plan es hacer que parezca que el estrés del fuego me afecta, y sólo me estoy volviendo loco poco a poco".

Lincoln frunció el ceño, mientras dejaba caer la roca.

Una vez, él había hablado con Lisa sobre el saber arriesgarse (fue hace unos meses cuando su padre atrapó un caso de "fiebre de la lotería", durante el cual siguió comprando toneladas de boletos de lotería para ganar un bono de ciento cincuenta mil dólares).

Su hermana genio había explicado que, en el gran esquema de las cosas, el azar no era en realidad aleatorio. De hecho, si uno jugara bien sus cartas, fácilmente podrían adivinar el azar... y también dijo algunas otras cosas, pero todo eso fue bastante difícil de recordar para Lincoln.

Lo principal en este momento era que Lincoln tenía que tomar una decisión: ¿quería correr el riesgo de que su chantajista no tuviera pruebas de que él había iniciando el fuego? O... ¿quería arriesgarse a arruinar su vida, de cualquier forma que él decidiera?

* * *

De vuelta en la residencia Loud, las chicas se estaban preparando para ir a la cama. Como era costumbre, todas estaban abarrotadas frente al lavabo del baño. Y a pesar de estar tan amontonadas, todas estaban haciendo lo suyo.

Cuando salían del baño, la puerta del dormitorio de Lincoln se abrió. Todas se detuvieron cuando notaron que su hermano tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, él suspiró y las miró, para rematar con lo siguiente:

‒ Escuchen, chicas. ‒ dijo, con la voz agotada. ‒ Solo quería decirte otra vez cuánto te amo y aprecio.

Luego, sacó algo de detrás de su espalda:

‒ Lana, ¿podrías destruir este walkie-talkie para mí?

Lana se sorprendió por la petición aparentemente fuera de la nada. Se volvió hacia sus hermanas, que también tenían miradas de confusión en sus caras. Volviéndose a su hermano, ella dijo:

‒ Ahh... Yo... eh... supongo. Lo haré a primera hora de la mañana.

‒ Gracias ‒ suspiró Lincoln, lanzándole el walkie-talkie directamente a sus manos. ‒ Bueno, terminé por esta noche. Nos vemos por la mañana, chicas.

Ante eso, Lincoln se volvió y se dirigió a su habitación, exhalando cada suspiro de cansancio que le faltaba.

Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí, inseguras de qué hacer con lo que acababa de pasar.

‒ ¿Por qué me pidió que destruyera esto? ‒ preguntó Lana, mirando el dispositivo en sus manos. ‒ Podría haberlo tirado a la basura.

‒ No lo sé. ‒ dijo Lola, encogiéndose de hombros ‒ Tal vez él solo asumió que tendrías un par de minutos de diversión desmantelando o aplastándolo.

Si eso habría sido cierto, entonces Lana no habría discutido contra esa lógica. Por lo que, también encogiéndose de hombros, y siguiendo observando el aparato con curiosidad, las gemelas se dirigieron a su habitación.

A pesar de la ligera rareza de la situación, el resto de las chicas también se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a sus propias habitaciones, sin pensar demasiado en ello.

Bueno... Todas, excepto Lucy. Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia la puerta de su hermano. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con el incendio.

* * *

Para cuando el reloj dio las once de la noche, Lucy se sentó sobre su cama.

De manera discreta, ella había estado acostada en la cama durante dos horas, mirando hacia el techo, esperando a que su familia se quedara dormida.

Quizás Lucy no era alguien condescendiente con nadie más que no fuera ella misma; a pesar de que tenía que obedecer a sus padres y a su hermana Lori, por lo general, ella prefería seguir sus propias normas en base al estilo de vida que tenía bien concretado, todo debido a que ella no se sentía cómoda con el mundo que tenía alrededor suyo, en el cual la mayoría de la gente era displicente con ella.

Desde que era más pequeña, siempre tuvo dificultades para encajar en algún grupo social o inclusive hacer nuevos amigos, dado a lo tímida que era. Aún así, a pesar de que le costaba trabajo socializar, siempre contó con la compañía de su hermano mayor. Muchas veces, tanto ella como él se juntaban para jugar o pasar el rato; incluso, cuando ambos tuvieron que encargarse de sus propios intereses, de vez en cuando se reunían o se apoyaban cada vez la situación lo ameritaba.

Sin dudas, si había alguien que siempre la quiso, aún con su nuevo estilo de vida gótico, ese era Lincoln. Por lo que, si él había hecho todo lo que fuera a su alcance para que estuviera segura y despreocupada, ella pensó que era tiempo de devolverle el favor.

Para cuando vio que Lynn estaba profundamente dormida, la cual agarraba su balón de fútbol de la suerte como si fuera un oso de peluche, la niña gótica procedió a entrar en sus asuntos.

Con cuidado, arrojó su manta al borde de la cama, revelando la tabla de Ouija que de alguna manera había logrado convencer a sus padres para que la obtuviera para una Navidad pasada.

Mientras que preparaba silenciosamente todo lo esencial para iniciar una sesión espiritista, y mirando de vez en cuando a Lynn para asegurarse de que no la despertara, al final, Lucy se puso su turbante y comenzó a murmurar un cántico:

‒ ¡Oh, espíritus, escúchenme! ‒ murmuró ella ‒ Por favor, quiero saber si Lincoln, mi querido hermano mayor, está ocultando algo, algo malo que lo está devorando por dentro. Por favor, para que lo ayude, díganme qué es.

Espero por un momento... y no pasó nada.

Por lo general, Lucy oía a los espíritus inmediatamente después de llamarlos. ¿Acaso ella no lo había dicho de la manera correcta? ¿Había sido ella demasiado exigente? Imposible... cada vez que hablaba con espíritus, la clave era ser amable, pero también demostrar que no iba a retroceder.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del momento no duró mucho, pues Lucy saltó ante lo pareció ser un profundo y sonoro lamento espiritual, llamándola por su nombre. No sabía de dónde venía esa voz, pero estaba completamente segura de que no sonaba como ningún espíritu con el que se había comunicado antes.

‒ S... sí ‒ murmuró, tratando de no parecer asustada. A pesar de haber estado haciendo esto durante más de dos años, hablar con nuevos espíritus todavía la asustaba de vez en cuando.

‒ Lucy ‒ chirrió la voz misteriosa ‒ No te preocupes por el querido Lincoln. Él es genial. Sólo dale uno o dos días, y él estará bien. ¿Entiendes?

‒ Sí ‒ asintió Lucy, a pesar de que era exactamente lo contrario de lo que había estado esperando escuchar.

‒ Ahora... ‒ continuó la voz ‒ Saca diez dólares de tu extraña alcancía con forma de araña y déjalos en el lado de la mesa de noche de tu impresionante compañera de cuarto.

Lucy se sobresaltó desconcertada ante la extraña petición. Claro, los espíritus de vez en cuando pedían pequeños favores a cambio de su ayuda, pero nunca involucraron dinero... y ni siquiera darles dinero a sus hermanas.

Gimiendo molesta, Lucy se volvió hacia la cama de Lynn, donde Lynn estaba claramente despierta, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose las mejillas en un intento de no echarse a reír.

‒ ¡Lynn! ‒ bufó Lucy en voz baja ‒ ¡Esto es en serio! Honestamente, pienso que algo está molestando a Lincoln, y necesito que los espíritus me digan de qué se trata.

Con un suspiro, Lynn abrió los ojos y se sentó, mirando a su compañera de habitación con una mirada desinteresada en su rostro:

‒ O bien, podrías preguntarle qué sucede. O mejor aún, podrías darte cuenta de que ser aclamado como un héroe no va a deshacer automáticamente el TEPT por el que está pasando después del incendio.

» Lo más probable es que no haya estado durmiendo bien luego de que en todo el día no han parado de elogiarlo, por lo que probablemente esté a punto de resolver todo.

‒ No lo sé... ‒ respondió una Lucy incómoda ‒ Siento que hay algo más que lo está molestando.

‒ Bueno, si no estás tan segura de eso, solo pregúntale ‒ dijo Lynn, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de bostezar un poco, la deportista le dijo:

‒ Ahora, si no te importa, intentaré volver a dormir.

Ante eso, Lynn cerró los ojos y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas.

Al ver que la sesión no resultó más que un fracaso, Lucy frunció el ceño mientras colocaba su tablero de Ouija debajo de su cama, antes de volver a meterse debajo de las sábanas y apoyar su cabeza sobre su almohada.

Mientras más seguía despierta, más se sentía inquieta. Lynn tal vez tenía sus razones para creer que Lincoln estuviera actuando raro, pero pasa y resulta que no contaba con la misma sensibilidad que ella como para pensar en lo que podría estar pasándole a los demás, y eso era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar.

Tal vez su hermano podría actuar de manera estrafalaria dado a sus preferencias, pero no podía dejar de sentir que había algo muy malo sucediéndole en estos momentos, algo que en realidad lo... obligó... a actuar de esa manera extraña frente a las demás chicas.

Al no saber darle una explicación de lo que sentía, la niña gótica simplemente suspiró derrotada:

‒ Lincoln, sólo escúchame... quiero ayudarte. Solo dime qué sucede. Tan sólo di lo qué es lo que te sucede. ‒ susurró ella, casi de manera tan audible como para la pudieran escuchar las paredes.

Después de eso, ella fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Lincoln era un chico inteligente. No tan inteligente como Lisa, pero aún así es muy inteligente. Como tal, pensó que, incluso con la enorme cantidad de estrés y culpabilidad que estaba atravesando, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara a sentir la fatiga de sus noches de insomnio y su estómago vacío. Como tal, Lincoln decidió intentar dormir aunque sea una mísera vez... sólo para terminar desistiendo de ello, no podía dormir si su mente estaba ocupada con asuntos más agobiantes.

Desesperado, intentó pensar en otra alternativa para tratar de olvidarse de los problemas y así dormir con más facilidad. Después de pensarlo por un momento, decidió comenzar haciendo algo básico.

Debido a que su mente corría un millón de millas por hora, llena de pensamientos sobre el incendio, su chantajista y sus hermanas, Lincoln decidió hacer algo para distraer su mente; pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era algo que odiaba: escribir. Cada vez que Lincoln tenía que escribir, se sentía tan aburrido y, por lo tanto, somnoliento.

Ante esa idea, Lincoln se acercó su computadora portátil a la cama, la encendió, abrió un nuevo documento de texto y comenzó a escribir. Nada serio, solo tratar de escribir oraciones coherentes hasta que su mente estuviera tan agotada que se durmiera. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos de esto, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una dirección para que su mente pudiera concentrarse por completo. Simplemente escribir basura al azar le permitió a su mente vagar con demasiada facilidad. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

"[...] así que después de eso, aprendí a apreciar más el hecho de que tengo diez hermanas."

¡Funcionó!

Después de escribir un par de horas sobre sus aventuras recientes, que incluyen cubrir a sus hermanas en el día de limpieza de primavera, obtener cuatro citas para el baile de Sadie Hawkins y su sueño desquiciado en donde tenía diez hermanos, finalmente estaba listo para quedarse dormido. Pero primero…

‒ Tengo que ir al baño ‒ murmuró para sí mismo, guardando el documento de texto y apagando su computadora portátil, antes de saltar de la cama y apurarse por el pasillo.

Para cuando salió del baño, Lincoln pudo respirar con más profundidad y tranquilidad. Mientras que sus niveles de estrés habían bajado, todavía estaba preocupado por tener una pesadilla, lo que probablemente lo haría despertar gritando, despertando a toda la casa. No quería eso, porque sabía que lo más probable es que sus padres lo enviaran de vuelta con la terapeuta.

‒ Va a estar bien ‒ suspiró ‒ Solo necesito comenzar en pequeño. Tomaré... una siesta de media hora, y quizás entonces escriba un poco más. Sí. Mientras lo mantenga simple, puedo lidiar con esto.

Él asintió con la cabeza, lleno de nueva determinación mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación.

Hasta que Lincoln se detuvo en el medio del pasillo, justo afuera de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, cuando escuchó a su hermanita Lucy gruñir el nombre el nombre de su compañera de cuarto. Estaba confundido al escuchar el estallido silencioso de su hermana menor, ya que pensó que era la única persona despierta hasta estas horas de las noches.

" _¿Qué estarán haciendo y por qué discuten ahora?"_

De cualquier forma, él continúo escuchando mientras Lucy continuaba:

‒ _¡Esto es en serio! Honestamente, pienso que algo está molestando a Lincoln, y necesito que los espíritus me digan de qué se trata._

En ese momento, los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par. ¿Lucy sabía que todavía estaba angustiado? ¿Y ella estaba tratando de descubrir qué pasaba? Esto podría ser un problema. Si bien Lincoln nunca había creído del todo en las prácticas espirituales de Lucy, sí tenía que admitir que la posibilidad de que los fantasmas fuesen reales no era demasiado descabellada. Pero aun así, no necesitaba a Lucy tratando de hacer que los espíritus descubrieran qué le pasaba.

Escuchó más mientras Lynn le decía a Lucy que se calmara, y que todavía estaba molesto por el incendio y que probablemente no había estado durmiendo bien. Lucy expresó sus dudas, pero Lynn respondió que debería preguntarle a ella misma.

Cuando las dos finalmente se calmaron, Lincoln suspiró, esperando que hubieran terminado por el momento. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a su habitación, escuchó a Lucy murmurar:

‒ _Lincoln, sólo escúchame... quiero ayudarte. Solo dime qué sucede. Tan sólo di lo qué es lo que te sucede._

Lincoln se congeló, sus emociones lentamente comenzaron a abrumarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer es intentar no quebrarse antela supuesta súplica que le había mandado su hermanita, mientras se apresuraba a entrar en su habitación.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y saltó a su cama, llevándose la almohada a la boca para cubrir su llanto.

Sabía que Lucy tenía razón. Tenía que decirle a alguien lo que estaba mal. No podía comer ni dormir, y ahora existía la amenaza constante de que se descubriera que él había iniciado el incendio. Simplemente era algo insoportable, y ahora se estaba volviendo loco por mantenerlo de esta forma.

‒ ¿Pero a quién puedo decirle? ‒ gimió Lincoln, después de que finalmente se calmara.

Sabía que la solución a su problema era muy difícil de llevar a cabo, por lo que sintiendo un fuerte desasosiego, se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama y miró hacia techo. Ahora, con todos sus escritos hechos en un burdo intento para resolver su mente siendo desperdiciados, sintió que ya no tenía forma de que se durmiera pronto.

Aún así, el muchacho no podía rendirse fácilmente. Es así que, suspirando, se levantó de la cama, agarró su computadora portátil y la encendió mientras volvía a escribir. Esta vez, decidió hacer una lista de a quién podría contarle sus problemas.

‒ OK, hagamos esto ‒ murmuró, mientras empezaba escribiendo todos los nombres de sus hermanas y amigos más cercanos.

* * *

 _Era un día nuboso pero apacible, y Lincoln se encontraba caminando en la acera camino a la escuela. Al mismo tiempo se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, esperando a que se apareciera algunos de sus amigos._

 _Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba a la perfección con su entorno actual._

 _Por un lado, se suponía que al obtener una limusina de regalo como resultado de sus "hazañas heroicas" debía de utilizarla para trasladarse a su escuela en vez de tener que extenuarse con una caminata hacia su destino. Aún así, no le importó eso, la limusina era sólo un objeto material que sólo le hacía recordar algo insufrible para él._

 _Pero por el otro (y esto era lo más turbante para él), mientras más miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna persona que conociera, lo que le prestó más atención era que el vecindario tenía un aspecto más lóbrego y parecía estar totalmente silencioso. Ni siquiera los pájaros cantaban y no se oía a los perros ladrar._

‒ _¿Hola? ‒ llamó, en un intento por llamar la atención._

 _Eso fue extraño. No había personas, ni autos, ni animales. Huelga decir que Lincoln estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

 _Pero las cosas se volvieron más pesadas para él cuando llegó a su destino, presenciando una imagen devastadoramente sombría._

‒ _¡Pero... ¿Qué diablos?! ‒ exclamó Lincoln._

 _Simplemente no lo podía creer... ¡Todo el edificio había desaparecido, no había nada más que una pila humeante de escombros! Desesperado, Lincoln comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal de una persona que pudiera contarle lo sucedido._

 _Al principio no vio a nadie. Pero al dar un giro completo, notó una figura parada a unos pocos pies de él. La figura era alta, y llevaba una gabardina marrón y un sombrero de fieltro, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y ocultando su identidad._

 _Sin importarle las consecuencias de su decisión, el chico se apresuró a preguntarle a ese desconocido, temiendo que pudiera perder el único contacto cercano que pudiera ayudarle:_

‒ _¡Señor! ‒ gritó ‒ ¡¿Usted sabe qué es lo que pasó aquí?!_

 _La figura no dijo nada, pero avanzó hacia el chico nervioso. Lincoln dio un paso atrás, pero la figura siguió avanzando. Finalmente, la figura estaba justo en frente de Lincoln, mirándolo._

‒ _¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? ‒ repitió la extraña figura, y es ahí donde Lincoln sintió que su sangre se detenía cuando reconoció la voz de su chantajista. ‒ Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó, Sr. Héroe. Quemaste la escuela, matando a todos los que estaban dentro._

‒ _No ‒ dijo Lincoln, retrocediendo un par de pasos. ‒ Yo... no lo hice. ¡No podría...!_

‒ _Pero lo hiciste, Lincoln ‒ dijo la figura, riéndose entre dientes y avanzando hacia él. ‒ Has quemado tu escuela, y ahora estás siendo tratado como un héroe. Dios mío, ¿es qué tan complicado entender eso?_

 _Ante eso, la figura dejó escapar una risa macabra._

 _Lincoln no pudo más. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, decidido a escapar de su fatídico encuentro. Sin embargo, justo cuando llegó al final de la cuadra, vio que se dirigía directamente a la escuela otra vez. Patinando hasta detenerse, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia otro lado, solo para encontrarse de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia la escuela y a su chantajista. Durante unos buenos cinco minutos Lincoln intentó esto, huyendo repetidamente, solo para terminar justo donde comenzó._

 _Finalmente, no pudo correr más, y cayó de rodillas, exhalando y sollozando violentamente. A pesar de estar al final de la acera cuando colapsó, al levantar la mirada unos segundos después, Lincoln vio que estaba justo frente a donde una vez estuvieron las puertas, justo al lado de su chantajista._

‒ _No puedes huir de tu culpa, Lincoln ‒ dijo el chantajista, riéndose mientras sonaba serio al mismo tiempo. ‒ No importa lo que hagas, confía en mí, confía en tus hermanas o amigos, o incluso huye, SIEMPRE tendrás que enfrentarte al hecho de que por tu la culpa incendiaste tu escuela, poniendo en peligro la vida de todos tus compañeros de clase._

‒ _Pe-pe-pero... ¡pero fue un accidente! ‒ exclamó Lincoln, mientras sollozaba lentamente._

‒ _¿Realmente crees eso? ‒ preguntó el chantajista, con un tono de voz ambiguo ‒ Después de todo, tienes diez hermanas con sus propias personalidades y futuros descubiertos, y sí eso incluye a esa bebé... en cambio, tú... tú nunca has logrado encontrar tu propia vocación._

 _»_ _Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que iniciaste el fuego, ya que querías ser tu propia persona. Pero francamente, esa persona más que un héroe, es un fraude._

 _Ahora, más que nunca, Lincoln estaba estupefacto._

 _Ese entrometido se estaba jactando de tener razón en algo que él claramente sabía que no fue más que un accidente. Sin dudas, esa era una cosa que no iba a tolerárselo tan fácilmente..._

 _Pero, aún así... ¿y si era cierto? Sus hermanas, incluso Lily en cierto modo, parecían tener sus vidas resueltas. ¿Para qué era bueno? Sólo en leer cómics en ropa interior y en ver programas de fantasmas._

 _De hecho, ahora que estaba haciendo un examen de conciencia, una vez cometió una severa falta a sus vidas íntimas sólo para ganar un trofeo en un concurso de vídeos, y lo hizo en un intento desesperado por replicar su éxito..._

 _Pero, aún así, después de eso, el juró que no iba a permitir que algún capricho se volviera a interponer en el cariño que le tenía a ellas. Así lo hizo, por tanto... ¿a quién le importa la opinión de alguien más? Él no quería creer nada de lo que le dijo ese estúpido hablador, no podría ser capaz de cometer una atrocidad sólo por envidia o por venganza._

 _Temblando de ira, pero mirando a su chantajista a través de sus ojos llorosos, el chico finalmente preguntó:_

‒ _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué tienes que ganar con arruinar mi vida?_

‒ _Tengo todo para ganar... ‒ gritó el chantajista, quitándose en el acto su sombrero y su abrigo para revelar que debajo de su fachada no estaba nada más ni menos que Luna. ‒ ¡Hermanito!_

 _Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par cuando cayó hacia atrás e intentó alejarse de la persona que se suponía que era su hermana más cercana._

‒ _¡No! ‒ gritó él ‒ ¿Por qué, Luna? ¿POR QUÉ...?_

* * *

En ese instante, el pitido mecánico de la alarma despertadora resonó en la habitación de Lincoln.

Lincoln se disparó, mirando a su alrededor. La luz entraba por su ventana y podía oír a sus hermanas comenzar a levantarse. Mirando a su alrededor, Lincoln vio que se había quedado dormido en su computadora portátil.

La primera parte de su documento de texto estaba la lista de las personas con las que posiblemente podría contar su secreto, junto con varias razones por las que se podía confiar en ellas. Pero la segunda parte estaba un par de páginas de letras y números escritos al azar que su rostro había estado presionando mientras dormía.

Adivinando, Lincoln pensó que su escritura lentamente había hecho que su mente se volviera borrosa, y probablemente se quedó dormido después de unas horas. Por la forma en que se sentía, supuso que tal vez obtuvo cuatro horas de sueño.

‒ Es... mejor que nada. ‒ suspiró, mientras guardaba y cerraba el documento de texto, antes de apagar su computadora portátil y prepararse para comenzar el día ‒ Ahora si solo pudiera comer algo.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, Lincoln pensó en su pesadilla. A decir verdad, apenas recordaba algo de eso, lo único que le preocupaba era que Luna aparentemente era su chantajista. Pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que se sentía tan culpable por encender el fuego, que eso sólo lo hizo sentir culpable por el hecho de que Luna lo consoló en los últimos días. Como tal, su mente trató de poner a su hermana mayor en una luz negativa.

‒ Eso es ridículo ‒ murmuró para sí mismo, mientras salía de la ducha y se vestía ‒ Luna me ama, no hay razón para pensar en algo diferente.

Después de tomar su ducha y de vestirse habitualmente, Lincoln bajó las escaleras y decidió probar unas tostadas para el desayuno.

Mientras esperaba que apareciera la tostada afuera del tostador, sus hermanas entraron lentamente a la cocina, preparando su propio desayuno. Afortunadamente, a diferencia de los últimos días, las chicas no se encimaban sobre su hermano. En cambio, el chico pudo ver cómo le arrojaban pequeñas y rápidas miradas, especialmente Luna y Lucy, pero la mayor parte de las cosas volvieron a la normalidad... excepto por un detalle.

El chico quizás pudo cometer varias equivocaciones a lo largo de su corta vida, pero sintió que la que había hecho recientemente podría sacarlo del juego de la vida: durante su momento de ansiedad, mientras se comunicaba por última vez con esa persona desconocida, el mencionó su homenaje en esa Fiesta de Héroes la próxima semana. Ahora, más que nunca, le preocupaba el hecho de que eso le hubiese dado una pista de su paradero.

‒ Sólo esperemos que no se presenten complicaciones ‒ murmuró para sí mismo, cuando su tostada apareció.

Se sentó en la mesa de los adultos con sus hermanas y comenzó a masticar lentamente su brindis. Mientras comía, se sorprendió de lo que estaba sintiendo: tenía un poco de náuseas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien por estar finalmente comiendo algo de comida. Antes de darse cuenta, había comido las dos tostadas y aún quería más.

Una vez que estaba en la cocina, ya se encontraba esperando a que el pan saliera del tostador, hasta que...

‒ Hola, Lincoln...

Lincoln saltó tres pies en el aire. Mientras esperaba a que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, Lincoln se dio la vuelta y vio a Lucy. También vio a un par de hermanas metiendo la cabeza en la cocina con preocupación, aunque se calmaron al ver que solo Lucy había asustado a su hermano.

‒ Hola, Lucy ‒ dijo Lincoln, sonriendo nerviosamente a su hermana menor. Estaba seguro de que iba a tratar de hablar con él sobre lo que le estaba molestando... pero aún no estaba listo para la conversación.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒ le preguntó a ella, un poco más tranquilo.

‒ Solo quería ver cómo te está yendo ‒ dijo ella.

A pesar de su pequeña hermana gótica estaba completamente erecta en su sitio, él podía jurar que a través de su cabello ella lo miraba de arriba abajo, como si estuviera buscando algo malo en su ente.

Si bien, una parte de él estaba conmovido con que su hermana menor lograba captar sus problemas internos, había otra parte de él que necesitaba que dejara de registrarlo mental y/o espiritualmente. Por lo que, forzando una sonrisa, en un intento por parecer gozoso, le estableció:

‒ Estoy bien ‒dijo, mientras tiraba de su hermana para darle un beso en la nariz y posteriormente atraparla en un abrazo, todo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba su espalda. ‒ No te preocupes por eso, aunque gracias por hacerlo.

A estas alturas, Lucy quedó confundida por las acciones de su hermano mayor. La mayoría de las veces lo había visto ya sea siendo envuelto o resistiéndose un poco ante actos que consideraría melosos por parte sus demás hermanas, pero nunca lo había visto hasta ahora exteriorizando esa clase de gestos en ella.

Sin embargo, para sacar evitar arruinar el ritmo de las cosas, simplemente declaró:

‒ De nada ‒ dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo ‒ Sabes que te quiero, Lincoln.

Sin duda, eso hizo que Lincoln sintiera que sus fibras del corazón tironeaban; mientras que todos ellos ocasionalmente decían "Te quiero" en grupo, era raro que los hermanos Loud abiertamente, y un tanto al azar, se dijeran esa frase el uno al otro.

Aún así, antes de que quebrase por lo que le dijo su hermanita, necesito componer sus impulsos y tratar de encontrar una replicación lo suficientemente calmada y creíble.

‒ Yo también te quiero, Lucy ‒ dijo después de un momento, apretando aún más el abrazo.

Tal vez él no se dio cuenta, pero Lucy lo escuchó realizar una pausa justo antes de que él apretara el abrazo, lo que solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que algo estaba molestando a su hermano.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo más, los dos fueron interrumpidos por sus hermanas espiándolos, quienes exhalaron un gemido propio de una persona cada vez que observa algo adorable. Cada una de ellas, incluso Lynn y Lana, tenía dulces sonrisas en sus rostros mientras veían a sus dos hermanos abrazarse.

Lucy y Lincoln se sonrojaron cuando se apartaron el uno del otro. Incluso si fueran familiares, las demostraciones públicas de afecto siempre fueron motivo de burlas, cosa que ninguno de los dos quería.

‒ Ejem. ‒ tosió Lincoln ‒ Bueno... probablemente deberíamos terminar con el desayuno ahora.

Ante eso, agarró su tostada cuando apareció y se dirigió al comedor, mientras que las hermanas mayores lo despeinaban y lo llamaban un dulce hermano mayor.

Lucy suspiró mientras veía a su hermano regresar al comedor. Tendría que esforzarse más para lograr que se abriera ante ella.

‒ Tal vez Luna podría ayudar ‒ murmuró, mientras seguía a sus hermanos. Después de todo, todos en la familia sabían sobre el vínculo cercano de Luna y Lincoln. Lucy solo esperaba que su hermana amante de la música rock pudiera ser de alguna ayuda para llegar a su hermano.

* * *

El resto de la mañana fue buena, solo que recibió algunas burlas por parte de sus hermanas sobre cuánto se preocupaba por ellas. Afortunadamente, el estómago de Lincoln se sintió mejor después de cuatro tostadas, pero aún continuaba tomando respiraciones profundas varias veces en repetidas ocasiones cada vez que sentía que las tostadas querían volver a subir.

En general, se sentía realmente un poco mejor ahora que había dormido un poco y había podido mantener algo de comida dentro su cuerpo... ahora, solo esperaba que pudiera continuar con esto.

Una vez más, cuando Lincoln llegó a la escuela recibió el mismo tratamiento de una celebridad, con gente que lo vitoreaba, le daba palmas, le decía que era increíble (con algunas chicas coqueteando con él), etc.

Todavía lo odiaba, ya que sabía que no se lo merecía.

Durante la primera mitad del día, las cosas fueron bastante normales. Lincoln realmente estaba temiendo el almuerzo, porque sabía que tenía que invitar a Clyde y Ronnie Anne a la Fiesta de Héroes de Lord Tetherby. Luego, después de la escuela, tenía que llamar a Tetherby y confirmárselo, lo que significaba que tenía que ir... y que todo eso le recordara que estaba viviendo una gran mentira.

Negando con la cabeza estos pensamientos negativos, Lincoln ingresó a la cafetería y buscó a sus amigos. Los vio a todos sentados en su mesa habitual.

Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, "Papá Ruedas", "Llanta Ponchada", Cristina, Tabby, Haiku, Lucy, Lana y Lola (Polly Pain y Sonrisas estaban en la escuela secundaria con sus hermanas mayores) simplemente estaban sentados conversando y riendo. Fue divertido verlos a todos juntos, ya que técnicamente estaban en camarillas diferentes. Pero, al parecer, él simplemente tenía ese efecto en las personas: les daba coraje para salir de su zona de confort y hablar con diferentes personas.

Lincoln consiguió su comida, fideos con algún tipo de salsa, y fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Todos sonrieron cuando se unió a ellos, sentándose entre Clyde y Ronnie Anne.

‒ Hola, Patético ‒ dijo Ronnie Anne, sonriendo mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo y lo acercaba. Lincoln se sonrojó, no del todo acostumbrado a que su novia actuara muy cariñosa.

‒ Hola, Ronnie Anne ‒ dijo Lincoln, sonriéndole ‒ ¿Cómo estás?

‒ Estoy genial ‒ dijo, mientras probaba su comida, temblando mientras se la tragaba. ‒ ¿Y tú?

‒ Estoy bien ‒ dijo, antes de volverse hacia el resto de la mesa. ‒ ¿Cómo están ustedes, chicos?

Todos respondieron a lo largo de las líneas de "Bien" y "Genial", lo que hizo sonreír a Lincoln, feliz de que todos sus amigos lo estuvieran pasando bien.

Mientras todos charlaban y se atragantaban con su estereotípica "comida de la cafetería", las hermanas de Lincoln le sonrieron, mirando a Clyde y Ronnie Anne con caras expectantes.

Lincoln suspiró, sabiendo que no había manera de evitar esto, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de que les preguntara:

‒ Oigan, ¿Clyde, Ronnie Anne?

Su mejor amigo y su novia, así como el resto de la mesa, se volvieron hacia Lincoln, preguntándose qué pasaría.

Pero antes de que Lincoln pudiera hablar, todos y cada uno de los teléfonos de la cafetería sonaron, lo que indicaba que se había entregado un mensaje de texto en un enorme grupo. Todos lentamente sacaron sus teléfonos, excepto Lincoln, que estaba congelado por el miedo.

‒ No... ‒ murmuró, mirando a su alrededor mientras todos miraban sus teléfonos con ojos curiosos.

‒ Oye, Lincoln ‒ dijo Ronnie Anne, mirando un poco extrañada el mensaje ‒ Este mensaje se titula igual que tu nombre, y hay un video con él.

Lincoln abrió la boca para responder, pero no salieron las palabras.

‒ ¡Amigo! ‒ dijo un Clyde sorprendido, mirando el mensaje en su teléfono. ‒ ¿Cómo pudiste no contarnos sobre esto?

Lincoln miró a su alrededor mientras cada cabeza en la cafetería se volvía lentamente hacia él.

‒ ¡Oh, cielos! ‒ murmuró, finalmente encontrando su voz, justo cuando Ronnie Anne y todos los demás presionaban el botón de reproducir en el video.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV**


	5. Un paso más cerca

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Lincoln sintió que se le cerraba la garganta cuando la cafetería se aquietó.

" _¡Oh Dios!"_ , pensó, mientras empezaba a enloquecer, _"Ese idiota realmente tenía la evidencia, y ahora la liberó. Eso es todo. Mi vida se acabó. Seré expulsado y arrestado, y todos me odiarán. Probablemente aún más, ya que me han llamado héroe y no he hecho nada para dejar las cosas claras"_.

Lincoln sintió que el tiempo se ralentizaba cuando vio que el pulgar de Ronnie Anne se movía hacia el botón de reproducción en el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo, Lincoln abrió la boca para intentar explicarse. Pero, por supuesto, no salieron palabras; no pudo encontrar su voz, por lo que se resignó a dejar que sucediera.

Se sintió como una eternidad después de que Ronnie Anne pulsara "REPRODUCIR" antes de que sucediera realmente algo. Así fue Lincoln se preparó, preocupándose por su vida, ya que sabía que había terminado.

‒ _¡HOLA A TODOS!_

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de golpe. Esa no era la voz de su extorsionador, esa era una voz más que alegre y bastante familiar. Para cuando dirigió su mirada en la pantalla del teléfono de su novia, sus sospechas fueron comprobadas en ese instante:

‒ _Esta es Leni Loud hablándoles desde el período de almuerzo. ¡Oh! Ahora, mi novio los saludará._

En eso, el encuadre del video se movió un poco para posteriormente mostrar la cara de un joven esbelto y moreno de pelo rizado de color negro, el cual traía consigo un arete dorado en su oído izquierdo, una gorra roja puesta hacia atrás y una camiseta gris; en un principio, éste intentaba de decir algo que era inentendible, pero luego de masticar y de tragar lo que tenía en su boca, procedió a hablar:

‒ _Hola a todos, mi nombre es Justin Delfino, y es un honor saludarlos._ ‒ dijo el joven en pantalla, el cual tenía una voz barítona sumamente elocuente. ‒ _Discúlpenme antes... es que estoy filmando esto mientras trato de almorzar una barra de cereal integral. Ahora... resulta que mi novia, Leni Loud, me pidió que hiciera esto por ella. Aparentemente les tiene un gran anuncio que incluso yo no sé lo que es. Así que sin más demoras, los dejo de nuevo con la encantadora señorita que acaban de ver._

Nuevamente, el video tembló para enfocarse de nuevo en la hermana modelo de Lincoln:

‒ _Gracias, cariño._ ‒ dijo una Leni sonrojada que desviaba su mirada un poco de la cámara, mientras se reía entre dientes. Para cuando terminó, se compuso de nuevo y continuó. ‒ _Bueno, lo siento... Es que no podía esperar más. Como muchos de ustedes saben, a mi hermanito Lincoln lo llaman héroe después de que salvó a todos durante el incendio en su escuela la semana pasada. Pero... lo que quizás no saben es que... ¡Lo van a premiar por sus acciones heroicas!_

En eso, la cafetería se convirtió en una enorme cacofonía de murmullos y exclamaciones que terminó al poco rato, con todos los presentes tornándose a Lincoln y dándole pulgares arriba.

‒ _¡Eso es genial, nena!_ ‒ exclamó un Justin obviamente emocionado, mientras se encontraba desde el otro lado de la cámara ‒ _Y oye... ¿Cuándo y de qué va ser el evento?_

En eso, el rostro feliz de Leni se esfumó en seco, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de pensar en la mejor respuesta para la pregunta que le hizo Justin. Parecía que iba a estar un buen rato, hasta que sonó otra voz familiar:

‒ _Leni, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ ‒ llamó la voz de Lori, e inmediatamente la cámara se movió hacia ella mientras que ella se acercaba en el acto.

‒ _¡Lori!_ ‒ exclamó Leni, feliz de ver a sus hermanas ‒ _¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Es importante... ¿cuál es la fiesta en la que van a premiar a Lincoln la próxima semana?_

‒ _Bueno, no va a ser premiado, más bien es el Invitado de Honor._ ‒ dijo Lori ‒ _Va a ser en la Fiesta Anual de Héroes de Lord Tetherby en su Club Campestre._

‒ _¡Sí, eso!_ ‒ dijo una Leni emocionada. ‒ _Eso es lo que recibe mi hermanito por una recompensa por sus hazañas heroicas._

Ante la imperiosa alegría de Leni, Lori meneó la cabeza de manera jovial mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, pero en eso notó a Justin grabando el momento con el teléfono de su hermana, a lo cual atinó reírse entre dientes.

‒ _¿Acaso estás haciendo un video para publicar tu orgullo por Lincoln?_ ‒ preguntó una Lori entretenida.

‒ _Sip._ ‒ dijo Leni, sonriendo. ‒ _Ahora, solo necesito encontrar una manera de que todos sus compañeros vean este video y sepan qué está pasando para que puedan felicitarlo._

‒ _En ese caso, déjamelo a mí_ ‒ dijo Lori ‒ _Puedes poner el video como un archivo adjunto en un mensaje de texto y enviarlo a un grupo de texto._ ‒ En eso, la hermana mayor reaccionó al chasquear sus dedos y posteriormente sacar su teléfono de sus pantalones cortos. ‒ _Es más, le enviaré un mensaje a Lisa para que ingrese al servidor de la escuela y obtenga los números de los teléfonos celulares de todos los niños._

‒ _¡Excelente!_ ‒ dijo Leni, asintiendo y palmeando sus manos entre sí claramente extasiada ‒ _De todos modos, espero que todos le deseen a mi dulce hermanito muchas felicidades. Se lo merece._

En eso, el video terminó, y la cafetería estalló en aplausos. Así, Lincoln miró a todos los que lo aclamaban. Él no estaba realmente seguro de cómo sentirse ahora. Por un lado, estaba más allá de sentirse aliviado de que el video no lo hubiese distribuido su extorsionador. Por otro lado, todavía era difícil para él elogiar lo sucedido.

En general, Lincoln se sentía... entumecido. Su corazón finalmente se estaba desacelerando, ya no latía un millón de latidos por segundo. Debido a esto, sin embargo, su adrenalina finalmente se estaba disipando, y sintió que se estaba preparando para quedarse dormido.

‒ Vuelvo enseguida ‒ murmuró Lincoln a sus amigos, finalmente encontró su voz mientras se levantaba y salía de la cafetería.

Sus amigos y hermanas lo vieron irse, con cara de confusión. Podían ver que algo estaba mal con Lincoln, pero no tenían idea de qué.

‒ ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que le pasará a ese chico? ‒ preguntó Rusty.

‒ Probablemente solo le es difícil ser el centro de atención ‒ sugirió Lana. ‒ Realmente no tiene mucho tiempo para brillar en casa. Probablemente sólo lo esté molestando un poco.

Todos los demás murmuraron en concordancia mientras volvían a comer su almuerzo. Excepto por uno.

Lucy había estado mirando a Lincoln todo el tiempo, y había visto lo asustado que había estado antes de que el contenido del video fuera revelado.

‒ ¿Qué te pasa, hermano mayor? ‒ murmuró para sí misma, mientras terminaba su almuerzo, prestando atención a la charla a su alrededor ‒ ¿Por qué casi te da un ataque de pánico cuando todos tienen ese video?

* * *

Lincoln salió a trompicones de la cafetería y se dirigió al baño más cercano. Creyó que podría a uno de los cubículos y descansaría sus ojos por un minuto. Pensó en ir a la enfermera, pero probablemente llamarían a sus padres, y eso solo lo llevaría a preocuparse más por él.

Pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño, una voz gritó:

‒ Hola, Larry.

Lincoln gimió molesto cuando miró hacia atrás y vio a su compañero de clase Chandler caminando hacia él. Chandler era el chico más popular en la escuela, y tenía la actitud para igualar: él usaba personas, hablaba altivamente con ellos, hablaba de ellos a sus espaldas, etc. En resumen, era el típico chico que se sentía superior al resto, pero lo cierto era que lo poco que lograba era a través de la coerción y el engatusamiento.

Una vez, Lincoln había tratado de hacer que Chandler gustara de él y de su amigo Clyde para que los invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero al hacerlo causó una ligera ruptura en su relación con Lori, debido a que él metió a Lori en problemas en su trabajo. Afortunadamente, los dos se reconciliaron, con Lincoln sustituyéndola en su puesto de trabajo y reconociendo que Chandler nunca había sido su amigo. Desde entonces, Lincoln había hecho su misión personal de evitar a Chandler a toda costa, cosa que Clyde también reconoció y sintió de la misma manera, apoyando en el proceso su iniciativa.

Sin embargo, ahora resulta que ese dolor de muelas andante lo estaba buscando y trataba de llamar su atención de nuevo, pero molestándolo con que pronunciara mal su nombre. Decidido a no soportarlo más, Lincoln atinó en suspirar de manara profusa:

‒ Es Lincoln ‒ exclamó un Lincoln hastiado, volviéndose para mirar al otro chico, mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido. ‒ ¿Qué quieres, Chandler?

‒ Bueno ‒ dijo Chandler con aire de suficiencia. ‒ He oído hablar de todas las cosas que has estado haciendo últimamente, Sr. Héroe. Después de pensarlo, me imagino que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar tiempo conmigo y con mi equipo.

Ante eso, Lincoln rodó sus ojos y exhaló un quejido, puesto que no se podría esperar más que eso del mayor idiota en la escuela. Por lo que, en un intento por deshacerse de él, le dijo:

‒ ¿De verdad? Vaya, eso es muy... "amable" de tu parte, pero voy a tener que pasar.

Lincoln casi esperaba que Chandler lo mirara sorprendido, pero su rostro se tornó en un ceño fruncido. En ese instante, el chico se aproximó algo encolerizado, casi amenazándolo de muerte:

‒ Ahora escúchame bien, Larry. Estoy amable al ofrecerte un lugar con los niños geniales. ¡Ya me hiciste quedar mal al no aparecerte en mi fiesta después de invitarte! ¡Así que no estoy de humor para que me niegue un perdedor como tú... otra vez!

Lincoln estaba sorprendido (y algo nervioso) por el arrebato de Chandler. Aún así, se mantuvo constante a su iniciativa con él, por lo que respiró hondo y respondió, adoptando un tono de voz irritado:

‒ Mi respuesta es no, Chandler. ¡Así que lidia con eso de una buena vez!

Ante eso, Lincoln se giró y entró al baño, sin darle a su rival la oportunidad de que le replicara algo.

Mientras Lincoln entraba al baño, sintió que empezaba a desgastarse de nuevo, y su enfrentamiento con Chandler consumió lo último de su energía.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, Lincoln abrió rápidamente todas las puertas de los cubículos, con la esperanza de encontrar un inodoro limpio, cosa que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, considerando el hecho de que está tratando con el baño de niños de una escuela primaria.

Finalmente logró encontrar el inodoro idealizado, el del final en realidad parecía que acababa de limpiarse. Saltó dentro y cerró la puerta, sentándose en el inodoro y apoyándose en la pared, tratando de ponerse lo más cómodo que pudo.

‒ Solo descansaré mis ojos por unos minutos ‒ murmuró Lincoln, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

* * *

La campana de la escuela sonó en ese momento, haciendo que los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de golpe cuando se levantó de un tirón y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. En su prisa, sintió que su trasero comenzaba a hundirse, por lo que se enderezó rápidamente.

Finalmente, al tratar de orientarse, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que estaba en el baño de niños de su escuela. El lado izquierdo de su rostro se sentía extraño, y mirando a su izquierda, vio por qué: había estado durmiendo con la cara apoyada contra la pared, que tenía una corriente constante de baba corriendo a través de ella.

‒ ¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? ‒ murmuró para sí mismo.

Poniéndose de pie, y sintiéndose un poco tambaleante debido a simplemente despertarse en ese momento, Lincoln abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió, notando que el baño estaba vacío, justo cuando había entrado.

Sacando su teléfono, los ojos de Lincoln se ensancharon al ver que eran... ¡las tres de la tarde con treinta y tres minutos! Lo cual daba a entenderse de que la escuela había terminado y que él había estado dormido por más de 3 horas... ¡en el baño!

Con sólo pensar en eso, el chico se sintió asqueado, solo había tenido la intención de descansar sus ojos por un par de minutos, no quedarse dormido por completo... ni mucho menos en un baño maloliente.

Sin embargo, al transitar un poco en sus pensamientos, el chico se quedó sin aliento cuando logró captar un detalle nefasto para su integridad:

‒ ¡Oh, demonios! ‒ exclamó, dándose cuenta de que era más que probable que la Sra. Johnson se diera cuenta de que él había estado desaparecido, y pudo probablemente llamar a la oficina cuando ella no pudo encontrarlo. Y, por supuesto, la oficina probablemente llamara a su hogar.

Ahora, solo podía imaginarse en cuántos problemas tendría él, una vez que regresara.

* * *

Pero afortunadamente para él, ese no fue el caso... Bueno, más o menos.

Desconociendo el caso de Lincoln en este momento, tanto la señora como el señor Loud tuvieron que trabajar un par de horas más. Aún así, la secretaria de la escuela dejó un mensaje de voz al número de su hogar, y como las hermanas mayores llegaron a casa antes que sus padres lo hicieran, fue Luna quien descubrió el susodicho mensaje.

Al enterarse de que Lincoln se había saltado sus clases, Luna estaba comprensiblemente preocupada por su hermanito. Ella había notado que, incluso después de ser aclamado como un héroe por sus acciones durante el incendio, realmente no parecía estar mejor. Mientras que al principio parecía estresado más allá del alivio, ahora parecía algo... vacío.

Para evitarle a su hermano contratiempos con los demás, Luna borró rápidamente el mensaje de la contestadora automática antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez allí, ella saltó a la cama superior de la litera que compartía con Luan y miró hacia el techo, preguntándose qué pasaría con su hermano menor.

Si estaba siendo completamente sincera consigo misma, ella no le había contado a nadie lo que sentía, pero... tenía la sensación de que Lincoln no había dormido bien las últimas noches. Ella no estaba segura de por qué pensaba eso. Por supuesto, ella había dormido con él, pero ella había estado dormida, así que si tenía sus propias convicciones para creer que él había estado despierto toda la noche, por lo tanto ella intuyó que tal vez él debió haber estado muy quieto. Por aproximadamente siete horas. Por cinco noches seguidas.

‒ Tengo que hablar con Lincoln cuando llegue a casa ‒ murmuró Luna para sí misma. ‒ Algo claramente lo está molestando, y como su hermana mayor, necesito saber qué es.

* * *

Se podría decir que Lincoln estaba volviéndose en un ermitaño, ya que había esperado hasta que los pasillos estuvieran limpios, antes de salir sigilosamente del baño y dirigirse a la puerta principal, y así poder dirigirse a salvo a casa. Ahora eran diez para las cuatro de la tarde, y estaba seguro de que sus hermanas mayores probablemente ya estuvieran en casa. Solo podía imaginar lo enojadas y/o preocupadas que estarían.

Al salir de la escuela, Lincoln no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver no solo a sus hermanas menores, sino también a Ronnie Anne y Clyde esperándolo frente a la limusina.

‒ Ahí estás, Lincoln. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te hemos estado esperando durante horas! ‒ Se quejó Lola, levantando los brazos enfáticamente.

‒ Por favor... Han sido solo 20 minutos, Lola. ‒ dijo Lucy sin pestañear, mientras Lana ponía los ojos en blanco ante la impaciencia de su gemela.

‒ Lo siento ‒ dijo Lincoln, sin mirar al grupo. ‒ Yo... eh... tenía un par de cosas de las que tenía que ocuparme.

‒ ¿Como qué? ‒ preguntó Clyde, compartiendo una mirada preocupada con Ronnie Anne.

Ante esa simple mirada, el chico se preocupó de que sus amigos podrían tomar un punto de vista incierto ante sus palabras o acciones; él simplemente no estaba seguro de qué decirles, puesto que podrían considerar que él estaba evadiéndolos debido a que probablemente sentían que le han faltado en algo.

Mientras que sus hermanas estaban inconscientes de ello, Ronnie Anne y Clyde obviamente sabían que no había estado en clase durante la segunda mitad del día, cosa que lo incitó a replicarles de manera incómoda:

‒ Ah... Solo... Ya saben, cosas.

Obviamente, sus amigos y hermanas no parecían convencidos por su respuesta, por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema:

‒ ¿Saben qué...? Salgamos de aquí. Ya estoy listo para irme a casa y relajarme.

‒ Claro ‒ dijo Ronnie Anne, mirando a su novio con inquietud y preocupación.

Ella había estado preocupada cuando aparentemente desapareció después del almuerzo, y el hecho de que él actuara actualmente como si nada hubiera sucedido solo aumentaba la preocupación.

‒ ¿Qué pasa contigo, Lincoln? ‒ murmuró para sí misma, mientras saltaba a la limusina, y Kirby cerraba la puerta tras ella. ‒ Dime qué te está molestando para así ayudarte.

* * *

Después de dejar a Clyde y Ronnie Anne en sus casas, Kirby dejó a los hermanos Loud en su casa. Después de confirmar que ninguno de ellos necesitaba ir a ninguna parte por el resto del día, Lincoln envió a Kirby a casa, dándole las gracias al hacerlo.

Lincoln primero se detuvo en la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Pensó en tomar un bocadillo, pero su estómago todavía estaba mareado por la idea de la comida.

Al llegar a su habitación, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que había dejado su mochila en la escuela. Por lo tanto, técnicamente no tenía tarea.

‒ Otra cosa más que voy a tener que hablar con la señora Johnson mañana ‒ murmuró Lincoln, derrumbándose en su cama.

Sin embargo, al momento de recostarse en la comodidad de su aposento, hubo un detalle que casi pasaba por desapercibido: si bien pudo evitar un interrogatorio de parte de sus amigos, aún tenía que resolver ese asunto de ese mensaje que pudo haber mandado la dirección del plantel.

Por un lado, él había visto que alguien había borrado el mensaje del contestador automático, lo que significaba que no tenía que preocuparse de que su madre o su padre se enteraran de su "zanjeo". Pero eso también significaba que una de las hermanas mayores lo había descubierto, por lo que él necesitaba adivinar quién de todas fue...

En ese instante, escuchó llamar a su puerta, y la voz de Luna se oyó desde atrás de esta.

‒ ¿Hermano? ¿Estás ahí?

Es ahí donde Lincoln se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, fue algo extraño y algo gratificante a la vez de que al fin una de sus hermanas había tocado la puerta cerrada de su cuarto por respeto a su privacidad; segundo, la forma en que Luna había decidido llamarle fue algo ambivalente, puesto que su tono de voz tenía cierta aura conflictiva entre la compasión y la circunspección.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

‒ Parece que el misterio está resuelto ‒ suspiró Lincoln, levantándose y abriendo la puerta, mientras que su cerebro estaba tratando de encontrar una mentira creíble para contarle a su hermana preocupada.

‒ Hola, Luna ‒ dijo, forzando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras Lincoln le decía a Kirby que tenía la noche libre, Lucy entró corriendo a la casa y subió las escaleras, donde golpeó la puerta de Luna y de Luan.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ preguntó Luna, abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

‒ Aquí abajo.

Es ahí donde Luna gritó y saltó en estado de shock, aunque se calmó al ver que solo era Lucy.

‒ ¡Dios, Luce, no hagas eso! ‒ se quejó Luna, mientras que colocaba una mano sobre su pecho mientras trataba de detener su latido errático del corazón.

Lucy ignoró el shock habitual de su hermana mayor al ser sorprendida por ella cuando dijo:

‒ Necesito hablar contigo sobre Lincoln.

Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron mientras procedía a mirar de un lado al lado, esperando a que nadie más se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, así posteriormente agarró a Lucy de su brazo izquierdo y la llevó a su habitación. Ambas se subieron en la cama de arriba, donde se sentaron al estilo indio uno frente al otro.

‒ ¿Lo has notado también? ‒ fue todo lo que ella preguntó.

Lucy asintió.

‒ Lincoln claramente ha estado lidiando con un estrés muy grande, y creo que el fuego es solo parte de la razón detrás de ello. Y ya que pienso que como ustedes dos son más cercanos, ¿pudiste haber notado algo con él?

Luna se mordió el labio inferior. El rumbo que estaban teniendo era extraño, pero más que nunca estaba dispuesta a ignorar ese detalle, pues se trataba de un problema que podría estar agobiando a su hermano.

Se podría decir que ella y Lucy nunca habían sido particularmente cercanas, ambas eran muy cercanas con Lincoln. De hecho, junto con Leni, ellas eran las hermanas que más interactuaban con Lincoln, por lo que si algo andaba mal con él, por lo general él iba en su consulta por algo de ayuda; o si sospechaban algo malo con él, ellas inmediatamente intervenían en el proceso.

Y ahora, era claramente el momento de que se tendrían que consultar entre sí, y evitarle severos daños a su hermano. Suspirando, Luna le contó a Lucy su teoría de que Lincoln no había dormido realmente desde el día del incendio, y que probablemente estaba corriendo con adrenalina y estrés.

Por su parte, Lucy respondió al revelar la cantidad de miedo que había estado en la cara de Lincoln cuando Leni envió ese video, como si esperara que fuera otra cosa; también tomó nota de la retirada apresurada de Lincoln de la cafetería después de que se terminó el video, así como también cuando fue el último en salir de la escuela, claramente escondiendo algo.

Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron en esa parte.

Si la clara idea de que su querido hermano estuviese estresado todo el tiempo no fue incentiva suficiente para indicar que estaba guardando un enorme problema, entonces el detalle de que fuera el último en salir debido a que tenía algo que lo angustiaba como para saltarse la mitad de su día en el baño... sin dudas, tuvo que ser suficiente como para convencerla del todo.

‒ Eso explica por qué se saltó la segunda mitad del día escolar ‒ dijo Luna, contándole a Lucy sobre el mensaje de voz que había estado en el contestador cuando llegaron a casa.

En esa parte, Lucy se quedó perpleja, atinando en mover un poco su cabeza hacia atrás mientras resollaba. Para ella, Lincoln podría ser cualquier cosa, pero jamás un irresponsable con sus deberes, eso la llevó a recalcar un rasgo que ocurrió durante su salida de la escuela, mientras pensaba en ello al mismo ritmo que se frotaba la barbilla:

‒ Sabía que Clyde y Ronnie Anne estaban escondiendo algo de la manera en que hablaban con Lincoln. Obviamente, se estaban preguntando dónde había estado. ‒ murmuró ella.

‒ Chica... Tenemos que descubrir qué está pasando con nuestro hermano ‒ dijo Luna, poniendo su puño en su barbilla mientras trataba de pensar en cómo llevar a cabo esa tarea.

Así, Lucy se unió a Luna, imitando su gesto, ya que sabían que tenían una situación muy alarmante entre manos.

Era bien sabido que tanto para Luna como para ella, necesitaban conocer con exactitud lo que ocurría con su hermano, puesto que no permitirían que un problema tan grande afectara a Lincoln de esa manera, y de ser uno verdaderamente complicado, ambas sabían que tendrían que pensar en una solución lo suficientemente minuciosa, tal y como lo dictaba el estilo de Lisa... En eso, el mero pensamiento de Lisa hizo que Lucy la llevara a recordar en un detalle adicional:

‒ ¿Sabes qué? ‒ dijo Lucy ‒ Cuando iba a ir a la habitación de Lisa para que ella me diera clases de matemáticas la noche anterior, vi que Lincoln salía de su habitación, parecía un poco triste. ¿Crees que Lisa podría saber lo que está pasando?

Ahora, parecía que las cosas encajaban con más exactitud... no sabía en que podría estar metido, pero Luna no dudaba en que el problema de Lincoln era más grande que ese incendio, por una sencilla razón:

‒ Lo dudo ‒ dijo Luna, frunciendo el ceño ‒ Lisa siempre nos dice cuando descubre que algo está molestando a uno de nosotros. Como cuando Linc comenzó a tratar con Ronnie Anne debido a que lo estaba molestando.

» Ella no cree en "malgastar el poder del cerebro en problemas mediocres", o como sea que ella le diga. Si Lincoln le contaba algo, ella nos lo diría. Y además, ¿por qué de todas las personas que habitan en esta casa, él iba a confiarle algo a Lisa? Si no es tú, yo o Leni, me imagino que iría con Lori, Lynn o incluso con Lola antes que ir con Lisa.

‒ Cierto... ‒ murmuró Lucy, bajando la vista mientras creía en ello.

La verdad sea dicha. Lisa, a pesar de contar con un amplio coeficiente intelectual, con el cual era capaz de resolver cualquier problema, todavía no contaba con la suficiente discreción para tratar con los problemas personales de sus demás hermanos, por lo que era prácticamente imposible tratar con ella para confiarle un secreto.

Lucy sabía de eso, más que nada porque Lisa era famosa por ser alguien sumamente frívola, pues trataba a todo el mundo como potenciales sujetos de pruebas para hacer experimentos científicos sumamente insólitos o, de plano, inauditos, debido a que siempre terminaban explotando por completo o por causar algún daño físico y/o emocional.

Y si necesitabas su ayuda con algo que no tuviera que ver con tu tarea o alguna asesoría, habría que tener cuidado al respecto con pedírselo, puesto que siempre estaba ese riesgo de que te analizara con suma agudeza... cosa que inmediatamente hizo que Lucy pensara en un detalle:

‒ Aún así, no creo que haría daño el que le preguntes. ‒ dijo Lucy. ‒ Incluso si él no le dijera qué pasó, tal vez ella también haya notado algo acerca de él.

‒...Supongo que sí ‒ dijo Luna, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras desviaba su cabeza al creer en ello y asentía levemente la cabeza.

Luna no podía discutir contra esa posibilidad, por lo que dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada hacia Lucy le otorgó la razón y ambas se pusieron en acción.

Mientras los dos se levantaban de la cama y se dirigían a la puerta, la amante del rock le estableció lo que harían:

‒ ¿Qué tal si hablo con Linc, mientras hablas con Lisa?

‒ Me suena como a un plan ‒ dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa levemente arqueada.

Mientras llegaban al final del pasillo, Lucy tocó la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Lisa y Lily, mientras que Luna tocaba la de Lincoln.

* * *

Por la expresión de Luna, Lincoln sabía que tenía razón al suponer que ella había recibido el mensaje de su director. Sin decir nada, la invitó a entrar. Ambos se sentaron en su cama, sin mirar al otro a los ojos.

Lincoln se preguntaba cómo dejar de explicar por qué había abandonado la clase, mientras que Luna intentaba encontrar la mejor manera de hablar con su hermanito sobre lo que le molestaba.

‒ Hermano...

‒ Luna...

Ambos se detuvieron antes de decirse al unísono:

‒ Tú primero.

Ahí hubo otro breve silencio, puesto que si seguían indecisos por ver hablaba primero, jamás llegarían a ninguna parte. En un instante, parecía que llegarían a decir lo mismo, pero Lincoln fue interrumpido por Luna quien le tapó la boca suavemente mientras lo miraba de manera cariñosa.

‒ Por favor... permíteme, ¿sí? ‒ dijo ella.

Lincoln le concedió el permiso.

Acto seguido, ella le soltó la mano, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y respiró profundamente, antes de comenzar:

‒ Hermano, tú y yo siempre hemos estado haciendo cosas juntos. Cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que apareciera Lucy, recuerdas que era yo quien tenía que cuidarte.

En eso, Luna realizó una nueva pausa y se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros:

‒ Siempre he sido un poco sobreprotectora contigo, pero tienes que saber que eso lo hago porque te quiero mucho. Si algo te molesta y no quieres involucrar a toda la familia, sabes que puedes contarme y lo mantendré en secreto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lincoln, que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, asintió.

‒ Descuida. No voy a decirle a nadie que te estás volviendo loco, o que al parecer te saltaste la segunda mitad de la jornada escolar. ‒ dijo Luna, quien ya le era duro mantenerse firme porque estaba empezando a llorar también, mientras que se acercaba aún más a los ojos de Lincoln y procedió a poner sus manos en los costados de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares ‒ Pero por favor, ¿dime por qué? Eso es todo lo que pregunto. Dime por qué lo hiciste. Dime... ¿Qué te ha estado molestando la semana pasada?

Mientras que Luna dijo eso, Lincoln se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era martes. El fuego había sido el miércoles pasado. No había pasado una semana completa desde que su vida se vino abajo. Tanto si su chantajista tenía evidencia contra él como si no, Lincoln tuvo que reconocer que lentamente se estaba desmoronando.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que tuviera una crisis mental completa? Después de todo, apenas podía comer o dormir, y se sentía tan culpable.

En su familia, se sorprendió de haber sido capaz de mantener este secreto por tanto tiempo. Por lo general, la palabra "secreto" era extranjera en la casa de Loud, especialmente para él. Tarde o temprano, todas sus hermanas, incluso la despistada Leni y la bebita Lily se darían cuenta de que lo estaban perdiendo.

Suspirando derrotado, el chico sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, pues la mirada de cachorro triste ya era algo ineludible para él.

‒ Yo... no he estado durmiendo ‒ murmuró Lincoln, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana a sus ojos húmedos. ‒ Así que entré al baño para descansar mis ojos por unos minutos, pero terminé quedándome dormido hasta el final del día. Simplemente no puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas horribles sobre el fuego.

Al oír eso, los ojos de Luna se agrandaron mientras miraba a su hermano y se apartaba un poco de él, mientras ella sólo se limitaba a boquear y cubrir su boca con sus dos manos, sin querer creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Después de un minuto de incómodo silencio, ella lo acercó a su regazo y lo abrazó, frotándole la espalda mientras finalmente dejaba salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

‒ ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ‒ exclamó con voz quebradiza.

‒ Yo... yo... ‒ sollozó Lincoln, no soportando consigo la inestabilidad emocional de su hermana, él le devolvió el abrazo. ‒ Es solo que... no quería que ninguno de ustedes se preocupara por mí.

Esto fue, por supuesto, solo una parte de la verdad; Lincoln estaba nervioso de que si sus hermanas estaban preocupadas por él, lo rodearían hasta que él les dijera qué le pasaba. Si él hiciera eso, entonces descubrirían que él comenzó el fuego, y luego...

No quería pensar en eso. Lincoln estaba seguro de que sus hermanas siempre lo amarían, pero la idea de que descubrieran que había hecho algo tan horrible (incluso por accidente) lo hizo cuestionarse si ese amor podría romperse, y simplemente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a descubrirlo.

‒ Hermano, somos familia. Siempre nos preocupamos el uno por el otro. ‒ estableció una Luna llorosa, apretando su abrazo. ‒ Eso nunca va a cambiar.

‒ Lo sé ‒ se ahogó Lincoln ‒ Simplemente no puedo superar... lo que sucedió.

Tras escuchar eso, Luna simplemente sollozó aún más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba aún más en su abrazo. No podía soportar la idea de haberle defraudado a su hermanito, por lo que decidió que no quería que él sufriera aún más, quedándose un rato así tratando de consolarlo, y dándole de vez en cuando uno que otro beso en su cabeza, todo mientras lo mantenía encerrado entre sus brazos.

Tras un momento en donde ambos pasaron de esta forma, Luna suspiró, pensando que le diría a su mamá que le hiciera otra llamada a Sylvia. Por el momento, sin embargo, suavemente se acostó en la cama de Lincoln, arrastrándolo junto a ella y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, pareciendo que si lo soltaba éste desaparecería en el aire.

‒ Vamos a tomar una pequeña siesta ‒ dijo Luna, mientras lo acomodaba de manera cálida. ‒ Solo hasta la cena. Quiero que te duermas y sepas que estás a salvo. No te preocupes por el fuego, no te preocupes por las pesadillas. Solo relájate, ¿sí?

En un principio, Lincoln fue tomado por sorpresa ante este gesto incómodo, en especial porque ya estaba notando sus pechos un poco abultados. Sin embargo, el simple acto de que Luna le permitiera dormirse en ella y le sonriera de manera afectuosa no eran más que incentivas para que continuara sollozando, pues eso indicaba que ella era capaz de olvidarse de cosas banales con tal de brindarle todo su cuidado y afecto.

Lincoln no quería hacer esto, pero tenía que admitir que estaba agotado. Después de todo, la cantidad promedio de sueño que un niño de once años necesitaba era de ocho horas por noche. En seis noches, eso fue el equivalente a cuarenta y ocho horas. ¡Dos días completos sin dormir!

En la última semana, Lincoln había obtenido un total de diez horas (incluso durante el día). Él necesitaba esto. Si él quería admitirlo o no, él necesitaba esto.

Mientras lentamente dejaba de sollozar, Luna sostuvo a su hermano cerca. En cuestión de minutos, Lincoln se había calmado y dormitaba ligeramente entre los brazos y el pecho de su hermana.

* * *

Mientras Luna se enfrentaba a Lincoln, Lucy estaba hablando con Lisa, esperando que su hermana genio pudiera ayudar a descubrir qué le pasaba a su hermano.

‒... así que ahora Luna está tratando de hablar con él sobre lo que está mal. ‒ terminó Lucy, mientras Lisa escuchaba atentamente.

Como era de esperarse, Lisa se mantuvo en silencio por un momento después, mientras pensaba detenidamente las cosas al mismo ritmo que mantenía una mirada apagada y se frotaba la barbilla desde su silla giratoria. Por su parte, Lucy, quien estaba de pie justo en frente de ella, simplemente mantenía una calma sumamente pesada.

Un completo silencio imperó en la habitación durante el transcurso en el que Lisa estuvo pensativa, siendo la única fuente de ruidos los ronquidos de Lily, quien estaba durmiendo en su cuna. Al final, Lisa abrió la boca para dar pauta a su razonamiento del problema:

‒ Si. Anoche, cuando vino aquí a hablar conmigo, me dijo que su maestra le había asignado un ensayo sobre la culpa, debido a que el fuego había sido iniciado por un estudiante. Por supuesto, yo sabía que él estaba mintiendo, pero simplemente lo dejé pasar.

‒ Está bien... ‒ dijo Lucy, sin estar segura de por qué su hermana haría tal cosa, y por qué ahora solo le estaba contando a alguien al respecto. ‒ ¿Cómo sabías que él estaba mintiendo?

‒ Eso es debido a que soy capaz de leer a la gente. ‒ explicó Lisa ‒ Tenía todas las señales de de alguien que está mintiendo: tenía una ligera contracción ocular, estaba rascándose el cuello, no me miraba directamente a los ojos, y tenía una postura derrotada.

» Claramente, él está lidiando con su propia culpabilidad personal, y estaba buscando una forma de aliviarla. Dado que por alguna razón él siente que no puede confiar en ninguna de nosotras, intentó engañarme para que le diera una respuesta.

» Sin embargo, aunque le seguí la corriente, tuve que darle la única respuesta posible: confesar lo que sea que lo esté alterando. Efectivamente, una vez que se lo conté, parecía como si la vida hubiera desaparecido de sus ojos, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que él personalmente está lidiando con cantidades masivas de culpa.

‒ Pero, ¿de qué podría sentirse culpable? ‒ preguntó Lucy con curiosidad. ‒ No ha hecho nada malo.

‒ Eso es todo lo que sabemos. ‒ señaló Lisa ‒ Después de todo, no todos sabemos dónde pudieron haber estado los demás o qué anduvieron haciendo las veinticuatro horas del día. Ergo, Lincoln podría haber hecho algo malo sin que lo supiéramos.

‒ Pero pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo juntos ‒ argumentó Lucy. ‒ Nos daríamos cuenta si algo estaba alterando a Lincoln. La palabra "secreto" no existe en esta casa, y hasta tú lo sabes.

‒ Bueno, pasa y resulta que la culpa y el estrés pueden hacer que una persona se vuelva lo suficientemente paranoica como para hacer cosas que nunca pensó que podría hacer ‒ afirmó Lisa. ‒ En el caso de Lincoln, fue capaz de mantener la calma lo suficientemente bien como para no sospechar nada, aparte de que él estaba alterado por el incendio inicial.

» Y cuando reveló que corrió a través del fuego, simplemente ignoramos todo lo extraño que estaba haciendo a un lado, asumiendo que era pura tensión.

» Pero, por supuesto, lo he estado vigilando, y te puedo decir con toda certeza que nuestro hermano muestra signos extremos de culpa, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por ocultarlo. En cuanto a qué es exactamente por lo que se siente culpable, uno puede lógicamente asumir que involucra al incendio.

‒ Pero, ¿por qué Lincoln se sentiría culpable por el incendio? ‒ preguntó Lucy, ahora más confundida que cuando entró en la habitación. ‒ Es un héroe por eso. Incluso si piensa que no hizo mucho, no debería sentirse culpable por eso. Pensaría que tal vez es simple modestia suya, pero... no es culpable de eso.

Lisa suspiró. En eso, mientras desviaba la mirada de su hermana mayor, una expresión de inquietud comenzó a mostrarse en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha movía sus dedos de modo que hacía un ritmo atropellado con el muslo de su pierna.

‒ Bueno... ‒ comenzó Lisa, devolviendo la mirada hacia Lucy. ‒ Hay... una cosa que podría estar haciendo que Lincoln se sienta culpable. Aunque dudo en siquiera considerar esta posibilidad.

Tras escuchar el argumento de Lisa, la pequeña gótica suspiró. Renuente a pensar que Lisa estaba poniéndose nerviosa, Lucy procedió a cruzarse de brazos y hablarle con incordio, pero siempre manteniendo su monotonía habitual:

‒ Lisa, por favor. Somos una familia. Necesitamos estar allí el uno para el otro. Si Lincoln siente que no puede hablar con nosotras, entonces depende de nosotras descubrir qué es lo que está mal con él para poder ayudar. Cualquier teoría que tengas, loca o no, debemos considerar todo lo que pueda suceder.

‒ Bueno... está bien.

Lisa suspiró en señal de derrota. Obviamente, tenía una teoría tan descabellada que ni ella misma podía considerarla como plausible. Es más, ella no quería creer en esta. Por lo que, mientras observaba a una Lucy aparentemente expectante, hizo un reordenamiento de sus ideas para evitar la controversia fuerte entre ellas y, finalmente, comenzó a hablar:

‒ Todos creen que el fuego fue iniciado por un estudiante, ¿verdad?

Lucy asintió.

‒ Bueno, ¿y si nuestro hermano... sabe quién es el culpable?

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, y esta vez realmente miraron por debajo de su pelo. No importa su voz cambió de tono o no, pero el hecho es que Lucy le contestó de manera patidifusa:

‒ ¿Estás... hablando en serio? Lincoln es un buen chico. Si supiera quién comenzó el incendio, se lo diría a alguien. En serio, sé que eso no es bueno, pero por algo tan grande como lo es ese incendio, estoy segura de que Lincoln no tendría problemas en acusar al culpable responsable.

‒ Pero, ¿y si tiene una razón para no hacerlo? ‒ argumentó Lisa. ‒ ¿Qué pasa si quien lo hizo sabe que Lincoln lo sabe y lo está amenazando? O lo que es peor, ¿y si es alguien a quien le importa?

‒ ¿Te refieres a Clyde o Ronnie Anne? ‒ preguntó Lucy con escepticismo. ‒ Es posible que tengan sus defectos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos es un incendiario. En cuanto a la persona que lo amenaza, él sabe que podría venir a nosotros y nos encargaremos de eso.

‒ O quizás no. ‒ respondió Lisa. ‒ ¿Y si el responsable estuviera armado y nos amenazara a nosotros? Lincoln haría cualquier cosa para mantenernos a salvo.

En eso, Lucy boqueó mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de asombro. No quería considerar esa posibilidad, principalmente porque era muy lógica.

Royal Woods no era exactamente como la ciudad de Nueva York, pero casi todos conocían a sus vecinos y, después de todo, los demás formalizaban una relación social. Pero, al menos, todos en esta comunidad conocían a la familia Loud. Todos especialmente sabían dos cosas sobre ellos:

1: Hacían mucho honor a su apellido. Y...

2: Todos se amaban más que nada, y siempre se cuidaban mutuamente las espaldas.

Y en la opinión de toda la familia, Lincoln era quien más se preocupaba por ellos, incluso si con frecuencia todos se aprovechaban de su nobleza.

Entonces, si Lincoln sabía quién había iniciado el incendio, el hecho de que el incendiario amenazaría a su familia si lo delataba era en realidad una posibilidad muy real y aterradora para la amante de la poesía gótica.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ‒ preguntó Lucy, comenzando a fruncir su rostro en una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

‒ Lo único que podemos hacer es simple. ‒ suspiró Lisa. ‒ Tenemos que enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, la forma de hacerlo será complicada. Necesitamos mostrarle que no vamos a retroceder, pero también debemos asegurarnos de que él sepa que estamos ahí para él y que está en un lugar seguro junto a nosotras.

‒ Pero eso no debería ser demasiado difícil ‒ murmuró una Lucy atribulada. ‒ Solo necesitamos asegurarnos de que se sienta bien cuando lo hagamos.

‒ Y eso puede toma algo de tiempo ‒ señaló Lisa. ‒ Después de todo, si Lincoln no ha estado durmiendo, entonces debe haber estado alterado, lo que lo haría no pensar con demasiada rectitud.

» Como dije, solo podría pensar en asegurarse de que no averigüemos que algo está mal con él. Aparte de eso, su mente y sus emociones probablemente estén en conflicto.

‒ Entonces... eso quiere decir que si se enfrenta a algo difícil, especialmente a la idea de que alguien nos amenace, podría tener un ataque de nervios ‒ suspiró Lucy en la derrota.

‒ Precisamente ‒ asintió Lisa. ‒ Como tal, simplemente tenemos que esperar que Luna, a quien he calculado matemáticamente como la hermana a la que más se acerca a Lincoln, pueda calmarlo y ponerlo en un estado relajado. Esto hará que sea más fácil enfrentarlo.

‒ Eso espero ‒ dijo Lucy, frunciendo el ceño en señal de aflicción. ‒ Odio verlo así.

‒ Yo igual. ‒ admitió Lisa, imitando el gesto de Lucy. ‒ Quizás estoy consciente de que nunca he sido demasiado buena con las emociones, pero los amo a todos y quiero lo mejor para cada uno de ustedes. Y realmente me molesta cuando alguno de ustedes está en peligro.

‒ Yo también siento lo mismo ‒ asintió Lucy. ‒ Es posible que prefiera mantener mis emociones positivas reprimidas, pero eso no significa que me gusta sentirme negativa todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando mi familia está involucrada.

Para cuando la niña gótica

‒ ¿Sabes algo, Lucy? ‒ preguntó Lisa, mirando a su hermana mayor con una especie de admiración. ‒ Tú y yo... a veces no somos tan diferentes.

Lucy sonrió, y posteriormente abrió la boca para responder, solo para que Lisa continuara:

‒ Quiero decir, soy mucho más inteligente que tú, y no creo en espíritus o monstruos ni por un minuto. Pero aparte de eso, somos bastante similares.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante esto, no del todo sorprendida de que su hermana genio hubiera arruinado el momento con un argumento sumamente subversivo.

‒ Claro ‒ suspiró una Lucy decepcionada, regresando a su habitual monotonía ‒ Bueno, voy a ver cómo está Luna. Solo un segundo.

Ante eso, Lucy salió al pasillo y presionó su oreja contra la puerta de Lincoln. No escuchó nada, por lo que la abrió suavemente.

Al asomarse a la habitación de su hermano, ella se dio cuenta de que él y Luna estaban en su cama, con los brazos de Luna alrededor de él, como una madre y un recién nacido, simplemente acostados uno encima del otro en la cama, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Tensando su cuello, Lucy echó un vistazo a la cara de Lincoln y notó que se veía... mejor. No exactamente bien, pero solo un poco mejor de lo que había hecho antes en el día.

Lucy cerró cuidadosamente la puerta antes de asomar la cabeza hacia la habitación de Lisa para decirle que sus hermanos mayores estaban tomando una siesta. Lisa asintió en señal de comprensión, mostrando una leve sonrisa, y Lucy dijo que estaría en su habitación.

Cuando Lucy se fue, Lisa volvió a su escritorio y suspiró de manera rendida. Claro está que ella no era alguien buena entendiendo ni a sus propias y más grandes emociones. Sí. Amaba a su familia y a todos sus hermanos, pero por lo general se encontraba estoica ante las circunstancias y se reservaba para ella sus más grandes raciocinios y estudios científicos.

Por lo tanto, era comprensible que quisiera creer que alguien amenazara sus vidas. Después de todo, eso era mucho mejor que... lo que realmente sospechaba de su hermano...

* * *

Por un tiempo indeterminado, Lisa estuvo en el jardín de niños, el cual estaba ajunto a la escuela primaria a la que asistía Lincoln. Sin embargo, conforme pasó del tiempo, el intelecto de Lisa fue ganando algo de revuelo, y a menudo fue la invitada de honor en diversas universidades y/o centros de investigación como una expositora sumamente vistosa.

Pero no fue sino hasta que cumplió los cuatro años de edad que, en base a sus cualidades sobresalientes y los galardones que obtuvo, pudo lograr un lugar oficial como expositora de enseñanza avanzada en la universidad local de Royal Woods, cosa que le llegaron varias críticas desde el comienzo, dado al hecho de que se sentía extraño que una menor de edad ocupara el puesto de un docente cualquiera; sin embargo, al final terminaron por aceptar su posición como algo cotidiano, puesto que aún era reconocida e invitada en otras asociaciones científicas de diferentes partes del mundo.

Sin embargo, el miércoles pasado, sus clases normales fueron interrumpidas cuando sus padres la habían recogido temprano. Aunque no estaba contenta con esto, su opinión cambió al enterarse del incendio en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods. Aunque no lo demostró en su totalidad, estaba muy preocupada por sus hermanos mayores.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron allí, los bomberos ya habían apagado el fuego, aunque la mitad del edificio escolar había sufrido daños severos. Pero por algún milagro, nadie había sido herido. Sus padres fueron dos de los muchos que llegaron y abrazaron a sus hijos, agradeciendo al señor por su seguridad e integridad.

Lisa salió de la camioneta y siguió a sus padres junto a sus hermanos. Su padre estaba abrazando a Lana y Lola, y mamá estaba abrazando a Lincoln y Lucy. Mientras Lucy y los gemelos abrazaban a sus padres, Lincoln parecía estar justo allí, de pie, apenas reconociendo los brazos de su madre que lo rodeaban y los besos que ella le administraba repetidamente en la frente.

Lisa tomó nota rápidamente de esto.

Lincoln casi siempre había sido un "niñito de mamá", por así decirlo; por lo que el hecho de que, a pesar de que estaban en público, él no se estaba recuperando ni con el más mínimo afecto de su madre, sin dudas, era bastante extraño.

Por su parte, Clyde se acercó a la familia, con sus padres hablándole por medio de su teléfono celular, quienes lamentablemente para su amargura no paraban de plañir a todo pulmón por no haberse alejado del trabajo para ir a recoger a su hijo.

‒ Estoy bien, papá, no te preocupes... No. No estaba cerca del fuego... Sí, entiendo que los dos piensen que sería una buena idea para mí ver a un médico por las dudas, pero...

Lisa sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaba ver a su hermano alterado, pero sabía que no solía hablar de lo que le molestaba, así que, con algo de suerte, Clyde tendría algunas respuestas.

Por supuesto, al escuchar que los padres de Clyde no podían salir del trabajo, el Sr. y la Sra. Loud estaban más que felices de llevarlo a casa.

Durante el viaje, el señor Loud manejaba mientras que su esposa permanecía sentada en la segunda fila con las gemelas; por su parte, Lucy y Lincoln se sentaron en la tercera fila, y Lisa y Clyde se sentaron atrás de ellos.

Mientras que su madre consolaba a las niñas, puesto que estaban algo conmocionadas por el incidente, Lisa se inclinó hacia Clyde, que estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana, y le llamó la atención:

‒ Oye, Clyde...

Clyde se volvió hacia ella y le respondió:

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Lisa?

‒ Me estaba preguntando si has notado algo extraño en Lincoln el día de hoy.

Clyde hizo una pausa mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla, pensando en una respuesta posible. Tras un momento, el chico le replicó:

‒ En realidad no. Quiero decir, aparte de estar un poco alterado por el incendio, ha estado bien todo el día.

‒ ¿En serio? ¿No has notado nada inusual con él? ‒ preguntó Lisa.

Clyde meneó la cabeza.

‒ Pues lamento recordarte que tu mejor amigo está realmente alterado. Por favor, Clyde, dime... ¿Qué otra cosa notaste...? Incluso la cosa más pequeña que hayas notado sería de gran ayuda. ‒ presionó una Lisa impaciente, manteniendo la voz baja.

Clyde se sorprendió al ver el comportamiento de la pequeña genio. Por un lado, se incomodó con la vehemencia en que manifestó tal reclamo, pero también se admiró por lo preocupada que estaba. Por lo que frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba un poco más. Pero luego de un nuevo momento de reflexión, sucedió lo mismo:

‒ No. No se me ocurre nada. Supongo que está consumiendo el fuego un poco peor que el resto. Después de todo, fue el último en salir del edificio. Lo siento.

Ante eso, Clyde se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Sin embargo, Lisa estaba atormentando su cerebro por lo que le había dicho.

" _¿Lincoln fue la última persona en salir del edificio? Qué raro…"_

Luego, por supuesto, estaban las otras pequeñas pistas que Lisa había recogido en los siguientes días: Lincoln había corrido a través de las llamas, debido a que le hizo un mandado a su maestra, el cual resultó en que estaba justo donde el fuego había comenzado, y él fue quien tiró de la alarma de incendios.

Además, Lincoln claramente no estaba comiendo. Había usado las peleas de comida nocturnas de la mesa para niños, además de preguntar sobre sus conferencias, para encubrir sus acciones. Incluso fue testigo de cómo él estaba cambiando platos con Lucy en un intento por no someterse al acto de comer, pensando que ninguna de ellas lo había notado.

La conciencia siempre fue una cosa curiosa para Lisa. De hecho, hasta existe un debate sobre en qué consiste exactamente. Muchos expertos establecen que se trata del conocimiento de sí mismo y de su entorno, pero otros se inclinan a tomarla como una referencia a la moral o a la recepción normal de los estímulos del interior y el exterior de un organismo.

Lisa siempre pensó que su hermano mayor era un sujeto muy consciente de sus acciones, puesto que siempre logra redimirse de sus propias acciones al final del día. Sin embargo, después del incidente del incendio, se sintió pasmada por la manera en que él evadía su comportamiento habitual, volviéndose en alguien completamente errático e insensato.

Sin duda, este era un problema que estaba más que dispuesta a resolver.

En sí, la niña genio no tenía ningún contratiempo al momento de utilizar su cerebro para pensar en soluciones sumamente más prácticas para cada problema cotidiano. Lamentablemente, su cerebro se estaba enfrentando a un dilema sumamente peliagudo que incluso su propia resolución era algo que le ocasionaba un suplicio por asimilar.

" _Lincoln es un buen chico. No hay forma de que él... lo hiciera"_ , pensó Lisa, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin embargo, Lisa jamás pensaría que en ese instante, tanto ella como su propia conciencia entraban en conflicto

'Pero no olvidemos algunas de las cosas estúpidas que ha hecho, especialmente en el último año. ¿Qué pasa con el incidente de la vitrina de trofeos?'

" _Pero eso fue solo porque se sentía inadecuado en comparación con nosotros y lo compensó con creces humillándose a sí mismo para disculparse."_

'Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y dime qué onda con el proyecto de la casa verde?'

" _Tuvimos la misma culpa. Incluso si se equivocó al final, lo empeoramos. ¡Por favor! Hasta me mostró una forma mucho mejor de alimentar mi laboratorio, y sin embargo, volví a la electricidad pura sólo para fastidiarlo."_

'Y dime que hay con el incidente del vestido. Incluso si no tenía la intención de arruinarlo, todavía actuaba de forma engreída y como si pudiera arreglarlo todo.'

" _Buen punto, pero aún así da igual. No todos podemos... ¿qué es eso que dice Lynn? Hacer jonrones todo el tiempo. Metió la pata, y luego durante unos días después de eso, mantuvo la cabeza baja y la boca cerrada. Después de eso, ya habíamos terminado."_

'Mira... tal vez él te importe, pero tienes que afrontar los hechos de que tal vez nuestro hermano no es quien creemos que es'.

" _¡Pero él se siente culpable! ¡Eso tiene que contar para algo!"_

Tras no aguantar ni un segundo más, Lisa bramó un quejido de exasperación. Sólo cuando se enfrentaba a un verdadero enigma discutía consigo misma sobre las posibilidades. Y siempre le dolía la cabeza.

Suspirando, Lisa se quitó las gafas y las limpió con su pañuelo mientras pensaba en cosas en su cabeza.

Lisa no era muy religiosa, ni le gustaba estar equivocada. Sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba más que dispuesta para arrodillarse y rezarle al Señor, diciendo que renunciaría a su inteligencia si se equivocaba solo por esta vez.

Pero no funcionó de esa manera.

A pesar de su renuencia y falta de voluntad para pensarlo, Lisa tuvo tristemente una teoría abrumadoramente sólida: ¡Lincoln fue quien comenzó el fuego!

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

 _NOTA: Se podría decir que introduje un personaje a propósito, pero no es un personaje original. Si quieren conocer la apariencia del novio de Leni, sólo tienen que visitar la página de DeviantArt y colocar la siguiente liga a la URL: /art/Loud-Favs-justDEF-FanArt-626332929_


	6. Dos pasos hacia atrás

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 _Era una noche cálida y apacible dentro de la casa Loud, y los hermanos se encontraban en la sala de estar; mientras que su madre y su padre estaban fuera celebrando una cena de aniversario, todos ellos estaban inmersos en diferentes actividades para pasar el rato, ya sea viendo televisión, leyendo revistas y cómics, jugando con sus juguetes o incluso teniendo una que otra charla ocasional._

 _De hecho, aparte de que en conjunto con sus padres conformaban a una familia llamativamente numerosa y ruidosa, si por algo eran conocidos ellos era por entenderse mutuamente y de compartir tanto sus peripecias como sus secretos entre sí, tal y como lo haría una especie de comunidad secreta._

 _En sí, esa costumbre no era algo fuera de lo común. Siendo una familia numerosa, cada vez que alguien tiene algún hecho o alguna anécdota que compartir, las posibilidades de encontrar detalles llamativos o inusuales hacen de esta actividad algo agradable como si de contar una historia se tratase, dado a la intensidad y la elocuencia de cada uno de ellos para relatarlas._

 _Por esta razón, aprovechando la oportunidad de la ausencia de sus padres, Lori se enfrascó en contarles a sus hermanos un suceso que, según ella, le pareció divertida._

‒ _... y luego Carol resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza en las gradas._

 _Lori terminó su historia, riéndose mientras lo hacía._

‒ _La enfermera dijo que probablemente tenga un chichón en la cabeza durante una semana._

 _Todos los niños se rieron de eso, sabiendo cuánto a Lori le desagradaba Carol Pingrey y probablemente estaba muy feliz de que se hubiera lastimado._

 _Para cuando había terminado el escándalo de las risas compartidas, los niños volvieron a sus actividades individuales._

 _Durante el nuevo espacio para la tranquilidad, Lincoln y Luna se encontraban mirando juntos un libro de música en el sofá, mientras que las demás estaban dispersa en lo que quedaba en la sala de estar. Mientras que se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su hermana mayor, Lincoln le estaba prestando atención mientras que Luna le decía qué canciones iba a tocar en sus siguientes conciertos._

‒ _Esta siempre enloquece a la multitud. ‒ dijo Luna, mientras señalaba cada muestra de su antología. ‒ Y esta es buena para terminar la noche porque es bastante suave._

‒ _Estas son toda la selección de canciones, hermana ‒ dijo Lincoln, impresionado. ‒ Es genial que puedas tocarlas todas juntas sin mezclarlas ni nada._

‒ _Años de práctica, hermano. ‒ dijo Luna, alborotando el pelo de su hermano. ‒ Aunque tengo que admitir que ocasionalmente puedo tener problemas para recordar con qué acorde comenzar, o qué tan alto o bajo necesito cantar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo soy una experta._

‒ _Estoy orgulloso de ti, Luna ‒ dijo Lincoln, sonriéndole. ‒ Eres una gran cantante y una hermana aún mejor._

 _Luna le devolvió el gesto, cosa de esperarse de una chica sumamente energética y afable._

‒ _Gracias, Linc ‒ dijo Luna, tirando de su hermano para un abrazo y colocando su cabeza sobre la suya, mientras que Lincoln se acurrucaba en el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndolo. ‒ Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti._

‒ _Bueno, creo que soy una buena hermana, pero diría que soy mejor siendo un hermano. ‒ bromeó Lincoln, riéndose entre dientes._

‒ _No, no lo eres ‒ dijo una Luna secamente lacónica, todavía sosteniendo a Lincoln en un abrazo de un solo brazo._

 _En eso, Lincoln abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la frialdad que detectó en la voz de su hermana._

 _En sí, la mayor parte del tiempo en que convivía con Luna era simple, relajado y lleno de pequeñas bromas ocasionales. Sin embargo, tras escuchar un tono de voz completamente apagado por parte de su hermana más animosa fue algo que lo sacó de su ritmo armónico._

 _Creyó que tal vez quería jugarle una de sus bromas curiosas, pero cuando le echó un vistazo al rostro de su hermana, el muchacho notó un gesto sumamente opaco, casi rozando en la hipocondría. Pensando en que tal vez había cometido un acto ofensivo, el chico de cabello blanco decidió aclarar el objetivo de su susodicha broma:_

‒ _Ah... Verás. Ya sé que he cometido algunos errores, pero todos lo hemos hecho. Es mejor dejar eso en el pasado y seguir adelante, ¿no crees?_

‒ _Es cierto ‒ dijo Luna, todavía sin moverse de su posición aparentemente acogedora._

 _En ese momento, Lincoln notó que sus otras hermanas sonaban muy lejos de su lugar, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación que él._

 _No tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, quizás él podría jurar que estaba cansado o algo mareado, pero sintió como si el calor del lugar se hubiera esfumado y que todo lo demás se vio sumergido en la nada absoluta, quedando solo una luz que iluminaba sólo a él y a su hermana, tal y como si se sintiera en un interrogatorio._

‒ _Ah... ¿hay algo malo, Luna? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln sumamente nervioso, mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de su hermana, solo para descubrir que a pesar de que no parecía estar fortaleciendo su abrazo, Lincoln no podía escapar de su agarre._

‒ _Me preguntaba si te gusta aprovecharte de mi amor que tengo hacia ti. ‒ preguntó una Luna taciturna, apretando su abrazo aún más._

‒ _¿Qué? ‒ preguntó Lincoln en estado de shock, asegurándose de que había escuchado mal. ‒ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

‒ _Vine a ti en tu momento de necesidad ‒ exclamó una Luna sombría ‒ Y me dejaste amarte y ayudarte, aunque sabes que no te lo mereces._

‒ _¿Qué... qué quieres decir? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln cada vez más exaltado, mientras luchaba por escapar de su agarre._

 _Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que el resto de la habitación estaba borrosa, salvo por la sección del sofá donde estaban sentados. A pesar de esto, pudo ver que sus otras hermanas lo miraban furiosas, pero sus ojos eran claramente rojos, a pesar de que el resto de ellas no eran más que sombras borrosas._

‒ _¡Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir! ‒ dijo Luna bruscamente. ‒ No estás alterado por correr a través del fuego. No te sientes modesto acerca de tus acciones heroicas. Te sientes culpable porque... ¡TÚ COMENZASTE EL INCENDIO!_

‒ _¡No! Quiero decir, ¡fue un accidente! ‒ chilló Lincoln, cuando las sombras y los penetrantes ojos rojos de sus hermanas comenzaron a cerrarse a su alrededor, gimiendo y mirándolo furiosamente mientras lo hacían._

 _Todo esto sucediendo en una atmósfera que oscurecía cada vez más... ¡y cada vez más!_

‒ _¡Lincoln, apestas! ‒ chilló Lana._

‒ _¡Lincoln, eres un monstruo! ‒ estalló Lori._

‒ _¡Lincoln, ya no eres mi hermano! ‒ gritó Lincoln._

‒ _¡No! ‒ chilló, luchando por escapar del apretón ahora aplastante de su hermana mientras todos le lanzaban insultos._

‒ _¡Lincoln, vete al infierno!_

‒ _¡Juro que fue un accidente!_

‒ _¡LINCOLN!_

‒ _¡No! ¡Por favor, no dejen de amarme! ¡Por favor!_

‒ _¡LINCOLN!_

‒ _¡Por favor, perdónenme!_

‒ _¡LINCOLN!_

‒ _¡LAS NECESITO CHICAS!_

‒ _¡LINCOLN!_

‒ _¡LINCOLN!_

* * *

‒ ¡LINCOLN!

‒ ¡LAS AMO DEMASIADO, CHICAS!

Tratando de clarificar su amor incondicional a unas hermanas sumamente molestas que se esfumaron en ese instante, Lincoln rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se despertó de un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor, vio que estaba en su cama, encima de Luna y envuelto entre sus brazos. Fue así, que vio la cara preocupada de su hermana.

‒ ¡Tranquilo, hermano! ‒ exclamó una Luna alarmada por su brusquedad inicial, apretando su abrazo en el acto y haciendo que la cabeza del chico quedara sumergida en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que éste escuchaba el ritmo de su corazón palpitante.

‒ Está bien... Fue solo una pesadilla, ya estás a salvo. ‒ señaló Luna de manera consoladora, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. ‒ Estás a salvo, hermano. Se acabó el fuego.

Cuando Lincoln le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, haciendo que comenzara a sollozar. Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas frotándose contra la blusa de su hermana, mientras apretaba más su abrazo hacia su hermana, temiendo a dejarla ir.

En eso, Luna notó que Lincoln se estaba descontrolando de nuevo, haciendo que su preocupación por él aumentara, por lo que procedió a sentarse en la cama con cuidado y acomodarlo en su regazo, aún sujetándolo entre sus brazos.

Una vez hecho esto, Luna, en un intento por tranquilizar a su sollozante hermanito, continuó arrullándolo y siseándolo, tal y como la había hecho antes de que cumpliera siete años.

‒ ¿De qué fue tu pesadilla? ‒ preguntó de manera cándida, frotando ligeramente su cabeza mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de calmar a su hermano alterado. ‒ ¿Por qué gritaste que nos amas demasiado?

‒ Yo... yo...

Lincoln no estaba seguro de qué decir. Después de todo, ¿por qué una pesadilla sobre el incendio provocaría que Lincoln gritara al aire el amor que le tenía a su familia?

‒ ¿Estuvimos allí esta vez? ‒ preguntó Luna, notando la pausa en la voz de Lincoln ‒ ¿Casi nos perdiste en el fuego?

‒ Se... se podría decir que fue algo como eso ‒ se atragantó Lincoln.

Fue muy cierto después de todo; aunque él no las había perdido en el fuego, las había perdido por culpa del fuego. Más o menos, era lo mismo.

‒ Oye, no vamos a ir a ningún lado ‒ dijo Luna, besando la frente de Lincoln. ‒ Estamos aquí, sanas y salvas, listas para ayudarte cada vez que nos necesites.

Lincoln no podía sentirse cada vez más infeliz.

Mientras sentía cada caricia y cada consuelo que le daba su hermana musical, podía sentir un inmenso agasajo, producto de lo mucho que tanto ella y su familia estaba dispuesta a ofrecer en su apuro.

Era más que claro que sería muy impúdico de su parte el que le estuviera mintiendo de esa forma, pero antes de que Lincoln pudiera responderle, alguien llamó a su puerta.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ llamó Luna.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una preocupada Lori:

‒ ¿Todo está bien aquí? Escuché gritos.

‒ Sí ‒ dijo Luna, asintiendo. ‒ Linc y yo nos estábamos acostados, y tuvo un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, mientras ambas se miraban las caras, se aseguró de que Lori pudiera ver en sus ojos el mensaje secreto que tenía para ella:

'Tenemos que hablar.'

Afortunadamente, Lori lo entendió y dijo:

‒ Ok, solo quería asegurarme. Oye, Luna, ¿puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de mi clase de música?

‒ Claro ‒ asintió Luna, levantándose mientras intentaba soltar a Lincoln.

Sin embargo, la abrazó, no queriendo que ella lo dejara.

‒ Hermano, estaré por el pasillo si me necesitas. Debes tomarte un minuto para relajarte y recuperarte.

Mientras decía esto, Luna forzó con fuerza, pero con cuidado, a Lincoln a soltarla.

‒ Bien ‒ dijo Lincoln, asintiendo mientras se limpiaba los ojos otra vez.

Luna besó la frente de Lincoln otra vez, antes de salir con Lori.

Tan pronto como sus hermanas se fueron, Lincoln se dejó caer en su cama, agarró una almohada y gritó. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Estaba claramente perdiendo el control, y su nueva pesadilla era producto de eso.

‒ Primero soñé con matar a mis amigos en la escuela, luego incendiando mi casa, seguido de Luna revelándose como mi chantajista, y ahora mis hermanas volviéndose contra mí ‒ gimió un Lincoln sumamente azorado. ‒ ¿Quién sabe qué tan mala será la próxima pesadilla?

Lo único que pudo atinar hacer ahora, era tratar de suavizar sus sollozos con su almohada.

El chico con el plan no podría estar más que desconsolado consigo mismo, puesto que no sabía cómo escapar ahora de esta situación muy pesada.

Quizás Lincoln había deseado tener diez hermanos en lugar de diez hermanas una vez. Sin embargo, casi nunca pensó en tener una vida sin ellas. ¡Él necesitaba a sus hermanas en su vida! ¡Ellas fueron quienes lo definieron! Hasta sus hábitos lo convirtieron en lo que eran, y hasta se podría decir que todo eso corría por sus venas.

Los malos chistes de Luan, la rudeza de Lynn, la naturaleza despistada pero dulce de Leni, Lola forzándolo a unirse a sus fiestas de té, la suciedad de Lana, el macabro estilo de vida de Lucy, la actitud mandona de Lori, los experimentos de Lisa explotando, la apariencia adorable de Lily y especialmente la música de Luna; todo eso ayudó a moldear a Lincoln en el joven en el que se había convertido, y sin eso... ¡Lincoln Loud no existiría!

Por supuesto, hubo momentos en que sus hermanas lo llevaban al límite de su paciencia y él deseaba que lo dejaran en paz. Pero también hubo veces en que se equivocó en su forma de actuar para con ellas y hasta ellas querían que él las dejara en paz.

Eso es lo que era una familia: molestia ocasional, enojo y frustración, pero también amor ilimitado.

Y la mera idea de perder ese amor era lo que estaba llevando a Lincoln al otro lado de la pared.

* * *

Lori hizo que Luna viniera a la habitación de ella y de Leni. Leni estaba sentada en su escritorio trabajando en su tarea. Como era costumbre, había una mirada confundida en su rostro mientras miraba sobre las sábanas hacia el revoltijo de anotaciones que tenía alrededor suyo.

Sin embargo, por órdenes de Lori, Leni tuvo que interrumpir su actividad y recoger todo. Luego, Lori le dijo a Luna que se sentara con ellas mientras estaba en el lugar otrora ocupado por la hermana modelo. Leni se sentó junto a ella, y Luna se sentó en frente de ellas en la cama de Leni mientras comenzaba su historia.

Los ojos de Lori y Leni estaban muy abiertos como platos para cuando Luna terminó de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo con Lincoln. Ambos sospechaban que todavía él estaba alterado por el incendio, pero ninguna de ellas había imaginado que fuera tan serio este asunto.

‒ Oh, Dios mío. ‒ murmuró una Lori conmocionada. ‒ No puedo creer que Linc haya estado tan... tan... tan fuera de sí.

‒ ¿Qué podemos hacer? ‒ exclamó una Leni preocupada.

‒ Bueno... Tal vez podamos pensar en un plan adelante. Por ahora, llamaré a Sylvia mañana y le daré a Lincoln otra cita con ella. ‒ dijo Luna, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Leni, mirando a sus hermanas mayores afligidas mientras lo hacía.

Gimiendo con impotencia, la rockera añadió:

‒ Lincoln claramente se está desgastando, y odio que no haya mucho que pueda hacer.

‒ Pero olvidas que podemos estar ahí para Linky, ¿no? ‒ sugirió Leni ‒ Creo que eso debería animarlo.

‒ Pero eso no puede hacer mucho. ‒ suspiró Luna, sentándose en la cama. ‒ Cuando fui a hablar con él, era obvio que estaba dolido por tener que decirme qué era lo que le molestaba.

‒ ¡Pero... ¿por qué?! ‒ se quejó una Leni incordiada. ‒ Linky sabe que estaremos allí para él. ¿Por qué estaría molesto de que lo ayudemos?

‒ El estrés puede hacer mucho daño a una persona. ‒ señaló Lori, colocando un brazo alrededor de su hermana menor y acercándola. ‒ Incluso haciéndoles sentir que están solos en el mundo.

Tras ese comentario, la única cosa que pudo hacer la hermana modelo fue bajar lentamente la mirada hacia el suelo mientras fruncía el ceño y meneaba levemente la cabeza en señal de exasperación. Gesto que sus demás hermanas apoyaron sin protestar.

Eran las pocas cosas que llevaban a Leni fuera de sus casillas.

Quizás tenía un repudio inmenso hacia las arañas, al hecho de que usaran sus cosas o sus atuendos sin su permiso (cosa irónica, por cierto) o que simplemente le recordarán de que no era muy brillante, comparándola a los demás.

Sin embargo, si había algo que en verdad le desagradaba bastante, cosa que también compartía con sus demás hermanas, era el tener que ver a su único hermano sufrir por culpa de alguien o por cualquier cosa.

Sin dudas, ella y las demás chicas harían cualquier cosa para evitarle cualquier dolor más fuerte del que ellas le propinaban en ocasiones.

Pero el hecho de que ellas estaban consientes que su querido hermano estaba lidiando con un problema que no le era fácilmente de asimilar, simplemente era algo que no podían encontrarle una solución inmediata, dado que ahora necesitaban una reminiscencia de lo que podrían ser capaces de hacer ante una situación inmensamente comprometida.

Por lo que, en un intento por no rendirse, Luna reaccionó a la simple necesidad de apoyar a su hermanito, haciendo que ella se levantara de la cama con una determinación más o menos notable para sus hermanas presentes.

‒ Aún así, tenemos que mostrarle que no está solo, y que al igual que cualquier otro problema, puede acudir con nosotras con esto. ‒ dijo una Luna decididamente airada.

‒ Exactamente ‒ asintió una Lori concomitante a su hermana, imitando su gesto ‒ Somos su familia, estamos aquí para él.

Ante eso, Leni no tardó en unirse a sus demás hermanas. Cosa que hizo que Luna asintiera en respuesta a la nueva integrante del equipo femenino conmocionado.

Sin embargo, la amante del rock recordó algo importante, por lo que ella exhaló un pequeño quejido antes de replicarles a los dos mayores:

‒ Chicas, no le digan que les dije esto. Vine a ustedes porque ustedes son los mayores, además de mamá y papá, y sé que él no quiere que sepan sobre esto. Pero le prometí que no diría nada, así que...

‒ No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados ‒ asintió Lori, comprendiendo. ‒ Solo... asegúrate de que sepa que estoy aquí para él también.

‒ Lo mismo digo yo ‒ asintió Leni, alterada por el hecho de pensar en su hermano menor con tanta angustia. ‒ Siempre estaré aquí para Linky.

‒ Yo también.

Las tres hermanas Louds mayores saltaron en estado de shock cuando Lucy apareció al pie de la cama de Leni.

‒ ¡Por el amor de Dios! ‒ exclamó Lori, agarrando su pecho mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente ante su sobresalto ‒ ¡¿Cómo es que aún no estamos acostumbradas a eso?!

‒ La sorpresa es algo constante. ‒ suspiró Lucy. ‒ Es probable que dentro de diez años aún pueda pasar por ustedes sin siquiera intentarlo.

‒ Por supuesto que sí ‒ murmuró Luna, mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza en señal de indiferencia hacia Lucy.

Luego, recordando lo que habían acordado ella y la niña gótica, precedió a dirigirse a ella con rapidez y preguntarle:

‒ Oye, ¿qué dijo Lisa?

Fue así que las dos hermanas mayores imitaron el gesto de Luna. La expresión apagada y constante de Lucy se convirtió en una de incomodidad cuando suspiró:

‒ No fue una buena conversación.

‒ Entonces, ¿no tienes nada? ‒ preguntó Luna con desilusión.

‒ Nunca dije eso. ‒ respondió Lucy. ‒ Lisa y yo estuvimos un rato pensando y creando bastantes teorías. Es sólo que... una de ellas no es buena.

Luna y Lori intercambiaron una mirada preocupada mientras Leni se mordía el labio inferior, sintiéndose de la misma manera. Para cuando las tres chicas le indicaron que les dijera todo lo que sabían al respecto de su conversación, la pobre niña gótica supo que no tenía alternativa más que compartir la idea más irascible que ni ella ni las demás muchachas jamás habían considerado.

Por lo que, mirando hacia abajo y sin mirar a sus hermanas directamente, Lucy transmitió su conversación con Lisa a las chicas mayores. Para cuando terminó, las tres tenían los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas prácticamente caídas al suelo.

‒ Eso... eso es imposible ‒ dijo una Lori perturbada, cuando finalmente encontró su voz tras una larga pausa. ‒ No hay forma de que Lincoln sepa quién inició el fuego. Sus amigos no harían algo así, ¡y no dejaría que unas estúpidas amenazas lo detuvieran de decir la verdad!

‒ Estoy de acuerdo con que sus amigos no sean los culpables. ‒ dijo una Lucy alterada, levantando la vista en el acto. ‒ Pero no sabemos si el incendiario pudiera haberlo amenazado a él o a nosotras si lo delataba. Es completamente creíble.

‒ ¿Por qué alguien se atrevería a hacerle algo tan malo? ‒ preguntó una Leni impactada.

‒ Por favor, Leni... concéntrate ‒ suspiró una Lori cansada. ‒ Quien sea que sea esta persona, quemó la escuela. Quien pudiera hacer algo así claramente no tendría problemas para amenazar a ningún testigo.

Ante eso, Leni atinó en mirar al suelo mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de indignación. Gesto que eventualmente las demás chicas compartieron con ella.

‒ De acuerdo ‒ suspiró Lori, dirigiéndose a las demás chicas con aquilatamiento. ‒ No podemos simplemente exigir que Lincoln nos diga, de lo contrario puede volverse loco. Debemos asegurarnos de que se sienta cómodo aún cuando tengamos de él estas teorías, especialmente si son ciertas. ¿De acuerdo?

Las otras asintieron y comenzaron a hablar acerca de cuándo podrían enfrentarse a su hermano. Después de unos minutos de debate, acordaron que Luna sería la que hablaría con él, y que lo haría después de su próxima sesión de terapia.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, Sylvia había tenido un aumento reciente en su negocio, y no estaba disponible hasta el sábado. Como tal, Luna hizo su misión personal estar allí para su hermano tanto como fuera posible para que él tuviera a alguien que lo consolara.

Lincoln estaba en un lugar incómodo. Por supuesto, estaba agradecido de que su hermana más cercana estuviera allí para él, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que su presencia constante lo hiciera dejar que algo se le escapara. Algo que no pudo recuperar.

Luna se sentó a su lado en la cena, vigilándolo mientras comían. Sabiendo que todavía no podía comer, Lincoln tuvo que arriesgarse y pedirle a Luna que le pasara la sal mientras vertía su comida en el plato de Leni. Afortunadamente, los ojos de Luna estaban sobre él en vez de su plato, y Leni por supuesto no estaba prestando atención.

Nuevamente, Luna durmió con él. Ella ni siquiera dijo que iba a ir, simplemente entró a su habitación y se acostó con él, y Lincoln sabía que no había forma de salir de eso. Él se quedó quieto mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Cerró los ojos e intentó regular su respiración para que Luna creyera que se había quedado dormido. Afortunadamente ella pareció creerlo.

Al día siguiente, Lincoln sacó a un lado a Clyde y Ronnie Anne y les contó sobre la Fiesta de Héroes y que ellos y sus familias habían sido invitados. Aceptaron y llamaron a sus padres para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo.

Afortunadamente, a Lincoln se le ocurrió una excusa decente para decirle a la Sra. Johnson por qué se perdió la segunda mitad del día anterior. Ella le creyó, y le dio una nota excelente en las tareas y deberes que había olvidado. Por supuesto, Lincoln intentó decirle que esto no era necesario (o correcto), pero ella dijo que como héroe, se merecía lo mejor. Esto solo alimentó la culpabilidad de Lincoln, pero afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, como quiera que lo mires), tenía otras cosas en mente.

Al llegar a casa, Lincoln llamó a Lord Tetherby y le dijo que había aceptado la invitación. El señor estaba encantado y le dio a Lincoln su dirección de correo electrónico, diciéndole que le enviara un mensaje con el número exacto de invitados que iba a recibir en el evento antes del domingo. También le dijo a Lincoln que escribiera un pequeño discurso; nada elegante, solo para contar cómo se sentía siendo un héroe, y tal vez algo inspirador para contarle a la gente que lo admiraba.

Al colgar el teléfono, Lincoln suspiró miserablemente; ahora no tenía más remedio que ir a esta fiesta y mantenerse al tanto del simple recuerdo de que no era más que un fraude.

Poco antes de la cena, un hombre llegó a la casa. Lincoln reconoció instantáneamente al hombre como Sir Kyle Marshall, dueño de la compañía de limusinas del pueblo. El señor dijo que estaba allí para encargarse de la limusina Loud, y trajo un contrato para que firmen. Después de que Lisa leyó el contrato para demostrar que era válido y no había trucos, Kyle lo firmó. Luego declaró que Lincoln y sus dos padres tenían que firmar, ya que la limusina era de Lincoln, pero aún era menor de edad. Después de que se firmó el contrato, Kyle usó su copiadora portátil para hacer una copia, que le entregó al Sr. Loud. Luego felicitó a Lincoln por su heroísmo, antes de irse.

Después de eso, el resto de la noche fue la misma que la noche anterior, con Luna cuidando a Lincoln, amontonando su comida en el plato de Leni, y permaneciendo despierta en los brazos de Luna toda la noche, demasiado temeroso de dormirse.

El jueves y el viernes fueron más o menos lo mismo. Afortunadamente en la escuela, las cosas habían comenzado a volver a la normalidad. Lincoln todavía tenía algunas personas que lo animaban y lo felicitaban, pero se había atenuado desde el comienzo de la semana. Ronnie Anne y Clyde confirmaron que sus familias estaban en la fiesta.

Por lo tanto, cuando llegó a casa de la escuela el viernes, Lincoln hizo una lista de todos sus invitados para la fiesta: él mismo, sus padres, sus hermanas (incluyendo a las menores), Clyde y los señores McBride, Ronnie Anne, Bobby y sus dos padres, Justin y su madre.

Sin contarse a sí mismo, la lista constaba de... ¡veintiún personas!

Ah... Bueno, Tetherby dijo que tenían mesas lo suficientemente grandes, y que Lincoln podría tener dos si las necesitara. Por lo que el chico le envió un correo electrónico a Tetherby y le hizo saber la cantidad de invitados que traería.

Por un momento se le ocurrió en invitar a más amigos suyos, como Cristina y la pandilla de ciclistas, o quizás preguntarle a Clyde si quería traer a Haiku, pero pensó que eso sería demasiado. Además, él no quería hacer favoritismos. Por supuesto, había invitado a Clyde y Ronnie Anne, debido a que eran sus amigos más cercanos, pero sus otros amigos no estaban "a la medida" en ninguna parte, a pesar de les gustaba a todos por igual.

Tetherby respondió un poco más tarde, diciéndole que veintiún personas estaban bien, y que podría tener dos mesas para ellos. También mencionó que, como invitado de honor, Lincoln pudo elegir uno de los platos principales, mencionando que la langosta y el pollo frito ya estaban en el menú. Después de pensarlo un minuto, Lincoln pidió pizza, señalando que probablemente no era el único que traía a los niños más jóvenes. Tetherby dijo que estaba bien, ya que conocía una excelente pizzería, y eso fue todo.

Lincoln se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró sumamente cansado.

Para él, la situación no podría haber estado más que desalentadora, pues se había dado cuenta de que Leni y Lori se habían unido a Luna para velarlo en los últimos días, y Lucy había empezado a frecuentarlo de manera reiterada, pidiéndole que pasara más tiempo de calidad con ella.

Sin dudas, esto podría representar un problema. No tanto por Leni o Luna, pero definitivamente si por Lori y Lucy.

A pesar de que no solía involucrarse en los asuntos de sus hermanos, cuando lo hacía, la hermana mayor de la familia Loud siempre estaba al tanto de todo. Lo más seguro es que, tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él (asumiendo que ella ya no lo hacía). Y, por supuesto, con Lucy siendo como una especie de ninja o de vampiro a veces, tendría que tener cuidado incluso cuando estaba (o creía estar) solo.

Luna le había dicho que los dos pasarían un momento grato para mañana. Cosa que no hizo que el muchacho al pensar en pasar tiempo con su hermana más cercana. Si bien la idea parecía agradable, simplemente no podía sacudirse la incómoda sensación que estaba recibiendo. ¿Estaba ella a él? ¿Intentaba llevarlo a él solo para que pudiera interrogarlo? E incluso si no lo fuera, ella probablemente se daría cuenta de que se sentía increíblemente incómodo.

Después de todo, Lincoln ahora había pasado nueve días sin sueño y en comer muy poco. Su adrenalina lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo y sólo Dios sabía hasta cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se desmayara y tuviera que ir al hospital con urgencia. Y además de su creciente estrés, también estaba la constante preocupación de su chantajista.

Suspirando de nuevo, Lincoln miró al techo mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho el lunes por la noche...

* * *

 _Le había tomado un largo rato, pero Lincoln finalmente llegó a su casa y procedió a subir lentamente el tobogán inflable hacia su habitación. Se podría decir que podría tener una fatiga, dado a lo extenuante que fue tanto su tarea encomendada por su chantajista como por su retorno; sin embargo, el muchacho estaba sintiendo una mezcla de determinación y temor en estos momentos._

 _El muchacho no podía permitirse el lujo de ceder ante las órdenes de un chocante desconocido, el cual podría estarlo metiéndolo en líos con sólo seguirle la corriente. Por lo que, aún temiendo por las nefastas consecuencias por desobedecerlo, no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Se arrastró por la ventana y se retrajo del tobogán inflable. Lincoln luego caminó hacia la puerta y colocó su oreja contra ella. Escuchó a sus hermanas caminar, y cada vez más se volvieron más silenciosas, lo que significa que probablemente estaban dirigiéndose hacia el baño._

 _Tomando una respiración profunda, Lincoln presionó el botón de conversación en su walkie-talkie y dijo:_

‒ _¡Oye tú, amigo!_

 _Esperó un momento, antes de escuchar:_

‒ _¿Ya está hecho? Escucha... tengo un teléfono desechable al que puedes enviar la foto._

‒ _En realidad..._

 _Lincoln hizo una pausa, tomando otra respiración profunda. Sabía que se estaba preparando para tener una gran oportunidad en ese mero instante._

‒ _Solo quería decirte esto... ¡vete al infierno! No voy a hacer nada de lo que me digas, y no voy a darte pruebas reales para utilizar contra mí._

 _Hubo una pausa, antes de que la voz del chantajista hablara:_

‒ _¿Pruebas reales?_

‒ _Así es ‒ dijo Lincoln, tratando de evitar volverse loco. ‒ No creo que tengas ninguna prueba de que supuestamente haya iniciado el fuego._

‒ _Supuestamente, ¿eh?_

 _La voz se rió entre dientes._

‒ _¿Entonces ni siquiera me estás confesando? No estoy grabando esta conversación, ni he grabado ninguna de nuestras conversaciones previas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el video que tengo de ti iniciando el fuego es más que suficiente ventaja sobre ti._

‒ _¡No te creo! ‒ dijo Lincoln, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer confidente. ‒ Lo más probable es que acabaste por verme en el laboratorio de ciencias y así pensaste que podría haber empezado el fuego, y de esa forma pensaste que sería una buena presa fácil que podrías manipular. Bueno... tengo noticias para ti, amigo: ¡eso no va a suceder!_

 _En ese momento, Lincoln le quitó las baterías del walkie-talkie y las arrojó a la basura. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el walkie-talkie, pero se detuvo, pensando que sería mejor destruirlo. Y él sabía de la niña perfecta de seis años de edad para esa clase de trabajo._

 _Lincoln luego revisó sus ojos para asegurarse de que no había estado lagrimeando durante su regaño de su chantajista. Después de asegurarse de que se veía bien, abrió la puerta y salió, justo cuando sus hermanas salían del baño._

* * *

Lincoln suspiró miserablemente. Sabía que incluso sin la amenaza de su chantajista, su vida se estaba desmoronando lentamente. Y lo que era aún peor, es que él ni siquiera podía acudir con sus hermanas ante algo agobiante como esto. Por supuesto, no había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera, pero temía que lo desconocieran si descubrían la verdad.

Él simplemente no podía lidiar con eso.

‒ Espero que un momento de calidad con Luna mañana alivie mi mente ‒ murmuró Lincoln para sí mismo, mientras que su mamá llamaba a todos a cenar.

* * *

Al día siguiente después del desayuno, Lincoln salió de la casa y se sentó en los escalones del pórtico, esperando a que Luna terminara de prepararse. Mientras estaba sentado, observó a sus hermanas en el patio delantero.

Lynn estaba jugando al baloncesto, Lana estaba jugando al barro, Lucy estaba sentada bajo la sombra del árbol y escribiendo, Lola estaba manejando en su auto de la princesa, y Lori se inclinaba por Vanzilla enviando un mensaje de texto a Bobby.

También notó que Luan se marchaba de la casa, probablemente hacia una fiesta infantil en la cual había sido contratada. A pesar de que tenía un rol importante en su negocio de fiestas infantiles, ella había insistido en que se tomara un tiempo libre como su asistente para trabajar en su discurso de héroe.

Mientras más observaba a sus hermanas, más se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo para merecerlas. Básicamente, él mismo podría catalogarse como alguien que está totalmente descolocado en su propia familia. A pesar de que ellas tenían un estilo de vida y unas personalidades proteicas muy marcados en su ser, a su vez eran sumamente talentosas y muy afables a su manera.

Por lo que, habiendo obtenido la suficiente educación tanto de sus padres como de sus mismas hermanas para entender la diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, él siempre trató de ser lo más mesurado posible en sus acciones e incluso redimirse de sus propias equivocaciones.

Lamentablemente, para cuando ocurrió el ominoso suceso del incendio, Lincoln ahora no tenía ningún mero control de su moralidad, puesto que se martirizaba cada vez que pensaba en la Fiesta de Héroes. No estaba bien, y él lo sabía perfectamente, pero él estaba demasiado asustado como para dejar las cosas claras.

Sin dudas, Lincoln no dudaría en llamarse a sí mismo un cobarde. Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo de reconsiderar los hechos en sus pensamientos cuando una persona muy conocida lo llamó en ese instante:

‒ ¿Listo para ir, hermano?

Tras oír eso, Lincoln se volvió para darse cuenta de que Luna ya estaba lista para salir de la casa.

‒ Tengo un día divertido para nosotros planeado.

‒ Tú lo sabes ‒ dijo Lincoln, temblando mientras se ponía de pie.

Como era de esperar, Lincoln realmente estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de su estrés; había bebido una bebida energética después del desayuno, esperando que lo ayudara a mantenerse despierto.

‒ Es bueno escucharlo ‒ asintió Luna ‒ Pero antes, tengo un... mandado que necesito hacer. Después de eso, creo que podemos tomar el almuerzo y pasar el día en _Gus' Games and Grub_.

‒ Suena como un plan ‒ sonrió Lincoln, mientras los dos emprendían su camino hacia la ciudad. ‒ Entonces, ¿cuál es ese "mandado" del que tienes que ocuparte?

De repente, Luna se puso nerviosa cuando se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada de su hermano.

‒ Es un, eh... te lo diré cuando lleguemos allí.

‒ Bueno... ‒ dijo Lincoln, un poco desconcertado por la respuesta algo evasiva de su hermana.

Ahora, estaba más que seguro de lo que fuera que ella se traía entre manos... no era para nada grandioso para él.

* * *

‒ ¡Pero, ¿qué diablos, Luna?!

Lincoln le gritó a su hermana, mientras estaban parados frente a la oficina de Sylvia.

Luna, por su parte, sólo se limitó a apartar su mirada nerviosa de su hermano hacia el suelo mientras se masajeaba el brazo derecho y se mordía el labio inferior. Ya sabía que esto no iba a ser una sorpresa nada agradable para él, pero era más que claro que necesitaba de ayuda profesional, puesto que no podía soportar ni un día más en el que su amado hermano se comportara de manera errática, o inclusive de forma violenta frente a sus narices.

Fue en ese momento que, tras aguantar el exabrupto de su hermano menor, trató de componerse, le dirigió la mirada y trató de entablar una conversación pacífica con él:

‒ Mira, hermano ‒ comenzó Luna con una voz calmada. ‒ Me dijiste que no habías estado durmiendo, y he notado que actúas un poco nervioso y paranoico estos últimos días. Así que pensé que sería una buena idea que volvieras a hablar con Sylvia.

Mientras ella se explicaba de por qué lo había conducido de vuelta a la clínica, ella sonreía nerviosamente, esperando que su hermano no se fuera enojado.

‒ ¡Pero no quiero volver a hablar con Sylvia! ‒ argumentó un Lincoln colérico. ‒ Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente como para que ella pueda manejarlo.

‒ Hermano, ella es una profesional capacitada ‒ afirmó una Luna preocupada. ‒ Especialmente cuando se trata de tener "demasiadas cosas en mente". Ella puede ayudarte a superar todo esto.

A este punto, el chico del cabello blanco simplemente no podía creerlos intentos bastos de su hermana para que él entrara de nuevo con lo que él ya consideraba como su peor enemigo: la consulta. No quería entrar ahí. No quería estar a expensas de una doctora que podría llamar a la policía en el acto si se enterara de la verdad una vez que se lo revelara accidentalmente. Es más, no quería estar a expensas de una doctora que podría considerarlo un loco si le dada a entender todos sus problemas.

Por eso que, después de dirigirle una mirada conflictiva hacia su hermana, la cual a su vez se preocupaba aún más por que su inestabilidad lo orillara a cometer algo indebido, Lincoln se dio vuelta, listo para regresar a casa, pero Luna lo detuvo colocándole una mano sobre su hombro, y haciendo que se volteara para que pudiera mirarla, se arrodilló y luego le puso la otra mano en su mejilla izquierda, para después recurrir a la más vieja y confiable herramienta que ella y la mayoría de sus hermanas tenían para ganarse la atención de su hermano:

‒ Por favor, hermanito... ‒ exclamó ella, con un tono de voz espasmódico, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar. ‒ Hazlo por mí.

Para cuando supo a dónde quería llegar ella con ese gesto, Lincoln inmediatamente apartó la vista de su hermana y posteriormente cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que lo tomaba por su mentón para que volviera a mirarla, impidiéndole un nuevo intento de desviarse de sus ojos al poner ambas manos firmes en sus mejillas.

No quería ver la cara suplicante de su hermana. Él ya sabía que no era capaz de rechazarle una petición a una de sus hermanas, ni mucho menos cuando ellas usaba la muy infame mirada de súplica que a veces utilizaban.

Después de un momento de tener apretados los ojos, el chico comenzó a sentir una nueva caricia en una de sus mejillas, por lo que al momento de sentirse relejado por esa sensación, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, sólo para toparse a Luna mirándolo con la amedrentadora mirada de "ojos de cachorro triste", toda y completa con un labio inferior muy tembloroso.

‒ Bien ‒ suspiró, finalmente derrotado, sólo para rematar velozmente con una sentencia mientras la enfatizaba mediante un ademán acusatorio esmeradamente dominado. ‒ Pero hablaré con ella durante media hora, ni un segundo más.

Sin bien aun estaba algo dolida por la conducta intensa de su hermano menor, Luna sonrió y tiró de su hermano para atraparlo en un cálido abrazo, acariciándole y revolviéndole un poco su cabello en el proceso, y quizás eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho se sintiera un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo.

‒ Gracias, Linc. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de esto.

‒... Espero que no ‒ murmuró el chico para sí mismo.

Para cuando su hermana se separó de él y se levantó del suelo, los dos entraron al edificio.

* * *

Lincoln suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá otra vez, Sylvia en su silla, lista para tomar notas.

‒ Entonces, Lincoln ‒ comenzó dulcemente. ‒ Luna me dice que no has estado durmiendo desde el día del incendio. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

‒ Claro ‒ dijo Lincoln, sin preocuparse realmente.

Después de todo, a menos que quisiera revelar que él comenzó el fuego, entonces realmente no podía hablar con ella de una manera que pudiera ayudarlo.

Pluma y papel en mano, comenzó Sylvia.

‒ Entonces, comencemos con la noche después del incendio... ¿de acuerdo?

‒ Bueno... ‒ exclamó Lincoln con aire claudicante.

El chico volvió a suspirar, para luego comenzar a expresarse de manera clara, pero siempre manteniendo algún tipo de recato...

‒ **NO SOLO HE PODIDO DORMIR SIN TENER UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA QUE INVOLUCRE AL FUEGO.**

Después de la sesión de terapia, Lincoln y Luna se dirigieron a _Gus 'Games and Grub_ , donde pasaron el resto del día pasando el rato. Debido a que solo eran los dos, Lincoln sabía que tenía que comer. Él se atragantó con su pizza; aunque se sentía tan bien tener algo de comida en su sistema, todavía se sentía increíblemente nauseabundo, su culpabilidad hacía que quisiera vomitar el delicioso manjar.

‒ **EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ESTOY CERCA DE CAERME DORMIDO, MI MIEDO SE NOTA CON MÁS INTENSIDAD, Y YO SOLO VEO EL PEOR RESULTADO POSIBLE PARA ESE DÍA.**

Después de pasar otra noche de insomnio este sábado, Lincoln les dijo a sus hermanas que se iba a quedar con Clyde para ese día. Aunque estaban preocupadas por tenerlo fuera de su casa, Lincoln les aseguró que se sentía mejor y que estaría bien. Esto era una mentira, pero estaba seguro de que no se darían cuenta de ello.

‒ **TAMBIÉN ME SIENTO CULPABLE... ¡POR NO HACER MÁS! ES SÓLO QUE SIENTO QUE DEBÍ HABER INTENTADO UN POCO MÁS... EN TOMAR UNA RUTA DIFERENTE.**

Clyde se alegró de que los dos pudieran volver a salir juntos, debido a que Lincoln estaba bastante ocupado desde que fue etiquetado como un "héroe". Lincoln se rió y sugirió que los dos simplemente se olvidaran de lo que había estado sucediendo recientemente, por lo que decidieron pasar el rato en el parque.

‒ **ME PREOCUPA QUE MI FALTA DE SUEÑO... COMIENCE A AFECTAR MI MENTE DE MANERAS EXTRAÑAS, PORQUE SÉ QUE NO DORMIR ES MUY DESAGRADABLE.**

Mientras estaban pasando el rato, simplemente enfriándose y poniéndose al día, una anciana se detuvo para felicitar a Lincoln por su condición de héroe. Lincoln, bastante avergonzado, le dio las gracias, pero dijo que acaba de hacer lo que haría cualquier otra persona. Después de que ella se fuera, Lincoln notó que Clyde lo miraba raro; así fue cuando le preguntó que con quién había estado hablando. Cuando Lincoln se volvió para señalar a la anciana, ella se había ido, lo que no tenía sentido ya que estaban en un área abierta y la dama había estado usando un andador. Esto solo hizo que Lincoln estuviera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba pasándole.

‒ **MI HERMANA LISA, ELLA ES LA GENIO DE LA QUE TE DIJE, ELLA DICE QUE DESPUÉS DE SÓLO TRES O CUATRO DÍAS DE NO DORMIR, UNA PERSONA COMIENZA A ALUCINAR. PERO HE ESTADO MUY BIEN HASTA AHORA.**

Esa noche fue la misma, apilando su comida en el plato de Leni y estando despierto en los brazos de Luna. Lincoln se durmió en un punto en la tranquilidad de la noche, pero solo duró unos minutos antes de que Luna lo despertara; esta vez fue ella quien tuvo una pesadilla. Ella soñó que él no pudo alcanzar la alarma de incendios y ponerse a salvo, habiendo muerto en el incendio. Lloró mientras abrazaba a su hermano con tal fuerza, que ni él evitó dejar caer algunas lágrimas también.

‒ **HE NOTADO QUE MIS HERMANAS HAN ESTADO ENCIMA DE MÍ ÚLTIMAMENTE, OBVIAMENTE PREOCUPÁNDOSE POR MÍ. APRECIO ESO, REALMENTE LO APRECIO. PERO ESO ES UN POCO... ¡MOLESTO!**

El día siguiente había vuelto a la escuela. Luna casi no quería dejarlo ir, manteniéndolo a él todo el viaje en carro a la escuela. Aunque honestamente no quería hacerlo, Lincoln se levantó de su regazo, la besó en la mejilla y salió de Vanzilla en dirección a la escuela.

La primera parte del día estuvo bien, pero luego en el almuerzo, se sorprendió al ver a Luna entrar a la cafetería, nada menos que vestida como Elvis.

‒ ¡Luna! ‒ exclamó en estado de shock. ‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estás vestida así?

Sus hermanas y amigos miraban hacia donde estaba mirando, pero parecían confundidos a la vez que estaban preocupándose por el chico que literalmente miraba y gritaba hacia la nada.

‒ Lincoln, ¿con quién estás hablando? ‒ preguntó Luna, con una clara preocupación en su tono de voz.

‒ **YO SÉ QUE NO DEBERÍA SER ESTRESANDO POR LO QUE PASÓ, PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE EVITARLO. Y CON ESE ESTRÉS VIENE EL INSOMNIO.**

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a alucinar. Sucedió varias veces en el transcurso del día.

En su mayor parte, las alucinaciones solo consistieron en ver a sus hermanas en atuendos que no eran tan inusuales:

En primera instancia, vio a Luan vestida como payaso, luego a Lynn usando zancos para aparecer como un jugador de baloncesto de 6 pies de alto, a Lola vestida como una "reina del hielo", Lana empapada en barro como un monstruo de barro, Lisa vestida como Albert Einstein.

Mientras que estaba en clases, Lucy aparecía volando por encima de sus cabezas como un vampiro, y al final del día cuando fue a su casillero, Lori y Leni aparecieron como modelos en vestidos rojos anunciando un programa de juegos llamado _¡¿Qué hay en el casillero?!_ mientras que Lily fungía como anfitriona, ya que estaba vestida en un esmoquin.

‒ Bueno... creo que es seguro decir que estas alucinaciones al menos tienen algo sentido ‒ murmuró Lincoln para sí mismo, tratando de mantenerse firme mientras se tambaleaba hacia la puerta de su limusina.

‒ **ADEMÁS DEL INCENDIO, ALGO QUE ME PONE TENSO ES TODA ESTA TONTERÍA DEL "HÉROE". QUIERO DECIR, YO SÓLO TIRÉ DE LA ALARMA DE INCENDIOS. ¡ESO ES TODO! ¡NO ES GRAN COSA!**

El martes y el miércoles fueron los mismos, ya que Lincoln se hundió lentamente entre la cordura y la insania. Seguía viendo cosas aún más descabelladas y atrevidas, pero la mayor parte en esos días, mientras estaba en sus clases habituales, la voz de la Sra. Johnson solo emitía balbuceos, que extrañamente emulaban sonidos de trombón. A lo cual Lincoln hizo que viese brevemente a sus compañeros de clases como una pandilla sacada de las tiras cómicas, con él en un atuendo consistente de una camiseta amarilla con una franja negra gruesa y zigzagueada rodeándola, pantalones negros y unos zapatos marrones; y, por supuesto, no pudo evitar murmurar un "¡Santo Cielo!").

‒ **EN CONCLUSIÓN...**

Lincoln suspiró de nuevo mientras miraba a Sylvia, quien miraba con seriedad las notas que había tomado de su pequeño discurso.

‒ Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Odio decir eso, pero es verdad. Simplemente... me estoy volviendo loco.

‒ Lincoln, entiendo que lo que sucedió la semana pasada es demasiado para uno, créeme, lo sé. ‒ en eso, lo miró con preocupación ‒ Pero realmente creo que eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Sólo necesitas tratar de seguir adelante de esto. Puede que no hayas hecho MUCHO, pero sigues siendo un héroe.

Cuando un comedido Lincoln no dijo nada en respuesta, Sylvia suspiró, para luego responderle:

‒ Mira, quiero hacer otra cita contigo el próximo sábado, el día después de tu gran Fiesta de Héroes. Espero que después de ver lo que todos realmente piensen de ti, no solo te feliciten o te deseen buena suerte en el futuro, sino que también recibas alabanza real y reconocimiento real, espero que así veas que no tienes motivo para inquietarte por el fuego y sus consecuencias.

Lincoln frunció el ceño ante eso. Tomando un momento, se preguntó brevemente qué habría pasado si hubiera estado haciendo ese mandado para la señora Johnson. Si le hubiera entregado el _pendrive_ al profesor Thompson, y cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la cafetería, el fuego acababa de comenzar por sí solo.

Obviamente, habría activado la alarma de incendio. Pero, aún así... ¿y qué?

¿Todavía lo habrían etiquetado como un héroe? Y si es así, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Sería modesto? ¿O se aprovecharía de eso y de todos los elogios que estaba recibiendo?

Honestamente, no había forma de saberlo con certeza. Todo lo que Lincoln SABÍA era que él había provocado el incendio y, sin embargo, era aclamado de manera equivocada como un héroe.

‒ Bien ‒ murmuró, poniéndose de pie cuando notó que había pasado la media hora. ‒ La veré el próximo sábado.

Ante eso, salió por la puerta, donde Luna estaba esperando con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Lincoln le aseguró que estaba bien.

Cuando los dos se marcharon, Sylvia miró sus formas de tratamiento con preocupación. Si bien ella había tenido sus sospechas el jueves pasado, ahora sabía con certeza que Lincoln le estaba ocultando gran parte de su historia. La única pregunta era... ¿qué era exactamente esa parte?

* * *

Lincoln no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Casi dos semanas de estrés aparentemente no fueron suficientes. Ahora... ahora, las cosas eran mucho, mucho peores.

Cuando llegó a su casillero al final del día, pensó que lo que vio fue otra alucinación. Pero luego lo tocó y supo que ese objeto era real.

Mientras sacaba esa nota de su casillero, ingenuamente pensó que podría tratarse de una nota de una admiradora secreta; realmente le gustaba estar con Ronnie Anne, pero eso no significaba que no le gustara la idea de que otra chica lo deseara (esas chicas coqueteando con él los primeros días de su estado de héroe en realidad levantaron sus espíritus estresados).

Cuando abrió la nota... su corazón comenzó a latir un millón de latidos por segundo. Rápidamente se abofeteó hasta que su visión no estuviera completamente borrosa, pero la nota seguía siendo la misma.

AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PRUEBA QUE QUERÍAS. BASTANTE SEGURO DE QUE NO LE HAS CONTADO A NADIE ESTA PARTE DE TU HISTORIA.

Encintada a continuación había una imagen de Lincoln tratando de apagar las llamas con el extintor de incendios, solo para que las llamas subieran de nuevo por la espuma.

Lincoln rápidamente se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, donde condujo a sus hermanas a la limusina y le dijo a Kirby que llegara a casa lo más rápido posible.

‒ ¿Estás bien, Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Kirby, mirando a su compañero en el espejo retrovisor.

‒ ¡Estoy bien! ‒ espetó Lincoln, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas menores. ‒ ¡Solo quiero llegar a casa!

‒ Muy... bien...

Kirby estaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Lincoln. Si bien era consciente de que anteriormente se había comportado como un idiota, también tenía en cuenta de que no había forma de que el repitiera otra vez el mismo error. Por lo que, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros en el acto, decidió que tal vez eran solo los nervios por la gran Fiesta de Héroes que tenía para mañana.

Cuando el grupo llegó a casa, Lincoln estaba a punto de correr hacia su habitación, pero Kirby lo detuvo:

‒ Escucha, Lincoln, creo que te recogeré de la escuela como siempre mañana.

» La fiesta comienza a las seis de la tarde, así que probablemente me dirija primero al lavado de autos para asegurarme de que la limusina se vea mejor cuando llegue después de recogerte.

» Luego iré directo aquí, y podremos irnos a eso de las cinco, así podrás llegar un poco temprano. ¿Te parece bien?

‒ Sí, sí, claro, suena genial, Sonic. ‒ murmuró Lincoln, antes de salir corriendo de la limusina y entrar a la casa, directo a su habitación.

‒ ¿Acaso me acaba de llamar Sonic? ‒ preguntó un Kirby inseguro de sí mismo, tratando de ver que si había escuchado bien.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una de las chicas le llamó la atención, dirigiendo nuevamente la vista al espejo retrovisor.

‒ Creo que solo está estresado... ‒ explicó Lola. ‒... y no ha tenido tiempo para jugar videojuegos últimamente, por lo que es más que probable que los tenga en su cabeza.

Ella y Lana forzaron sus sonrisas a su chófer, con la esperanza de que él no entendiera el hecho de que ellas también estaban preocupadas por el extraño comportamiento reciente de su hermano.

‒ Bueno... ‒ exclamó un pasmado Kirby, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso. ‒ Supongo que eso tiene un poco de sentido.

Para tratar de evitar otro debate, las tres chicas salieron de la limusina.

‒ Bien. Nos vemos chicas mañana, chicas.

‒ Adiós, Kirby ‒ dijeron Lola y Lana al unísono.

Después de que él se apartó, las gemelas se miraron nuevamente preocupadas.

Durante la última semana, el resto de las hermanas se dio cuenta de que algo claramente molestaba a su hermano, pero Lori les había ordenado que lo dejaran en paz, que acudiría a ellas en busca de ayuda cuando él estuviera listo. Aunque odiaban eso, todas habían aceptado los términos de su hermana mayor.

Bueno, todas... excepto una.

Sin que las gemelas se dieran cuenta, Lucy había seguido a su hermano, decidida a llegar al fondo de lo que le preocupaba. Sabía que no era solo el estrés por haber atravesado el fuego o el nerviosismo de la fiesta de mañana; ella sabía perfectamente que algo más estaba sucediendo ahí, y ella sabía que si no lo iba a hacer Luna, entonces dependía de ella ayudar a su hermano.

Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, Lucy se volvió hacia la habitación de su hermano. Consideró brevemente pasar por los respiraderos para sorprenderlo, pero decidió que ahora no era el momento para eso. En cambio, ella hizo algo que rara vez hizo: se dirigió a la puerta de su hermano y se preparó para tocarla...

Solo para congelarse en estado de shock cuando escuchó a su hermano llorar al otro lado de la puerta. Era obvio que estaba tratando de usar su almohada para amortiguar el sonido, pero aún podía oírlo.

Sin importarle la privacidad, Lucy abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar en la habitación de su hermano, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando él saltó instintivamente por el susto que le provocó. Lucy cerró rápidamente la puerta mientras miraba a su hermano, sin saber qué decirle en ese momento crucial que lo tenía aislado.

Para cuando Lincoln se encontraba reclinado contra el respaldo de su cama, tenía el cuerpo visible y sumamente gastado por todo el tiempo en que había estado llorando, con la cabeza vuelta hacia su hermana y la almohada sobre su pecho; obviamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

‒ Lucy... yo... por favor, sal de aquí. Necesito trabajar en mi discurso. ‒ dijo, tratando de convencerse de su mentira tanto como su hermana menor pudiera hacerlo.

Lucy podía oír las súplicas en las palabras de su hermano, y no estaba segura de qué hacer exactamente. Sabía que estaba alterado, y que ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultarlo. Pero también podía decir que se sentía atrapado y asustado, como que simplemente no sabía qué hacer al respecto sobre sus problemas.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Lucy se dio vuelta y procedió a salir, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar hasta que Luna terminara con su música (sin el conocimiento de Lincoln, en realidad estaba preparando una canción especial sobre él, planeando cantarla en la fiesta) y pedirle ayuda.

Cuando su hermana menor abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir, Lincoln tuvo un momento de ímpetu al recordar la noche en que escuchó a Lucy suplicarle indirectamente a que se abriera ante alguien de confianza y le dijera todo sus problemas.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no había forma de salir de lo que iba a suceder...

¿Qué iba a suceder exactamente, si no hacía otra cosa más que confesarse? Simplemente no podía explicarse; sabía que tenía que ir a la fiesta mañana, donde se le recordaría constantemente que no era más que un cobarde fraudulento.

En cuanto a su chantajista, simplemente sabía que no era una coincidencia que recibiera la fatídica nota el día de hoy, justo antes de su "gran noche". ¿Pasaría algo malo durante la fiesta, como si el supuesto video difamador se transmitiera para que todos los presentes lo vieran...? De nuevo, no lo sabía.

Pero lo que sí sabía era que, no importaba lo que sucediera, ¡necesitaba sacar esto de su pecho, AHORA!

Honestamente no le importaba a quién le contara, siempre y cuando fuera alguien cercano a él. Lucy y él siempre habían estado cerca el uno del otro, siempre allí para hacerse escuchar cada vez que uno de ellos necesitara sacar algo de su pecho.

Además, ella era más o menos la reina para guardar secretos, incluso más que Luna. Después de todo, el hecho de que haberse echado la culpa una vez que el escusado fue tapado por un objeto que era propiedad de su hermana, todo en pos de proteger su integridad emocional ante una experiencia humillante, le había garantizado un contacto sumamente confiable. Uno que tal vez... sólo tal vez... entendería el mayor de sus problemas.

‒ ¡Espera! ‒ exclamó Lincoln, deteniendo a Lucy en seco, y haciendo que ella cerrara la puerta en ese instante.

La pequeña niña gótica se volvió hacia su hermano, el cual se mordía el labio inferior, debido a que estaba sumamente intranquilo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama de una manera atolondrada.

Para cuando Lincoln se sentó por completo, simplemente se detuvo para pensar en sus acciones...

Sabía que podía confiar en Lucy plenamente; incluso en los momentos más difíciles, él sentía que ella era la indicada para confiarle un secreto.

Lamentablemente, estaba lidiando con una situación que podía tornarse como algo ambivalente. Y lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con el rechazo total que podría infundirle tanto su hermana menor como el resto de su familia, algo que temía con todo el peso de su corazón.

Así que si quería darle a entender la mera verdad detrás del fatídico suceso, en donde casi termina por matar a la totalidad de sus compañeros de escuela, era primordial que tuviera un cuidado muy alto.

‒ Lucy, yo... Tengo algo que necesito quitarme del pecho. Me está volviendo loco, y tengo que decirle a alguien. ¿Puedo... puedo decírtelo?

Fue en ese momento que Lucy, sintiéndose algo impaciente, se aproximó de regreso a la cama de manera desmesurada, sorprendiendo al muchacho otrora cabizbajo en el acto cuando le habló con su habitual monotonía:

‒ Por supuesto, hermano mayor. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Fuera del pequeño susto inicial, Lincoln ni siquiera pudo encontrarse en sí mismo para enfrentar a su hermana menor, la cual se había puesto en una posición expectante, que más bien emulaba la de un bebé gateando.

El muchacho solo se quedó mirando sus manos cruzadas en su regazo, y después de un rato en el que permaneció un poco indeciso al respecto, finalmente encontró el valor para empezar a establecer algo en claro.

‒ Bueno... pero si te digo esto, tiene que permanecer entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ dijo, aun manteniendo y exhalando un tono de voz sumamente aflictivo mientras que aun mantenía la mirada aparte.

Fue ahí que Lincoln ya podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de sus ojos.

‒ No puedes decirle a Luna ni a ninguna de las otras chicas, ni siquiera a tus amigos, ¿sí?

Lucy sólo atino a fruncir el ceño, muy extrañada ante lo que tenía frente ella.

Ya sabía que Lincoln realmente necesitaba sacar algo de su pecho, pues claramente lo estaba destrozando por dentro, pero estaba un poco sorprendida de que él no eligiera a Luna para contarle; aún así, ella no se iba a quejar de su orden pasiva... lo que sea que él le dijera, ella se lo guardaría para sí misma hasta que estuviera listo para contarles a las demás.

Sabiendo que su hermano estaba claramente nervioso por revelarle su mayor problema, Lucy hizo algo que rara vez hacía: atrapó a su hermano en un abrazo cálido, frotándole suavemente la espalda.

Quizás ese gesto le resultó lo suficientemente curioso e insólito, dado que estaba lidiando con una personita que sentía un especial apego hacia las cosas oscuras y la poesía gótica. Pero, sin dudas, ese gesto fue más que suficiente para que sintiera la calidez que le transmitía que no pudo evitar devolverle el favor y sollozar ligeramente sobre ella.

Después de un par de minutos, Lincoln finalmente logró calmarse y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

‒ Bien, aquí va.

En eso, Lucy se apartó de su abrazo, sosteniendo una de las manos de su hermano.

Sin dejar de mirar su regazo, Lincoln suspiró... y finalmente lo soltó:

‒ Sé quién comenzó el incendio.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par (aunque todavía estaban escondidos bajo su pelo) mientras pensaba exactamente en la teoría de Lisa sobre esta aterradora posibilidad; a pesar de la insistencia de Lisa de que esto es lo que estaba molestando a su hermano, Lucy definitivamente no había esperado que fuera lo que estaba devorando a su hermano.

Después de un momento de silencio, en donde ella permaneció pasmada por ello, encontró su voz:

‒ ¿Quién?

Lincoln comenzó a temblar de nuevo, como si fuera a romper el llanto. Pero se mantuvo unido cuando se volvió hacia su hermana menor y respondió:

‒ Yo... Fui yo quien inició el incendio.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VI**


	7. El comienzo del fin

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Lucy Loud siempre había sido la reina indiscutible para sorprender a los demás, especialmente en su propia casa. Su capacidad de moverse sin ser detectada, agachándose, gateando a través de los conductos de ventilación e incluso utilizando su ropa oscura para moverse a través de las sombras, era admirada por muchos y temida por otros.

Debido a que ella era siempre la que sorprendía a su familia, para ella era raro que se sorprendiera con algo; de hecho, incluso lo consideraba como algo impensable que podría pasarle. Sus amigos, notablemente Haiku, podían acercarse en ocasiones de una manera tan discreta, a tal punto que se podría decir que ella terminaría sorprendida, pero cada vez que aparecían detrás de ella o de la nada, ella se daba la vuelta y los saludaba casualmente.

Por lo tanto, sentirse realmente sorprendida era una sensación desconocida para Lucy.

Sin embargo, sabía que la sorpresa era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora, ya que estaba mirando a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos; de hecho, estaban tan abiertos que ella sentía que él podía verlos con claridad más allá de su flequillo.

A pesar de ser la primera vez desde siempre que podía sentir los ojos de su hermana menor con algo de claridad, a pesar de que aún seguían cubiertos por su grueso flequillo, Lincoln ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a eso. Estaba mirando a Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que ella le devolvía la mirada en... ¿qué era eso? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Conmoción? ¿Horror?

No sabía con exactitud. Aún así, lo único que sabía era que por fin le había confesado a alguien de su familia la verdad detrás del incendio, y el sólo hecho de que esa persona se estaba demorando tanto en devolverle una simple repuesta, sin dudas, estaba mortificándolo.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Lucy finalmente se permitió a calmarse y respiró hondo. Tomó algunas bocanadas más, claramente estaba preocupada de que pudiera enloquecer si no estaba completamente calmada antes de decirle algo a su hermano.

Al mismo tiempo, el simple hecho de no saber lo que su hermana menor iba a decir o hacer, estaba haciendo enloquecer a Lincoln por dentro; ella necesitaba decir... algo y cualquier cosa podría hacerle saber lo que estaba pensando, otro resultado que podría ser ambivalente. ¿Ella todavía lo amaba? ¿O estaba disgustada por lo que hizo? ¿Dejaría ella de hablar con él y convencería a las otras chicas para que hicieran lo mismo?

Sea lo habría de pasar, el chico de cabello blanco simplemente esperó el impacto, cerrando los ojos y su boca con la suficiente fuerza concebible, y desviándole la mirada a su hermana menor en el proceso, creyendo que así disminuiría la intensidad del peor de los resultados.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió...

‒ ¿Qué pasó? ‒ exclamó Lucy, cambiando su monotonía en una voz visiblemente preocupada.

Sintiendo que algo inesperado acababa de pasar, Lincoln abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y para cuando se volteó para mirar a la pequeña niña gótica, estaba un poco más relajado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera pasmado por lo que había escuchado.

‒ ¿Q... qué... dijiste? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln vacilante.

‒ ¿Qué pasó? ‒ repitió Lucy, sonando nuevamente preocupada, mientras que se inclinaba un poco más de manera expectante.

Ante eso, el muchacho no pudo evitar embeberse ante la nueva actitud que su oscura hermana menor había adoptado. Claramente se sentía extrañado por ello, puesto que era la primera vez que había oído a su hermana tomar un tono de voz más "acorde a su edad".

De manera premeditada, se tuvo que contener a la idea de cuestionarle de manera provocativa sobre su actitud pasivamente inquieta, limitándose solo para hablarle de manera cautelosa:

‒ ¿Acaso... no estás... molesta?

Mientras se apartaba de su hermano, Lucy no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro cuando bajó la cabeza en señal derrotista. La pequeña amante de lo gótico jamás había tenido una charla muy apesadumbrada, puesto que su atolondrado hermano no le ofrecía nada más que un ambiente desfavorable a lo que quería obtener.

Aparte, jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacer otra imposibilidad, o al menos lo que para la mayoría consideraba obviamente una simple eventualidad de su parte: ella bajó un poco la cabeza, apartando su grueso flequillo de su vista y se lo acomodó hacia los costados, justo arriba de las hélices de sus oídos.

En eso, el chico del cabello blanco quedó expuesto a lo que sería la novena maravilla del mundo. La pequeña niña de aspecto inquietante, la hermana menor que conocía mejor por conservar siempre una actitud calmada y lúgubre, estaba mostrando unos ojos de color avellana profundamente vidriosos.

Cosa que, si bien en un principio, hizo que arquera un poco sus cejas, inmediatamente fue descendiendo con lentitud hacia un estado más sumiso conforme esa mirada afligida se acercaba poco a poco hacia él.

‒ Vamos, hermano. ‒ exclamó una Lucy atribulada. ‒ Sé que no eres una mala persona. Por favor, dime... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

A estas alturas, Lincoln estaba sintiendo un torbellino de emociones. Por un lado, su mente se impacientaba cada vez más al tener que soportar la mirada atosigadora de su hermana menor, pero también no pudo dejar de sentir una ola de alivio al saber que había por lo menos alguien que le importaba su situación.

Por el otro, no pudo contenerse aún más por la pesadumbre que le ocasionada mirarla de esa forma, por lo que abrazó a Lucy de manera inmoderada, haciendo que su flequillo volviera a su estado original mientras sostenía una sonrisa conspicuamente apacible para su propio consuelo.

Sin embargo, ella no lo abrazó, actuando como más como una niña siendo abrazada por un abuelo con el que estaba perpleja.

Percatándose de esto, Lincoln liberó a su hermana y respiró hondo cuando comenzó con su historia.

‒... y luego salí corriendo de la escuela. ‒ suspiró Lincoln. ‒ Estaba tan asustado de lo que sucedería si alguien se enterara, así que... me quedé callado, esperando que todo pasara al olvido. Pero luego la culpa comenzó a jugar conmigo, y por esa razón no he podido comer ni dormir durante dos semanas.

Lucy intentó procesar todo lo que su hermano le había dicho. Tenía al menos una docena de preguntas, pero su mente fue instantáneamente a la última cosa que su hermano le dijo:

‒ ¿Y cómo estás...? Ya sabes... ¿cómo sigues funcionando con dos semanas sin sueño o comida?

‒ Yo... eh... pienso que tal vez sea por la adrenalina alimentada por el estrés... ‒ admitió Lincoln ‒ Aunque puedo decir que está empezando a disminuir. En general, me siento bien... más o menos. Pero, otras veces, siento que estoy a segundos de perder el conocimiento.

Lucy frunció el ceño, en parte confusa y en parte intranquila. Mientras que, por supuesto, trataba de descifrar todo lo que su hermano le decía, también estaba profundamente preocupada por él. Claramente, él estaba pasando por demasiadas cosas a la vez. Accidentalmente iniciar el fuego era una cosa, pero luego hacer que se declarase un incendio intencional mientras era declarado un héroe por sus acciones durante el incendio...

Lucy no podía entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura.

‒ Tenemos que contarles a los demás. ‒ afirmó sin rodeos.

‒ ¡No podemos! ‒ exclamó un Lincoln alarmado ‒ ¿Y si creen que soy un incendiario y me odian?

Lucy frunció el ceño ante la preocupación en la voz de su hermano. Al menos ahora sabía por qué no le había contado a nadie. Sin embargo, no podía seguir con esto, no podía seguir viendo sufrir a su hermano y tenía toda razón suficiente para él desistiera de ocultar todo este asunto:

‒ Lincoln, tenemos que sacar esto a la luz. Accidentalmente quemaste la escuela, te honran debido a un malentendido, y tienes suficiente estrés para una docena de personas. ¡Claramente te estás deshaciendo!

» Tal vez los demás podrían ayudarte a lidiar con tu estrés. Quizás puedan ayudar a encontrar una forma de ayudar a que todo esto termine.

Ante eso, Lincoln desvió un poco la mirada hacia atrás mientras se frotaba el cuello nerviosamente. No quería alamar más a su hermanita, pero sabía que si quería asegurarse de que Lucy desistiera de ello, no tenía otra opción más que develarle algo sumamente perturbador.

‒ En realidad...

Lucy alzó una ceja confundida.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho.

‒ ¿Qué más tienes que decirme?

Lincoln respiró hondo y suspiró.

Acto seguido, buscó en su mochila y sacó la nota que había encontrado pegada en su casillero y se la entregó a Lucy.

Ella la abrió y se sobresaltó, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras que resollaba en el proceso. El impacto de ese momento no hizo más que dejarla sin palabras, puesto que la veracidad de algo increíblemente inconcebible que creía haber olvidado de pronto le llegó con sólo mirar al objeto que tenía en sus manos.

No quería volver a encarar esa posibilidad, no se atrevió a tan siquiera creer que esto estaba pasando, pero para cuando le dirigió su mirada estupefacta hacia su hermano mayor, éste le dijo lo que no quería asimilar:

‒ Alguien sabe que comencé el fuego... y me están chantajeando.

Lucy miró la nota y la foto por otro momento, tratando de decirse a sí misma que eso no era cierto mientras sentía que varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Anteriormente había tenido una charla respecto a esta situación con Lisa, y siempre quiso suprimir esa luctuosa posibilidad de que a él lo estuviesen amenazando por si se atreviese a delatar a los responsables.

Sin embargo, el hecho es que ahora no había ninguna razón para negarla, puesto que la prueba de esa posibilidad se hizo mucha más tangible ante sus propios ojos.

Después de eso, saltó a su hermano y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Instantáneamente se sintió avergonzada de que incluso una pizca de un pensamiento negativo sobre su hermano hubiera cruzado por su mente. Él claramente la necesitaba en este momento.

Lincoln se sorprendió por la reacción de Lucy, pero no se quejó cuando él le devolvió el gesto, dejando caer algunas lágrimas también.

* * *

Lincoln se sobresaltó al escuchar los pitidos agudos y mecánicos de la alarma de su despertador. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, y en pijamas. Se dio cuenta de que el reloj marcaba un cuarto para las siete, lo cual indicaba que era hora de ir a la escuela.

Sin embargo, al tratar de levantarse, también sintió de manera extraña que alguien estaba descansando a su lado, pero esta persona era demasiado pequeña para ser su hermana Luna. Tratando de tirar las sábanas a un lado con su brazo libre, Lincoln vio a Lucy, también en sus pijamas habituales, quien lo estaba abrazando desde su cuello.

Cuando notó que Lucy comenzaba a moverse, tras sentir el repentino cambio de temperatura, debido principalmente por la ausencia de las sábanas encima de ella, la pequeña trató de acercarse un poco más encima de él, apretando un poco más su agarre y exhalando un gemido indicando el placer de al fin haber encontrado lo que para ella de seguro era otra fuente de calor debajo de sus sábanas mientras acomodaba y frotaba una de sus mejillas contra la suya.

Tras ocurrir esto, Lincoln no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa.

En sí, desde que tiene uso de memoria, la pequeña niña gótica había sido una figura fuertemente temida en la casa Loud, dada su modo azaroso de aparecerse en momentos muy precisos, y su tendencia a hablar y de obrar de manera apagada y seria, incluso en momentos vertiginosos.

Aún así, el ver que ella se estaba acomodando fue un detalle que le pareció extrañamente conmovedor, pues eso reforzaba el hecho de que también estaba lidiando con una niña de tan sólo ocho años, que a veces solicitaba la compañía de alguien cuando tenía complicaciones para dormir, tal y como cuando ella lo hacía desde que tenía cinco años de edad.

Lamentablemente, él la tuvo que sacudir suavemente de su espalda para despertarla y empezar un nuevo día. Así, exhalando un gemido quejumbroso, la niña trató de levantarse un poco de su posición actual, se apartó su flequillo hacia los lados, abrió onerosamente los ojos y lo miró... lanzándole una mirada y sonrisa mordaces.

Fue en ese momento, mientras sentía un leve sonrojo tras saber lo que había hecho, que Lucy se levantó intempestivamente de la cama. Apenada y un tanto nerviosa, trató torpemente de explicarse y de disculparse con su hermano, mientras volvía a taparse los ojos con su flequillo y se encogía entre sus hombros en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo y no paraba de jugar nerviosamente con sus manos entrelazadas.

Fue necesaria la intervención de Lincoln para evitarse de continuar con esa escena que le parecía enternecedora.

Por lo que al momento de levantarse, en el cual Lucy trató de apartarse de allí, la acercó hacia sí en un nuevo abrazo y le aseguró, riendo entre dientes y frotándole la espalda, que no había forma de apenarse por ello y que le garantizó que esto quedaría entre ellos.

Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero ambos hermanos se tranquilizaron y procedieron a sentarse en la cama.

‒ Bueno... Buenos días, Lincoln ‒ dijo de manera monótona, en un intento por comenzar una conversación. ‒ ¿Dormiste bien?

Lincoln abrió la boca para contestar, pero se congeló al darse cuenta de que no recordaba nada después de que él y Lucy se abrazaron ayer cuando le dijo que había comenzado el fuego. También se dio cuenta de que... en realidad se sentía bastante bien. Todavía se sentía nervioso, pero por primera vez desde el incendio... se sentía renovado.

Al darse cuenta de la confusión de su hermano, Lucy simplemente se le explicó lo que pasó:

‒ Después de que me contaste sobre tu chantajista, te abracé y te desmayaste. Les dije a todos que no te sentías bien, así que te dejaron en paz. Cuando ya era hora de ir a la cama, mamá entró y te cambió a tu pijama, y le pregunté a Luna si podía acostarme contigo en lugar de ella, lo cual ella pensó que era una buena idea.

Lincoln hizo una pausa mientras trataba de entender todo, hasta que finalmente captó algo casi milagroso.

‒ Entonces... ¿he estado durmiendo desde alrededor de las cuatro y media del día de ayer?

‒ Sí. ‒ asintió Lucy. ‒ Dormiste durante por más de diez horas. Dado que no has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, tiene sentido que cuando finalmente podrás dormir, tu cuerpo necesitaría mucho. ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Lincoln negó meramente con la cabeza, quedando claramente sorprendido de que los dos hubieran podido dormir y no tener pesadillas. Pensó que la razón tenía que ser porque finalmente le había dicho a alguien que había comenzado el fuego, logrando así aliviar un poco su culpa.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de esto, también fue golpeado con una sorprendente comprensión. Miró a Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella le llevó una mano a la boca, deteniéndolo.

‒ Descuida. No le contaré a nadie sobre el incendio. ‒ dijo, quitándole la mano en el proceso.

Lincoln suspiró aliviado, listo para darle las gracias, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

‒ Porque necesitas ser quien haga eso.

Lincoln simplemente se quedó estático por unos momentos, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin mirar a su hermana a los ojos, suspiró de forma vacía y pesada. Cabizbajo e impotente en cómo iba a replicarle a su hermanita, el muchacho simplemente sabía que, si bien esto logró amortiguar un poco su estrés, era una mala idea develarle la verdad a todo el mundo, ya que estaba la inquietante posibilidad de que todos podrían ponerse en su contra una vez que hiciera eso.

Fue así que la niña gótica, notando lo acongojado e indeciso que su hermano se mostraba, decidió recordarle un muy importante pormenor que creyó que él ya había omitido:

‒ Lincoln... sólo mírate. Has estado en problemas durante dos semanas porque estás llevando este gran secreto a tus espaldas. Pero mira lo que sucedió en el segundo que se le dijiste a alguien: una parte de esa culpa se desvaneció. Tienes que decirle al resto de la familia.

Esto quizá fue incentivo suficiente para llamarle la atención a Lincoln, pues en un arranque de ideas desordenadas, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón en eso.

Lamentablemente, también esto representó un vano intento por tratar de desistir de ello.

‒ Pero qué... qué pasaría si... ‒ titubeó, claramente confundiéndose en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

Lincoln quería hacerle esa pregunta sobre qué pasaría si su familia ya no lo amaría por lo que hizo, a pesar de que ella estaba claramente de acuerdo con que tomara la iniciativa de confesarse.

Pero sabiendo que estaría dispuesta a escucharlo en todo momento, pensó que probablemente le haría daño escuchar el peor escenario posible de ese resultado, por lo que reformuló la gran pregunta en su mente antes de replicarle.

‒ ¿Pero entonces qué? Quiero decir, incendié la escuela. Incluso si fue un accidente, todavía estoy en un mundo de problemas. ‒ exclamó, frunciendo el ceño y bajando de nuevo la mirada mientras que apretaba los puños en señal de exasperación, gesto que su hermana notó.

Lucy trató de calmarlo apoyando una de sus manos sobre su espalda, frotándola suavemente en círculos durante un rato; para cuando vio que Lincoln se enderezaba un poco para mirarla, en el proceso, trató de enfatizarle ciertos detalles de una manera monótona, aun sosteniendo su mano en su espalda.

‒ Mira, Lincoln... no sé mucho de lo que estés pensando con esto, pero sé que si vas a la fiesta de esta noche, tu culpa solo va a crecer si no haces algo al respecto.

Ante eso, Lucy saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volteándose para mirar a su hermano antes de salir.

‒ Debes contárselo a la familia y a tus amigos. De lo contrario, esto nunca va a acabar, ya sea con ese chantajista o no.

Cuando su hermana gótica abandonó su habitación, Lincoln suspiró, reconociendo que tenía razón. Incluso sin su chantajista en la fórmula, todo este estrés lo estaba molestando.

Pero cuando le dijo a Lucy, sintió que una gran parte de ese estrés desaparecía. ¿Le estaría ayudando a los demás decir algo más? Lo más probable es que sí, pero ¿lo aceptarían como Lucy, o le darían la espalda y lo rechazarían? Todavía dolía pensar en esto, incluso más ahora que se lo había contado a alguien.

Negando con la cabeza, Lincoln saltó de la cama para prepararse para el día. Sabía que realmente no esperaba esta noche, pero ¿qué opción tenía? ¡Era el Invitado de Honor de la Fiesta de Héroes, por el amor de Dios! Si él no aparecía, se vería muy mal.

Pero Lucy tenía razón cuando dijo que si él se iba, sus niveles de estrés aumentarían, posiblemente a un nivel crítico.

" _¿Por qué a mí...? Incluso cuando algo bueno me sucede, todavía existe un mal debajo de ello"._

* * *

Cuando Lincoln y sus hermanas menores salieron de la limusina y se dirigieron a la escuela, Lincoln suspiró miserablemente al sentir todos los ojos puestos en él, todos lo felicitaban asintiéndole con la cabeza y levantándole los pulgares. Se preguntó brevemente por qué, pero luego recordó el video de Leni de la semana pasada.

Quizás fue algo inocente de su parte el que ella quisiera compartir esa información con los demás alumnos de su escuela, pero al mismo tiempo representaba un pesado fardo para él, puesto que eso no era más que una muestra de lo orgullosa que ella y sus demás hermanas estaban de él por ser el invitado de honor en una fiesta lujosa.

Por lo que, tras haber forzado todas sus energías para aparentar su entusiasmo por dicho evento en su camino al salón de clases, se sintió un poco más relajado, creyendo que al menos allí podría tener un poco de paz con el clásico ambiente tranquilo de las clases...

Sin embargo, una vez que todos entraron a clases, el sistema de altavoces se encendió, con un mensaje del Director Huggins.

‒ Atención todo el mundo, me gustaría tomar un momento de su tiempo y dar un saludo a nuestro joven héroe, Lincoln Loud. Esta noche, él estará siendo honrado por sus acciones heroicas en la Fiesta Anual de Héroes del Club Campestre de Lord Tetherby. Así que, tomemos un momento y démosle una buena ronda de aplausos.

Ante eso, Huggins hizo una pausa mientras oía que toda la escuela y todos sus compañeros de clase lo aplaudían de manera jovial.

De nuevo, el chico tuvo que fingir que se sentía alagado por este gesto... pero esto no hacía más que aumentar su culpabilidad.

Para cuando terminó tal escandalera, el director volvió a dirigirle otras palabras al sistema de altavoces.

‒ Además, he hablado con todos los docentes de la escuela: dado que el evento se transmitirá en vivo por televisión y por sus respectivas redes sociales, cualquiera que lo vea y escriba un reporte de una página sobre lo que piensa al respecto recibirá créditos adicionales. Y con el final del año a solo un par de meses de distancia... creímos que podría no ser una mala idea el buscar agregar algunos puntos extra a sus calificaciones. Bueno, eso es todo... Gracias por su atención.

Tras escuchar eso, los compañeros de clase de Lincoln comenzaron a sonreírse el uno al otro, pensando en algo de crédito extra obtenido simplemente viendo la transmisión en directo como una buena oferta para simplemente dejarla pasar. Una vez más, le mostraron a Lincoln un pulgar hacia arriba y lo elogiaron por ello. Lincoln forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y agradeció a todos, ya que la Sra. Johnson los hizo ponerse al tanto de la clase.

Durante el almuerzo, todos los amigos de Lincoln lo felicitaron y le desearon suerte en la fiesta de esta noche. Lincoln les dio las gracias mientras cenaba distraídamente. Podía decir que Lucy lo estaba mirando con preocupación, ya que sabía que ella esperaba que él le dijera a alguien, pero luego miró a Ronnie Anne y Clyde, sus dos amigos más cercanos, y al querer abrir la boca para decir algo, simplemente no pudo encontrarse en sí mismo para hacerlo. Por lo que le mostró a Lucy una mueca de disculpa mientras volvía a su almuerzo.

El resto del día fue más o menos lo mismo, con Lincoln recibiendo aplausos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros de clase y profesores. Con aire distraído, miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando con una vana esperanza de que pudiera identificar a su chantajista. Pero, por desgracia, todos lo miraban con orgullo y envidia.

Decir que este era un día que Lincoln quería que se terminase sería un eufemismo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, todos los niños Loud rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que su madre, quien se encontraba esperándolos convenientemente en el sofá de la sala, ya estaba vestida y lista para partir a la fiesta. Por lo que, al notar la presencia de sus hijos, la señora Loud inmediatamente se dirigió a ellos.

‒ Atención... su padre está en la ducha ‒ les dijo a los niños. ‒ Quiero que todos estén listos para irnos lo antes posible. Kirby volverá a recogernos en poco más de una hora. Eso significa que deben tomar duchas rápidas y vestirse aún más rápido de lo que ustedes acostumbran. ¿Lisa?

Todos se volvieron hacia al segundo miembro más joven de la familia, quien suspiró hastiada al saber que querían saber con exactitud la rapidez con la que tendrían que prepararse.

‒ Bien. Faltan quince para las cuatro. En promedio, si todos tomamos duchas de cinco minutos, tendremos mucho tiempo para vestirnos y estar listos para cuando llegue nuestro chófer a las cinco de la tarde.

‒ Ya escucharon a Lisa ‒ exclamó la señora Loud de manera conspicua.

Mientras que su esposo bajaba corriendo las escaleras con su bata de baño, dirigiéndose a la habitación de él y de su esposa, ella continuó.

‒ No me importa quién de ustedes vaya primero, pero ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes se bañe. Cuando uno termine de bañarse, tendrá que avisar.

» No quiero nada de líneas de espera, y mientras uno de ustedes esté en la ducha, quiero que el resto de ustedes prepare sus atuendos y también se prepare para bañarse. Además, creo que es evidente que esta es una noche en la que deben vestir sus mejores atuendos. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron, y todos se apresuraron para subir las escaleras. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y Lori inmediatamente salió de la suya llevando consigo su bata de baño al baño.

El resto de los hermanos se arremolinaban en sus habitaciones, iban a sus armarios y conseguían sus buenos atuendos. Por supuesto que al formar parte una familia tan numerosa de clase media, los niños no tenían mucha ropa elegante, así que las pocas prendas buenas que tenían se guardaban para ocasiones especiales.

Todas las chicas (salvo por Lily) tenían vestidos y tacones que estaban destinados a hacer que se vieran lo mejor posible. Mientras Lori estaba en la ducha, el resto de las hermanas se metieron en sus armarios y comenzaron a preparar sus prendas.

‒ ¡TERMINÉ!

Leni, que había sacado su mejor vestido sin tirantes de color verde oscuro, salió de su habitación con su albornoz y entró al baño.

Lori entró a su habitación y sacó su vestido azul favorito. Coincidía con el color del vestido de Leni que no era el color y los volantes en la parte inferior.

Mientras tanto, Luna y Luan tenían sus ropas listas en la cama de Luan: un vestido púrpura para Luna y un vestido dorado con correa de espagueti para Luan.

‒ ¡TERMINÉ!

Luna se apresuró para entrar al baño, sin darse cuenta de que Colmillos, el murciélago mascota de Lucy, volaba desde el ático llevando el vestido negro sin mangas de Lucy (el cual no era de temática espeluznante, solo era de color negro) con una banda rosa púrpura en el torso.

‒ ¡TERMINÉ!

Luan corrió al baño mientras que Lola y Lana se peleaban por el vestido que les pertenecía. Ambas tenían vestidos blancos que hacían juego, viéndose exactamente iguales. Con el pelo arreglado, y sin su gorra y tiara, sería imposible diferenciar a las mellizas.

‒ ¡TERMINÉ!

Lucy corrió al baño mientras Lynn sacaba su vestido rojo con volantes y lo ponía en su cama.

Mientras tanto, Lisa sacó su vestido de ópera y le quitó las grandes y acolchadas mangas, dándole una apariencia más simple.

‒ ¡TERMINÉ!

Tras esa señal de su compañera de cuarto, Lynn se apresuró a entrar en la ducha, mientras que la señora Loud se llevaba a Lily escaleras abajo y le daba un baño en la bañera adaptada a su tamaño que tenía en el sótano.

‒ ¡TERMINÉ!

Lola se apresuró y tomó su ducha, seguida por Lana y, finalmente, por Lisa.

En este punto, las hermanas que ya se habían bañado se estaban vistiendo. Para la ocasión especial, Lori y Leni acordaron prestarles a sus hermanas menores algunas de sus joyas.

‒ ¡TERMINÉ!

Lincoln suspiró cuando escuchó a Lisa gritar que había terminado en la ducha, lo que significaba que era su turno.

Había pasado la última media hora mirando la "sorpresa" que había estado tendida en su cama cuando llegó a casa: un elegante esmoquin negro. Se parecía a uno de los trajes de los _Hombres de Negro_ , y podía imaginar que era había resultado en una compra muy costosa para sus padres.

Originalmente, tenía un bonito par de pantalones de color caqui y la antigua (y estúpida) chaqueta color celeste de graduación de su padre como su atuendo más atractivo, por lo que supuso que sus padres querían darle algo más bonito que usar para su gran noche.

A regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar que tenía que prepararse para esta "noche especial", por lo que agarró su bata y su esponja, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Mientras tomaba su ducha, Lincoln suspiró de nuevo. No tenía idea de qué era todo lo que iba a pasar esta noche. Sabía que tenía que dar un pequeño discurso y aceptar su título de "Invitado de Honor", pero aún así... ¿y qué?

Probablemente recibiría algún tipo de premio, pero... ¿qué pasa con la imagen que tenía el chantajista? Una semana y media de silencio, solo para revelarle que no había estado faroleando un día antes de que comenzara la gran fiesta NO podía ser una coincidencia.

Ahora, más que nunca, lo único que imperaba en su mente era en cómo el chantajista iba a arruinar su vida durante el evento de esta noche...

" _¿Qué diablos va a pasar...? ¡¿Acaso estaré dando mi discurso cuando todos reciban un mensaje de texto?! ¡¿O habrá un proyector que esté reproduciendo una presentación de diapositivas que de repente se convertirá en la imagen?!"_

» _"_ _¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué acepté en hacer ese mandado para la Sra. Johnson?! ¡Si hubiera dicho que no, entonces nada de esto estaría sucediendo! ¡Estas últimas dos semanas habrían sido normales, y esta noche sería solo otro viernes por la noche!"_

De hecho, mientras Lincoln se estaba secando el cabello, recordó que, hace un par de meses, _Ace Saavy: The First Epic Movie_ se había estrenado. Él y Clyde habían pensado que, tras ver los avances del estreno, la cinta lucía grandiosa, pero no "entretenida".

Aún así, habían acordado verla cuando apareciera en el cine del centro comercial, el cual, si recordaba correctamente, se suponía que iba a suceder pronto. De hecho, lo más probable era que, de no ser por todo este alboroto del "héroe", podría estar allí en ese mismo momento, a la espera de los dos mejores amigos para que pudiera ser vista.

De igual manera, sabía que, aunque tuviera todas las intenciones de pasar un momento agradable, el destino, tarde o temprano, siempre le tenía otros planes; pero esta vez jamás se imaginó que los planes consistieran en exponerse ante un complot para que su vida, tal y como la conocía, volara en mil pedazos por un simple malentendido. Sea como sea, el chico sabía que tenía que encomendarse a visitar el matadero, ya que el comenzó todo esto y tenía que terminarlo.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Lincoln salió del baño tras cepillárselos dientes y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se puso el esmoquin y se peinó; luego de pasar un rato frente al espejo, el chico puso la mejor sonrisa aparentemente sincera que pudo haber concebido mientras salía de su habitación.

‒ Oye... Te ves bien, hermanito. ‒ dijo Luna, mostrándole a Lincoln un pulgar hacia arriba mientras ella salía de su habitación en dirección al piso de abajo.

‒ Je... lo mismo digo yo. ‒ dijo Lincoln, sonriendo por lo hermosa que se veía su hermana.

De hecho, pudo ver que todas sus hermanas se veían absolutamente deslumbrantes con sus vestuarios y su maquillaje meticulosamente aplicado, incluso se podría decir que Lynn y Lana habían "hecho el sacrificio" por parecerse a lo más cercano que se podría considerar como unas damitas de compañía. Él sonrió, contento de que algo bueno saliera de esto. Después de todo, no todos los días las hermanas Loud se veían lo mejor posible.

Después de que todos confirmaron que estaban listos y se veían lo mejor posible, los hermanos Loud bajaron las escaleras, donde su madre estaba esperándolos mientras que sostenía a Lily, la cual llevaba un bonito vestido rosado. En ese momento, el señor Loud salió de su habitación, llevando un... ¿taco de billar?

" _Vaya... hace tiempo que me preguntaba dónde estaba ese taco de billar"_ , pensó el chico de cabello blanco.

Hubo un buen tiempo en el que los niños Loud eran "controlados" por sus padres con ese taco de billar, hasta que un día Lori decidió tomar la iniciativa de cuidar y responder por las acciones de sus hermanos menores, así mismo tuvo que cargar con la responsabilidad de aleccionar de vez en cuando a sus propios hermanos.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que ese objeto no se tuviese a la mano para cuando toda la familia tuviera que salir a un lugar muy importante o fastuoso. Si había algo en lo que los niños Loud se distinguían era por su tendencia a ser muy movedizos, por lo que no era de extrañarse que después de esa visita borrascosa al _Royal Woods Spa_ fuera bien sabido que tanto los niños como los padres necesitarían imponerse un cierto reglamento de conducta antes de salir a un evento de características ilustres donde fueran invitados, y esa necesidad vino en la forma de un ritual que fungía como un preámbulo evocativo de las reglas para la visita que tenían planeada hacer.

El ritual consistía en que cuando todos estuviesen en línea recta, de mayor a menor, su padre se movía por la línea, tocando uno de los hombros de cada uno de sus hijos con el taco de billar. Cuando el objeto tocaba uno de sus hombros, ellos le explicaban cómo esperaba que actuasen en un evento específico. La idea es que se pueda ir de un hermano a otro, hablando un pensamiento consecutivo. Las reglas son obviamente las mismas, aunque debido al evento podría haber alguna alteración en la manera en que se dicen las cosas.

‒ ¡Todo el mundo, atención! ‒ dijo, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos. ‒ Esta noche es una gran noche, y como tal, siento que será necesario usar el taco de billar. Sé que no lo hemos usado en algún momento, pero como vamos a un club campestre elegante, pensé que sería una buena idea usarlo.

‒ Bien... ‒ asintió su esposa, y luego se dirigió a su hijo. ‒ Ahora, Lincoln, cariño, como esta es tu noche, no será necesario que te pongas en fila.

Lincoln no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre y observó a sus hermanas hacer cola, todas en formación, tal y como suelen hacer cada vez que Lori cuida de ellas.

El señor Loud miró a sus hijas con expresión seria al llegar al final de la fila, justo enfrente de Lori. Respiró hondo y comenzó:

‒ Esta noche, nosotros, la familia Loud, iremos al club campestre de Lord Tetherby para la fiesta anual de héroes. En este evento...

Él dejó de hablar mientras colocaba el extremo de la taco de billar en el hombro de Lori. Lori continuó:

‒ Se espera que estemos en nuestro mejor comportamiento, debido al hecho de que este es un lugar de alta estima y cultura.

Ella dejó de hablar cuando el señor Loud levantó el taco de billar de su hombro, se movió hacia Leni y repitió la misma acción.

Leni pensó por un momento, antes de recordar su parte.

‒ Esto significa que no debemos de ser salvajes, revoltosos o ruidosos.

Y así fue que el señor Loud fue colocando el taco de billar en el hombro de cada chica, haciendo que cada una de ellas estableciera las reglas de la noche a modo de que hicieran reminiscencia de ello.

Luna: "Esta noche es la noche de nuestro hermano menor. Eso significa que tenemos que darle apoyo y estar felices por él, aceptando que no es nuestra noche".

Luan: "En el club, nos sentaremos a través de todos los eventos como si estuviéramos en la escuela: tranquilos y prestando toda nuestra atención a los oradores".

Lynn Jr.: "Aplaudiremos cuando sea apropiado, aunque en su mayor parte sonreiremos y saludaremos mientras escuchamos todos y cada uno de los discursos".

Lucy: "Cuando sea Lincoln el turno de hablar, aplaudiremos un poco más fuerte, y quizás le lancemos algunos gritos de alabanza, pero aparte de eso, simplemente aplaudiremos de forma cortés".

Lana: "Cuando Lincoln obtenga su premio, si el club quiere una foto familiar, nos levantaremos y caminaremos con calma hacia Lincoln, posando apropiadamente".

Lola: "Algo así como la foto perfecta que Lincoln quería darles para su aniversario. Pero esta vez, con mucho gusto esperaremos por el tiempo que el fotógrafo necesite para tomar la foto".

Lisa: "Después, nos marcharemos con calma, sin llamar la atención sobre nosotros mismos mientras nos dirigimos a la salida".

Finalmente, el señor Loud llegó a la bebita Lily. El hombre se apoyó en una pierna y realizó la misma acción para con sus demás hermanas. Cuando el taco de billar se colocó en su hombro, ella comenzó a sonreír y a aplaudir, al mismo tiempo que emitía de forma alegre unos balbuceos propios de un bebé.

Posteriormente, la pequeña infante cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, como si hiciera un intento por recrear la expresión de firmeza propia de sus padres.

‒ Nada de popó. ‒ exclamó la bebita.

Para cuando terminó de realizar dicha acción, el señor Loud confirmó su aquiescencia para que sus hijas rompieran la formación, levantó a Lily entre sus brazos y se enderezó sin demora.

‒ Muy bien. ‒ dijo Rita, sonriendo. ‒ Parece que todos estamos listos para irnos.

En ese momento, se escuchó un bocinazo en el frente de la casa, justo afuera de ella.

‒ Parece que Kirby está aquí. ¿Están todos listos?

Todas las hermanas asintieron y, en eso, tanto la señora como el señor Loud empezaron a escoltar a todas las chicas hacia el exterior y directamente al interior de la limusina.

Lincoln vio a sus hermanas salir por la puerta, aunque hubo en momento en el que Lucy hizo una pausa para mirarlo de manera tenaz, queriendo recordarle que tenía tiempo para remediar la situación, pero de inmediato volvió a salir.

Con un suspiro, Lincoln revisó su bolsillo para asegurarse de que tuviera su discurso a la mano, y se apresuró a seguirle el paso a su familia.

* * *

Después de recoger a las familias McBride, Delfino y Santiago, Kirby se dirigió a la fiesta. Huelga decir que todas las personas dentro del vehículo estaban asombradas cuando la limusina llegó al Club Campestre de Lord Tetherby. Había toneladas de equipos de noticias por todas partes, ya que muchas personas salían de sus limusinas y entraban por las puertas principales.

De repente, los aplausos casi ensordecedores se hicieron aún más fuertes cuando Kirby se detuvo enfrente del lugar. Se apresuró para abrir la puerta, cosa que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que la gente se abarrotaba a su alrededor, tratando de obtener un vistazo exclusivo del "Invitado de Honor".

Lincoln tragó saliva con nerviosismo, porque si bien este acontecimiento era algo que en teoría era fascinante para una persona ordinaria, el hecho era que tarde o temprano la verdad sería develada, con todo y lo que ello implicaba si eso sucedía.

Si bien esto ya era desesperante para el pobre chico de once años, la sensación de estar contra la pared fue algo pasajera cuando sintió que alguien le apretaba levemente la mano, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna trataba de llamar su atención, lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa afectiva.

El chico no pudo más que devolverle el gesto a su hermana, dado el hecho de que, si bien estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que realmente ocultaba, ella si entendía lo que sentía en estos momentos, lo cual fue más que razón suficiente para admirar la empatía que siempre se tenían entre ellos... y también para sentirse roñoso consigo mismo.

A pesar de esto, el chico tuvo que mantener una sonrisa concomitante con la situación surrealista que tenía enfrente de él, y más aún cuando Luna, quien no paraba de rozarle la mano ni de sonreírle de manera amena, se aproximó a él para hablarle.

‒ Es todo tuyo, hermano. ‒ cuchicheó la amante de la música, tratando de animar a su hermano.

Tras ese inopinado encuentro cercano, Lincoln nuevamente le devolvió la sonrisa, y ahí fue cuando Kirby, finalmente después de batallar con los pertinaces reporteros y fotógrafos, logró abrir la puerta.

El grupo había decidido en el camino hacia la fiesta que Lincoln sería el último en salir, ya que era la gran estrella de la noche. El señor y la señora Santiago, la señora Delfino, y los señores McBride salieron, seguidos de Clyde, Justin y Bobby. El señor y la señora Loud, esta última cargando a Lily, salieron, seguidos por la horda de las hermanas. Finalmente, quedaron solamente Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Su novia agarró su mano, y así los dos salieron de la limusina.

Huelga decir que la mayoría de las familias tendría dificultades para escuchar por un tiempo después de que los aplausos aumentaron a un nivel máximo, así como un tiempo difícil para ver correctamente debido a todos los flashes de las cámaras que venían de la prensa y de los paparazis.

Finalmente, Lincoln, su familia y sus invitados llegaron al interior de las puertas, donde solo quedaba un camino recto hacia las escaleras, donde estaban dos guardias de seguridad.

El grupo de Lincoln entró, y se puso en línea cuando una persona se ponía en posición para leer lo que la clásica lista de los invitados.

‒ ¡Guau! Este lugar es tan elegante ‒ expresó Lola en un susurro. ‒ Es como la Cenicienta y el baile al que asiste.

Efectivamente.

Está de más decir que el interior del salón principal era casi tan grande como el aposento anexo a un castillo, uno cuyos interiores eran muy vibrantes y diversos en cuanto a decoraciones romanas refería, en el cual se tenía, aparte de las mesas y lugares designados para los eminentes invitados del evento, un enorme escenario como si fuera de un teatro profesional, en donde, justamente en el centro del mismo, se hallaba un atril con un micrófono incorpóreo, y que también se podía vislumbrar una enorme pantalla ubicada en la parte trasera del mismo escenario.

Cosas como estas no hacían más que ansiar a Lincoln a que esto no fuese más que un simple sueño... uno en el que sabía que terminaría por convertirse en una pesadilla viviente.

‒ ¡NUESTRO INVITADO DE HONOR, LINCOLN LOUD Y COMPAÑÍA! ‒ gritó el lector de la lista, causando que el salón de baile estallara en aplausos para el joven héroe.

Mientras el grupo bajaba los escalones, Lord Tetherby se acercó para saludarlos.

‒ Me alegro de que pudieran asistir, amigos míos. Tengo sus dos mesas justo al lado del escenario, el área de visualización perfecta. Y, por supuesto, cuando se sirva la comida, ustedes serán los primeros en llegar en la fila.

Los adultos asintieron cortésmente, mientras los niños le daban las gracias al hombre.

Llegaron a sus mesas, donde trataron de descifrar el por qué los arreglos de los asientos eran tan exagerados. Afortunadamente, esto se hizo con solo un poco de susurros silenciosos.

En la mesa número uno estaban Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Lucy, Luna, Lynn Jr., Lola, Lana, Luan y Lisa. En la mesa número dos estaban el Sr. y la Sra. Loud, Lily, el señor y la señora Santiago, Bobby, Lori, la Sra. Delfino, Justin, Leni, Howard y Harold.

No era de esperarse que el ambiente, si bien era muy llamativo para ellos, no era para nada entretenido, debido a que carecía de ese vigor particular que una fiesta común llevaba consigo. Esa fue una lección particularmente dura que Lori tuvo que aprender una vez que quiso hacer su propia "fiesta elegante".

Por esa razón, mientras llegaba el resto de los invitados que faltaban, los miembros de ambas mesas se pusieron a charlar entre ellos con prudencia, u observaban con asombro el lujoso complejo, ya que, después de todo, no todos los días llegaban a estar en un lugar como este.

Sin embargo, Lincoln tenía serios problemas para mantenerse al tanto de las charlas ocasionalmente banales de sus compañeros de mesa, pues no paraba de observar que llegaban nuevos invitados por la entrada principal, la cual nunca paró de considerar como el único acceso donde podría huir inmediatamente, antes de que lo más inconcebible pudiera explotarle en la cara.

Al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Lincoln a menudo discrepaba entre observar a esas puertas ornamentales, o a su hermanita Lucy, quien lo miraba preocupada... o al menos podría jurar que así es como ella lo estaba viendo, pues el flequillo representaba nuevamente un obstáculo para su propia convicción.

De nuevo, el chico se sentía asediado por aquella moción que Lucy le había inquirido durante esta mañana. Tal vez tenía razón en ese sentido, dado que si continuaba de esa forma, acabaría por desacoplarse de su propio estilo de vida. Si debía confesarse, tarde o temprano, debía de decir algo, pero... ¿qué podía decir con exactitud?

Obviamente, sabía que, si todavía había personas que cuentan con la capacidad de entender mutuamente la situación de una persona, aún si no fuera necesario que contara por completo lo que sucedía con exactitud, la clave de confesarse estaba en seleccionar las palabras adecuadas, sobre todo cuando trataba con personas que, muy para su desgano, podrían tener una actitud convenenciera ante los hechos inusitados...

" _Creo que... mejor les contaré a todos mi estúpido y oscuro secreto después de la fiesta. No creo poder estar seguro de que no me odien por ese detalle."_

'Sí, claaaaro... como si eso no pudiera levantar ninguna sospecha.'

Cuando los últimos invitados, el jefe de la Policía y su esposa, llegaron al lugar, Lincoln miró de manera aburrida a su alrededor, sólo para que sus ojos se agrandaran cuando juró haber visto a alguien que no debería estar allí; justo detrás de una de las columnas que hacían juego con la decoración del lugar, había una figura misteriosa que portaba una gabardina marrón y un sombrero de fieltro, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y ocultando su identidad... ¡tal y como estaba vestido su chantajista en uno de sus sueños!

‒ ¿Acaso será...? ‒ murmuró para sí mismo.

Lamentablemente, no pudo operar más en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpido de manera sorpresiva por una voz sumamente irritante, la cual lo orilló a dirigirse de vuelta hacia la persona portadora de esa voz, la cual resultó ser ignominiosamente familiar.

‒ ¡Loud, amigo mío! ‒ exclamó Lord Tetherby, quien se acercaba a su mesa junto con uno de sus lacayos.‒ Lamento molestar, pero... ¿serías tan amable de prepararte? Ya que los discursos están a punto de comenzar.

» Y no te preocupes, enviaré a los chefs con su comida a todos ustedes lo más pronto posible, y mientras lo hacen, creo que no estaría mal que repasaras tu discurso detrás del escenario y así... ya sabes, te mezcles un poco con nuestros oradores. ¿Qué te parece?

‒... Bien ‒ asintió un Lincoln titubeante, quien volvió a mirar hacia donde creía haber visto a su supuesto chantajista.

Pero no había nadie allí.

Lincoln se levantó un tanto tembloroso y todos le desearon suerte, mientras era dirigido por el lacayo tras bambalinas. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser un salón constituido por una cadena de burós recorriendo tres de las paredes de la habitación, y con asientos que hacían juego junto con ellos con el mismo estilo de la decoración, vio a varios agentes de policía, bomberos y médicos. Todos ellos estaban hablando entre sí y repasando sus discursos para la noche. Uno a uno, se dieron cuenta de él y dejaron de hablar.

‒ Ah... hola. ‒ dijo Lincoln dócilmente ‒ Encantado de... ah... encantado de conocerlos a todos. Soy Lincoln, el... el Invitado de Honor.

Nadie le dijo nada.

El muchacho no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva en ese momento; los presentes simple y llanamente continuaban mirándolo, como si esperaban algo de él.

‒ Bueno... ‒ dijo, después de un minuto de incómodo silencio. ‒ Solo quiero decir que los admiro a todos. Yo, eh... realmente no sé por qué estoy aquí. Pero no soy un héroe como el resto de ustedes.

Ante eso, varios de ellos se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que el jefe de la Policía se acercara a Lincoln y lo miraba con ojos penetrantes.

Sin dudas, fue algo mortificante para el chico cuando ese hombre aparentemente forzudo, moreno, alto y bien vestido se agachó para estar a su nivel.

‒ Niño, déjame decirte algo sobre los héroes... ‒ exclamó, exhalando una voz seca y profunda.

Fue ahí que Lincoln tragó saliva. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que decirle, pero sentía que no presagiaba nada bueno, dado al aspecto intimidante que tenía.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VII**


	8. La fiesta del embuste

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

A pesar de que Lincoln siempre estuvo expuesto a las circunstancias más complicadas, siempre tuvo una perspectiva concisa para encontrar una solución a los problemas que debía enfrentar o remediar; sin embargo, no se podría decir lo mismo de su capacidad para mantenerse sosegado, ya que estaba expuesto a una situación muy inquietante, y por más que lo intentaba, el chico no podía racionalizar una solución al respecto.

Para cuando el jefe de la Policía, el señor O'Bannon, procedió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el chico trató de mantenerse recto, pero su espíritu seguía tan agitado por estar expuesto a lo que parecía ser un sujeto displicente, o al menos eso era lo que delataba su marcada expresión de combate, cosa que lo llevó a tragar saliva en el momento en que le dijo que tenía algo que decirle.

El señor estuvo dándole ese gesto penetrante en lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente el tipo habló.

‒ Un héroe no necesita ser tan modesto.

Ante eso, varios de los otros comenzaron a reírse mientras una mirada de sorpresa cubría la cara de Lincoln. De igual manera, el jefe O'Bannon sonrió ante eso mientras continuaba.

‒ Hijo, en mis más de cuarenta años en la fuerza, he visto muchos tipos diferentes de personas.

» He visto bribones que deliberadamente organizan situaciones peligrosas para que puedan lanzarse y actuar como un héroe.

» He visto personas haciendo su trabajo y siendo héroes en el proceso. Y he visto muchas personas como tú, hijo: personas que casualmente estaban en el lugar preciso y en el momento preciso.

Dándose cuenta del rumbo de la conversación, Lincoln tuvo la necesidad de objetar dicho raciocinio. Procedió a hacerlo, sólo para ser interrumpido cuando el jefe O'Bannon levantó una mano para silenciarlo, gesto al cual tuvo que ahogar un quejido, manteniéndose en una actitud lo más tranquila posible.

‒ Lincoln, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó el jefe O'Bannon, señalándolo con inquisición.

Lincoln asintió.

‒ Lincoln, cuando alguien hace algo heroico, incluso algo que puede parecer pequeño e insignificante en ese momento, tiene derecho a sentirse orgulloso de eso.

» Quizás pienses en que accionar una simple alarma de incendios no te parezca la gran cosa ‒incluso después de la explicación que dio tu maestra de que los detectores de humo estaban defectuosos y el horno había causado un pequeño incendio‒, pero si.

» Lograste sacar a todos de la escuela antes de que corrieran peligro, y ese es uno de los mejores casos de "estar en el lugar y momento precisos" de los que he oído hablar.

En ese momento, otro oficial de policía habló al respecto, haciendo que todos los demás se volvieran a él.

‒ De hecho, eso me recuerda un poco a esa vez que mi cuñado estaba saliendo de un estacionamiento en el centro comercial.

» No vio a este tipo caminando detrás de su auto y accidentalmente lo golpeó, haciendo que se cayera y golpeara su frente en otro auto.

» El tipo fue a parar al hospital, donde se descubrió que su ADN coincidía con la evidencia de ADN encontrada en tres asesinatos. Llamamos a tres familias y les dijimos que el criminal que se llevó a sus seres queridos estaba tras las rejas.

» Mi hermano trabajaba en el cine, y fue un día normal para él. Sin embargo, ese día terminó con él recibiendo cartas de agradecimiento de esas familias, así como los elogios del alcalde. Al principio, fue modesto al respecto, pero aceptó que había hecho algo bueno, incluso si fue completamente accidental.

Al mismo ritmo en que el resto de los oradores se embebían en una cacofonía de coloquios acorde a lo que se dijo, el señor O'Bannon asintió mientras señalaba a su compañero en concordancia, antes de que él y los demás se volvieran hacia el chico de cabello blanco; en eso, el jefe O'Bannon le apoyó una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros.

‒ ¿Lo ves, Lincoln? Hiciste algo bueno, y esa es la razón por la que estás aquí con nosotros esta noche. Por lo tanto, quiero que te olvides de esa tontería sobre ti de que no perteneces a nosotros. ‒ explicó el hombre de manera afable, a pesar de que mantenía su tono voz originalmente intacto.

El resto de los oradores asintieron, mientras que varios chefs entraban en el lugar, trayéndoles sus platos para que comieran mientras se preparaban.

No era de esperarse que, estando en un lugar en donde adundaba un estilo de vida burgués, los chefs tuvieran una idiosincrasia exageradamente ordenada. Para cuando éstos salieron, todos procedieron a empezar a tomar sus platos, el jefe O'Bannon se levantó para agarrar el suyo mientras le acercaba otro plato a Lincoln, uno con una rebanada de pizza, una pierna de pavo y un poco de pasta.

‒ Todo el mundo se ha alineado para conseguir su comida, y cuando todos tengan sus platos, será hora de que subas al escenario. ‒ explicó el jefe O'Bannon ‒ Tienes unos minutos para comer y repasar tu discurso. De hecho, Lord Tetherby ha declarado que le gustaría que fueras el último en subir al escenario, Lincoln, para que pueda cerrar la noche con broche de oro. Ya sabes, guardar lo mejor para el final, y todo eso.

Tras esta dilucidación, todos asintieron mientras comenzaban a comer y así repasar una vez más sus discursos. Lincoln se escabulló de ellos hacia la ponchera de uno de los burós, donde se sirvió una taza y trató de reflexionar sobre todo lo que el jefe O'Bannon le había dicho.

De por sí, el sólo hecho de que alguien tan competente y directo como él se dirigiera a su persona fue una experiencia sumamente extraordinaria. Sin embargo, eso no hizo más que incentivo suficiente para hacer que sintiera aún peor, puesto que él no cometió ese incendio de manera intencional, pero eso no significaba que era un héroe por completo. Tal vez hizo lo correcto en accionar el sistema de alarma, pero solamente fue para salvar a todos de algo que él había provocado...

En fin, todo un dilema que, simple y llanamente, no le ocasionaba más que un suplicio a su integridad el poder asimilarlo de manera correcta.

Una vez más, se preguntó qué habría pasado si el fuego hubiera comenzado de manera natural, y hubiera accionado la alarma de incendios. ¿Seguiría actuando modestamente, o estaría absorbiendo los elogios? No lo sabía, pero una cosa era cierta: definitivamente no estaría pasando por una gran cantidad de culpa, sino fuera por ese accidente.

‒ ¿Por qué a mí? ‒ murmuró Lincoln para sí mismo, mientras sorbía su ponche ‒ ¿Por qué siempre yo?

* * *

Un cierto tiempo después, los oradores se encontraban en dos conjuntos ordenados de sillas en el escenario, rodeando al atril; mientras que unos se encontraban esperando el momento preciso para pasar, otros aprovechaban para dar un pequeño repaso más a sus discursos.

Por su parte, Lincoln, quien se encontraba en una de las últimas filas, no esperaba ver el momento en que todo esto terminara. Si la idea de ser aquel que tuviera el privilegio de cerrar la sesión como si fuera alguien que causara gran exaltación no fuera lo suficientemente agobiante para él, el hecho de que aún tenía pendiente un asunto con su hermana Lucy era algo que no dejaba de imperar en su mente.

Lincoln no se consideraba así mismo como una persona mala, pero dado a que ese fatigoso incidente que provocó accidentalmente lo señalaban como algo provocado por alguien inescrupuloso, eso aunado al que mantuvo , simplemente hacía

Para cuando notó que Tetherby se acercaba al micrófono, el chico inmediatamente tuvo que ponerse al tanto de la situación que tenía enfrente.

‒ ¡Saludos, señoras y señores! ‒ exclamó. ‒ Espero que todos estén pasando un buen rato esta noche. Viendo que todo el mundo parece estar listo...

Mientras dijo esto, el sujeto miró a las sillas de ambos lados, donde el último par de invitados estaban comiendo.

‒ Vamos a seguir adelante y comenzar. Nuestro primer orador esta noche es uno de mis amigos más antiguos, y uno de los héroes más antiguos de nuestra ciudad. ¡Por favor, denle un aplauso al jefe de policía Phil O'Bannon!

En su asiento justo al lado del atril, el jefe O'Bannon exhaló un pequeño suspiro cansado y se levantó, saludando cortésmente a la multitud que lo aclamaba. Se subió al podio y carraspeó, esperando que los aplausos se apagaran.

‒ ¿Qué es un héroe? ‒ le preguntó a la multitud, mirando a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, justamente en donde estaban sentados todos los oradores.

No era de esperarse que alguien hiciera una pregunta retórica como preámbulo, puesto que Lincoln supo que iba a tener que reflexionar otra vez con respecto a algo que no paró de mortificarlo todo este tiempo, era más que obvio que traerían a colación la importancia de los actos heroicos.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, los presentadores dieron sus discursos, dando sus ejemplos de lo que definía a un héroe, que todos podrían ser un héroe, etc.

Mientras tanto, en su asiento al lado izquierdo del podio, Lincoln tuvo que ahogar sus impulsos de querer gritar mientras escuchaba a esta gente, héroes reales, contar historias de sus hazañas, haciendo que una y otra vez se sintiera insignificante consigo mismo. Pero sin importar lo que le pasara, él mantuvo la cara seria, pero en general le dolía que estuviera sentado con toda esta gente.

Era la única persona que debería estar a menos de cien millas de esta Fiesta de Héroes, y mucho más de ser el Invitado de Honor. Honestamente, incluso si no estaba dirigida a él, la palabra "héroe" comenzaba a hacerlo sentirse muy enfermo.

Finalmente, justo antes de las nueve de la noche, Tetherby subió al podio.

‒ Espero que todos hayan tenido una agradable velada hasta el momento. Descuiden, los discursos están a punto de terminar, y después de eso habrá un baile en el salón de al lado, junto con el postre servido.

» Así que ahora, para terminar nuestros discursos, le presento a nuestro Invitado de Honor, ¡Lincoln Loud!

Ante eso, la sala estalló en aplausos cuando Lincoln se levantó de su asiento y subió al podio, mirando la sala gigante llena de gente frente a él, se sacó su discurso de su bolsillo y se aclaró la garganta.

Él realmente no quería seguir con esto. Estaba tan mal, pero... ¿qué más se podía hacer al respecto?

Él fijó su vista en sus tarjetas de referencia y comenzó a leerlas.

‒ A... eh... un héroe es... un héroe puede definirse por... ah...

La situación no podría ser más insufrible para Lincoln. Hablar en público ya es algo latoso para cualquier persona, pero el que tuviera que exteriorizar un significado íntimamente preeminente a un título que no le correspondía... era mucho peor. Así que, sabiendo que necesitaba un soporte para mantenerse firme y constante en esta coyuntura, hizo una pausa y miró a su familia y amigos, quienes, de buenas a primeras, comenzaron a sonreírle y darle ánimos concisos con sus pulgares en alto.

Sin embargo, al dirigirle la mirada hacia Lucy, vio que su hermanita se había retirado su flequillo... y desafortunadamente pudo ser capaz de ver que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido; no con su fruncimiento habitualmente estoico, sino que su rostro estaba marcado por un claro gesto de decepción.

Fue en ese entonces que Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse... extraño. Sabía que no se merecía la distinción de héroe, pero el que estuviera evadiendo un acuerdo que había entre ella y él era algo imperdonable. Si bien Lucy era alguien que usualmente se mantenía ajena a su estilo de vida, también era una de las personas en que le confiaría no sólo sus secretos, sino también su vida...

" _¿Por qué tengo que seguir encubriendo la verdad?"_

Mirando hacia arriba y alrededor, vio que aún tenía la atención de todos. Mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, una nueva y extraña sensación dentro de él creció, y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era: coraje.

Suspirando, Lincoln rompió sus tarjetas de discurso en miles de pedazos y miró hacia adelante mientras afirmaba.

‒ Un héroe es alguien que hace lo correcto, no importa qué pase. Un héroe es valiente frente a cualquier cosa. Y un héroe es alguien quien sabe con certeza cuando a defraudado a alguien, y trata de remediarlo. Es por eso que no he sido un héroe en absoluto esta noche, o estas últimas semanas. No soy un héroe por que...

Hizo una pausa, apretó sus ojos, respiró hondo y suspiró.

‒ Porque yo soy quien inició el fuego.

Un grito ahogado grande y colectivo se elevó alrededor de la habitación mientras la gente comenzó a murmurar en estado de shock. Aunque no quería, Lincoln nerviosamente abrió los ojos y miró a su grupo. Todos ellos, incluso Lucy, tenían sus mandíbulas caídas en estado de shock.

Para cuando Lincoln presenció que el jefe O'Bannon comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento, todo su organismo entró en pánico. Con su coraje oficialmente agotado, Lincoln se dio vuelta y se fue por las cortinas, sin estar seguro de adónde iba exactamente. Sin embargo, mientras corría se dio cuenta de una cosa... se sentía mejor que en días.

Obviamente, contar la verdad sobre el incendio había logrado borrar toda su culpa. Pero, también, la culpabilidad fue comprensiblemente reemplazada por un nuevo sentimiento... ¡miedo a ir a la cárcel!

Mientras Lincoln corría por el edificio principal del Club Campestre, comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de él. Pensando rápidamente, se agachó por un pasillo lateral y se agachó en las sombras, esperando que a quienquiera que lo estaba persiguiendo pasara corriendo. Funcionó, y vio al jefe O'Bannon pasar corriendo, sin darse cuenta.

Sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo, Lincoln giró y corrió por el pasillo lateral.

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba en el área de servicio, cuando pasó por un par de puertas marcadas con las leyendas "mantenimiento", y también al ver un cubo de fregona y dos botellas de productos de limpieza por ahí.

Mientras corría, Lincoln sintió que su teléfono vibraba con mensajes de texto. Estaba seguro de que no solo su familia, sino también sus amigos, habían estado viendo el evento en vivo en la televisión. Ahora, más que nunca, tendría que lidiar con ellos más tarde, pero sobre todo... con su inevitable episodio colérico.

En este momento, tenía que... ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Cuál era el plan ahora? ¿Seguir corriendo hasta que estuviera en medio de la nada? ¿Seguir corriendo hasta que se desmayara? Todo lo que había sabido en el momento en que se confesó era que estaba harto de mentirles a todos, pero no se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en los efectos posteriores.

Cuando Lincoln finalmente salió del salón del sirviente, vio a varios oficiales mirando a su alrededor, probablemente buscándolo a él. Dio media vuelta para regresar al pasillo del que acababa de llegar, pero vio que un par de oficiales habían aparecido al final y se dirigían hacia él.

En silencio, Lincoln dio un paso hacia la izquierda, lejos de los oficiales que lo buscaban. No tenía idea de qué hacer, ya que en cualquier momento lo verían. Estaba tan preocupado por esto que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado directamente a una puerta ligeramente abierta.

Mientras Lincoln intentaba encontrar una manera de salir de este lío, no notó que dos brazos se estiraban detrás de él. Justo cuando un oficial se volvió hacia Lincoln, los brazos lo agarraron, unos que le cerraron la boca y lo arrastraron dentro de la habitación. Lincoln tuvo dificultades ya que quienquiera que lo tenía entre sus manos lo mantuvo apretado mientras otra persona en la habitación cerraba la puerta de manera rápida y silenciosa.

En ese momento, se encendió la luz, revelando a su familia, quienes lo miraban preocupados. Lynn era la que había agarrado a Lincoln (algo bastante obvio), y después de asegurarse de que estuviera tranquilo, soltó a su hermano.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Lincoln miraba a su familia. Todos parecían estar carentes de palabra alguna.

Durante unos buenos dos minutos, la habitación en la que estaban (que Lincoln notó parecía ser una sala de preparación para los trabajadores de spa del Club), estaba lleno de un silencio incómodo, cada miembro de la familia tuvo su momento para abrir la boca para decir algo, solo para volver cerrarlas, sin poder pensar qué decir, al menos una vez.

Finalmente, fue Lucy quien dio un paso adelante, llamando la atención de todos.

‒ Escuchen, Lincoln me dijo ayer que él fue quien inició el fuego, y que ha estado lidiando con la culpa y el estrés desde entonces.

La chica gótica suspiró, mirando a su hermano con piedad por un momento mientras que él le devolvía una mirada de compasión. Tal vez el acto que hizo su hermano fue muy admirable y valiente de su parte, pero jamás pensó en que él se daría abasto para confesarse de esa manera, ni mucho menos ahora que entendía cuál iba ser las consecuencias hasta este momento.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera dirigirle una palabra, la pequeña gótica se volvió rápidamente a dirigir a los demás.

‒ Yo... Intenté que él les dijera chicos para que pudieran ayudar, pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

Tras esto, la familia se quedó alelada. Nadie se esperó que Lucy, la chica que siempre mostraba una actitud muy apagada, demostrara una actitud misericordiosa, incluso con un tono de voz muy quebrado. En cambio, el chico de cabello blanco no quiso que pensaran que ella había cometido un error, por lo que nuevamente se encaminó a hacer lo correcto.

‒ No, Lucy. Yo... lo... lo siento mucho. ‒ Se ahogó Lincoln, antes de carraspear y dirigirse a toda su familia con algo de arrojo, rayando casi en la clemencia. ‒ Miren, yo solo... he estado tan estresado desde que todo comenzó. Y el hecho de que no he podido comer ni dormir desde el día del incendio no ha ayudado.

» ¡No era mi intención iniciar el incendio, en serio! Estaba tan preocupado de que todos pensaran que lo hice a propósito que guardé silencio. Pero luego revelé que desconecté la alarma de incendios, y eso simplemente se salió de control. Intenté mantener la calma, pero la verdad es que la estoy perdiendo.

» He tenido que permanecer despierto en los brazos de Luna todas las noches dado que no puedo dormir sin tener horribles pesadillas, y tuve que esperar a que todos ustedes estuvieran distraídos para poder apilar mi comida en el plato de Leni porque la idea de comer me produce... náuseas.

Ante eso, Lincoln se agarró el estómago, puesto que la comida que había consumido antes de los discursos ya estaba surtiéndole un efecto nocivo, haciendo que sintiera mareos en un instante.

‒ Espera un momento... ‒ habló una Leni patidifusa, mirando a su hermano con un ceño algo fruncido. ‒ ¡¿Has estado acumulando tu comida en mi plato?!

Lincoln tal vez no quería oír que alguien comenzara increparlo, pero sabiendo que no tenía elección tuvo que asentir, a lo que Leni inmediatamente miró y se tentó su estómago, sintiéndose... decepcionada.

‒ Ya me preguntaba por qué mi vestido me quedaba un poco apretado. ‒ exclamó ella, genuinamente fastidiada.

‒ Lo siento, Leni ‒ exclamó un Lincoln compadecido, realizando una mueca de congoja. ‒ Es que... simplemente no he podido comer, y era fácil esconderme en la mesa para niños, debido a todas las peleas de comida y a las tonterías que se hacen allí.

» Pero cuando mamá y papá me invitaron a la mesa de adultos, tenía que encontrar la forma de asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes se enterara, por eso sentí que esperar hasta que terminaras y cambiar los platos contigo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

En eso, Leni pasó de estar molesta a estar conmocionada, puesto que si bien su hermano había cometido un insulto a su propio juicio, tanto ella como el resto de la familia Loud se miró entre sí, insegura de qué decir en este momento. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos de incómodo silencio, en los que Lincoln trató de serenarse, una Luna intranquila dio un paso al frente.

‒ Hermano, ¿por qué no pudiste decirnos qué pasó...? Somos tu familia. Siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas.

El simple tono de voz ansioso de su hermana hizo que Lincoln se atribulara. Miró hacia abajo, casi avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero sabía que tenía que decirlo, tenía que sacarlo. Miró a su familia y, con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos, dijo:

‒ Pensé que si les decía que comencé el incendio, no me dejarían explicar que fue un accidente y que ya no me amarían.

Su familia lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y dejó caer las mandíbulas mientras procesaban lo que acababa de decir. Se miraron el uno al otro, inseguros de qué decir. Nuevamente, pasó otro momento de silencio en el que todos se miraban pasmados por lo que estaba pasando y Lincoln trató de serenarse, limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban.

Finalmente, Lori se adelantó, se agachó al nivel de su hermano, lo miró a los ojos... ¡y le propinó una bofetada!

Sin dudas esto fue algo confuso para el muchacho. Mientras sostenía su mejilla que su hermana mayor acababa de abofetear, ahora incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de pasar, él la miró, esperando una fría mirada, pero en cambio se encontró con una mirada de determinación, compasión y... ¿amor?

‒ ¡Ahora, escúchame bien, Lincoln Loud! ‒ dijo Lori, manteniéndose curiosamente en un tono tranquilo, pero decidido. ‒ ¿Acaso dejamos de amarte cuando intentaste remediar la publicación de esos embarazosos videos de nosotras en línea?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ ¿Dejamos de amarte cuando empeoraste esa situación del vestido de lo que ya estaba, actuando todo el tiempo como si supieras exactamente cómo arreglarlo?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ ¿Ese incidente del proyecto de la casa verde? ¿El incidente de la piscina? ¿El día que obstruiste el baño y no asumiste la culpa inmediatamente, haciendo que todos nos perdiéramos la mitad de nuestro sábado?

A pesar de la molestia que le ocasionaba ese último, Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ ¿Y dejaste de querernos después de que te echamos porque creíamos que eras mala suerte? ¿O esa vez te obligué a salir con Ronnie Anne? ¿O cuando Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy te obligaron a hacer malabares con cuatro citas en el baile de Sadie Hawkins? ¿O CUALQUIERA de las veces que te hemos llevado hasta el límite, que por cierto has tenido algo que ver en ello de alguna manera?

Una vez más, Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ ¡EXCATO! ¡Porque somos una familia, y cuando nos equivocamos, siempre estaremos ahí el uno para el otro!

» Lincoln, NO estamos molestos de que hayas comenzado el fuego. En todo caso, estamos molestos de que pensaras que no podías acercarte a nosotros por esto. ¡Siempre te amaremos, y eso nunca cambiará!

Ante eso, el resto de la familia sonrió, y todos se embebieron en una cacofonía de murmullos en concordancia con ella mientras asentían con la cabeza y le enviaba miradas comprensivas al único chico de la familia Loud.

Si todo eso fue suficiente para que Lincoln se sintiera tan anonadado consigo mismo, el chico sintió que las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos, pero esta vez... eran lágrimas de alivio.

Para cuando él abrazó a Lori y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho, lentamente, el resto de la familia se unió al abrazo grupal, con todos murmurando el amor que le tenían al chico, quien aceptó con gusto todo eso.

Lincoln nunca pudo concebir un momento más grato en toda su vida.

La calidez que sentía al estar rodeado entre los brazos de alguien de su familia, ya sea de manera individual o en un abrazo grupal, ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, incluso si no lo admitiera el estar escuchando cada latido del corazón de una de sus hermanas o de sus padres lo consideraba como algo tranquilizante de escuchar.

Sin embargo, después de haber padecido penurias con todo este asunto del incendio y de sentirse mal consigo mismo tras haber sido reconocido de manera equívoca como un héroe, estar atrapado en este abrazo grupal era como experimentar una sensación completamente onírica y placentera. Esta vez, pudo sentirse como un niño pequeño de nuevo, sintiendo y escuchando tanto sus respiraciones tranquilas como los latidos de sus corazones. Y a decir verdad, una parte de él disfrutaba sentirse tan… protegido. Contenido. Mimado.

Después de un rato permaneciendo abrazados, la familia se separó, con el señor Loud suspirando en el acto.

‒ Bueno, esto definitivamente requerirá un poco de control de daños.

» Sólo espero que cuando admitas que el incendio fue un accidente y que tuviste demasiado miedo para dar un paso al frente... las cosas sean un poco mejores.

‒ Lincoln no tendrá que ir al reformatorio, ¿o sí? ‒ preguntó Lynn, agarrando instintivamente el brazo de su hermano y acercándolo a ella.

‒ No hay forma de saberlo hasta que hablemos con un abogado. ‒ suspiró Rita. ‒ Lamentablemente, pensándolo bien, el mejor escenario en esta situación probablemente sea un par de cientos de horas de servicio comunitario y un _record_.

Lincoln suspiró ante eso, mirando al suelo. Lucy frunció el ceño ante esto, antes de que se le ocurriera una idea.

‒ ¡Ya sé que hacer! Lincoln, si les dices a todos que trataste de apagar el fuego, eso podría ayudar.

‒ ¿Pero serían capaces de creerle? ‒ preguntó Luan, haciendo que Lucy se resignara a escucharla y, sin saberlo, impidiendo que su hermano hablara. ‒ Después de todo, no dijo nada después de qué sucedió, o después de haber obtenido todas esas recompensas. A pesar de que era estrés y culpabilidad, eso todavía no lo hará parecer demasiado sincero.

Lincoln hizo que se resignara por completo, haciendo que bajara la vista al suelo y frunciera el ceño ante esto, dándose cuenta de que era muy cierto.

‒ Bueno, en ese caso... creo que puedes mostrarles la imagen ‒ dijo Lucy, en un intento por encontrar otra alternativa a la situación.

Lamentablemente, ante esa afirmación, los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron ante el descuido que competió Lucy, haciendo que la familia se volviera hacia Lucy un tanto confundida por eso.

‒ ¿Imagen? ‒ preguntó una Lori ofuscada, mirando primero a Lucy, y luego a Lincoln. ‒ ¿Cuál imagen?

Lincoln se mordió el labio, no estaba seguro de lo que diría toda su familia sobre la siguiente parte. Sin embargo, dadas las nuevas circunstancias en las que terminó... sencillamente no podía retractarse de cómo se habían tirado las cartas en la mesa.

Por lo tanto, tomando un largo y profundo suspiro, se dignó a comenzar.

‒ Eh... Verán... alguien sabe que yo inicié el fuego, y, bueno...

En eso, Lincoln le contó a toda la familia sobre su chantajista, desde el _walkie-talkie_ en el baño hasta la nota con la foto que había encontrado en su casillero el día anterior.

Huelga decir que, cuando Lincoln terminó, toda la familia, incluyendo a sus padres, estaba absolutamente lívida. Estaban todos allí de pie, temblando de rabia, haciendo que Lincoln se pusiera un poco nervioso.

Finalmente, fue Luna quien habló.

‒ Entonces, has estado pasando por todo este estrés, preocupándote por ir al reformatorio y perder el amor de tus amigos y familiares...

Ante esto, la rockera hizo una pausa mientras tomaba otro momento para tomar aire... solo para estallar en indignación.

‒ ¡¿Y un malnacido tiene el valor de hacerte sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya estás al chantajearte por eso?!

‒ ¿Quién es, Linc? ‒ preguntó Lynn, apretando tanto sus dientes como sus puños. ‒ Haré que desee estar muerto. ¡No! ¡Haré que desee que nunca haya nacido! ¡No! ¡Haré que desee que sus padres nunca hubieran nacido!

En ese momento, las hermanas Loud comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían cuando le pusieran sus manos encima al chantajista de su hermano.

Por un lado, hizo que Lincoln se sintiera bien al saber que su familia le estaba dando su apoyo en esto (a diferencia de las veces que lidió con matones, en realidad estaba agradecido por esto); pero, por otro lado... le preocupaba que se estuvieran desviando del tema actual.

‒ ¡Chicos! ‒ exclamó, llamando la atención de su familia justo cuando su madre estaba explicando cómo planeaba estrangular a ese "desgraciado que estaba jugando con su bebé". ‒ Aprecio esto, en serio, pero ahora mismo debemos enfocarnos en lo que Lucy dijo.

Ante eso, Lincoln buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó la foto.

En ese momento no estaba seguro de esto, pero justo antes de salir de su habitación, había colocado la foto incriminatoria en su bolsillo. Estaba contento de haberlo hecho.

Abrió la foto y se la mostró a su familia. Miraron la aterrorizada expresión de su hermano mientras trataba de apagar el fuego con el extintor de incendios, solo para que las llamas se arrastraran sobre la espuma.

‒ ¡Espera! ‒ exclamó Lisa, extendiendo la mano y arrebatándole la foto de la mano de Lincoln.

Lo estudió de cerca, mientras el resto de la familia contenía la respiración en anticipación, preguntándose qué había notado la pequeña genio.

‒ Esto... esto es imposible ‒ murmuró Lisa, después de lo que pareció una eternidad. ‒ No hay forma de que las llamas puedan arrastrarse sobre la espuma del extintor.

‒ Pensé que esa parte también era extraña ‒ admitió Lincoln. ‒ Pero realmente no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello antes de que las llamas llegaran al extintor y lo hicieran explotar.

En eso, Lisa miró a su hermano con una ceja levantada. Luego, haciendo gala de su propio razonamiento ilustre, trató de redirigir los hechos, intentando hacer que todo el mundo se concentrara en lo que estaba por decir.

‒ Muy bien, algo claramente no se resume aquí. La suposición más lógica que se me ocurre es que alguien debe haber contaminado el extintor de incendios con eso, vaciando al menos la mitad de su contenido original antes de echarle algún tipo de sustancia que sea capaz de iniciar un incendio.

‒ ¡Espera un minuto! ‒ dijo Luan, mirando a su familia en estado de shock. ‒ ¿No decía el informe que alguien había rociado el laboratorio de ciencias con algún tipo de iniciador de fuego hecho por el hombre?

‒ Sí. ‒ asintió Lynn ‒ Fue aceite vegetal y tequila.

‒ Dos sustancias altamente inflamables. ‒ murmuró Lisa.

Miró fijamente la foto por un segundo más, antes de volverse hacia su hermano.

‒ Lincoln, basado en esta imagen, ahora estoy seguro de que te tendieron una trampa.

‒ ¿De verdad? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, un tanto indeciso; después de todo, él no quería tener sus esperanzas de que pueda haber una salida aparte del reformatorio y/o la expulsión.

‒ Sí ‒ asintió Lisa. ‒ Pero para estar seguro, necesito que expliques exactamente lo que sucedió ese día.

Lincoln asintió, y recordó cómo había hecho el recado para la Sra. Johnson, y cómo eso terminó cuando accidentalmente comenzó el incendio.

Sin embargo, para cuando terminó, Lisa miró a su hermano, frotándose la barbilla pensativa.

Finalmente, suspiró.

‒ No es suficiente, Lincoln, pero creo que sé lo que podemos hacer.

Ante eso, el genio se volvió hacia su hermana gótica.

‒ Lucy, ¿no dijiste que estabas empezando a buscar dominar la hipnosis?

Lucy asintió.

‒ He oído que hipnotizar a uno mismo puede ser la mejor manera de abrazar por completo la oscuridad. Pero solo he podido conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué?

‒ Porque creo que hipnotizar a nuestro querido hermano sería la mejor manera de hacer que recuerde exactamente lo que sucedió el día del incendio ‒ explicó Lisa. ‒ Sin embargo, han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que trabajé en mis proyectos de hipnosis. Como tal, requiero tu ayuda para poner a nuestro hermano bajo trance.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento cuando Lucy pensó en la sugerencia de Lisa. Lincoln estaba nervioso por la idea, pero si podía probar que no había iniciado el fuego (y por lo tanto podía dejar todo este lío atrás), entonces estaría totalmente dispuesto a participar en la sesión de hipnosis.

Justo cuando Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo, todos escucharon el portazo al otro lado del pasillo.

‒ Deben estar revisando todas las habitaciones ‒ murmuró la señora Loud, mirando a la puerta con preocupación antes de dirigirse a Lucy y a Lisa. ‒ Lo que sea que vayan a hacer las dos, háganlo rápido.

Los dos asintieron, mientras el señor Loud y las chicas mayores comenzaban (rápida y silenciosamente) a mover cosas delante de la puerta para sellarla.

Mientras Lucy y Lisa se murmuraban en voz baja sobre lo que había que hacer, Lola y Lana agarraron una silla, colocaron una almohada en el asiento y se la acercaron a su hermano, quien se sentó, mirando preocupado a su alrededor.

Mientras Lucy y Lisa se abrían paso hacia su hermano, Lincoln se acordó de un detalle deja de lado de esta situación: las familias McBride, Santiago y Delfino no estaban a la vista.

‒ Oigan, ¿dónde están los demás?

‒ Después de que confesaras y huyeras, algunos policías se dirigieron a nuestra mesa ‒ explicó Lori, mientras ella y Leni empujaban una cama de spa frente a la puerta. ‒ Mientras estábamos un poco preocupados, Justin dijo que tenía que haber más en la historia, así que dijo que deberíamos ir a buscarte, mientras que todos impedían que todos quisieran interrogarnos y/o arrestarnos.

‒ Espero que estén bien ‒ murmuró Leni, casi dolida de pensar en su novio siendo arrestado debido a su familia.

‒ Igual yo ‒ exclamó Lori, imitando el mismo tono de voz de su hermana más cercana.

‒ ¡Estoy segura de que todos están bien! ‒ dijo una Lisa importunada, levantándoles la voz a sus dos hermanas mayores, en un intento por tranquilizarlas. ‒ Ahora, necesitamos silencio para poder concentrarnos.

Una vez aclarada la situación de sus dos hermanas mayores, la niña genio se dirigió a su hermana oscura con recato.

‒ ¿Lucy? ¿Me harías los honores?

Lucy dio un paso adelante.

‒ No tengo mi kit de hipnosis conmigo, así que la moneda de la suerte de la bisabuela Harriet tendrá que hacer.

Ante eso, sacó de su vestido una moneda dorada que tiene una cuerda amarrada y comenzó a moverla con los dedos frente a los ojos de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Lisa estudió la fotografía por última vez antes de volverse hacia su hermano. Quien si bien accedió a sentarse y así someterse a esa sesión de hipnotismo, ella vio que permanecía consciente de su entorno debido al ritmo normal de sus parpadeos y su postura firme. Por lo que, tratando de sonar lo más serena posible, se acercó a su hermano con algo de recato.

‒ Lincoln, debes intentar relajarte. Mientras estés hipnotizado, necesitarás hablar en voz alta para decirnos todo lo que recuerdas. Básicamente, esto te colocará mentalmente de regreso a ese día, siendo todo exactamente igual a como era.

‒ Pero, ¡chicas...! ‒ gimió un Lincoln algo exasperado, tanto por lo ridículo de la situación como por seguir viendo a la moneda en movimiento.

Agarrando levemente la muñeca de Lucy y pidiéndole cortésmente que dejara de agitar la moneda enfrente de sus ojos, se dirigió a Lisa, tratando de sonar conciso.

‒ Incluso si me están tendiendo una trampa, y aunque termine recordando algo gracias a este artilugio de la hipnosis, ¿cómo vamos a demostrárselo a todos?

» Además, creo es importante tener en cuenta que es más probable que todos esos policías de este lugar probablemente nos detengan antes de que podamos decir dos palabras.

En eso, Lisa emitió un suspiro, enfatizándolo con una expresión de impaciencia en su rostro, bajando su rostro y agarrándose el puente de su nariz en el proceso.

Si bien había escuchado decirlo con cierta frecuencia, y al mismo tiempo le había demostrado que ella era muy conservadora con sus propias emociones, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado y, a su vez, avergonzado de haber hecho que su hermanita se desesperada de manera paulatina.

Por eso, tomando aire para que se relajara, la niña procedió a explicarle de manera concisa a su patoso hermano lo que quieren llegar con todo lo que estaban estableciendo.

‒ Por mucho que odie hacerlo de esta manera, tenemos que ir paso por paso. Primero, hacemos que recuerdes todo, y después de eso, con suerte esta imagen nos dará tiempo suficiente para explicarnos a nosotros mismos. ‒ expresó ella, con un poco de seriedad.

Ante esto, Lincoln suspiró de manera derrotada y se dejó caer en su silla, mientras que Luan y Luna comenzaron a masajearle los hombros. Estaba más que agradecido de que su familia no le estaba dando la espalda. Excepto que ahora... más que nunca, podrían terminar cayendo por su culpa.

Para cuando Lincoln emitió un gemido relajado ante las condiciones le estaban siendo impuestas, Lucy y Lisa comenzaron con la sesión de hipnotismo.

Poco a poco, la mirada del chico de cabello blanco fue tornándose más pesada, hasta que finalmente cayó maquinalmente inconsciente, y fue en ese momento que Lisa dictó la orden de manera lenta y audible.

‒ Limpia tu mente, regresa a ese día. Acabas de entregarle al profesor Thompson la unidad flash de la Sra. Johnson...

* * *

 _Lincoln abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta en el último pasillo de la escuela, y la puerta del profesor Thompson estaba cerrándose._

‒ _Simplemente se lo di a él ‒ dijo Lincoln, recordando que necesitaba hablar en voz alta para que su familia pudiera escucharlo. ‒ Ahora estoy empezando a caminar de regreso a la cafetería._

 _Lincoln notó que, aparte de su boca, no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo._

 _Fue en ese entonces que escuchó un chirrido. La cabeza de Lincoln se volvió hacia la fuente del sonido, la puerta del Laboratorio de Ciencias se abrió con un chirrido._

‒ _La puerta del laboratorio de ciencias acaba de abrirse un poco. ‒ dijo ‒ Estoy caminando para cerrarla... y se abrió por completo. Ahora, estoy entrando ahí._

 _Lincoln tragó saliva, algo nervioso por revivir esta experiencia algo traumática._

 _Pero él sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, Lisa dijo que la imagen la hacía estar segura de que estaba armada._

 _Entonces, si atravesar por esta pesadilla hipnótica podría evitar que tuviera que ir al reformatorio o algún otro lugar posiblemente peor, entonces lo haría._

* * *

En la sala de preparación del Spa, la familia Loud estaba nerviosamente de pie, mirando como Lisa y Lucy hipnotizaban a su único hermano.

Los padres estaban protegiendo la puerta, Luna y Luan masajeaban los hombros de Lincoln para mantenerlo relajado (mientras se aseguraban de no mirar la moneda de Lucy), y el resto de las hermanas simplemente estaban paradas, sin saber qué hacer.

Por supuesto, la mayoría estaba pensando en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Ni siquiera hace media hora, escucharon a algunos de los mejores héroes de su pueblo dar discursos sobre lo que hicieron, y se estaban preparando para escuchar el discurso de Lincoln.

Obviamente, todos se habían dado cuenta de lo incómodo que Lincoln se había sentido al llegar a esto, pero cada uno había pensado que no estaba acostumbrado a centrar su atención en sí mismo. Al menos, no de una manera tan positiva.

El incidente del vestido, la debacle de la mala suerte, el inodoro obstruido, el proyecto de la casa verde; en tan sólo el último año, cada hermana podía pensar en al menos una docena de momentos en las que habían estado enojadas con su hermano. Hasta que lentamente, sin que se dieran cuenta, cada una de las mentes de las hermanas se desvió hacia el mismo incidente: el concurso de videos.

Realmente les había dolido que Lincoln publicara esos momentos embarazosos de ellas solo para tratar de ganar un trofeo, pero ahora... más que nunca, finalmente entendieron por qué. Por supuesto, habían entendido que se sentía inadecuado ante todas ellas en ese momento, pero esta noche hizo las cosas mucho más claras para todas ellas.

Cada una de ellas (salvo quizás por Lily) ya sabía lo que querían hacer en la vida, pero Lincoln no. Él era, en cierto modo, un chico muy hábil en todo, ya que él siempre estaba listo para ayudar a cada una de ellas cuando lo necesitaban, listo para sacrificar su tiempo y ocio, y todo por amor a su familia.

Pero, ¿cuántos de ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo mismo por él? Claro, Lisa lo ayudaba con su tarea, y tanto él como Luna, en general, eran muy cercanos, pero aparte de eso... ¿qué más han hecho por él?

Ellas siempre acudían a él en busca de su ayuda y siempre se las daba.

Por lo tanto, para las últimas dos semanas, todos habían estado muy felices de que su hermano (en su mayoría) abnegado estaba recibiendo, finalmente, el reconocimiento que merecía, su momento de brillar.

Debería haberlo disfrutado... pero no pudo, porque todo se basaba en una mentira.

Luna era, comprensiblemente, la que estaba más molesta por todos estos giros de acontecimientos.

Lincoln era más que su hermanito... era como su mejor amigo, y aún así no había sido capaz de descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba. Se había acostado con él durante las últimas dos semanas, lo había consolado... y aún así, todas esas noches estuvo absolutamente despierto, demasiado nervioso y atormentado por la culpa como para dormir de manera correcta.

" _¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no he sido tan solo un poco más insistente cuando lo confrontaba sobre su estrés? ¿Por qué...?"_

Ante eso, Luna miró por el rabillo del ojo a Lucy.

" _¿Por qué Lincoln le ha confiado a Lucy su secreto y no a mí?"_

Sí. Como siempre lo habían pensado, Leni y Lucy siempre fueron, junto a Luna, como las hermanas más cercanas a Lincoln... pero la hermana amante del rock siempre pensó que ella estaba en la cima de esa agrupación.

De acuerdo, en los últimos meses se había separado un poco, pero aún así, recordaba haberle cantado canciones de cuna a Lincoln cuando era un bebé cada vez que no podía dormir. También recordaba haberle cantado cuando estaba molesto (por lo general, gracias a que la preadolescente Lori actuaba de manera mandona o la pequeña Lynn se burlaba de él).

También recordó que, justo antes del verano pasado, cuando Lincoln se enfermó y el resto de la familia lo puso en cuarentena en su habitación, ella fue la única que se arriesgó para ir a su habitación y cuidarlo.

Si ésos no eran claras señales de que sentía una preocupación genuina por Lincoln, entonces... ¿quién diablos era?

‒ Entiendo que te sientas celosa ‒ dijo Lucy, sorprendiendo a Luna, así como a la mayoría de los ocupantes de la habitación. ‒ Pero debes entender que Lincoln esencialmente ha sido puesto en la situación más difícil de su vida.

» Con la culpabilidad volviéndolo loco, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le sucedía, y además ambas sabemos que, de toda la casa, yo soy la mejor guardando secretos, debido al hecho de que la mayoría de las veces soy ignorada.

Luna frunció el ceño ante eso, pero tristemente tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

Después de todo, no habían pasado más de tres o cuatro semanas desde el incidente del "hechizo": cansada de que el resto la ignorara y caminara sobre ella, Lucy había comenzado a usar el libro de hechizos de la bisabuela Harriet para fastidiar a sus hermanos, haciéndola creer que ella los había dejado enmudecidos.

Desde entonces, la familia había aceptado ser más abierta a las sugerencias de Lucy y ella a las suyas. Pero aun así, el hecho era que si querías mantener un secreto en la casa de Loud, Lucy era la mejor persona con la quien podías hablar con total seguridad.

De nuevo, la habitación permanecía en silencio... hasta que todos los presentes escucharon extraños sonidos: eran rozaduras huecas.

Ante eso, la familia volvió su atención hacia Lincoln, quien todavía estaba murmurando lo que recordaba.

‒ Estoy sacando las toallas de papel, pero escuché un ligero... raspado ‒ murmuró Lincoln, dando vueltas un poco. ‒ No como cuando usualmente sacas una toalla de papel, pero... creo que había algo más en eso.

Lisa frunció los labios ante eso. Puede parecer insignificante, pero algo al respecto le molestó demasiado a la joven genio.

Los siguientes minutos fueron agonizantes para los Louds, ya que tuvieron que escuchar a Lincoln comenzar a entrar en pánico mientras revivía tanto el momento en el que el fuego se desataba como en el que estuvo tratando de apagarlo, soltando el extintor de incendios que explotaba, y corriendo por los pasillos para tirar de la alarma de incendios, todo mientras se preocupaba de que pudiera haber causado un grave daño a sus amigos y/o familiares.

Durante todo este tiempo, Luna y Luan estuvieron estrujando gentilmente los hombros de su hermano para calmarlo, cuando notaron que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

‒ ¡Despierta! ‒ ordenó Lucy, emitiendo un chasquido de sus dedos.

En eso, los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de golpe y miró a su alrededor para ver las miradas de preocupación en las caras de sus hermanas y sus padres. Dado que una vez se terminó la sesión intensa de hipnotismo, la señora Loud se adelantó y envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo, consolándolo mientras él sofocaba algunos sollozos ligeros.

‒ ¡Oh, cariño! No puedo creer que hayas estado pasando por todo esto. ¿Y pensabas que no podrías venir a nosotros? Lamento mucho no haber podido estar ahí para ti. ‒ exclamó, de manera doliente.

‒ No... ‒ exclamó un Lincoln sollozante ‒ Es mi culpa por no decírselo a tiempo.

‒ Mira, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, ya pasó. ‒ suspiró Lori, dirigiéndose a su hermano. ‒ En este momento, tenemos que...

Lamentablemente, la hermana mayor no pudo completar su frase, y todo se detuvo mientras todos miraban hacia la puerta, que lentamente se estaba forzando para que pudiera ser abierta.

Lynn Jr. y Sr. corrieron hacia ésta y trataron de forzarla para que permaneciera cerrada, pero quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado era demasiado fuerte, y lentamente la puerta se abrió. Del otro lado, tanto el jefe O'Bannon y Lord Tetherby como media docena de agentes de policía aparecieron ante los ojos de la familia.

Escaneando la habitación, los ojos de O'Bannon se fijaron en Lincoln, todavía en los brazos de su madre.

‒ ¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Estás bajo arresto por incendio premeditado! ‒ sentenció el hombre.

En eso, él y sus compañeros oficiales procedieron a dirigirse de manera inmediata hacia el niño. A lo que, haciendo caso de sus instintos protectores, la señora Loud se giró, colocándose enfrente de Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba una mirada fulminante a los policías, desafiándolos silenciosamente a ver si eran capaces de quitarle a su bebé de su resguardo.

‒ ¡ESPERE! ‒ chilló Luna, mientras ella y el resto de las hermanas se arrojaban frente a los oficiales de policía. ‒ ¡Lincoln no encendió el fuego!

El Jefe O'Bannon, quien no tenía la suficiente fortaleza para sacar a una mujer de su camino, se limitó a mirar a la amorosa hermana Loud mientras estrechaba los ojos, se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba una postura preponderada.

‒ Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo? ‒ preguntó, muy frustrado.

‒ ¡Quién lo hizo, ciertamente! ‒ exclamó Lord Tetherby sin recato, dando un paso al frente en el proceso. ‒ ¡Sé de buena mano que este mocoso de aquí empezó el fuego! ¡Sólo hay que preguntarle a mi sobrino, quien tiene pruebas más que suficientes!

Ante eso, el sobrino de Lord Tetherby dio un paso al frente, y el corazón de Lincoln se hundió al ver de quién se trataba.

" _Ay, no me digan"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VIII**


	9. ¿Culpable o inocente?

_**The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Samtastic 3.0

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Lincoln había aprendido desde muy joven que la vida no era justa. Esto casi siempre parecía especialmente cierto para él en particular, puesto que cada vez que quería algo para sí mismo, parecía que había algún obstáculo en su camino, y nueve de cada diez veces, ese obstáculo estaba en la forma de al menos una de sus hermanas.

La familia Loud se amaba los unos a los otros, y siempre se apoyaban mutuamente. Hasta donde Lincoln podía recordar, sus padres nunca habían tenido un pequeño desacuerdo, ni mucho menos una gran discusión. Y los niños siempre estuvieron ahí el uno para el otro, listos para ayudarse con cosas como los matones y los enamoramientos.

A pesar de esto, todavía eran una familia de once hermanos, y como tales, cada uno había desarrollado una ligera forma de pensar: "cada quien por su lado". Si uno de ellos quería algo que no fuera absolutamente específico para sus pasatiempos personales, entonces todos tratarían de conseguirlo.

El Punto Dulce, Hugh, dulces de la tienda de comestibles. Éstos eran solo unos pocos ejemplos de los encontronazos que él tenía con sus hermanas, y que a Lincoln se le podría ocurrir en su cabeza.

Debido a esto, Lincoln había aprendido que necesitaba ser más inteligente que sus hermanas para salir adelante en la vida, ya que no era precisamente el más fuerte, e incluso el más ágil de cara a confrontaciones con alguien. Casi nunca funcionaban muchos de sus planes, pero, de vez en cuando, la vida le arrojaba un hueso.

Por supuesto, esta vez la vida le había arrojado un hueso, debido a que... bueno... era la única vez que necesitaba que sus hermanas estuvieran en sus asuntos.

Durante dos semanas, Lincoln no pudo comer ni dormir. Se las arregló para comer lo suficiente y se quedaba quieto en la cama toda la noche para que su cuerpo pudiera seguir funcionando. Pero aparte de eso, se sentía todo un desastre. Y sus hermanas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

En realidad, eso no sería justo decirlo. Habían notado que su hermano estaba actuando de manera diferente, pero cada una de ellas era consciente de que solían provocarle sus más grandes problemas y robarle toda la atención de sus padres, por lo que simplemente pasaban por alto su agotamiento y estrés debido a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Simplemente pensaron que Lincoln no estaba acostumbrado a que le sucedieran tantas cosas buenas, que incluso habían pensado que eso estaba molestándolo. Una limusina gratis, pases gratuitos en sus trabajos escolares, unas pocas chicas coqueteando con él, y ahora siendo nombrado como Invitado de Honor en una fiesta de héroes. Sí, incluso la despistada Leni era consciente de que esto no era algo que le sucedía a su hermanito todos los días.

Tardó un poco, pero lentamente algunas de sus hermanas comenzaron a notar que algo estaba muy mal con su hermano. Luna, por supuesto, había sido la primera en darse cuenta, debido al hecho de que ella solía ser la más sobreprotectora de su hermano menor. Lucy fue la siguiente, y por supuesto Lisa y Lori le siguieron.

Ahora todo el mundo lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo con respecto a todo lo sucedido.

Al menos, eso es lo que Lincoln estaba pensando cuando vio que su compañero de clase, Chandler (quien traía puesto una chaqueta de cuero encima de sus prendas habituales), daba un paso adelante y rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Lord Tetherby.

‒ ¡Es verdad, tío abuelo Alan! ‒ chilló Chandler, tratando de parecer molesto. ‒ Larry comenzó el fuego. Lo vi todo.

Los policías se volvieron hacia Lincoln y los Louds, mirándoles con furia en los ojos.

‒ ¡No lo hice! ‒ gritó Lincoln en un tono imperativo, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. ‒ ¡A propósito! No lo hice a propósito, fue todo un accidente.

‒ ¡Exacto, señor! Puede que ni siquiera lo haya comenzado en absoluto. ‒ dijo Lisa, haciendo que el Jefe O'Bannon la mirara en su dirección y arqueara una de sus cejas en el acto.

Quizás había obtenido la suficiente experiencia para tratar con personas, pero el hombre simplemente, por un minuto, se quedó intrigado con que una niña muy joven le estuviera hablando de manera juiciosa y genuina.

Aún así, siendo un sujeto cívico, él tendría tiempo para conocer a este "nuevo tipo de gente" más tarde, por lo que rápidamente se enfocó en su mayor objetivo: encontrar al causante de un siniestro ocasionado intencionalmente.

‒ Si fue un accidente, entonces... ‒ le dijo el Jefe O'Bannon, y nuevamente se volvió hacia Lincoln formando un ceño fruncido de forma asertiva. ‒ ¿por qué no te presentaste ante la policía tan pronto como sucedió?

‒ Fue debido a que encontraron ese iniciador de fuego ‒ dijo Lincoln, tratando de no parecer tan desesperado como se sentía. ‒ Sabía que si confesaba, nadie me creería cuando intentara explicar que el incendio fue un accidente.

‒ ¡Pero les dijiste a todos sobre tus hazañas heroicas! ‒ respondió un Tetherby incriminador, señalándolo con el dedo. ‒ Claramente querías regocijarte de la fama de decir que eres un héroe.

‒ ¡No! ‒ exclamó un Lincoln molesto, haciendo que negara con la cabeza de manera agresiva.

Después de ver que su exabrupto hizo que los presentes se sobresaltaran en sus lugares, el chico de cabello blanco trató de tranquilizarse un poco e intentó proseguir de una manera neutral.

‒ Mis hermanas me decían que no me preocupara por el fuego, y me cansé y les revelé que corrí entre las llamas, y cuando Leni le dijo a todos eso, pensé que estaba acabado, así que confesé en la televisión en vivo.

» Pero como dije "yo lo hice", todos asumieron que quise decir que activé la alarma de incendios, y todo este asunto sin sentido del héroe se fue de las manos a partir de ahí. Cada vez que traté de pasarlo por alto, todos pensaron que solo estaba siendo modesto. No sabía qué hacer.

En este punto, Lincoln terminó de confesarse de una manera más o menos sobria, pero antes de que el jefe O'Bannon o cualquiera de los oficiales pudiera decir algo.

‒ ¡Eso es mentira! ‒ chilló un Chandler aparentemente quisquilloso. ‒ ¡TÚ iniciaste el fuego a propósito para que pudieras parecer un héroe!

Mientras todo esto ocurría, se podría sentir un cierto aire dramático en el comportamiento de Chandler. Uno no cabía en sí mismo de cómo este chico se expresaba de una manera surrealista ante un momento delicado en que se suponía que no debería de estarse preocupando demasiado, ya que estaba siendo tratado a tiempo por la Policía.

De todas formas, el caso del incendio ahora coincidía en que alguien se declaró abiertamente como el culpable, uno que curiosamente lo afirmaba pero también lo desmentía; cosa muy contrastante con la manifestación de un chico muy amanerado, ya que estaba aparentemente convencido en su totalidad de que su contrario estaba mintiendo.

Eso no hacía más que extrañar un poco a los presentes. Si bien era entendible que la situación en donde un incendio es provocado de manera premeditada era algo irredimible, el hecho es que ahora podían ver que estaban dos bandos compitiendo, no de manera intencional, por ver quien tenía la razón.

Sin embargo, Leni, quien se mantuvo observando a ese niñato que casi había despedido a su hermana mayor de su trabajo al manipular a su hermanito, tuvo cierto momento de estar engañada cuando un detalle pasó por su mente; quizás pudo habérselo inferido indirectamente el propio jefe O'Bannon, y quizás podría estar equivocada al respecto, pero aún tenía el suficiente incentivo de sentirse de esa manera dado al tinte algo exagerado de su exabrupto.

Por lo que al momento de que el niño bermejo terminó de "alterarse", ella se enfrentó a ese posible desacierto suyo.

‒ Espera... ‒ le preguntó una Leni inquisitiva al Chandler jadeante. ‒ Si tú lo viste todo... ¿por qué esperaste hasta esta noche para presentarte ante la policía?

En eso, todos los policías volvieron su atención hacia Chandler. Sin embargo, el chico ni siquiera se estremeció cuando le devolvió la mirada a la chica de manera insolente.

‒ No actúes como si no supieras, boba.

‒ ¡No me llames boba! ‒ exclamó Leni bruscamente.

La segunda hermana mayor sabía muy bien que ella no era muy inteligente, pero aún odiaba el hecho de alguien se lo señalaba. Sin embargo, el chico quien delataba a su hermanito, aún se postraba indiferente a su diatriba, por lo que de manera sarcástica le devolvió un alegato.

‒ Lo siento ‒ dijo Chandler, sonriendo de manera peyorativa. ‒ No quise insultar tu inteligencia, rubiecita.

Sin dudas, eso fue demasiado para Leni, puesto que emitió un gemido de fastidio sumamente audible mientras apretaba sus puños; estaba a punto de atacar al niño, pero Lori se interpuso en su camino, dándole una mirada que le decía que eso no valía la pena.

Quizás eso hizo que rezongara un poco, pero sabía que en buena medida no valía la pena discutir con alguien reincidente.

Pasado el momento en el que Chandler por un momento titubeó un momento, el chico se las arregló por parecer esta vez un poco más ecuánime ante las circunstancias.

‒ Chandler, por favor, deja de insultar a toda la chusma. ‒ dijo Tetherby, en su clásico tono arrogante. ‒ Ahora, diles a estos oficiales cómo sabes que Loud comenzó el fuego, y también por qué no te presentaste antes.

Ante eso, Chandler repuso su mirada de preocupación en su rostro mientras se alejaba de los Louds y se dirigía a su tío abuelo.

‒ ¿Estás... seguro que está bien, tío abuelo Alan? ‒ preguntó de manera sumisa, mientras se retorcía las manos entre sí. ‒ Larry dijo que lo lamentaría si lo delataba.

Tetherby colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Chandler mientras se ponía en cuclillas, formando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

‒ Chandler, te prometo que Loud aquí no puede lastimarte. Estás en un lugar seguro. Así que, por favor, muchacho, cuéntanos exactamente qué sucedió.

Después de hacerle saber que estaba en un ambiente seguro, el señor se puso de pie y se dirigió a la familia Loud de una manera pendenciera.

‒ ¡Y en cuánto a ustedes! Si una de ustedes intenta interrumpir a mi sobrino, personalmente compraré los lugares de trabajo de sus dos padres y no solo los despediré, sino que me aseguraré de que estén en la lista negra en su línea de trabajo.

A pesar de mirar con furia a Chandler y Tetherby, todas las hermanas Loud tuvieron a asentir y subyugarse ante las amenazas de ese matusalén prepotente.

‒ De acuerdo ‒ suspiró Chandler, desviando constantemente la mirada, tratando de parecer alterado. ‒ Acababa de ir al baño antes de ir a almorzar. Usé el del pasillo trasero porque es... bueno, el más limpio en la escuela.

» Como sea, mientras me dirigía hacia el comedor, miré a mi alrededor y me maravillé de lo silencioso que estaba. Miré distraídamente hacia el final del pasillo, donde vi a Larry de pie afuera de la puerta del laboratorio de ciencias. Él estaba mirando alrededor, antes de entrar furtivamente. Inmediatamente pude decir que no era bueno, así que lo seguí.

» Llegué a la puerta y eché un vistazo, donde lo vi vertiendo una botella de aceite vegetal y una botella de tequila por toda la habitación. Luego sacó un fósforo mientras arrojaba las botellas a un lado. No pude hacer nada más que respirar en estado de shock, haciendo que se volteara y me viera. Entré en pánico y salí corriendo.

Con eso, el pelirrojo, aparentemente consternado, suspiró de vergüenza y continuó.

‒ Me siento como un cobarde por no tratar de detenerlo, pero estaba tan asustado por la mirada de pura locura en su rostro.

Posteriormente a eso, Chandler hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un par de respiraciones profundas, como para evitar llorar. Tetherby gentilmente lo jaló para darle un abrazo, diciéndole que se tomara su tiempo.

Durante el tiempo en que Chandler se mantuvo "desahogándose", varios de los presentes mantenían varias perspectivas con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si bien la mayoría concordaba que este asunto se estaba tornando en algo delicado de asimilar, algunos estaban sintiendo que esta situación se estaba tornando en algo inverosímil, y más aún por la repentina presentación de un testigo, dándole un poco el beneficio de la duda a la familia Loud.

Sin embargo, tanto el jefe O'Bannon como el resto de sus compañeros no se iban a adelantar ante conclusiones en el proceso, ya que todos tienen como objetivo dar con el responsable del incendio, y para eso era crucial mantener una actitud imparcial ante cualquier tipo de circunstancia.

Para cuando dejó de sollozar, el chico pelirrojo se apartó un poco de su tío para dirigirse de nuevo a los demás, mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

‒ Yo... llegué a la alarma de incendios al final del pasillo y la activé, pero antes de que pudiera huir, Larry me agarró por el hombro y me dijo que si le decía a alguien lo que lo vi, me las tendría que ver con sus hermanas psicópatas.

Sobra decir que la familia Loud ya estaba sintiendo una absoluta discordia con este chico; si bien los padres tenían un especial recato hacia Chandler, el hecho es que por cada momento en que este niño hablaba mal de sus hijos era incentivo más que suficiente para querer arrancarle la boca con unas ansias que eran inconmensurables.

Chandler hizo una pausa, mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

‒ Luego dijo que él se atribuiría el mérito de haber activado la alarma contra incendios para parecerse a un héroe. Le prometí que lo escucharía, siempre que no me hiciera daño.

» Larry sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, diciendo que era bueno que yo conociera mi lugar. Después de eso, ambos salimos corriendo del edificio y corrí hacia mis amigos. Después de eso, no tuve más opciones que guardar silencio, evitando a Larry has...

‒ ¡SU NOMBRE ES LINCOLN!

Las hermanas Loud finalmente habían tenido suficiente con el hecho de que Chandler obviamente estaba olvidando el nombre de su hermano a propósito.

Si bien la brusquedad del momento hizo que Chandler, al igual que Lord Tetherby, mirara a las chicas con ímpetu, eso no resultó en ningún impedimento para que el mocoso continuara su relato.

‒ Bien. Evité a Lincoln durante los días siguientes, hasta el martes siguiente, cuando me dirigía al baño a la hora del almuerzo.

» Cuando estaba a punto de ir al baño, Lincoln me agarró y me metió en los casilleros, diciéndome que era mejor que comenzara a mostrarle respeto, ya que de ahora en adelante sería el chico más popular en la escuela.

» Temeroso dije que me avergonzaba de lo cobarde que actuaba y le supliqué que no me lastimara. Simplemente se burló, mostrándome su cruel sonrisa mientras me golpeaba en el estómago.

» Me agarré el estómago por el dolor mientras él se alejaba, diciéndome que tenía ganas de abandonar el resto del día mientras se saltaba a uno de los puestos. Y luego hoy...

‒ ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! ‒ gritó Lincoln.

Cansado de escuchar a Chandler hacer que pareciera un matón, decidió encararlo de manera vigorosa mientras que éste oponente se retraía.

‒ ¡No hice nada de eso! El fuego fue un accidente, y aunque no me haya dado cuenta, nunca te he amenazado en ningún momento. ¡Ni siquiera he hablado contigo en estas últimas semanas!

» La única vez que hablamos fue ese martes cuando intentaste que me uniera a tu banda de idiotas populares. Te dije que no, te enojaste y tú me dijiste que soy un perdedor que no conoce mi lugar. Después de eso, ni siquiera te vi hasta esta noche. He estado demasiado ocupado enloqueciendo por toda la culpa que sentía.

‒ ¿"Enloqueciendo..."? ‒ preguntó el jefe O'Bannon mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Lincoln, al terminar con su arrebato, suspiró con tristeza, antes de dirigirse algo cabizbajo hacia el jefe de la Policía.

‒ No puedo comer sin sentirme mal del estómago o dormir sin tener pesadillas. ‒ explicó, para luego erguirse y continuar de una manera algo sobria. ‒ Como tal, durante estas últimas dos semanas solo he comido y dormido lo suficiente como para seguir funcionando.

» Empecé a tener alucinaciones y constantemente siento que me voy a desmayar. Toda la comida huele deliciosa, pero al mismo tiempo me provoca nauseas. Y para empeorarlo todo, algo en lo que no he pensado hasta ahora, ¡es que estoy más que seguro de haber perdido unas buenas libras por no comer!

» Anoche fue la primera vez que pude dormir libre de pesadillas, y todo porque le dije a mi hermana Lucy que yo comencé el incendio. Cuando lo hice, un gran peso se me quitó de encima. Pero aún así, todavía estoy atormentado por la culpa por haber causado todo esto y haber involucrado a mi familia.

Con su pequeña perorata terminada, Lincoln miró al piso y suspiró miserablemente.

‒ ¿Qué tal esto? ‒ preguntó Lisa, acercándose al Jefe O'Bannon con la foto.

Él la tomó, y Lisa continuó.

‒ Claramente, alguien tenía que haber sabido que el incendio iba a suceder, para así poder tomar esta foto.

» Como tal, creo que alguien planeó el incendio, preparando las cosas para que algún incauto al azar, en este caso mi hermano, accidentalmente activara la cadena de eventos.

» Entonces, este incendiario no solo sería capaz de destruir la escuela, sino también tener un chivo expiatorio para cargara con la culpa. Y como claramente mintió acerca de lo que realmente sucedió ese día, uno puede asumir con seguridad que Chandler es tanto el verdadero incendiario como el chantajista.

‒ ¡Tonterías! ‒ gritó Chandler ‒ Soy un buen chico. No como tu estúpido hermano. ¡Claramente está desesperado por llamar la atención!

A este punto, Chandler ya se estaba impacientando, por lo que, buscando una nueva movida, considerando una nueva y última excusa lo suficientemente sucinta para que obtuviera lo que quería, se acercó justo al lado del jefe O'Bannon, intentando buscar el apoyo de alguien superior a que concordara con él.

‒ Por favor, sólo miren a su familia. Estoy seguro de que hay veces en que olvidan que él existe, y no me extraña que le haya prendido fuego a la escuela sólo por obtener algo de atención.

Sin embargo, por más que intentó incitar a que coincidiera en su diligencia, el jefe O'Bannon simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente la foto, pensando detenidamente en lo que le dijo la pequeña genio.

‒ Chandler... ‒ dijo el Jefe O'Bannon, sin despegar su vista de la fotografía, y llamando la atención del chico. ‒ ¿Viste a Lincoln buscar el extintor antes de salir corriendo?

Tras esto, Chandler negó con la cabeza.

‒... No. ‒ exclamó un Chandler alterado ‒ Estaba demasiado distraído por el hecho de que la alarma de incendios se rompió en mi mano, así que me fui por el pasillo hacia la otra.

Se suponía que nadie intentara entrar en detalles, pero, sintiendo lentamente que el peso caía de sus hombros, Lincoln comenzó a interrumpirlo, dándose cuenta de ese pormenor que había soltado.

‒ ¡Espera! Dijiste que corriste primero a la alarma al final del pasillo. ¿Cómo sabías que la alarma de incendios que estaba justo afuera del laboratorio de ciencias si ésta se rompió en mi mano...? A menos que... ¿tú le hicieras algo?

Todos en la sala notaron que Chandler parecía estar sudando ahora, pero mantuvo la calma cuando dijo lo siguiente.

‒ Me olvidé de mencionar esa parte. Lo siento, es que... es... estresante tener que revivir lo que pasó.

Tras escuchar la evidente e inútil afirmación del mocoso que tenía enfrente, Lincoln inmediatamente se levantó de su silla. Teniendo suficiente de la pobre e infeliz escenita que estaba armando, el chico de cabello blanco sintió que era la hora de contrarrestarlo en su propia conjetura.

‒ Sí, sí lo es ‒ dijo Lincoln, con su estrés lentamente convirtiéndose en furia mientras se acercaba a él de manera gradual. ‒ Es estresante tener que revivir el hecho de que accidentalmente quemé la escuela. Es estresante tener que pensar en el hecho de que todos los que amo podrían terminar volviéndose en mi contra.

» Pero lo más estresante es el hecho de que, después de todo lo que he pasado, ¡NO TENÍA NECESIDAD DE PREOCUPARME DE TODO, PORQUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE SIDO LA VÍCTIMA DE UNA TRAMPA!

» ¡Y EL PATÁN QUE ME ESTUVO AMENAZANDO ESTÁ AQUÍ ENFRENTE DE MÍ, MITIENDO Y TRATANDO DE HACERME SENTIR COMO UN CRIMINAL COMÚN!

Todos quedaron conmocionados por el estallido de Lincoln.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Chandler, haciendo uso de sus instintos defensivos, procedió a hacer retroceder a Lincoln con un empujón, haciendo que cayera violentamente contra el suelo. Luego lo inmovilizó propinándole un pisotón en su cara, para posteriormente darle unas cuantas patadas en el estómago.

Horrorizada y sumamente molesta con lo que el chico le estaba haciendo a su hermano, Lynn reaccionó inmediatamente para propinar un derechazo justo en la cara de Chandler y una patada voladora en su estómago para arrojarlo de vuelta hacia Lord Tetherby, quien lo atrapó y procedió a estabilizarlo.

Después de deshacerse del atacante, tanto Lynn como el resto de las hermanas se inclinaron hacia Lincoln y lo ayudaron a que se levantara y que volviera a sentarse en la silla.

‒ Hermano, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó una Luna preocupada, arrodillándose enfrente de su hermanito.

‒ Estaré bien ‒ respondió un Lincoln magullado, frotándose la cara dolorida. ‒ Pero estoy seguro de que voy a tener algunos moretones después.

El tono de voz averiado de Lincoln fue la suficiente reacción para que toda su familia comenzara a regodearlo de mimos. A su vez, Lord Tetherby, al ponerse de rodillas y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Chandler, intentaba confortar y refrenar a su sobrino vapuleado.

‒ Chandler, sé que estás molesto porque Loud intenta convertirte en tu chivo expiatorio, pero la violencia no es la respuesta. ‒ dijo Lord Tetherby, con su tono de voz curiosamente indulgente.

Sin embargo, Chandler no quería reprimir sus impulsos más vagos contra Lincoln, él quería terminar con ese enclenque de una vez por todas. Por lo que rápidamente le quitó la mano del hombro para nuevamente dirigirse de manera intempestiva contra Lincoln, cosa que hizo que todos los oficiales de policía reaccionaran de forma defensiva para los sensitivos Louds.

Así, las intenciones arremetedoras de Chandler se apagaron cuando vio que los oficiales en la habitación, incluido el Jefe O'Bannon, comenzaron a mirarlo de manera fulminante, haciendo que éste comenzara a sudar aún más y regresara lentamente hacia el resguardo de su tío abuelo, quien también procedió a mirarlo de una manera airada.

Ya les era claro que este chico se traía algo entre manos.

‒ Es... cierto ‒ dijo un Chandler medroso. ‒ Solo, eh... es sólo que siempre he odiado a Lincoln, así que...

En eso, el chico hizo una pausa, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que ya se había metido en un predicamento.

‒ Chandler... ‒ dijo el jefe O'Bannon, con un tono de voz suspicaz mientras se ponía en frente de su campo visual. ‒ Estoy empezando a tener la sensación de que entre ustedes dos, Lincoln NO es el mentiroso. Así que, ¿por qué no vuelves a contar tu historia? Pero esta vez cambia lo que debe de cambiarse, por favor.

En eso, el ojo izquierdo de Chandler comenzó a temblar, y al mismo tiempo la familia Loud comenzó a dirigirle miradas suspicaces hacia el impetuoso muchacho pelirrojo. Sin dudas, esto fue algo que hizo que Lincoln comenzara a sentir que todo el estrés, el cual se había estado acumulando dentro de él en las últimas dos semanas, comenzaba a disminuir lentamente.

‒ Quiero un abogado ‒ dijo Chandler, mirando hacia la puerta para ver si podía huir.

Sin embargo, al sentir que alguien lo agarraba de su mentón para obligarlo a que mirara en otra dirección

‒ Chandler ‒ habló Tetherby, suspirando en una leve miseria ‒ Eres mi sobrino nieto, y siempre te amaré.

No obstante, el chico se sintió aún más intimidado cuando su tío abuelo se puso de pie y adoptó una postura desafiante al cruzarse de brazos, todo mientras que seguía mirándolo de manera despectiva.

‒ Pero una cosa que siempre he valorado entre todo lo demás es que la ley debe ser respetada. ‒ dijo Lord Tetherby, quien adoptó curiosamente un tono de voz austero ‒ Por lo tanto, si realmente eres el que inició el fuego, solo puedo respaldarte si confiesas. De lo contrario, tendré que desconocerte.

Chandler miró a su tío abuelo en estado de shock, al igual que los Louds, puesto que ellos nunca creyeron que Lord Tetherby tuviera ningún tipo de código moral. Puesto que siempre pensaron que era tan malo como su despreciable sobrino nieto.

A pesar de ello, antes de que el chico comenzara a contestar algo, Lisa tomó este momento de incómodo silencio para dar un paso al frente.

‒ Chandler, teorizo que prendiste fuego para hacer que alguien más "técnicamente" lo iniciara. En base a lo que mi hermano nos ha dicho, hay algunas cosas en las que solo nos puedes mantener al corriente.

Hasta este punto, Chandler estaba sudando notablemente, haciendo que comenzara a titubear antes de componerse por un momento ante un detalle faltante, manteniendo su postura supuestamente candorosa y un tono de voz recto frente a la pequeña sabelotodo.

‒ Bueno, esa... es... una... teoría interesante. Pero, por supuesto, no tienes forma de probar nada. Ahora, como dije anteriormente, quiero un abogado antes de que tú o alguien más me pregunten sobre esta idea tan ridícula.

‒ ¡Chantajeado a chantajista, responda! Chantajeado a chantajista, ¿estás ahí?

Tras escuchar un extraño llamado sintético, todos miraron a Chandler. Mejor dicho, hacia su bolsillo donde se arreaban los gritos de un _walkie-talkie_. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Lana salió de detrás de su familia, sosteniendo el _walkie-talkie_ que Lincoln le había dado la semana pasada.

‒ Lincoln me dio este _walkie-talkie_ y me pidió que lo destruyera, lo cual acepté ‒ le explicó ella al jefe O'Bannon ‒ Pero me entró curiosidad sobre por qué quería que lo hiciera, así que puse algunas baterías nuevas y pensé que podría averiguarlo más tarde. Me olvidé de eso hasta esta noche. Afortunadamente, lo tenía adentro mi gorra, que va conmigo a todas partes.

Lana metió la mano en su vestido, sacó su gorra roja y se la puso en la cabeza.

‒ Después de todo lo que Lincoln nos contó, fue bastante fácil deducir que este _walkie-talkie_ pertenecía al chantajista. Y, por supuesto, como cualquier película nos ha mostrado, el villano siempre olvida que tienen la pistola humeante en todo momento.

Todos los policías miraron a Chandler después de esta explicación. Las cosas no podrían ser más inquietantes para el chico, ya que comenzó a sudar aún más en este punto.

El Jefe O'Bannon se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

‒ El _walkie-talkie_ , Chandler.

Fue una demanda, no una solicitud.

Tras eso, Chandler a regañadientes metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó el _walkie-talkie_ implicado y se lo entregó al señor.

‒ Ahora que recuerdo... la voz en el otro extremo está distorsionada, como si tuviera un modulador de voz estándar, obviamente para ocultar su identidad. ‒ estableció Lincoln, con tono de voz un tanto convaleciente.

El Jefe O'Bannon asintió, antes de hablar por el aparato.

‒ ¿Hola?

Efectivamente, una solicitud de sonido profundo vino del otro _walkie-talkie_. Por ahora, TODOS estaban lazándoles miradas directas a Chandler, cada uno con su propia reacción camicace ante la situación, cosa que Chandler logró identificar de manera irrebatible.

Mientras veía cómo los oficiales lo estaban observando de manera conflictiva, pudo ver que su tío abuelo le fruncía el ceño en clara señal de chasco, a su vez que la familia Loud le lanzaba miradas mordaces... a excepción de Lincoln, quien simplemente lo observaba de una manera fría, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba uno de sus pies encima de su muslo.

Sabiendo ahora que no tenía escapatoria alguna, tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a hablar.

‒ ¡Bien, lo admito! ‒ exclamó un Chandler claramente exaltado mientras agitaba los puños en el aire, sólo para cruzarse de brazos y realizar un puchero molesto con la mirada baja. ‒ Yo, Chandler Daniel Perry, confieso que inicié el fuego que incendió mi escuela primaria.

El jefe O'Bannon, finalmente satisfecho de haber cumplido con su objetivo, comenzó a hacer gala de su capacidad para cuestionar a los sospechosos de manera concisa. Por lo que, adoptando la misma postura que Lord Tetherby cuando desafió su impertinencia, el sujeto empezó a encarar al pelirrojo.

‒ ¿Y se puede saber por qué? ‒ preguntó, entonando un tono aún más profundo y severo del que tenía.

Chandler, quien si bien estaba consciente de que era hora de iniciar el obligado interrogatorio, no tuvo problemas de devolverle al oficial una mirada ácida.

‒ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Intente soportar una estúpida escuela en donde no haga más que lo mismo todo el tiempo, y luego dígame si no necesita algo de emoción en su vida! ‒ admitió el mocoso.

Huelga decir que su exabrupto era tan reprochable que hizo que se ganara un bastonazo como correctivo, pero fue impresionante, tanto para los presentes como para el mismo Chandler, que el responsable fue su propio tío abuelo, quien le había pedido una cachiporra a una oficial que tenía a su lado.

Si bien muchos conocían el porte preeminente, egocéntrico y soberbio de Lord Tetherby, resultó en algo súbito el que adoptara una postura letrada, seria y concisa al reprender a un familiar de esa manera. Para cuando terminó de reprender al atónito muchacho, quien estaba renuente a ser regañado, tuvo que adoptar a regañadientes una conducta más moderada cuando se dirigió de nuevo al jefe de la Policía para continuar con su declaración.

‒ Bueno... como tal, se me ocurrió la idea de encender un pequeño fuego y apagarlo como si fuera un héroe, hasta que de alguna manera... creció.

‒ ¿"Creció"? ‒ preguntó el jefe O'Bannon.

‒ Se me ocurrió la idea de deshacerme de la escuela de una vez por todas. ‒ admitió Chandler. ‒ Así que se me ocurrió la idea de usar el laboratorio de ciencias para comenzar el fuego. También se me ocurrió la idea de hacerlo durante el almuerzo cuando todos estaban en el otro extremo de la escuela para que nadie saliera lastimado.

» Mi plan original era engañar al profesor Thompson para que lo hiciera como si fuera un pelele, pero justo cuando me estaba preparando para llamar a su puerta y llamar su atención... vi a Lincoln. Fue ahí que recordé lo humillante en que uno de los idiotas más grandes de la escuela no apareciera en mi fiesta después de que lo invité, así que cambié mi plan.

» Apagué mi teléfono y lo puse en la configuración de la cámara y me aseguré de estar listo para grabar. Escuché mientras él y el profesor Thompson hablaban, luego gentilmente le abrí la puerta. Me apresuré a salir por la ventana y vi cómo el vaso de mi líquido casero para encendedores se caía de la mesa, y Lincoln cogió algunas toallas de papel para limpiarlo...

Ante eso, Chandler hizo una pausa y miró a Lincoln de manera burlona.

‒... Y aquí es donde TODAS las piezas faltantes se fijaron en su lugar.

‒ Hiciste algo con el dispensador de toallas de papel, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó Lisa, recordando la rareza del sonido de raspado que Lincoln había descrito.

Chandler, al quedar nuevamente intrigado e incómodo por la intromisión de esa niñita sabelotodo, formó una cara confianzuda.

‒ Así es, pequeña. ‒ asintió un Chandler seguro de sí mismo. ‒ Ya lo tenía especialmente hecho. Vacié casi por completo el dispensador, luego arrojé un poco del líquido al cubo de la basura y puse el montón de toallas de papel para que estuviese listo.

‒ ¿Listo? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, confundido.

Chandler puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía de nuevo a Lincoln y continuaba.

‒ El dispensador de toallas de papel estaba hecho con un lado diferente. Básicamente, su longitud era de unos diez centímetros de largo que podía permanecer en su lugar hasta que estaba demasiado lleno. Luego, se inclinaría y arrojaría lo que había a un lado. En cuanto a lo que había en él...

Ante esto, el mocoso realmente se rió entre dientes.

‒ Lo tenía preparado para que cuando sacaras una toalla de papel, un trozo de papel de lija se frotaría contra un fósforo. No lo suficiente como para encenderlo, pero lo suficiente como para hacer algunas brasas.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par cuando comenzó a juntar todo.

‒ ¡Entonces eso es lo que era el sonido de raspado!

» Y cuando volteé, el costado se volcó y se vació en el bote de basura donde ya había algo del iniciador del fuego y un poco del papel para actuar como "madera". Entonces, cuando puse esas toallas de papel encima...

‒ ¡Fuego, bebé! ‒ sonrío un Chandler morbosamente excitado. ‒ Y logré capturar todo en la cinta. Estaba planeando jugar contigo por un tiempo, dejándote fotos para hacerte pensar que alguien te estaba siguiendo. Pero luego, cuando fuiste elogiado por tus acciones heroicas... bueno...

Otra risita escapó de la garganta de Chandler.

‒ Fue demasiado divertido. No esperaba que me enfrentaras. Después de que me regañaste, pensé en poner el video en línea.

» Pero cuando te hablé al día siguiente, pude ver que te estabas enloqueciendo, y al escuchar que el tío abuelo Alan te nombró como Invitado de Honor de la Fiesta de Héroes de este año... bueno... mi mente seguía buscando nuevas formas para molestarte.

‒ ¡Pues metiste la pata! ‒ exclamó un Lincoln indignado, mirando a Chandler con mucho furor. ‒ ¿Todo esto solo porque odias la escuela?

» Incluso si sabías que todos estaban en el punto más alejado del incendio, aún podrías haber lastimado a mucha gente.

» Sin mencionar lo mal que he estado sintiendo porque pensé que era YO quien había hecho todo eso. Es solo que... no puedo creer que alguien de mi edad pueda estar tan... tan... enfermo.

‒ ¿Y qué? ‒ remató un Chandler displicente, encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ Al menos deberías agradecerme, ya que... no sé... hice que tu vida fuera más entretenida, fenómeno. Tan sólo imagínate en cómo serán las cosas con mi siguiente movida.

‒ ¡Nada de eso! ‒ exclamó el jefe O'Bannon de manera increpante. ‒ ¡Porque estás en graves problemas, joven!

Agarró a Chandler y comenzó a guiarlo por la puerta.

‒ Ya me puedo imaginar lo que dirán todos cuando escuchen esto.

‒ De hecho, creo que no va a ser necesario ‒ dijo Lisa, llamando la atención de todos. ‒ Si quieren, pueden leer algunos de los comentarios que van llegando en estos momentos.

Ella sacó y observó su teléfono celular, el cual había estado escondido en su vestido todo este tiempo.

‒ Después de que Lincoln nos contara lo que pasó con el incendio, supe que algo estaba pasando, así que estuve grabando toda esta conversación en vivo en el sitio web de la escuela...

Lisa se tomó un momento para mirar por encima de su teléfono.

‒ Y aparentemente, los medios también se han dado cuenta. Casi todo el mundo está compadeciendo a Lincoln y condenando a Chandler.

‒ Excelente, pero aún así necesitaré que hagas una declaración pública, Lincoln ‒ dijo O'Bannon por encima del hombro mientras guiaba a Chandler fuera de la habitación.

Lincoln suspiró, no esperaba menos. Por lo menos...

‒ Todo ha terminado ‒ murmuró, mirando a los oficiales salir de la habitación.

Después de dos agonizantes semanas, finalmente se terminó. Ya no tenía que sentirse culpable, no tenía que preocuparse por perder el amor de sus hermanas. Finalmente pudo relajarse... por lo que no le importó para nada el que estrellara su cabeza contra el suelo cuando comenzó a adormilarse por completo, cuando se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo.

* * *

La familia miró hacia Lincoln. Si bien, en un inicio, fue algo súbito para lo que tenían en frente, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ya que había demasiado y nada que decir. Por lo tanto, la señora Loud recogió a Lincoln y lo llevó a la limusina.

Mientras volvían a casa, Lincoln se durmió, y su madre finalmente lo llevó a su habitación y lo cambió a su pijama.

Basado en todo lo sucedido, las chicas sabían que su hermano probablemente dormiría la mayor parte del fin de semana, y cuando despertara, probablemente se despertaría muerto de hambre.

Efectivamente, tenían razón. Lincoln durmió todo el fin de semana y finalmente se levantó alrededor de las seis del domingo por la tarde, justo a tiempo para la cena.

El Sr. y la Sra. Loud dijeron que Lincoln podía permanecer en la mesa de adultos, porque sentían que realmente se lo había ganado. Sin embargo, dijeron que saldrían a cenar esta noche.

Fueron a un restaurante buffet llamado _Little Slice of Italy_ ; lo tenía de todo, desde pizza hasta pasta, pasando por siete tipos diferentes de palitos de pan. Huelga decir que Lincoln definitivamente aprovechó la parte de "todo lo que pueda comer" del buffet.

Luego, la familia se fue a su casa, donde vieron el nuevo episodio de "El Barco de los Sueños" antes de acostarse. Todos sabían que Lincoln tendría un par de días difíciles por delante, con la prensa, la escuela y todo eso. Pero esta fue una vez cuando pudieron cruzar ese puente cuando llegaron a él.

Esta noche, tanto Luna como Lucy se acostaron con su hermano, y él estaba feliz por la compañía. Por lo que, Lincoln envolvió un brazo alrededor de Luna y el otro alrededor de Lucy mientras los tres se acurrucaban de manera que permanecieron unidos uno del otro a lo largo de toda la noche... no más pesadillas para el chico de cabello blanco.

* * *

Muy poco había sucedido en los últimos meses. Una de las cosas principales fue que la ciudad había decidido transferir el sexto grado a la escuela secundaria, debido a todas las habitaciones no utilizadas. Como tal, el quinto grado era ahora el final de la escuela primaria, lo que significaba que Lincoln se graduaba un año antes de lo planeado.

En cuanto a todo el incidente del fuego, bueno...

Chandler había sido incluido en una lista de vigilancia de pirómanos. Básicamente lo mismo que una lista de delincuentes sexuales, solo para pirómanos. También fue sentenciado a seis meses al Reformatorio Estatal, el cual se encuentra a quince kilómetros de Royal Woods, y luego iría a una de las escuelas militares más duras del país por el resto de su vida escolar.

Para Lincoln, había dado una declaración sobre lo que realmente sucedió el día del incendio, y cómo todo se había descontrolado a partir de allí. En última instancia, Lincoln no tuvo que enfrentar el tiempo de la cárcel, ni ningún servicio comunitario ni marcas en su registro. Él, sin embargo, tuvo que devolver las cosas.

Tetherby declaró que realmente lamentaba todo lo que le había sucedido a Lincoln; sin embargo, el premio al héroe "Invitado de Honor" necesitaba ser confiscado. De igual manera, el Sr. Marshall también tuvo que reclamar de vuelta la limusina Loud, cosa que, si bien fue duro para la familia en un principio, sabían que era un objeto no correspondido; de esta forma, tanto la familia como Kirby la sacaron a pasear por última vez hacia una visita a _Burpin 'Burger_ , antes de separarse de manera definitiva. La Sra. Johnson, sin quedarse atrás, le dijo a Lincoln que tendría que recuperar todo el trabajo que le había otorgado, aunque ella le dio tiempo para prepararse.

En general, estos últimos meses básicamente habían devuelto a la familia al _status quo_ con el cual Lincoln estaba más que satisfecho.

Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que podría sucederle más adelante, pero al menos estaba contento de saber que, a raíz de todo este suceso, podía contar con su familia para estar a su lado cuando más los necesitara.

La familia Loud: un seno familiar algo excéntrico y caótico, pero muy afectuosa al fin y al cabo.

De alguna manera, realmente fueron y siempre serían la familia perfecta, sin importar las circunstancias, ni las distancias.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
